One more Time
by GuessIt
Summary: Its Chris's Bday a time where the veil between life & death is at its thinnest & the veil between the world is thinner.Mel orbs into different reality & belongs no where she remembers.& Who will save them when a new evil comes?Part3 in the 'Time' Trilogy
1. Chris's 19th Birthday both versions

**This is the first chapter of the last book of the 'Time' Trilogy. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I love writing it. You won't completely understand this story if you haven't read 'Mixing Time' and 'Disappearing in Time' so if you're just joining onto this story I advise you to read the other two first.**

_November 1__st__ 2023 Unchanged Future_

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell sat in the kitchen as his sister decorated the cake she made for her brothers birthday. "Did you invite any of your demon friends today?" Mel asked her.

"No." Wyatt groaned.

"Good, because you remember last time what happened when you got a family member killed on Chris's birthday? He tried to kill himself. I don't think I can live with that." Mel shook her head.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Sure whatever."

"Wyatt you didn't, did you?" Mel frowned.

Wyatt shrugged. "I told them tomorrow."

"Wyatt!" Mel crossed her arms. "Why?"

Wyatt looked at her. "Because I have a meeting to attend to now if you don't mind." Wyatt stood up and went to his room passing Chris along the way. "Happy Birthday Chris." Wyatt nodded.

Chris shrugged and walked to the bathroom. "Hey?" Wyatt grabbed his brother's arm. "I said Happy Birthday."

"And I shrugged." Chris replied shortly.

"Jeez, I thought you would've been happy, I mean your nineteen." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "But as usual you can just be happy with what you have."

"You know why I'm upset Wyatt." Chris spat. "It's been five years since you ordered that demon to kill our mother and what have you done since then? Gone and killed everyone else."

"I left your girlfriend and our sister. As a bonus I left your charges as well." Wyatt shrugged. "Oh and don't forget Uncle Henry, Aunt Billie and Gramps."

"You left my girlfriend because she's a demon." Chris check on his fingers. "You left our sister so you could have the evil power of three. You left my charges because you couldn't defeat them even if you tried. Aunt Billie, because she's a powerful witch. Henry because Melinda would kill you and Gramps because he's going to die soon of cancer anyway." Chris crossed his arms. "I feel loved."

"I also haven't killed Tye, but that's because I don't want to make Melly cry." Wyatt smirked as he hit Chris over the head. "Get ready. Gramps and your girlfriend will be here soon."

Chris headed into the bathroom where he proceeded to strip and have a shower. "Nineteen…yippee."

Once Chris got out of the shower he bumped into his Uncle. "Hey Henry." Chris smiled.

"Hey Birthday Boy." Henry grinned. "So do you know who's coming today?"

"Just the usual." Chris shrugged.

"Grandpa, Billie, Bianca, Bibz, Madz, and Tye?" Henry asked. "And off course Wyatt and Mel and me if it isn't uncool to have your Uncle with you."

Chris smirked. "Yeah Henry. After all these years I'm going to tell you not to come to my birthday."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to have to leave." Henry said hugging his nephew.

"Hey, Uncle Henry, do we actually have to do this? I mean, can't you just tell everyone I'm sick and send them on their way?" Chris asked.

Henry looked at Chris. "Look, we were going to do that but we figured we either do it in one go or everyone comes one after each other making it harder. So Billie and I thought it would just be easier on you to do it in one go."

Chris nodded. "Fair enough."

………………………………

_November 1__st__ 2023 Changed Future_

Chris jumped on top of the banister and slid all the way down happily. Leo who was sitting at the dining room table filled with food looked at Chris laughing. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm…" Chris pointed his thumbs toward himself. "Nineteen."

"But still acting like a four year old I see." Mel also came down the stairs. "Morning." she said sitting next to her brother.

"Morning." Chris winked at her.

"Good morning Melinda." Leo smiled at his daughter.

"Nothing good about it." Mel groaned.

Leo frowned. "Why?"

"She tried orbing again." Chris smirked.

"It didn't work." Chris's youngest charge came down the stairs. "Happy Birthday Chris." Bibz said pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks Bibz." Chris replied.

"Mel, you know you can't orb." Leo said sadly.

"Why not?" Mel demanded. "I mean you were a whitelighter once upon a time."

"I'm sorry sweetie but I fell from Grace." Leo nodded.

"Not this story again Uncle Leo." Madz plopped down next to her sister. "Happy Birthday Chrissie."

"Chris."

"Whatever." Madz said. "Pass the toast."

"I'm not telling the story Madeleine." Leo rolled his eyes at his great-great niece.

"Good boy." Madz nodded.

"Well because you fell from Grace I'm the only person in the family who is half magical."

"Hey." Piper said coming from the kitchen. "I'm half magical."

"So am I." Phoebe said joining her sister carrying jugs of water.

"Ha!" Paige grinned placing a fruit bowl on the table. "I'm the only one of the original Charmed Ones who is fully magical."

"You aren't an original." Prue smiled.

"So am!" Paige poked her big sister.

"When did you all get here?" Madz asked.

"After you fell asleep." Bibz explained. "That's why I told you not to go up to the attic. Everyone slept over last night."

"Happy Birthday Peanut." Piper kissed her sons cheek.

"Mom." Chris complained.

"She's gonna call you peanut forever kiddo." Prue ruffled her charges hair. "Happy Birthday."

Paige and Phoebe kissed either side of Chris's cheeks. "Happy Birthday Chris!" they said together.

"If you two were Bianca Daniels and her younger sister Christina Daniels, I think Chris would've fainted by now." Mel snickered.

Wyatt orbed in looking awfully tired. "Happy Birthday little bro." The twenty-one year old said.

"I'm never gonna get rid of these nicknames am I?" Chris frowned. Leo, Mel, Prue and Bibz who were all reading either a newspaper or a magazine shook their heads.

"Where were you last night?" Piper asked her oldest.

"In my room." Wyatt said sitting down.

"No you weren't." Piper shook her head. "There were pillows in your bed…"

Wyatt flinched. "I was at a friends place."

"He was with Sarah." Mel said. "Oh and boy was he with her."

"Wyatt!" Leo and Piper looked at their son.

"Melinda, no empathy at the table." Wyatt scorned his little sister.

"Honey she doesn't need to use her powers to feel that feeling coming off of you trust me." Phoebe said. "Whew. That is some strong feeling. I'm not even trying."

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt complained.

Bibz and Madz were trying to not laugh but when Coop came downstairs it was hilarious. "Jeez." Coop said sitting next to his wife after saying Happy Birthday. "Can you feel that?" he looked at Phoebe who was trying to get her husband to shut up. "Someone got lucky last night."

Paige and Prue turned bright red from holding back the laughter. Piper smacked her head and Leo couldn't help but laugh. "We're talking young man." Piper said to Wyatt.

"About the grandkids." Chris nudged Bibz who just burst out laughing.

Pipa and Pat joined the little crew along with Simon, Andre and Charlie, Prue's boys. They all said their good mornings and wished Chris a Happy Birthday. Piper magically extended the table to fit more people and they all sat down to eat. Soon, H.B., Henry, Prue jnr, Penny jnr, and Posy had all come downstairs and everyone was eating.

"Tyler said he was coming but late." Bibz said whilst putting down her magazine.

"Marcus is also coming." Madz added.

"We are going to have a full house here today." Phoebe stated.

"Oh Bianca is coming." Chris nodded.

"And Victor." Leo said. "He called last night. I forgot to tell you."

"We summoning Grams and Grandma?" Wyatt asked.

"Do we have to?" Mel groaned.

"Off course!" Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige said together.

"Great." Mel rolled her eyes. "The whole family. So I'm calling Tye as well."

"Alright." Chris nodded. "Fairs fair."

………………………………

_November 1__st__ 2023 Unchanged future_

Wyatt stood next to his now nineteen year old brother. He watched his brother stand behind his birthday cake sadly looking at the icing. Everyone knew why he was equally as sad as he was happy. This was the fifth year anniversary of Piper Halliwell's death.

Victor Bennet, Henry Mitchell, Billie Jenkins, Bianca Daniels, Bibz and Madz Smith, Melinda Halliwell and Tye Robinson were all there as well. All wishing Chris 'Happy Birthday'. All grieving over the loss of a daughter, mother, care-taker, friend and sister-in-law.

However there were many days in the year that were set aside for grieving and everyone had agreed Chris's birthday was not going to be one of them.

"Bibz can you light the candles?" Henry asked the fifteen year old.

Bibz nodded as Madz went and turned out the lights. Bibz clicked her fingers and a single flame came from the tips of them and lit up the candles.

Melinda nudged her brother and winked at Bibz as if she knew a big secret no one else did. Mel had been acting like she knew a lot of big secrets ever since she came back from her five week holiday two years before. Henry and Chris thought it was interesting how she knew what was happening before it happened, but Wyatt thought it was plain annoying.

Bianca Daniels held her boyfriends hand as he nervously leaned over the cake. "So we going to sing and get this over with?" Chris joked.

Victor placed a hand on Chris's back. "Come on this is something to get excited about. You're nineteen. Legally allowed to do anything and I mean anything."

"Grandpa!" Chris flinched and Bianca just giggled.

Victor laughed but it turned into a mini coughing fit. Chris looked nervously at his grandfather for a moment but when he stopped his girlfriend gripped his hand lovingly.

Bibz and Madz both looked like they were going to hurl but Billie placed a hand on each of the shoulders telling them to shut up. "Start singing." Billie whispered in their ears and Bibz and Madz, being the youngest in the room started to sing.

………………………………

_November 1__st__ 2023 Changed Future_

Piper Halliwell set the extravagant cake she had made for her baby boy on the kitchen bench. "Bibz, can you light this candle?" Piper asked and the fifteen year old holding out a big white stick of wax.

"Sure Aunt Piper." Bibz lit the candle up by clicking her fingers.

Piper kissed the girl on the forehead. "What did we do to deserve you?"

"Adopted me when I was six maybe." Bibz shrugged. "Then let my sister stay with you too even though she has a mom."

"Are Marcus and Tyler going to be here soon?" Piper asked.

As if on cue the doorbell rung. "That's them." Bibz nodded running to the door. Piper heard another set of feet join hers and knew Madz was running to open the door as well.

Piper laughed as Mel came into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I'm going out."

"What?" Piper frowned. "It's your brothers' birthday."

"Yeah." Mel frowned. "It'll be his birthday again in a year."

"Mel, you are staying here and you can go out later." Piper shook said to her daughter sternly.

Mel rolled her eyes. "Come on Mom I got a date."

Piper looked at Mel. "Tye is going to be here."

"I'm not dating Tye." Mel said placing her hands on her hips.

"But you two were on the couch just yesterday." Piper scratched her head clearly confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Mel shrugged.

"Are you two timing him?" Piper frowned.

"And if I am?" Mel said placing her hands on her hips.

"Melinda Jenna Halliwell!" Piper said. "You are not two timing anyone anymore. Do you hear me? You are staying here today for your brothers' birthday and that is it!" Piper shouted.

Chris and Wyatt both walked in chatting about something. "The party is in full swing." Chris said. "Everyone is wondering when the cake is coming so we can all go to the club."

"Mom!" Mel yelled ignoring her brother. "This is so unfair."

"No Melinda, what is unfair is what you are doing to poor Tye. I thought I raised you better than that!" Piper yelled back.

"Did mom just find out about you and Iggy?" Chris smirked.

"Oh shut up Chris." Mel sulked.

"You are dating Ignatius?" Piper frowned. "Bibz's fire tutor?"

"He's only nineteen." Mel shrugged.

"Wait," Wyatt shook his head. "Iggy? I thought you were going out with Jay."

Piper looked even more infuriated and both Chris and Mel slapped Wyatt upside the head. "Wyatt just stop talking before Mom blows a fuse." Chris nodded.

"Is everyone ready for the cake?" Piper asked Chris who just nodded. "Okay, go outside, Mel turn off all the lights and Chris go be the birthday boy."

"Man." Chris winked.

"Whatever you want to be in your head." Piper nodded smiling at her son pleased he was still like the old Chris, except less broken. Her son left and Piper lit up the candles with the candle Bibz had lit for her.

She headed outside with the cake in her hands. She rounded the corner into the conservatory where her all family was standing. Piper looked around the room. Prue, Andy, Charlie, Simon and Andre had all come down as well as Penny, Patty and Sam, Paige's father. Phoebe, Coop, Prue jnr., Penny jnr. and Posy had come from Phoebe's apartment. Paige, Henry and there kids, H.B. Patience and Pipa joined the party. Bibz and Madz lived in the Manor so obviously they were there. Victor always made time for his grandchildren and Tyler had managed to pull himself away from work as well as Madz's brother Marcus. Billie stood there with camera in hand snapping away at everyone while Wyatt stood next to his brother and Bianca Daniels stood on the other side of the birthday boy. Leo, the proudest father in the world stood behind his boy while Melinda stood behind Leo not wanting to be seen or heard by her boyfriend Tye who stood on the opposite side of the room.

Piper started everyone singing.

……………………………..

_November 1__st__ 2023 Both Futures_

The Elders looked at the clock waiting. It was the not only the day where the veil between life and death was at its thinnest but it was reaching the hour where the veil between the worlds, for some reason not known by anyone but the tribunal, was at its thinnest as well. If someone was to transport themselves with intentions of reaching another world, or even thinking of another world, they might just find themselves there.

The time was soon and the Elders, good and bad, were preparing to heal the balance in case something went wrong.

…………………………….

_November 1__st__ 2004 the split in time_

Leo stood over Gideon thunderbolts pouring from his fingers burning his old teacher.

…………………………….

_November 1__st__ 2023 Unchanged future_

The small party pretended to smile and look happy as a very sad nineteen year old planted a smile on his face and tried to enjoy the moment.

"Happy Birthday to you…" they all sang and a dark memory loomed on them all.

……………………………

_November 1__st__ 2023 Changed Future_

The large party laughed and exchanged real grins of happiness as Piper placed the large cake on the table.

"Happy Birthday to you…" Everyone said as they slapped the nineteen year old laughing and joking. The only person who wasn't enjoying themselves was Melinda.

……………………………

_November 1__st__ 2004 the split in time_

**This bastard killed one of my sons and tried to kill the other…** Leo thought as his mirror half watched on clearly interested.

…………………………….

_November 1__st__ 2023 Unchanged future_

"Happy Birthday dear Christopher." Everyone sang but before they could finish the song a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Billie. Chris orbed her out and the fireball instead hit Bibz who just absorbed it.

…………………………….

_November 1__st__ 2023 Changed Future_

"Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang the last note as Chris blew out all the candles and smiled

Everyone was clapping and cheering.

…………………………….

_November 1__st__ 2004 the split in time_

Leo said nothing as he watched Gideon fall dead. The murder done by his hands.

…………………………….

_November 1__st__ 2023 Unchanged future_

"Melinda!" Chris yelled. Mel turned around just in time to see a demon hurl a fireball at her. Bibz stood right behind Melinda waiting to absorb another energy boost as Melinda orbed out. The fireball was absorbed by Bibz who threw another one back at the demon exploding him on the spot. Chris ran over to Bibz to see if she was okay, leaving Bianca to look after Billie who had received a minor cut.

……………………………

_November 1__st__ 2023 Both Futures_

The Elders sensed the crossing over of a soul to another reality and instantly covered it up.

…………………………….

_November 1__st__ 2023 Changed Future_

Chris was cutting his cake when a very familiar girl orbed into the conservatory falling flat on her face. Everyone looked between the Melinda who had just orbed in and the Melinda who had always been there.

"She can't orb." Piper whispered to Leo. "You've been a mortal since before she was born. How can she orb?"

"Who is she?" Prue jnr. asked.

The Melinda who hadn't orbed in was looking at herself curiously and the girl who had orbed in was confused beyond belief.

"You're all…you're all…" Melinda on the floor stuttered. "Chris, what's going on?"

Chris looked like he had been slapped with a wet fish. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Where's the demon?" Mel asked scared out of her wits.

"What demon?" Wyatt frowned.

"There haven't been demon attacks in years." Phoebe muttered to Coop.

"Where am I? Who are you guys?" The Melinda in the middle of the floor cried. "Why are you alive?"

The Melinda who was standing behind her father shook her head. "That is so not me."

"Then who is she?" Madz scratched her head.

All of a sudden the two Melinda's were being magically dragged towards each other. "What the…?" the both said together and the Melinda who orbed in merged with the original Melinda's body.

The single newly merged Melinda fell on the floor unconscious.

…………………………

_November 1__st__ 2023 Unchanged Future_

Chris and Wyatt looked around. It was about half an hour since the demon attack and there was still no sign of the youngest Halliwell.

"Where'd Melinda orb to?" Chris asked.

Suddenly Melinda orbed back in looking a little flustered. "Hey."

"Where were you?" Chris grabbed Melinda's shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Um…I just orbed out." Mel shook her head.

"Yeah…like half an hour ago." Bianca said.

Bibz nodded. "I hate to agree with her but you've been gone for a while Mel."

Mel frowned. "What?"

Victor hugged his granddaughter. "It's just good that you're back."

Mel nodded leaning into the embrace.

**A/N Hope this was an okay chapter…it is the beginning of much more **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. A lot of little happenings

_November 2__nd__ 2023 Changed Future_

Melinda opened her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. She remembered orbing into a room full of loved ones and a few people she didn't know and then she saw herself. Then that was it. She looked over and saw Bibz staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Mel frowned.

Bibz narrowed an eye. "What's my name?"

"Bibz."

"When is my birthday?" Bibz frowned.

"Nineteenth of August." Mel answered.

"Who are you?"

"Melinda Jenna Halliwell." Mel shivered.

"How many people are living in the Manor?" Bibz prodded for more answers.

Mel shook her head. "Seven but usually five."

"Who are they?"

"Wyatt, Chris, Uncle Henry, Aunt Billie and I. Occasionally you and Madz stay over but you two are usually on your little trips."

"What are my step-brother and full brothers' names?" Bibz tilted her head to the side.

"You have brothers?" Mel was extremely confused.

"She is definitely not our Melinda." Bibz looked up and Mel only just then noticed Chris in the room. "She got the broad questions wrong."

"Then who is she?" Chris frowned.

"Whoa, what is going on?" Mel pushed herself out of her bed and then noticed her clothes. She was wearing a black mini and a tight halter neck. "What's with the clothes?"

"You don't like them?" Chris scoffed.

"No." Mel shook her head. "Chris, what's going on? What's with all the questions?"

"So you do know us." Chris sat on the edge of the bed.

"Off course I know you." Mel frowned. "You're my big brother. My protector."

Chris looked extremely confused. "You pretended not to know me at school but now I'm your protector?"

"Maybe you are her protector in some whacked out universe." Bibz shrugged.

"Huh?" Mel frowned. "I'm going to go downstairs. Grab some water. You two should stop acting so…weird."

Mel got out of bed and headed out the door not noticing Chris and Bibz just looking at each other in pure confusion. They followed her out of the room and down into the conservatory where Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige and their families were all sitting, eating, chatting and spending time together around the extra large dining table which had been bought for these occasions.

Everyone fell silent and looked at Melinda as she entered the room. "Melinda?" Leo looked at his daughter unsure.

Mel staggered back smacking into Chris who instantly caught her. "I think we should talk." Chris said to her.

"You guys…who's doing this to me?" Mel cried.

"Doing what?" Posy, Phoebe's youngest swung her feet and looked innocently at Mel.

An image of the youngest Halliwell sprawled across the floor in a pool of blood flashed through Melinda's head.

Melinda shuddered. "Wyatt?" Mel looked at her brother who was extremely confused. "Why are you doing this? Do you think this is funny?" Mel demanded.

"Doing what?" Wyatt frowned.

"Melinda calm down." Piper said walking towards her daughter. Piper placed a hand on Melinda's shoulder but Mel pulled away from it and shouted.

"What's going on with her?" Prue asked Paige standing up.

"I seriously do not know." Paige shook her head as she too stood up.

"You're all dead!" Mel cried. "You all died years ago! Except you…" Mel pointed her finger and Henry. "And you." she pointed her other finger at Billie. "And you!" Mel pointed to Madz. "The rest of you are dead or, or…" Mel dropped to the ground. "Wyatt please stop this. Please Wyatt stop this."

Wyatt rushed to Melinda's side and placed an arm around her. "Melinda, what am I doing? What do you want me to stop?"

"All of them…I thought you promised…you said no demons…Wyatt stop it." Melinda cried and cried until Wyatt had to pick his baby sister up and hoisted her into another room.

Piper looked at Chris and Bibz who both shared the same crestfallen looks. "What was that all about?"

Bibz looked at Piper. "She isn't our Melinda."

"What?" Piper frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe she's lost her memory. I mean she did combine with another version of herself. This is the other version, or the more powerful version." Chris shrugged.

Charlie and Tyler stood up. "Hey, we gotta get back to the garage so…call us if you need us." Tyler said.

"See you later Aunt Piper." Charlie nodded. "We're just a glimmer away."

Paige and Prue looked at the clock. "Alright, kids go to school." Paige nodded.

"When you guys have come back we'll probably have figured out what's up with Mel." Prue said.

"I want to stay." H.B. said.

"Me too." Madz nodded.

"I'm hanging round here if Madz is at home." Bibz raised her hand.

"I don't have school." Chris shrugged.

"Madz, Bibz you can stay." Piper nodded. "You two are alive it seems. Paige, can Henry hang out with us?"

"You got any major assignments due or exams?" Paige asked. H.B. shook his head. "It alright with you Henry?" Paige looked to her husband.

"Yep." Henry nodded.

"What about us?" Pat said pointed between her and her twin Pipa.

"School." Paige nodded. "I know you two have exams today. All of you, out!"

One glimmer, two orbs and three pink lights appeared and then disappeared. "Alright, Simon, Andy, go do whitelighter duties." Piper nodded. "Leo, go to magic school. Marcus, Billie, go to the restaurant. Henry go to work, Coop, be on alert, I might call you for the ring."

"Oh Leo, could you take my classes today?" Paige asked.

"Call me as soon as you find out anything about Mel." Leo made his wife and sister-in-laws promise before he orbed out.

Leo hitched a ride with his nephew to magic school and Henry asked Andy to orb him to his work. "Just shout out to me." Coop nodded before disappearing in his pink light.

Chris stared at his mother. "So what do we do now?"

Piper looked over to the front room where Wyatt was desperately trying to comfort the seventeen year old. "Whatever we can."

………………………………

All four Halliwell sisters sat at the dining room table waiting for someone to come and tell them what is going on. They had agreed it would be best for Melinda's sake not to show their faces until they found out why she thought they were dead.

"Melinda?" Chris kneeled beside his little sister. "Melinda you okay?"

Mel pulled her face up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and just cried into his shoulder. "That was the cruellest thing he has ever done to me." Mel cried.

"Who?" Chris asked moving around to sit next to Mel but still letting her cry. "Who did the cruellest thing?"

Melinda just continued crying horrified that her oldest brother would actually torment her like this. She knew he had done a lot of nasty things to her and Chris and she knew he would eventually kill her but he had never done anything this emotionally harsh.

"Melinda, I need you to answer me. Who did this?" Chris said firmly.

Wyatt, Bibz and Madz watched on from the doorway and Henry sat on the other couch. Mel choked and frowned. "Who else Chris? The same person who killed them all." Chris held Mel tighter.

"Alright Melinda, I have to tell you something okay?" Chris pulled back from Mel and looked her straight in the eye. Mel just blinked back the tears and waited until her big brother finished speaking. "Melinda, no one is dead. Mom, Aunt Pheebs, Aunt Paige, Dad, Uncle Coop, Uncle Henry, the cousins. Prue, Andy, Char, Siddy and Andre…well they aren't alive but they are all guardians, and whitelighters so, they kind of are here." Chris said. "So Melinda I don't know who you are talking about."

Mel looked to the couch next to her and saw Henry. She looked up and saw Wyatt looking at her sadly. Bibz and Madz weren't as rough around the edges as before and when Mel looked to the dining room she could see her mother and Aunts all sitting there.

"This-this is one of Wyatt's tricks." Mel stuttered.

"Why would I trick you?" Wyatt asked sincerely.

"Why do you do anything?" Mel demanded as she orbed out.

"Great." Chris muttered. "Just great."

"How does she orb?" Madz frowned.

Bibz looked at her sister. "Out of all the dumb questions."

………………………………

Prudence Paige Halliwell closed her locker and leaned on it. "I mean Pen, she always looks for attention. Don't you think this is just one of those times?"

Penelope Skyla Halliwell looked at her big sister. "I really don't think this is one of those times Prue. I mean she was really scared. Don't tell me you didn't feel it."

"Like I try to feel what Mel is feeling." Prue rolled her eyes.

"Look." Penny looked at her watch. "I gotta go back to school. I'll talk to you later and next time you want to gossip about family, come to my school instead because this is really unfair." Penny walked away and hid behind a door before teleporting off.

"Whatevs." Prue rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway.

She bumped into her cousin Henry on the way. "Hey Henry, what happened with sideshow Mel?" she asked.

Henry shrugged. "Mom sent me to school. No one knows what's going on with her but she orbed out. Aunt Piper said to come here in case she goes to a familiar place."

"She hates it here though." Prue frowned.

"Aunt Pheebs said the same thing but she isn't acting like herself. I gotta tell Mr Gilbert she's not feeling well today so I gotta go." Henry ran passed his cousin and down the hall.

Prue frowned. She wasn't used to people ignoring her. The bell rang and she headed to class. "Hey Dreamer." Prue sat next to Prue and Andy's youngest son Andre, who repeated a year of school landing him in the same year as, Mel, Prue and Henry.

"Hey Prue." Andre smiled. "You heard anything about Melly?"

"She orbed off." Prue said. "How do you think she did that?"

Andre shrugged. "Maybe it's a development."

"Or maybe she stole someone's powers." Prue whispered.

"Oh come on Prue, she's bitchy not evil." Andre rolled his eyes.

"Still…" Prue said.

"No!" Andre said. "She is our cousin and she's good. She isn't desperate enough to steal people's powers. Seriously Prue, you gotta get over your issues with her because you Henry and Mel are the next Power of Three."

"Alright class." The teacher smiled. "Today we got a new teachers aid, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Daniels."

Bianca Daniels came through the door smiling. All the boys' jaws dropped and Prue rolled her eyes. Andre just smiled. "Hey Miss Daniels, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Very funny Ray." Bianca rolled her eyes. "I see you're in your last year for the…third time?"

"Second time for my last year." Andre winked. "But if it makes me older in your eyes fifth."

The teacher looked between Bianca and Andre. "You two know each other?"

"She dates our cousin." Prue said.

"Oh." The teacher said quietly. "Anyway for today's lesson…"

………………………………

Posy sat in fourth grade swinging her legs on the seat and humming a merry little tune. She was writing a story about her family and then ten year old tilted her head from side to side.

"Are you finished yet Posy?" The fourth grade teacher asked.

"Yes Miss June." Posy smiled.

"Would you like to read your story to the class?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yes I would Miss June." Posy stood up and headed for the front of the class. Her best friend Lily gave her a thumbs up.

"My story is about my family." Posy smiled. "Hundreds of thousands of years ago, my Mommy read a spell out of the Book of Shadows. The Book of Shadows was my grams magic book. When my Mommy read the spell her and my Aunt Prue and Aunt Piper became witches who fought of demons. My Aunt Piper married their whitelighter who is like an Angel. His name is Leo and he's my uncle. Then Aunt Prue died and they found Aunt Paige. Then they all fought demons together. Aunty Paige married Uncle Henry and my Mommy married my Daddy, who is also a cupid except without the nappy and he doesn't have a bow and arrow, he just has a cupids ring. Aunt Prue became a Guardian Angel and watches over my cousins Wy and Chris who are really powerful. Their little sister Mel went crazy yesterday and this morning. Uncle Andy, who died a long time ago, is my whitelighter and Aunty Prue's husband. Each of my Aunties has three kids except for Aunty Billie who is my witch Aunt not my real Aunt. Now when I grow up I'm gonna use my powers to fight demons with my cousins cause we're the next generation. Thank you." Posy sat back down.

"You don't have powers!" A little boy named Thomas shouted.

"Do to!" Posy shouted back.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Now, now kids. Posy was just telling her make believe story." The teacher smiled.

"It is not make believe!" Posy frowned.

"Cupid's don't exist stupid." Thomas said. "Everyone knows that."

"Then why do I have a cupids ring?" Posy stuck her tongue out. "Look." she showed everyone her ring.

"That's not a cupids ring." Thomas shook his head.

"Thomas! Posy! Both of you be quiet now." The teacher said. "Now Posy, magic doesn't exist and it was just a story. Thomas if Posy wants to believe her ring is a cupids ring let her."

Posy scrunched her little nose and scowled.

_Little Miss Muffet_

_Sat on her Tuffet_

_Teaching us a merry way_

_Along came ten spiders_

_To sit down beside her_

_And scared the teacher away_

Posy smiled as she cast the spell. The grade four teacher sat on her seat when suddenly a ten large tarantula spiders fell from the ceiling. The teacher started shouting at the top of her lings and so did all of the students who jumped up and started running around the class room. Posy just sat cross legged on the floor laughing her head off.

………………………………

Coop stood outside his daughter's school as he found out the name of his next assignment. Miss Cline who was also his youngest grade four teacher. He turned himself invisible and transported himself into the class where he found a Miss Cline surrounded my tarantula spiders, the class going crazy and his little girl having laughing fits. He froze the room leaving just his little girl laughing and looked at her.

"Posy Roseland Halliwell what have you done?" Coop frowned.

"Daddy!" Posy jumped onto her father. "She said she didn't believe in magic and they didn't believe you were a cupid so I cast a spell, all by myself Daddy, I cast the spell all by myself."

Coop looked around the frozen room. "I see that."

"It was a really good spell Daddy it really was." Posy nodded.

"Honey, what did we say about using magic on your teachers?" Coop asked.

"Don't do it!" Posy said proudly. Then her face dropped. "Oh."

"Look, I got work to do so I'll be in the room but you gotta reverse the spell." Coop nodded.

Posy nodded. "Okay Daddy. Are you gonna get Aunty Paige to erase their memories?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Posy frowned. "Okay."

Coop set his daughter back on the ground and turned himself invisible again. He watched as the scene unfroze his daughter whispered a spell.

_Take the spiders that are deadly_

_Please oh please make them friendly_

Posy set her hands in her palms as she watched the scene calm down and the spiders crawled off. "That wasn't as fun!"

………………………………

Mel looked around the cave that was her safe place. It was the place no one could ever destroy however now that she looked at it, it looked nothing like it had the other day. There used to be a spring and grass and roses but now it was nothing but a dark and dusty cave. "Where am I?" Mel shivered.

She tried to remember anything that would help her figure out what was going on. Nothing. There was just a blank space where her memory should be. The last things she remembered made no sense.

Mel sat down on the cold rocky ground. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She was wearing clothes she would never imagine herself in and in a place where the last seventeen years of her life made no sense. If no body was dead how come images of people dying were flashing through her mind?

No they had died. But Chris said they were alive. Chris had never lied to her before. Then again if Wyatt was controlling the vision…

Mel thought the siblings had gotten past the whole distrust. Chris and Mel proved to Wyatt they weren't going to vanquish them even though the whole world thought they should. The two younger Wyatt-Halliwell siblings didn't have it in them to kill their older brother.

………………………………

"HALLIWELL!" The teacher shouted.

Chris who heard someone call for him orbed behind a building before running into the class crashing into his music teacher. "Mr Sari. Hi, what's up?"

"How do you explain this?" he pointed towards the class board. The other students in the lecture laughed at the board.

_Chris Halliwell says: MUSIC AIN'T FOR THE OLD AND BALD!_

Chris's eyes widened. "First off, I just came to school. Second, I wouldn't be dumb enough to sign my own name."

Mr. Sari just pointed further down the board.

_I am dumb enough to sign my own name_

"Oh please Mr. Sari, you seriously can't believe that was me?" Chris frowned.

"Yes Christopher I seriously can." Mr. Sari placed a piece of paper in front of Chris. "Suspended."

"What?!" Chris shouted. "I didn't do it."

"Until we prove otherwise, you are doing the time for the crime." Mr. Sari frowned. "You be leaving now."

Chris yanked the paper from his hand and stormed out of the room. He narrowed his eyes and heard a laugh from the class. He bolted from the scene as he knew his teacher's pants were around his ankles and his toupee was being sucked up by the air vents.

Chris heard someone else calling him and prayed it wasn't another suspension. He quickly orbed to the sound of the voice and was shocked when he found his little sister curled up in a ball crying.

"Melinda?" Chris ran to her side. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"Chris, I don't belong here." Mel cried. "I really don't. I don't know where I am."

"You're in a smelly cave." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"A cave that you made for me when mom died. You put a protection spell on it but now it's…it's nothing!" Mel whimpered.

"Mel, mom never died." Chris tried explaining to her but it didn't work.

"Yes she did. Don't you remember Chris?" Mel begged. "Please don't tell me I'm going crazy because I know what I saw. Mom died and Dad abandoned us. Everyone went away until it was just Wyatt you and I. But Wyatt is evil so it's just you and me Chris. Just you and me."

"Melinda, I don't know." Chris shook his head. "You aren't the Melinda I grew up with. I'm sorry I don't know you but I want to help you."

"Chris, how could you say that?" Mel frowned.

"No joking Melinda." Chris said sadly. "Look, you're a nice girl, and I know you're my sister and wherever you are from we are close but I am not the brother you remember. Mom wants to help. I want to help. Just come home."

Mel shivered. "I just want to know what's going on."

"So do I Melinda." Chris held her.

"Stop calling me Melinda." Mel said. "You only call me that when you're angry or upset."

"Mel then?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Mel nodded. "Yes."

………………………………

Piper and Phoebe were scrying while Prue and Paige were orbing around Mel's hangouts. Madz was on the Golden Gate trying to sense her and Henry was checking out around the school and asking friends where she would've gone. No one new where Bibz had gone but she had said something about P3. Wyatt had also disappeared.

When Piper saw two sets of orbs come in from the roof she jumped up in excitement as she saw her two youngest orb in. "She was sitting in some cave." Chris said.

Piper threw herself on top of Mel who shifted uncomfortably in her arms. "So this isn't a dream?" Piper shook her head. "Wyatt isn't evil?" Yet again Piper shook her head. "Okay." Mel said.

………………………………

Wyatt snuck down the back ally of P3. He had been following Bibz trying to figure out where she was disappearing to. He had no idea why the flamethrower was constantly sneaking out but he was determined to find out especially seeing as he mom said it might be good for him not to be around the Manor until they figured out what was going on with Mel.

He rounded the corner and saw Bibz in the drivers seat of a black Lamborghini Murcielago. The front was covered in flames and on the back there was a massive spoiler. "What do we have here?" Wyatt whispered.

Bibz was fixing up the steering wheel and buckled herself in. When she turned on the car red neon's glowed from underneath. She revved it up and bit and then started to drive out of the ally. Wyatt orbed into the seat next to her. "Hello." he smirked.

Bibz instantly slammed on the brake nearly sending Wyatt flying through the windscreen. However he had an idea that might be the reaction so quickly orbed into the back seat. "Aren't you a little young to be driving?"

"What are you doing here?" Bibz demanded.

"I'm guessing my Mom doesn't know that you're using her ally as a parking spot.

"Wyatt?" Bibz raised her voice.

"Nice wheels. Where'd you get it?" he raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Birthday present from my Mom." Bibz placed her head on the headrest. "You gonna tell Piper?"

"How long have you been driving for?" Wyatt asked.

"Is this twenty question?" Bibz asked.

"Answer Bibz because I got half a mind to tell my Mom and it won't go down well, especially seeing as she's already panicking." Wyatt frowned. "How long?"

"Two years. First year I was just learning, second year I was racing. Happy?" Bibz growled.

"Why?" Wyatt frowned.

"I can't explain you happiness." Bibz shrugged.

"I mean why are you racing?" Wyatt asked. "And why would your Mom buy you a car?"

"Maybe because she's proud?" Bibz turned around so she was facing Wyatt. "I started racing because I'm following in her fathers footsteps. I did it to be closer to my mom and it worked. I'm doing it to develop a relationship with her so do you mind?"

Wyatt touched Bibz's shoulder. "Not at all. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know how to drive Wy." Bibz shrugged him off.

"I don't doubt that. Did you fix this up yourself?" he asked.

"Pretty much."

"Where you going now?" Wyatt asked.

"Meeting up with some other drivers." Bibz nodded. "Buying my place in the race tonight."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want to go tonight, I mean…Mel combined with herself for crying out loud."

"My Mom set up this course." Bibz said. "I gotta go."

"Can I ask why you want to prove yourself to your Mom?" Wyatt asked.

Bibz looked at Wyatt. "Because despite everything she's my Mom. So you coming with to pay up or am I kicking you out of my ride?"

Wyatt orbed himself into the front seat. "If I get arrested."

Bibz laughed. "Only thing cops see when I drive by is a busty twenty three year old in a Toyota Corolla." She stepped on the gas and drove out of the ally.

**Okay I know this chapter seems a bit…not about the central characters but if I didn't write it a lot of things that I want to put into this wouldn't happen without some weird explanation. This way it's easier.**


	3. Paying up to the bad cops

"I think the first thing we should figure out is what exactly happened." Piper said sitting down across from her daughter.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all sitting with Melinda. Chris was looking for Madz, Wyatt and Bibz.

Mel frowned. "Well it was Chris's birthday. We were singing Happy Birthday when a demon shimmered in. He went to attack Aunt Billie but Chris orbed her out. Bibz absorbed the fireball. The demon tried to attack me but Chris told me to orb out so I did. Then I was here."

Paige tapped her fingers on the table. "Wyatt was evil in your time?" Paige asked.

"Yes." Mel nodded.

Prue looked at her. "You're Mel." Prue smiled.

"We figured that already." Phoebe nodded.

"No you idiot." Prue rolled her eyes at her sister. "Melinda. Twenty years ago. She was here for about a month."

"Wait…" Mel frowned. "You guys are the same Charmed Ones from them?"

Piper looked at Melinda. She was wearing the same necklace around her neck Piper had bought her. Her ring and bracelet were also the same. "Oh my God."

"Chris saved Wyatt." Mel grinned. "This Wyatt is the baby one. This Chris is the one that you and Dad conceived that night. The one that saved me."

"So wait." Paige smiled. "You crossed over from your world?"

"I don't know how." Mel shook her head. "I just orbed to another world."

"You take after your Aunt." Piper snickered.

"I've only done that once thank you very much." Paige defended herself.

"Twice sweetie." Prue patted Paige on the back. "Remember when you were pregnant?"

Phoebe looked at Mel. "How have you been?"

"Good." Mel found it weird only two years had passed for her but twenty had passed for them. "So this is how we live now."

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "We only get low level easy vanquish demons coming by and that once every few months."

"Plus we're the power of four." Phoebe looked to Prue.

"Is there such thing?" Mel frowned.

"No we alternate." Prue nodded.

"Not that you know, it's good here and I love the fact you're all alive but we got bigger fish to fry." Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Like how to get you back before the worlds tip out of balance?" Phoebe asked.

"And how to get our Mel back." Piper puffed.

"Great." Phoebe muttered. "Missions."

"Hey if it was your daughter…" Piper started.

"You think I don't care about Mel as if she's my own?" Phoebe asked sincerely.

"I know you do." Piper smiled softly.

Mel blinked back the tears as she said. "I guess your lives are pretty good."

Piper looked at Mel sadly and Prue, Phoebe and Paige all looked between each other uncomfortably. "I'm sorry you had to grow up that way."

"Me too." Mel swallowed.

……………………………………

Henry Mitchell sat behind his desk signing some papers as he had left to the last minute to do. He quickly wrote comments about his various parolees and shook his head as he read the new document that came in on his desk.

One of his parolees had been busted up for drag racing through the city. Henry had to go talk to him but tried to quickly finish up on his reports. He was signing off on one about a parolee who was attempting to get a job at some bank, so Henry had to make a recommendation, when two burly agents wearing suits walked in dumping a suitcase on Henry's desk.

"Henry Mitchell?" The taller man asked.

"Yes." Henry nodded. "How may I help you?"

"Inspector Anderson." The first man said. "This is my partner Inspector Andrews. We are from homeland security."

Henry smiled. "So what's wrong?"

Inspector Anderson sat down. "Do you know any of the Halliwells in any shape way or form?"

Henry laughed. "I'm married to one of them and have three Halliwell children."

"So you confirm that you know them." Inspector Anderson raised an eyebrow.

Henry nodded his head. "Yes, I do know the Halliwell Family."

"Officer Mitchell…" Anderson started.

"Call me Henry."

"Officer Mitchell have you ever seen anything weird around any of the Halliwell households?" Anderson asked.

Henry frowned. "My sister-in-laws meatloaf is kind of weird."

"Officer Mitchell this is a formal investigation." Andrews nodded. "Humour is not appreciated."

Henry nodded remembering the story about when his wife had to run from homeland security and fake their own deaths. "Sirs I don't understand what you want to know."

Inspector Andrews opened the briefcase and pulled out ten separate folders.

"Officer, who are these people?" Andrews asked.

Henry looked at the photos on the first five folders he was handed. "Billie, Bianca Sophia, Tyler, Madeleine Elizabeth and Marcus."

"How do you know them?" Anderson frowned.

"I'm not talking anymore." Henry shook his head. "Not until I find out what this is about."

"We aren't giving you a choice." Andrews said showing no emotion on his face. "If you do not answer we will arrest you for obstructing information."

"Arrest me then." Henry shrugged.

Anderson pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it straight at Henry. He then pulled out his badge. "I have every right to do this. I am from a special section of the government that can cover your death up quicker than you can say 'shoot'."

Henry wasn't the slight bit phased. "I'm definitely not answering now."

Anderson pulled back the safety. "You sure?"

Henry nodded. "I'm certain." He slowly slid his hand under the desk where he kept his gun.

"Don't touch that." Andrews said.

"Touch what?" Henry asked.

"The gun." Anderson replied hotly.

Henry frowned. "I'm not disclosing any information until you explain why I need to. Is it an investigation and why are you investigating?"

"We can't disclose that information." Anderson clicked the safety back in and put his gun in his pocket.

"Look at these files." Andrews frowned. He pulled out more files. "When your tongue loosens up and you actually start caring about the rest of the world, come to us."

Anderson looked at Henry. "You shall speak of this meeting to no one. If I hear you have told anyone you will be dead."

Andrews and Anderson picked up the briefcase and headed straight out the door. Andrews stuck his head through the door. "Let me give you some advice Mitchell, stay away from the Halliwells and don't trust fire."

Henry looked through the files slowly. As well as Billie, Tyler, Marcus, Madz and Bibz, they had the file of every Halliwell and their husbands, boyfriends, girlfriends and plain friends. Henry picked up his jacket. "H.B." he whispered. "H.B. get over here." His son instantly orbed in.

"What's wrong Dad?" H.B. smiled.

"I need to get to your mother." Henry picked up the files. "Quickly."

……………………………………

Bibz got out of her car and headed to where the other five people were gathered. Wyatt got out of the passengers seat and followed her. From what he saw there was one other girl in the race. Bibz was obviously the youngest. There were four other drivers and the other male was collecting the money.

"Bianca. You have finally made it." The collector smiled.

"Where's my mom?" Bibz asked.

"She is only conducting the races." The collector bowed. "I shall be gathering the money."

"You bought a new competitor?" One of the drivers snickered. He placed his hand out to Wyatt. "I'm Rick."

"Wyatt." Wyatt returned the handshake. "But I'm not competing. Just watching."

"You a cop?" the guy next to Rick asked. His name was James.

"No." Wyatt shook his head. "A friend."

"Let's get this over with." The other girl said shivering. She was blonde, mini skirt and her name was Denise.

"Girl if you cold get back in the kitchen." The guy who referred to himself as Speed grinned.

"Shut up speed." Denise frowned.

"Ladies, ladies." Rick smiled. "Settle this on the track."

Bibz rolled her eyes at the maturity of the other drivers. "Collector. What's the price?"

Collector looked at them. "Mrs Smith has gone through a lot of trouble for the race. She has set up roadblocks and expects great deals from the race. She wants forty percent of the total profits…" There was a groan from the drivers. "That includes bets."

"Tell her twenty five percent." Bibz nodded.

"I do not deal with her directly until I get your money." Collector shrugged.

"Fine." Bibz frowned. "I'll tell her twenty five."

"Now the course is simple. Meet at Rodeo Lagoon at the Golden Gate National Recreation Area tonight as nine." Collector put out the sack. "Now money in and cash only people."

Bibz pushed into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "I got one thousand."

Wyatt looked at Bibz eyes wide open in shock. The four other drivers also pulled out a thousand each.

"Any more donations?" Collector asked. "To get someone out of the game?"

Bibz looked around and pulled out an extra five hundred. "I'm in if you guys are in." she threw the five hundred in.

Denise rolled her eyes and pulled out the five hundred. "I'm in."

Rick and Speed both placed five hundred in. "In." they said together.

James shook his head. "I'm out." he reached in to grab his thousand back out but Collector pulled the bag away.

"Once the money is in it can't come back out until the winner is born." Wyatt looked at the Collector who snickered with delight as James pulled out an extra five hundred. "This is all I got left." James threw in the cash preferring to lose the thousand in a race rather than go chicken.

"Race is at nine. Be there." Collector nodded going back to his car.

"May the best racer win." Bibz smiled.

"Don't worry." Speed grinned. "I will."

Bibz rolled her eyes and headed back to the car. "Where'd you get the money?" Wyatt frowned.

"Won it in races." Bibz nodded. "That's what we do. I've raced Ricardo before. Denise is alright if she learns how to stop the car. Speed is a maniac and no one should go bumper to bumper with him. James is an excellent driver but is crap with spending."

Wyatt sat in the car. "Jeez. You're dedicated to this. Haven't you ever crashed?"

"Once." Bibz nodded. "Rode off first car. Rick actually helped me pay for a new one."

"I thought you said your mom bought you this car." Wyatt frowned.

"Yeah she bought me this car. I did have another one though." Bibz grinned as she drove back to P3.

……………………………………

Paige walked through the Magic School Library looking through books. "Hey Aunt Paige." Prue jnr. walked in smiling. "What you doing?"

"Trying to find out where our Melinda is." Paige nodded.

"I was just at the Manor." Prue said grabbing an apple from her bag. "She's there. Aunt Piper is cooking something for her and Melinda won't talk to anyone."

"Didn't anyone explain?" Paige looked at her.

Prue shook her head. "Explain why Melinda's looking for attention. No."

Paige frowned. "Melinda is not looking for attention Prue. This isn't our Melinda. It's a Melinda from an alternate timeline. We're trying to find where our Melinda is."

Prue shook her head. "Alternate timeline?"

"Yeah." Paige nodded. "I asked the Elders to look into it as well. Actually can you go grab Leo please?"

Prue nodded. "Alright, but I still think she is looking for attention."

Paige was a little miffed with her niece. "Why don't you like Mel?" Paige asked.

Prue stopped dead in her tracks. "Pardon?"

"Why don't you like Melinda?" Paige frowned. "Every since you were little, you leave her out of things, don't talk to her much, gossip about her. Why don't you like her?"

Prue raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about Aunt Paige."

Paige frowned. "Yes you do Prue. Look, whatever you have against Mel, it needs to stop."

"You aren't my mother." Prue frowned. "What gives you a right?"

"I'm your Aunt." Paige said. "No matter what I care about you all, and when I see one of you being mean to another one of you I don't like it. Now that Melinda, the one at the Manor, you owe her your life. I owe her mine as well. You don't know what she's been through so don't be mean to her."

Prue narrowed her eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed Paige, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions about people. If I don't like Mel, that's not your problem."

Paige tilted her head to the side as Prue stalked back down the hallway and when she knocked on Leo's door, Paige could hear it, even though she was at the other end of the hall.

……………………………………

Chris looked around P3 and called out for his brother and charge. Madz was standing next to him. "Where do you think they went?" Madz asked.

"I can sense them here but they aren't here." Chris frowned.

"Bibz is always hanging around P3." Madz frowned. "But she's never actually here."

Chris shook his head. "Well why did Wyatt join her?"

"Looking for me?" Wyatt asked coming out from the back. Bibz also came out and was fixing her hair up.

"Hey." Bibz smiled. Madz looked at her sister a little shocked. "Wyatt was just helping me with…training." Bibz grinned.

"You keep working on it." Wyatt winked at Bibz.

Chris looked at his brother and frowned. "Okay then. Mom said we gotta go back home."

"I'll…um." Bibz nodded. "Be there in a minute. Just gotta clean the mess up in here."

Madz looked at Chris who was glaring at Wyatt. "I'll help you." Wyatt nodded. "We'll meet you at home in about five minutes."

"You two need help?" Madz asked.

"No." Bibz and Wyatt said together. "We're fine." Bibz nodded.

"Peachy." Wyatt gulped.

"See you later…then." Chris frowned as he orbed off.

"Yeah." Madz nodded. "I'll see you guys at the Manor." she iced off.

Bibz breathed out and let herself fall on Wyatt. "That was the quickest I have ever gotten changed out of my driving clothes."

Wyatt laughed. "Come on. Pick up your clothes and we'll go home."

Bibz grabbed her clothes and grabbed onto Wyatt's arm. "Why are they your driving clothes?"

"Because they are clothes Piper would never let me wear." Bibz grinned as Wyatt orbed off.

They orbed into a very silent Manor. Chris and Madz were sitting on the couch with Mel who was talking a bit. "Yeah, we are all close." Mel nodded. "Although in my time we never knew you were related. That's pretty cool."

"I'm not related." Bibz said jumping over the couch sitting next to Chris.

Chris saw the bag of clothes next to Bibz and frowned. "I collected them from P3." Bibz nodded.

"Oh." Chris shook his head. Wyatt also sat down and Mel looked at him nervously.

"Do-do you remember me?" Mel asked Wyatt.

"Huh?" Wyatt frowned. "Yeah, you're my sister."

Mel shook her head. "Did mom ever tell you guys I travelled back in time? I met you when you were one."

Wyatt shook his head. "Why didn't mom ever tell us that?"

"I'm sure mom had her reasons." Mel shivered.

Chris shrugged. "So you're from where?"

"Alternate timeline." Mel nodded. "From a time where…where I didn't have everyone."

"Except for us." Madz smiled. "We were there."

"So everyone was…" Chris trailed off.

"Pretty much." Mel spun her fingers around each other.

"Who did it?" Wyatt asked.

Mel looked Wyatt straight in the eyes and said nothing. An understanding between the siblings passed. No one else knew what was going on in their heads while their eyes were locked but them.

"The Elders need to talk to you." Piper said walking into the room with Phoebe in hand. Mel and Wyatt both instantly looked up. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Mel shook her head. "Do the Elders want to see me?"

"Actually…" Phoebe said. "The Destinies want a word with you. You just have to go via the Elders because of privacy."

"How'd you find out?" Chris frowned.

"Kevin came down." Piper nodded.

Mel stood up. "Can I orb up by myself?"

Piper looked at Phoebe. "It's so weird that she can orb."

"I know." Phoebe nodded. "But for the first few months of her birth it was weird she couldn't orb."

"Yeah agreed." Piper nodded.

"So can we go as well?" Chris asked standing up. Madz and Bibz looked over the seats smiling.

"Please Aunt Piper." Madz pleaded.

"I'm not gonna end up in heaven anyway so I might as well see what it looks like." Bibz grinned.

Piper shook her head. "The Elders won't let anyone go up. Something about only Mel can hear this."

Mel nodded. "I'll be back." she said before orbing off.

Chris and Madz shared a worried glance before looking at Piper and Phoebe. "So what do we do?" Madz asked.

"We wait." Piper nodded.

"I hate waiting." Phoebe sat down. "It kills me to not know what's going on."

When hearing those words Wyatt stood up and stormed off to his room. Piper looked confused and followed her son upstairs worried. "Is he from an alternate timeline as well?" Madz asked. "Cause he is certainly acting strange." Madz looked pointedly at her sister.

"Let's hope he's not." Phoebe nodded not wanting to encounter her evil nephew ever again.

……………………………………

Henry and H.B. orbed into magic school where Paige was explaining to Leo what was going on. "Hey honey." Henry walked up to his wife.

"Henry." Paige smiled. "Surprised to see you here when you were supposed to be at work."

Leo saw the distress on his brother-in-law's face. "What's the matter?"

Henry looked at his son. "You can go now."

H.B. crossed his arms. "You drag me out here and then you refuse to let me stay. Typical." H.B. orbed off.

Paige frowned at hers sons fit but then looked back at her husband. "What's going on?"

Henry dumped the files on the desk. "Homeland security."

Leo looked at them. "This is about everyone we have ever met."

"How'd they know so much?" Paige frowned.

Henry gulped. "There's something else. One of them said 'don't trust fire'."

"Bibz and Tyler." Leo frowned.

"Yep." Henry nodded. "But how would they know?"

"They know about magic." Paige said. "They are trying to bust us because we are in a lot of files."

"I don't think they meant Bibz and Tyler." Leo shook his head. "Bibz's mom was interviewed. 'Sandra Terra-Smith was arrested two weeks ago and interviewed. She admitted to being magical, displaying her powers. Mrs Smith also admitted to her two children being magical, having the gifts to manipulate fire, the same as her powers. She also told us her youngest lived with the Halliwells, and described them as quote: _the most powerful witches in the universe_. Mrs Smith explained to us each individual member of the family as described to her by her daughter.'" Leo flicked through the pages. "It then goes on to her description of each of us and they are pretty exact."

"Since when as Bibz talked to her mom?" Paige frowned.

"Maybe behind our backs." Henry shrugged.

"I'll talk to her." Leo puffed.

"No." Henry shook his head. "Let me. Paige can you orb me home?"

Paige nodded. "You know we really gotta get you some transport potions."

"Huh?" Henry frowned.

"Don't worry." she pecked Henry on the cheek, waved her hand and watched her husband disappear in a sparkle of orbs.

"If they've found out about us again…" Paige whispered.

"I'll fix them up." Leo smiled placing a hand over Paige's shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Paige laughed.

"Hey." Leo smirked. "Just because I'm not a whitelighter doesn't mean I don't have my memory dust."

"You sneaky devil you." Paige smirked.

"No." Leo grinned. "Sneaky ex-angel."

Paige shook her head. "You ruined it. Now you sound like one of Charlies Angels."

Leo stood up nodding his head. "Stick with devil." He said walking out of the room.

Paige smiled. "I thought so."

……………………………………

Mel stood up in heaven facing the Elders. She wasn't shivering because she was cold. She was shivering because she was petrified.

"Melinda Jenna Halliwell?" The tallest Elder asked.

"That's me." Mel smiled.

"You are bought here today in front of the council of Elders…"

"Can we please cut to the chase?" Mel asked. "I'm not a patient being."

The Elder frowned. "You need to talk with the Destinies. You need to accept your new one." As soon as the Elder stopped speaking two robed figures appeared in two different balls of light.

"Hello Melinda." The female destiny smiled.

"Hi yourself." Mel shot back. "So when can I go home?"

The male destiny frowned. "If you wait we can explain."

Mel closed her eyes and puffed. "I just miss the place where everyone remembers me."

"Well we're sorry to hear that…" the female destiny said. "But unfortunately…"

"Your destiny now lies here." The male destiny smiled.

"What?" Mel frowned.

"Come with me child." The female destiny stuck out her hand. Melinda stared at it before taking it slowly into hers. "I shall show you what I mean."

……………………………………

Piper knocked on Wyatt's locked door three times and had silence in response every time. She puffed and instead of going for a forth knock she used her 'motherly ways'.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell if you do not open this door right now I will blow your door up and then convince all the girls at your university you are gay and madly in love with Dylan Sprouse, and you know I have the magic to do that."

The lock clicked and Piper smiled ruefully at her methods of gaining entrance. "So what's up kid?"

Wyatt didn't lift his head from his pillow as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "Nothing."

"Yeah, that didn't work when you were thirteen and it won't work now." Piper sat on the bed next to him.

Wyatt closed his eyes. "Why did Mel go back into the past?"

Piper was shocked for a moment and then frowned. "To help someone."

"Who?" Wyatt asked.

Piper closed her eyes. "Chris."

"Chris?" Wyatt darted up. "When was he dragged into this?"

Piper looked at her oldest. "You can never ever tell your brother what I am about to tell you for many reasons."

Wyatt nodded looking at his mother painfully. Piper took her sons hand and snuck up to the attic. She fell onto her knees and slowly pulled out a box which said, 'Paige's hobbies'. "Paige came up with the name, especially seeing as she looks through these every year on Chris's birthday."

Piper pulled the photos from the box and handed them to her eldest. Wyatt looked through them slowly realising what he was seeing. It was his baby version being held by his twenty three year old brother. "How?"

"He saved you." Piper smiled. "He got himself killed on his own birthday, literally, on the day of his birth, so you wouldn't turn evil. That was how your father started falling from grace. It had nothing to do with the forbidden love thing."

Wyatt looked at his mother. "You're going to have to go from the beginning because I'm remembering Chris before Chris was born."

Piper pushed Wyatt's hair from his face tears forming in her eyes. "Let me warn you, what Leo and even what I did to Chris before we knew who he was wasn't very nice and near the end it's a very sad story." Tears gushed down Piper's face.

"Just…tell me mom." Wyatt nodded.

"Twenty odd years ago…when you were four, five months old, a young whitelighter came to us warning us about the Titans…" Piper started. Wyatt just listened to his mothers every word not interrupting once unless Piper asked him, not saying a word until the whole story was over.

**A/N: All I can say is I hoped you liked it **

**:D**


	4. A child racer

Mel was sent into a dizzy spin as she hit the floor with a thud. She recognised the place she was in as the apartment she shared with her big brother. She looked at Destiny. "Where am I? Reality wise."

"Your original reality." Destiny smiled.

Mel looked at the kitchen which was only seperated from the living room by a kitchen bench. Chris was standing at the sink washing dishes and biting the inside of his cheek out of habit.

"_Hey Chris_." A voice came from Melinda's room. "_What's for dinner?_"

"_Pizza_?" Chris replied.

"_We can't live off of pizza_." The voice appeared dressed in cargo pants and a baggy jumper. Mel's jaw dropped as she saw herself standing at her bedroom door.

"_It works for me._" Chris smiled.

"Oh my…" Mel staggered back. "Is this happening right now?" Mel asked.

Destiny nodded. "It is like live television."

"_I feel like Thai food._" Mel smirked.

"_No._" Chris smiled. "_You just feel like Tye._" Chris got a telekinetic walloping from a pillow.

"_Shut up_." Mel laughed.

The Mel that was watching the scene felt tears pouring down her eyes. "What…what happened?"

Destiny puffed. "Well basically the cosmos put itself in order. Before I explain I'll show you one more thing."

Destiny took Melinda's hand again and they arrived invisibly in the Manor where Piper, Leo, Chris, Wyatt, Mel, Bibz and Madz were seated. "_She orbed in._" Mel said. "_How come she can orb but I can't? Huh?_"

"_Melinda if I hear you talk about your split personality one more time so help me god I will blow your ass up._" Chris said clearly frustrated.

"_I just want to know what happened._" Mel puffed.

"_The Elders are on it._" Leo smiled.

"_Can we just watch the movie?_" Madz and Wyatt asked together.

Mel looked at Destiny. "What the hell is going on?" Mel demanded as they reached the clouds once more. The male Destiny had left and the Elders were walking around not phased by the sudden appearance of Mel and Destiny.

Destiny puffed. "When you crossed over to this reality the world immediately fixed things. So they created another you to replace you in your timeline. The timeline you are in now split so there is one with the original Melinda and one with you, the new Melinda."

Mel frowned. "I still don't get it."

Destiny smiled. "You did a great deed in helping the balance of the world. Now you are living the life you deserve to live. It is a good life here. The original Melinda is safe and now you are too."

"What about my world?" Mel said. "They don't know me here. I want to go back."

"You do not understand. We cannot control this. The Elders watch over the world, Tribunal watch over the Elders, Destinies keep Tribunal in line but the world, the natural order of balance controls us. We have no say on what happens." Destiny said. "We only have slight persuasions on what ultimately happens."

Mel looked at Destiny tears in her eyes. "I'm never going to see my brother again, am I?"

Destiny shook her head. "Your brother is here as well darling."

"Not the brother I know." Mel shook her head. "Why did this happen to me?"

Destiny breathed out slowly. "Because we had to save someone else as well as you."

"Who?" Mel asked.

"You are…" Destiny tilted her head. "With child."

Mel's jaw dropped and she looked down at her stomach and then back up at Destiny. "I'm…I'm…"

Destiny smiled. "We have run out of time. Go back down to Earth."

"B-b-b-but…" Mel stuttered.

"The father is the same in all three worlds. Oh and I'll help you." Destiny waved her hand forcing Mel to orb back to the Manor.

……………………………………

Henry sat down on the couch opposite Madz and Bibz. "Hey Maddie can I speak to Bianca for a bit?" Henry asked.

Madz shrugged. "Alright then." She stood up and left leaving Bibz looking extremely confused.

"What's up Uncle Henry?" Bibz asked.

Henry looked at Bibz seriously. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Homeland security arrested your Mom and she told them about magic and about us." Henry explained. "She told them a lot about all of us. Stuff she couldn't have known unless someone told her."

Bibz's face fell. "We were just wondering if you've talked to her." Henry finished.

Bianca didn't answer straight away. She looked away shamefully. "I was just…" she stopped. "I was just trying to talk to my Mom."

Henry placed a hand on her knee. "Exactly what did you tell her?"

"Everything." Bianca shook her head. "Why would she tell?"

"Maybe she was forced to." Henry said.

Bibz just laughed. "Trust me; she can't get forced into doing anything. My mom told out of free will."

"What are her powers?" Henry asked.

"Manipulation of Earth." Bibz placed her head in her hands. "Wind and Water runs in Maddie's family. Earth and Fire runs in mine."

Henry nodded. "Why didn't you tell us you were seeing her?"

Bibz shrugged. "Because…I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to have a Mom maybe. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys but…you all have mothers and I was missing mine." There was a pause where Henry moved next to Bibz and hugged her. "I'll talk to her…" Bibz said burying her into Henry's shoulder.

"Not without us." Henry shook his head. "When we figure out everything then we'll tackle your Mom."

Bibz nodded. "Alright." she was lying. She was going to go to the race.

"Bibz promise me you are not going to go to your mom." Henry said.

Bibz paused and closed her eyes. "I promise." Bibz nodded.

Henry kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry. We'll fix this."

……………………………………

Wyatt headed passed his little brothers door and peeked in. Chris was sitting on his bed with Bianca Daniels by his side and Prue was lying down on Mel's. "So Mel has whacked out. What's new?" Prue frowned.

Chris threw a pillow at his cousin. "Prue she isn't whacked out. She's from a different timeline. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Just give up." Bianca smiled placing her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Thank you Miss Daniels." Prue teased.

Henry orbed in and Wyatt stuck his head closer to the door. "Hey, has my Dad come home yet? Mom was asking."

"I don't know." Prue shook her head.

"I haven't seen him but I haven't been downstairs for a while." Chris shrugged.

"I just shimmered straight here." Bianca admitted.

Wyatt tapped the door. "Hey." He walked in. "Can I…?"

"Sit here." Prue tapped the bed. Henry was sitting at Chris's desk so Wyatt joined his cousin on the bed.

"Uncle Henry is downstairs." Wyatt said. "Madz told me on her way up to the attic."

"Why'd she go to the attic?" Bianca asked.

"Something about homework." Wyatt shrugged.

"So what was the hissy fit about?" Chris asked his brother.

Bianca, Prue and Henry all fixed their attention while Chris pretended to play with his jacket cord. Wyatt shrugged. "I was just…frustrated."

Chris nodded. _Liar_ he thought and Wyatt heard it, and so did Henry.

_Chris I can't… _Wyatt replied. The girls had no idea what was going on.

_What did Mom say to you? _Chris asked.

_I can't tell you. _Wyatt said. _Chris just drop it._

_Hey boys, the girls are getting suspicious. _Henry said as Prue and Bianca both looked highly confused.

Everyone's focus was distracted when Mel orbed into the room. "No wait!" she shouted. She tried orbing back up. "You can't do that! What do you mean? I can't be…can I" Mel shouted to the roof and the three boys all stood up and went to her side.

"Mel what happened?" Chris asked.

"What did the Destinies say?" Wyatt said enveloping his sister in a hug.

Mel staggered back and touched her stomach. "I…I gotta…" Mel shook her head. "I can't go home."

Prue looked shocked. "You are at home."

Henry shot her a look. "She means back in her timeline Prue."

Prue muttered something about attention and Bianca stifled a laugh. Chris shot a dark look at his girlfriend proving he was slowly fitting into the boots of Melinda's brother from the unchanged future. Tears were streaming down Melinda's face and her brothers just wrapped their arms around her.

"I'll go grab Aunt Piper." H.B. said running out the door.

……………………………………

Penny had come home to the Manor and was sitting next to Melinda who was nursing a tea. "You sure you don't want a coffee?" Penny asked and Mel shook her head. "It's just that…you always want a coffee."

Mel flinched. "It's bad…for me."

"Oh." Penny nodded. "You aren't like your other self." Penny shook her head.

Mel looked at Penny. "You are nothing like my Penny."

Penny looked shocked. "Who else could I be like?"  
"My Penny is really shy." Mel nodded.

Prue, Piper and Paige came into the kitchen. "Hey kiddo." Prue said sitting down. "You wanna explain what happened?"

Mel looked at Penny who nodded. "I might not be shy here but I still wish I was invisible."

Mel chuckled slightly as Penny left the room. "So, what did the Destinies say?" Paige asked. Piper was anxiously waiting for the answer.

The girl slowly stirred her cup of tea. "Well, it looks like I'm going to be here forever." Mel tried to keep her breath from shuddering but she couldn't help it.

Piper looked alarmed. "Wait, what?"

"Your Melinda isn't phased all." Mel shook her head. "She's in her reality and timeline with all of you guys. My reality is fine seeing as I have a replacement in it and my new destiny belongs in this reality, with you guys." Mel explained quickly.

Prue placed a hand on her back and rubbed it. "Honey, it's okay."

"We gotta fix this." Piper stressed.

Mel shook her head. "According to the Destinies there is no way."

"There has to be a way!" Piper stood up. "I want to know where my daughter is."

Mel looked crestfallen but continued to speak. "She's with you. She's safe and she will be forever because you are still looking after her. Just not this you."

Paige placed a hand on Piper's back. "The Destiny has handed us this. We can't fix it without jumping through time."

"Then we will." Piper shouted.

"And fix what?" Mel frowned. "You can cross time but not space. You'd just go back to before I came and nothing would change. You'd watch me appear again and then hear me tell you you're never seeing your daughter again and then you'd go crazy so there is no point." Mel stood up and left the room.

Prue looked at her younger sister. "Piper honey she thinks…"

Piper puffed. "I know what she thinks." she stood up and followed Mel out the room.

Paige and Prue looked at each other sadly before standing up and packing everything away.

Piper followed Mel into the living room where her daughter was sitting with her arms crossed firmly across her stomach, tears streaming down her eyes. "Look Mel." Piper sat down next to her. "You're my daughter too…"

"No you're not." Mel shook her head. "My mother is dead."

"Not here I'm not." Piper said. "Look, I might not be pleased with the way Destiny has gone about it but the Mel who grew up with me is obviously safe and you are safe so…there is nothing to be upset about."

"Yes there is." Mel nodded. "I…my parents aren't the same people, my relatives aren't the same my siblings are definitely not the same…"

Piper hugged her daughter. "We'll make things easier. I'm sorry I screamed I'm just…"

"Scared?" Mel smiled. "Me too." Mel then touched her stomach. "Mom I got something to tell you." Mel frowned.

"What?" Piper asked.

Mel opened her mouth but Henry came bounding down the stairs. "Anyone seen Bibz?" he asked.

Chris orbed in with his girlfriend and cousin, Prue followed closely behind. "Hey where'd Wyatt go?"

Coop appeared in a pink light in the living room with Posy and his wife in hand. "Hey we're going to need to erase some memories."

Piper looked back at Mel. "It can wait." Mel nodded.

……………………………………

Anderson and Andrews snuck into the grade four class room torches in hand. They had been studying all Halliwell family members and received word on some strange occurrences happening in the classroom. Ten spiders had dropped from the ceiling. Even though it wasn't anything drastic, it had happened in the Halliwell house.

Andrews opened up the top draw of the desk and peered inside. There were stickers and stamps as well as scissors and a few other items for little kids. When he unlocked the draw underneath he chuckled as he saw Panadol and anti-depressants.

Anderson rummaged through some of the kids books until he found the one he was after. Posy Roseland Halliwell.

He flicked through the book and smirked. On the left hand side of the book the girl did all her writing but on the right hand side she would draw whenever she got bored. There were pictures of fairies, dragons, leprechauns, demons, warlocks and witches. Pleased with what he found Anderson continued flicking through. The last thing she wrote was a story on her families history. "Hey Andrews. I think we got something."

Andrews headed over to Anderson and smiled. "This is good. You think we got enough to bust them?"

Anderson grinned. "Yes. And I know just where one of them is going to be tonight thanks to that other one we grabbed. We grab this girl and we got leverage."

"Soon these witches will be caught." Andrews laughed.

"And it will be because of us." Anderson said closing the book.

……………………………………

Bibz and Wyatt sat on the hood of Bibz's car watching the crowed gather. There were a lot of people gathered and Sandra Terra-Smith stood up and walked passed the five racers looking at them and looking at their cars. The Collector was going around with the same sack as before, everyone placing there bets.

Sandra stood in front of her daughter and smiled. "I see you have a fan. I'm surprised. You never bring anyone to the races."

Bibz shrugged. "Mom meet Matthew, Matthew my mom."

Wyatt looked at Bibz confused then looked back to Sandra. "Nice to meet you."

Sandra smiled. "No need to be modest Sophia. I know this is Wyatt Halliwell. Why are you changing his name?"

Bibz frowned. "I have my reasons."

Wyatt looked confused between mother and daughter. "Becoming suspicious of me now." Sandra ruffled her daughters hair. "Well like mother like daughter."

"Let's race, shall we?" Bibz said getting in her car. Sandra nodded and walked off to the other racers.

Wyatt looked at Bibz. "What was that all about?"

Bibz shrugged and jumped into her car via the window. "Don't talk to anyone and meet me at the end of the line. We finish on the other side of the mountain."

Wyatt frowned and placed his head on the window. "Bibz what's up? I've known you long enough now to know you're not right."

Bibz started her engine. "Just do as I say."

"No." Wyatt frowned. "Now I'm worried."

"Look, I found out something after I got into this race." Bibz explained. "I'll explain afterwards." She started moving the car to the starting point.

"Now." Sandra stood out the front of the five drivers. Rico had a red Ferrari fixed up with twin turbo and four exhaust pipes which lit up when gas came out. Denise's car was of her own making, mad out of the parts of the hundreds of cars her driving crew had 'bought'. James had a simple black Impala muscle car with added effects. Speed had a shotgun silver 1990's Diablo fixed up with the new technology and engine of a pro race car. Bibz clicked her fingers and placed the flame near the ignition of her car. The engine started revving up at the familiar signature of its owner.

"Once around the lagoon." Sandra said. "Then drive straight forward onto the road which leads to Golden Gate Bridge. On the express way dodge the cars. If the cops catch you you're caught. If you hit another car, you're hit. If neither happen, continue to drive down the express way until you see Collector. Turn right and come back this way. Then it is up to you which way you make it back but you must return to the other side of the mountain. Any questions?"

"Any way we see fit?" Bibz asked.

"Now, now Sophia." Sandra smiled. "I wouldn't lie."

"Can we use…tricks?" Speed said looking at Bibz. Wyatt watched uneasily as Bibz just flinched and continued to look forward.

"As long as we have no magic tricks I'm fine." Sandra replied. Speed revved his engine.

"Shut up hot shot." Denise called out.

"Make me Road Runner." Speed replied.

"Road Runner only got caught once." Denise smiled. "And today I'm lucky."

Sandra lifted up her hand. "Don't bring the police back here." She smiled. "Ready?" All five racers revved their engines. James looked at Rico who flashed a grin at Bibz. "Set?" Bibz kept her eyes on the road her engine roaring and her foot firmly on the brake as her back wheels pleaded with her to roll. Sandra dropped the tissue in her hand and all racers watched as it float down to the ground. As it touched the ground Sandra smiled. "Go." she whispered as five cars exploded into life.

Bibz's head smacked the back of her seat and she was used to it. Her eyes were fixed on the road as she turned the first corner ignoring the shouts of energy from the crowd which was slowly dying away. Her speedometer pointed to one hundred and fifty kilometres per hour but she only tapped the brakes lightly as she let her car slide around the corner. Bibz was coming third followed by James and then Denise. Rico was in front and Speed was ahead of him. The flamethrower let herself stay right behind Rico as they headed back to the beginning of the Lagoon passing by all the spectators. Bibz barely glanced at Wyatt's worried face as her car gunned passed him. Denise lost control when she hit a pot hole and her car flew off of the street and into the bushlands. Bibz didn't have a chance to learn what happened to the other female racer as she drove to the entrance of the highway. At that moment her mobile started ringing. "Oh great." Bibz muttered. "Answer." she shouted as her phone turned on.

"Hello." she said trying to sound calm.

"Bibz where are you?" Piper demanded.

"Ah…" Bibz flinched. "At the park." Bibz made dropped the brake of her car letting her car drift around the corner.

"Yeah right, and I am the Queen of the World." Piper joked.

"Well you're the lady of the lake and the mother of the king of the world." Bibz defended.

"Are you in a car?" Piper said and Bibz could feel the glare on her face.

"Maybe." Bibz said dropping the brake again to drift around another sharp corner. As she over took Rico her friend saw the light of her phone and frowned. Bibz shrugged at him and kept her eyes firmly on the road as she saw the light of Speeds car in front of her.

"Where are you?" Piper said. "I'm only asking one more time."

"Well now I'm on the Golden Gate express way." Bibz shrugged. Speed was right in front of her as she dodged the many cars. She was on the wrong side of the road and was heading straight through the traffic. Speed looked into his rear view mirror and saw Bibz on the phone and laughed as he dodged two more cars and sped up.

"Who's driving?" Piper asked.

Bibz would've smacked her head had she not been about to crash but smiled. "Um…no one you know."

"Bianca."

"One of my friends." Bibz winced. The threatening tone of Piper either made her tell the truth or made her feel guilty when she lied.

"Is he a safe driver?" Piper asked.

Bibz was heading straight into a truck and had no where to turn as two more vehicles were on either side of it. She pressed a button on the side of her car and gunned it right between the truck and the car on its left. There was a terrible squealing noise as metal grinded on metal. "He's an excellent driver."

"What was that?" Piper asked.

"Look. Aunt Piper. I'm with friends. Don't worry about me. We make weird noises and we do weird things but we are safe." Bibz said assuring her guardian. She saw two police cars behind her and silently swore as the sirens blared.

"Why are there police?" Piper demanded.

"I don't know. I'm telekinetic flamethrower with the added power of projection, not a psychic. I'll be home soon." Bibz frowned. "Bye Piper."

"Bibz if you hang up this phone…" but that was all the girl heard for a second later she twisted the steering wheel and sent her car spinning in between the other cars and her mobile fell out of the loudspeaker holder. Instantly two cops started tailing her.

"Great." Bibz pressed a button on her stereo and her car went even faster pushing her past Speed.

She stuck out her hand and telekinetically her phone flung back into its holder. As soon as it was back in the holder it started ringing again however it was the inter car radio which the five racers got put into their cars before the race.

"Hey girl who were you talking to?" Speed asked.

"Don't worry." Bibz frowned. "Over protective parents."

"Ain't Sandra your mom?" James asked.

"Point of the phone call boys?" Bibz shouted dodging two more cops.

"Heres the deal." Rico said. "Sandra said we can't bring cops back but they are tailing all of us."

"So we were thinking of dodging them together." Speed said.

"So we need a distraction." James finished.

"You mean my kind of distraction?" Bibz asked.

"Yeah." Speed laughed. "Pretty much. Look, you can get out of the game and get back in quicker than anybody and with Denise out it should be easier."

"Who said I'm out?" Denise's voice came. Bibz looked at the little screen she had and saw a bright pink car all the way out the back. "No pot hole is gonna keep me out."

"Welcome back." Bibz smiled.

"Well I couldn't obviously let you guys win could I?" Denise called back.

"If we are going to lose the cops you guys gotta get off the radio." Bibz said.

"Alright Bibz. Do your stuff." Rico said turning off his radio.

"See you at the finish line." Denise said turning off her radio.

"Sorry Denny but by the time you get there I'll already be taking home the cash." Speed turned off his radio.

"Do it for us." James said.

"Thanks James." Bibz replied as she heard another faint click and James was off air. Bibz stopped her car in the middle of the road and projected the image of a gun in her hand. She stood up and got out of the car placing a glamour over her face. She watched as Speed, James, Rico and Denise shot passed her and the cops all slowed down to corner her. None of the cops followed the others just pleased they were catching one of them. Bibz held the 'gun' out in front of her and shot. A loud noise came from the gun but nothing was came out. All the cops instantly stopped and Bibz recited a little spell as she got back into her car and drove off. None of the cops followed her because she had made herself invisible and created a projection in her place. She laughed as she sped off down the express way as the cops arrested a projection which would disappear suddenly the next morning. Bibz turned on her radio.

"I'll be up the front again in five…" she passed Denise. "Four…" she shot past Rico. "Three…" Bibz waved at James. "Two…" she drove past Speed and turned the car so it was reversing. "One." She lifted her hand and waved at the other drivers.

Bibz turned her car back around and headed forward as she saw Collector standing at the corner of the fork in the road. Bibz turned left and then hit the button on her GPS. She clicked another button and the map appeared with either red spots or green spots. "Green light zone to preset point." Bibz said. A green line appeared showing her the route and she gunned it through the streets of San Francisco, her lead becoming clearer by the second.

……………………………………

Piper stared at the phone as she was cut out. "She hung up on me and I think the cops were after her."

"Huh?" Phoebe looked at Piper confused. Phoebe and Piper were sitting in the kitchen. Penny was at the kitchen table doing her homework as well as Penny and Pipa. Bianca and Prue jnr. were watching TV with Leo, Coop, Henry and Andy. Henry and Mel were sitting by the fire in the front room and Madz was sitting at the dining table with Prue and Chris who was trying to explain how his suspension wasn't his fault. Charlie was at his house, Simon had gone to France for one of his charges and Andre was studying for an exam Bianca had given him a heads up about. Paige was erasing Posy's teacher and classmates memories.

"Bibz just hung up on me and I think she is getting chased by the cops." Piper repeated herself.

"Oh my…" Phoebe flinched. "Well she has had a rebellious streak according to these files. I mean how'd she get out a bail?"

"A bail? As in out of jail?" Piper said drastically.

Phoebe looked down at Bianca's file. "Yeah. Didn't you know? It was about three years ago."

"Three…what?" Piper pulled the records out of her sisters' hand. "Madeleine!"

Maddie came into the kitchen. "Yeah Aunt Pipe?"

"Has Bibz ever been to jail?" Piper asked.

Maddie looked uncomfortable and Penny, the twins and Posy were all staring at Madz. "Um…well…not exactly."

"When and why?" Piper asked.

"Well it was her moms fault really…" Madz explained. "She was twelve I think and well…"

"Piper!" Leo called out. "Turn it onto the news."

Piper turned the T.V. in the kitchen on and watched the black Lamborghini Murcielago with custom flames zip down the Golden Gate express way and suddenly stop in the middle of the road. "How come I have a feeling that is Bibz?" Piper looked at Madz.

"Because Bibz knows how to drive?" Madz offered.

"She…" Piper shook her head. "Oh ho, ho, ho we shall be talking with her! Leo!"

"But the person who got out of the car isn't Bibz." Phoebe said pointing to the screen just as the same car pulled away from the original body.

"But the person leaving is." Piper shouted. The cops didn't see the cars double fleeing the scene.

"Did you see the chase?" Leo asked. "It was amazing. Not one person crashed."

"That person racing is our daughter." Piper said grabbing her husbands arm.

"Mel?" Leo frowned.

"Bibz." Piper said.

Chris stood up. "My charge Bibz? I'm coming." he leapt over the couch and stood next to his parents. "Plus someone needs to orb."

Piper took Chris's hand. "In her car." she said.

"She'll crash if you orb into her car." Phoebe said seriously. "She's obviously racing so just find out where the finish is."

"Who would know that?" Piper frowned.

Everyone turned to Madz. "Don't look at me. She told me she stopped racing three months ago."

Henry looked at Chris. "Can you track her mother?"

"I've tried that before for her. I couldn't." Chris shook his head.

Andy frowned. "Where's Wyatt?"

……………………………………

Wyatt stood at the end of the race as he watched Bibz's car round the corner. The crowed erupted and everyone saw Bibz, followed by Speed, then James, Rico and Denise.

Bibz hit the gas and sped past the finish line pulling her car around to a halt. She got out of her car the crowed gathering around her cheering her on. Wyatt pushed passed everyone and hugged Bibz. "You alright? The cops were chasing you guys."

"We lost them." Bibz nodded pulling away from the crowd and heading over to her mother. James and Rico were heading over to her clapping her on the back and say congratulations. Speed drove off in a sulk and Denise was checking out her damage.

"Congratulations Sophia." Sandra said brushing her hands through Bibz's hair.

"It's Bibz." Bibz said pulling away from her mothers grip. "We need to talk."

"About?" Sandra asked.

Bibz looked at James and Rico. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

James smiled. "Sure. Call us later when you get home."

"Don't spend it all on one race Bibz." Rico said walking back to his car.

Bibz and Wyatt stood side by side with Wyatt looking extremely confused. "Why'd you tell Homeland everything I told you?" Bibz demanded.

"Honey, I didn't tell them everything." Sandra argued.

"My family is in jeopardy because of what you said." Bibz shouted. The crowed had already started to leave with various other drivers.

"Sophia, they aren't your family." Sandra said softly.

"Yeah well neither are you." Bibz frowned pulling the money sack out of her moms hand. "You aren't getting a penny out of this race. Think of it as compensation for getting the cops off your tail."

"And just how did you get the cops off your tail?" Piper's voice asked from behind Wyatt and Bibz. Bibz turned around slowly and saw a pissed Piper standing with a frowning Leo and Chris.

"Busted." Wyatt whispered into Bibz's ear. Bibz just nodded as she heard her mother transport herself away.


	5. Spell Gone Bad

"We are dealing with Mel and other worlds and grades and emotional things and people discovering our secret and you, you are trying to get yourself killed!" Piper shouted at Bibz who was sitting on the couch the sack of money spread out on the table. Wyatt was sitting next to her and Leo and Chris were sitting on the opposite seats. Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Henry, Coop and Andy were all in the other room listening. "And you Wyatt, you're supposed to be responsible! After what I told you today how could you let her do that?"

Bibz looked up at Piper. "It wasn't his fault. I would've gone anyway."

"It's called binding your powers, destroying your car, blowing you up!" Piper screamed. "Any of those things would've worked Bianca."

"Look Piper I'm sorry." Bibz said. "I won't do it again. Ever! That's the last time I'll ever drive."

"You can bet your money you is." Piper frowned. She wasn't used to Bibz giving up.

"There is at least seven thousand five hundred in that bag." Bibz muttered. "There is another ten thousand under the couch of P3. Here are the keys of my car." she threw the keys onto the table. "If you want to use the fast switch place a flame next to the ignition. I don't ever want to see this stuff again." Bibz stood up and ran up to her room.

Wyatt looked sadly up the stairs and Piper and Leo looked shocked. Chris looked up the stairs at Bibz who never backed down to anything. "Something must've hurt her."

"Her mom." Wyatt explained. "Something about tell Homeland security about us." Mel and Madz who were in the dining room listening in snuck into the room. "Mom? What's happening with homeland security?" Mel asked.

Piper fell silent as her sisters and brother-in-laws walked in. "Aunt Piper?" Madz asked.

Henry and his two sisters orbed in. Prue and Penny teleported inside after putting Posy asleep in the guestroom. Charlie, Simon and Andre all came in proving that everyone was listening.

"Bianca's Mom told homeland security we were witches." Paige said slowly.

"They've been spying on us." Prue nodded.

"So I'm guessing Bibz feels guilty because all the information they found out about us." Phoebe puffed.

"Is what Bibz told her Mom." Piper ended Leo wrapping his arm around her.

Henry looked upstairs. "Do you want me to go talk to her?" Henry asked.

Andy placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Just leave her alone for a bit. She'll come when she needs to."

"She really loves her Mom." Coop puffed.

"I think someone should talk to her though." Leo said sadly. "I mean she gave up her car and I wouldn't give that thing up."

"Don't worry." Madz smiled. "She always comes around."

……………………………………

Bibz had flamed back to the scene of the crime. The place where the race had ended. She leaned on the railings scuffing her shoes and not caring if anyone thought she was weird for hanging out in Golden Gate Park in the dead of the night. She stared out to the ocean and tingled from the ocean spraying against her face. She hadn't bought a jacket and that was her first mistake. Her second was not being more aware of the sound of footsteps and the third was not bringing her lighter to fix her powers.

"Miss Terra-Smith?" A voice came from behind her. Bibz felt a gun being pointed at her back.

"Yes officers?" Bibz said not turning around and creating a small fireball in her hand for a distraction.

"I'd put the flame out." Another voice said.

Bibz closed her eyes. "Homeland security?"

"Yes." Anderson replied.

"Great. Just great." Bibz turned around and saw something that wasn't supposed to scare a normal person. An icy water gun. The water was in dart which injected itself into you. Bibz was no normal person and water killed her. "Put the gun down please officers." Bibz nodded. "I'll come quietly."

"We can't take any chances Miss Smith." Andrews said placing her in cuffs and adjusting the setting.

"Put them on tight." Bibz nodded. "Last time I slipped out of them."

"Last time you were twelve." Anderson pushed her into the car.

"Eleven. It was the night before my birthday." Bibz placed her head on the backseat and sighed. "What'd my Mom do to escape?"

"Tell us where you'd be tonight." Andrews said driving off back to Headquarters.

……………………………………

The next morning Mel walked cautiously around the Halliwell house. This many people hadn't been in the same house in years in her mind but in this world it was everyday activity.

"Are the girls getting driven to school or teleporting?" Phoebe shouted to Coop who was helping Posy back her bag.

"Prue is teleporting, Henry is taking Pipa and Pat, Penny is teleporting to Magic School and Posy is coming with me." Coop shouted back.

"Paige honey, have you seen my tie?" Henry asked. Paige flicked her hands and the tie orbed itself to Henry. "Thank you honey."

"Mom, I'll help unpack for the band tonight but first I got to go get this suspension fixed up." Chris said bounding down the stairs picking his lunch from the table.

"Mel you gotta go to school." Piper said. "Or do you want to stay home until things get better?"

Mel shook her head. "School is good. Things look more hectic around here."

"Andy I need a ride." Leo shouted.

"Charlie's here!" Prue Snr. shouted.

"Andre come on." Prue jnr tugged at her cousin.

Mel looked around and shook her head. "Baker high?"

"Yep." Piper nodded. "Lunch is on the table, orb to P.J. if you get confused, someone call Bibz."

"Let her stay at home today." Wyatt said picking up his bag. "I got to go to. My lecture starts in five minutes. Bye Mom." Wyatt pecked Piper on the cheek, grabbed his lunch and orbed off.

Madz followed lead. "Come on Mel, we'll be late for school." By the time Mel snapped from her daze and picked up her lunch it was only Piper, Coop and Posy left.

"Posy promise Aunt Piper no magic today." Coop said, Piper being the only sister Posy would always without doubt listen to.

"Aunt Piper, I promise I shall not use magic at school TODAY." Posy winked.

"And you will promise the same thing tomorrow." Coop smirked. "Now let's go kiddo." He held his daughters hand and transported off.

Mel and Madz grinned. "Come on Mel." Madz frowned. "I gotta get to my class on time so I can go to Magic School after."

"We go to both Magic School and normal school?" Mel stuttered.

"Your time table is in your locket." Piper laughed. "The key is in your wallet. That's all I know."

Piper wrote a quick note for Bibz and grabbed her car keys as Mel and Madz disappeared in a flurry of water and orbs.

……………………………………

Mel took notes carefully as her teacher spoke. She was surprised to find classes had picked up right where it dropped off in the other world. She was even more impressed when she found her counterpart had actually done most of the work. According to Chris and Wyatt her counterpart wasn't that bright or that nice.

Mel felt the fact not many people liked her at the school but when her brother took over the world no one in the world liked her. At the end of the lesson the teacher pulled her aside. "Melinda, are you alright?"

"Um…" Mel nodded. "Define alright."

The teacher frowned. "You weren't loud or disruptive today. You didn't even try to pass any notes or tease me. Apart from being late you were different."

Mel raised an eyebrow. "I'm feeling under the weather?"

"Melinda, something has definitely changed with you and I like it." The teacher nodded. "Keep it up."

"Oh trust me sir." Mel nodded. "This is a whole new and improved me."

"Keep it up and we might just move you up." The teacher picked up his paper work and left the classroom. Mel cautiously left where she found three girls looking at her funnily.

"What's with the clothes M.J?" The Asian girl asked with the blue bubblegum in her mouth.

"And the at?" Another girl who was a natural blonde but dyed her hair black frowned.

"At?" Mel was confused.

"Attitude?" The third girl also had black hair and was very familiar. "What'd you do with your hair?"

"Washed it." Mel nodded. Someone smacked straight into Melinda's stomach and she yelped and held it protectively.

"Hey, I'm so sorry Mel." Tye said. He dusted himself off. "Just was trying to catch the ball." he pointed to the football in his hands. They had reached outside and Mel was still holding her stomach.

Mel looked at Tye in the eyes and he was smiling. "We need to talk." Mel said quickly.

"Um…alright." Tye said pulling her away from 'Mel's group'. They all looked at her and kept walking. "So what happened on Chris's birthday?"

"I'm the girl who orbed in." Mel explained. "Lemme give it to you quickly. I'm from an alternate timeline where I am also with you and we did something in that timeline and I'm pregnant."

Tye processed the whole information very slowly. "Did you say…pregnant?" he frowned.

"Yes." Mel nodded.

Tye scratched his head. "Are you still the same Melinda?"

"Less bitchy but yes." Mel smiled.

"Did you ever cheat on me?" Tye said sadly.

Mel shook her head. "Why would I?"

"Well the other you did. More than once, more than one guy." Tye said sadly.

"Yet you stuck with me?" Mel was more than confused.

"I loved you." Tye explained.

"Do you remember us?" Tye asked.

Mel shook her head. "I remember my Tye but I don't remember you."

"This is confusing." Tye frowned. "Let's just…sit?"

Mel nodded. "Come on. I'll orb you somewhere."

Tye looked around. "It's still school."

"I'm sure we've snuck out before, I mean according to Mr Jacobs I've walked out during class." Mel shrugged.

Tye nodded and they hid in a supply closet before orbing onto the Golden Gate Bridge. "Whoa!" Tye shouted. "To high, to high!"

"Stop winging." Mel rolled her eyes. "Sit here." she tapped the piece of metal next to her and Tye slowly slid down sitting next to her.

"So you're not my Mel." Tye frowned.

"Yeah but I got an idea." Mel smiled. "To at least get some memory of this me."

"Spell?" Tye asked.

"Some thing's never change." Mel laughed.

"Cast one on me too." Tye said. "I want to know what it was like to be with you."

"You're awfully accepting." Mel frowned.

"This isn't half as bad as when you got us stuck in the 1800's during our past selves execution." Tye nodded taking Mel's hand.

Mel smiled. "I got a spell."

_What's theirs is ours, what's ours is theirs_

_Share the memories through the air_

_Though we are worlds and times apart_

_Lead the memories to this worlds common heart_

Tye closed his eyes as memories of Mel's world passed through him. Mel felt the memories the changed future pass through her. They both looked at each other with a mix of fear and love on their faces.

……………………………………

Madz was sitting in her grade ten class scribbling some notes down when suddenly she was hit with an invisible force and was knocked so far back she flew over two students and hit the back wall. The whole class froze and turned around to look at Madz who was sliding down the wall groaning in pain.

The teacher ran to his pupil's side. "Madeleine, Madeleine what happened?"

Madz stood up slowly and groaned. "I don't know." Madz pulled herself up and was hit with a memory stream. Once the memories finished she was screaming in pain and the whole classroom was filled to the top with water which magically appeared from the roof. Madz wasn't affected by it. Someone swum to a window and opened it and the water poured out some students being sent out the window with it coughing a spluttering.

Madz was still on the floor shouting when the room was on filled waist high with water. "Everyone okay?" The teacher asked and everyone was gasping for breath and nodding. Madeleine was still shouting.

……………………………………

Chris had just orbed over to P3 after he proudly proved himself not to be the one who drew the graffiti the board. Although he secretly agreed with the whole 'his teacher is bald' thing. He was waiting for the band to arrive when he felt someone calling for him.

_Chris…Chris I need you. Chris?_

He recognised the voice and Bibz's and it was extremely weak. He was about to orb over to the source of the voice when he was forced magically back into the bar table. He crashed into the glasses some of the glass piercing his back and causing a pool of blood to shape on the table.

Chris was sent into a seizure as memories of another life flooded through his mind. He was unconscious and shaking as the memories assaulted his mind.

One of the security guards came rushing in when he heard the noise and when he saw Chris in fits on the table. As soon as the security guard tried to get near Chris he was forced back by an unseen energy. In fact chairs, tables, glasses, drinks and the stereo system exploded and smashed into the walls. Another security guard came running down the stairs to see his partner unconscious and the son of the owner still in a seizure.

He picked up the phone. "911? Emergency. We're gonna need police, ambulance fire trucks what ever you got!"

……………………………………

Wyatt left his lecture and headed over to the bathrooms. He had been busting to go to the toilet since mid-way through the class. He moved behind a tree and orbed directly into an empty cubicle where he unzip himself and sighed.

Wyatt left the toilet and found another guy washing his hands. "Hi." Wyatt nodded. The other guys just looked at him funnily and didn't reply. As the other guy left Wyatt flew backwards and smacked into the wall before falling flat on his face in the middle of the bathroom. The guys spun around and saw Wyatt bleeding on the floor before running out to get help.

Wyatt screamed out in pain and pulled himself into a little ball. He ignored the blood falling from his nose as all the water was turned on and the toilets, urinals and mirrors exploded into thousands of pieces. His blue shield formed itself around Wyatt and he gasped in pain as images of death and decay flashed through his head. The shield flickered from black to blue finally resting on blue as Wyatt collapsed.

……………………………………

Bibz was lying down on the cold icy floor. Anderson and Andrews placed her in a freeze room and had thrown water on top of her. They knew her weakness and it was making it hard for her to use her magic at all. "Please." Bibz shivered. "You're killing me."

"And?" Anderson asked. "One less Halliwell witch is a good thing."

"I-I can't tell you." Bibz shivered. "I can't…then I'll be useless…dead."

"Obviously you're useless now." Andrews frowned. "Why don't we quicken the process then?" He pressed the down button decreasing the temperature in the room. Andrews and Anderson wore special heated suits but had left Bianca without clothes apart from a short sleeved t-shirt which and her underwear. Bibz was removed of every other item of clothing. Her skin was bright blue and there was ice around her stomach. She wanted to stand up, get away from the cold floor but she was way too weak.

"Answer me." Anderson frowned. "What is the source of power of the Halliwells?"

Bibz shivered. "Don't…emotions…anger, sad…"

"Their emotions?" Andrews asked.

Bibz tried to nod her head but it was useless. "Chris…Chris I need you. Chris?" Bibz shivered.

"How many times must we go through this?" Anderson shouted. "No one is coming!" he pointed the water gun at Bibz and shot one of the darts. As he shot it a power surged through the room knocking her back and allowing her to miss the dart. "What the hell?" Anderson frowned. He was about to shoot again when Andrews held him back.

Bibz floated up into the air and her body shook. As it shook the ice broke apart and she was attempting to shout but all that came out was a rasping gasp. Anderson's eyes widened when he saw the ice in the room melting. What little warmth which was left in her body, and it was extremely little, was exploding slowly. As the heat rose Bibz grew slightly stronger and the heat rose some more. It didn't rise to much more because Anderson raised his gun and shot Bibz injected more icy cold liquid into her body. She was still floating and convulsing but the temperature began to drop once more.

"That was close." Andrews said locking her in without checking on her health.

"Too close." Anderson frowned.

……………………………………

Pipa and Patience were watching someone read out their project when they felt a magical surge through the room. Their chairs glided backwards and they both looked at each other and started screaming in pain. Everyone in the class was looking at them until the teacher told someone to go grab the nurse. They reached out through the pain and grabbed each others hands. As they touched the room froze rewound and move forward all in that order. It did a few times until Pipa gave up and fell instantly silent.

Patience twisted her neck quickly towards her sister and her neck cracked forcing her unconscious.

……………………………………

Tyler sent all the workers away as soon as he saw Charlie fly across the garage. He knew something magical was up. He ran to the twenty-two year olds side but ran backwards as Charlie sent waves and waves of white orbs around the room making things blow up or come alive. Charlie pulled his head into his body and shouted as white orbs flew everywhere. Tyler closed his eyes and concentrated and made a fire around his friend. The fire destroyed all white orbs before they hit any objects. Once everything went quiet Tyler stopped the fire and found Charlie curled up in a ball on the floor pale as snow and eyes wide open yet seeing nothing.

……………………………………

Prue and Andre were both convulsing in pain and Bianca Daniels was lying across the table after she collapsed. The teacher sent all the students out of the English classroom. People had started randomly making out because Prue had sent a lot of love around the room and Andre was orbing people around the room. People were randomly collapsing and Bianca was sucking the life out of them literally. The teacher heard a noise from the hallway and looked outside to see Henry jnr. in a similar state. She didn't know he was astral projecting copies of himself around the school and still didn't even though everywhere was filled with the sounds of his voice.

……………………………………

Penny was unconscious before the pain and had no idea that she was teleporting around the room. She was in magic school and Paige stopped the lesson and ran to her niece's side as soon as the girl crashed through the pillar. Paige however couldn't stay by her side seeing as she

……………………………………

Simon was in an Australian hospital when it happened to him. While he was shouting in pain on the white floor of Royal Prince Alfred hospital, everyone in the whole building was knocked back by a golden glow. Everyone in the entire building was healed. The blind saw, the deaf heard, the mute spoke. Cancer patients suddenly became fine and people in operations were instantly fixed. All the babies being born were born without complications but while all this good stuff was happening, Simon received the worst and most horrible memories imaginable.

……………………………………

When Posy started to scream her voice and empath powers shattering the windows Coop reappeared out of nowhere, shocking the class and grabbed onto his daughter. "Posy?" he whispered. "Posy stop screaming darling." Everyone in the room was knocked back by a pink force field except for Coop who kept holding his daughter.

"She does have magic." Thomas said in amazement the teacher forcing them out of the room. Coop held his daughter close and teleported out of the room.

……………………………………

Mel and Tye orbed back, hand in hand, to school as an ambulance pulled up out the front. Mel frowned as she saw a whole classroom of students soaked to the bone all lying on the soaked grass. The window which the water came from was the classroom that Madz was in. Mel instantly understood and run inside Tye closely behind her. As she looked around the wet classroom she saw two men lift the unconscious form of Maddie off of the ground.

There was another ambulanceman behind her and Tye tugged at Mel's shirt as she saw her cousins, Prue, Andre and Henry being carried on stretchers. "What happened to them?" Mel said tears swelling in her eyes.

Another two ambulancemen came carrying a limp Bianca walked passed and looked at her. "Do you know them?"

Mel nodded. "They are my cousins and she is my brothers girlfriend. The girl in there is my adopted sisters real sister. Look they are my family!" Mel said frustrated.

"Okay then. Come with us." The ambulanceman said and Mel and Tye followed him to the truck.

……………………………………

Piper and Andy were sitting in the back of the ambulance truck carrying Chris. When Piper was told her son was having a seizure she called her brother-in-law and he had orbed straight to her. Piper held her sons hand and he was scratched and bruised. Piper couldn't bear seeing him like this. "Chris," she said. "Chris wake up."

As soon as she spoke to him the machines started to make a slow beeping drone and Andy pulled Piper back. "Freeze them." Andy whispered into her room. Piper tried freezing but ended up rewinding to just before the beeping started. "Concentrate or else he won't live." Andy said.

Piper raised her hands and froze the doctors and half the city. Andy quickly held his hands over Chris healing enough of him to survive but not enough for them ambulancemen to get suspicious and the Piper unfroze the room squeezing her baby boys bloody hand.

……………………………………

Paige healed Penny and then Posy. When Coop had a similar story to Paige the Charmed One instantly feared for the other children's lives. "We need to go find them." Paige said once Penny and Posy were waking up on the Magic School couches.

"I'll take the girls home." Coop said. "You go check on everyone else."

Paige was about to orb off when Leo walked in. "I just got a phone call from the hospital. Wyatt was found writhing in pain on the bathroom floor."

Coop looked at Paige. "Quickly check on the others."

Paige orbed out and Leo looked at Penny and Posy. "What's going on?"

Coop shook his head. "I have no idea."

……………………………………

Phoebe, Prue and Henry all bumped into each other in the hospital lobby. "Pipa, Patience and H.B. were all rushed to hospital." Henry said.

"So was Charlie and Ray." Prue shivered.

"Coop called and he's got Penny and Posy but P.J. is definitely here." Phoebe frowned.

Piper came out from the room. "Chris…" she cried.

"Don't worry honey." Prue said wrapping her arms around Piper. "All the kids are here."

"Wait…" Piper frowned. "All of them? What about Wyatt, and Mel. Have you heard from Bianca and Maddie?"

"We only heard about our kids Piper." Henry explained. Piper pulled her phone out and was about to dial Leo's number when Mel and Tye came out from around the corner.

"They are all okay." Mel told her anxious family.

"Have you heard from Wyatt or the girls?" Piper asked.

"Dad called before." Mel nodded. "Wyatt was rushed in and Maddie came in with the others. Her mom is with her now. Tyler bought in Char and I didn't see Bibz."

"Bibz would be at the Manor." Prue muttered. "And I don't know where Simon last was."

"Bianca is also in there." Tye said.

"How did this all happen?" Phoebe asked.

Mel and Tye just shrugged.


	6. Stories around a dying fire

**A/N: Hey I haven't put one of these for a while and that's because I taught my brother how to update and got him to do it last time…if I updated it I was going to do one chapter at a time but I was sick and because I love you guys I had to update it. :D**

**Anyways the story is at a point where it seems like its not going anywhere but…let's say the next two chapters are a build up because things gotta happen and things gotta be revealed…Mel knows everything but Chris and Wyatt are in the dark about some things. So are Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Prue. So…yeah just hang on!**

Chris woke up with a start. His head was pulsing. There wasn't much he remembered from before. He remembered being in P3 and standing in the middle of the room before hearing…

"Bianca!" Chris bolted up and looked around the room. He was in a big white community room of the hospital. There were people all around him and all of them were familiar. When he blinked away the blurriness in his eyes he noticed who they were. Charlie, Andre, Wyatt, Prue, Pipa, Patience, H.B, Bianca and Madz were lying all around him hooked up to various machines. He was shocked when he looked at his cousin, H.B. there was a machine breathing for him. Patience and Andre both had tubes sticking out of them and Wyatt was hooked up to too many machines to count. Charlie was suffering from severe burns and Madz's lungs were filled to the brim with water but somehow she was surviving. Bianca and Pipa both had oxygen masks over their faces. Chris only then felt the pain in his back. It was the glass.

"Mom?" Chris called out. "Dad? Aunt Pheebs, Aunt Gi…" Chris frowned. _Aunt Gi? Who the hell is Aunt Gi?_ "Aunt Prue? Is anyone there?"

Henry came around the corner coffee in hand and exhaled when he saw Chris awake. "Well thank god one of you has come around."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Freaky magicky stuff." Henry sat on the edge of Chris's bed.

"Where's everyone?" Chris said whilst attempting to sit up. He groaned as he felt the cuts in his back stretch.

"Hey, hey, hey." Henry put his coffee down and leant over to help Chris up. "You don't want to rip your stitches out do you?"

"Uncle Henry, are you going to explain or are we going to play this game of avoid the answer all day." Chris frowned even though he was more comfortable now.

Henry puffed. "Penny and Posy were healed but we can't get you guys out of here until later. They've both been having nightmares and weird bursts of emotion which leads to them using weird bursts of magic. You've been out cold for about three days now and well…" Henry looked at the boy. "The sisters think it is some sort of mass attack because well…Bibz and Simon are missing."

Chris frowned. "Missing? But…" then he remembered why he had gotten up in such a hurry. "She called for help, right before I was knocked out."

"Did she sound hurt?" Henry asked.

Chris nodded. "She was in a great deal of pain."

"You better rest up." Henry said standing up. "I'll go tell your Aunts and mom." He ruffled Chris's hair but Chris latched onto his Uncles arm.

"I wanna come with you." Chris said.

"We can't let magic be exposed more than it has already." Henry smiled sadly. "We had to call the cleaners to fix this and the Elders are so confused it's not funny." Henry then paused. "Well it kind of is funny that the Elders are confused if you think about it because they are supposed to be powerful and not get confused but they do get confused often and…"

"Uncle Henry." Chris cut in. "Rambling."

Henry nodded. "Oh yeah. Well look, when we hear word on Siddy or Bibz, I'll call you straight away."

"Simon was in Australia." Chris said. "He told me. He had a charge there."

"Thank god someone knows." Henry grinned. "See you later."

"Sure." Chris muttered sinking back into his pillow the painkillers taking there toll. Once Henry had left Chris closed his eyes and let the visions swarm in front of him.

"_What are you doing here anyway?"__ Chris was older and out the back of P3 with Phoebe. "It's like, ten thirty in the morning."_

"_Oh I'm going to a picnic!" Phoebe pulled a picnic basket from the other cupboard and Chris gave her a confused look._

"**Piper has to come home now." Chris went to grab his Mom's arm but some man held Piper protectively.**

"**Excuse me?" The man tried to look as if he was in charge. "Who are you again?"**

"**I'm a friend of her husband's." Chris spat and looked at Piper.**

"_You saved all of us by yourself." Bibz said tears streaming down her face. "Don't do that."_

"_Jeez a thank you wouldn't go astray." Chris muttered._

"_Thank you Chris." Bibz said into his shoulder._

"**You can't." Chris hugged his mother and cried as he ****felt her breath getting thinner beneath him.**

**Just as Piper was about to die she wrapped her arm around her son and smiled. "I love you Chris." And she closed her eyes for the last time…**

"_So you let her give up on life?" Leo shouted. "You know you have magic! You could've done something. You should've made sure she stayed alive. She's your mother! Don't you love her?"__ There was a numb stinging across his face._

Chris opened his eyes and looked around again. It was dark. He touched his face and felt nothing there. He was dreaming. He had to have been. His mother never died, he wasn't even twenty yet so that stuff where he was with Phoebe out the back of P3 couldn't have happened. His mom wasn't cheating on his dad, his dad had never hit him and he didn't remember any of that from the times he had saved Bibz.

He looked around and saw two brown eyes staring at him from across the room through meter long hair. "Maddie?" Chris whispered but loud enough for her to hear. He didn't want to wake anyone else up.

"Hi." Maddie whispered back.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Well if you call being prodded and studied by doctors because they think you're some sort of miracle whilst your sister is somewhere out there dying okay, yeah I'm peachy." Madz retorted. Chris fell silent but Maddie puffed. "How are you?"

Chris shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Playing the hero again I guess." Madz laughed.

"Something like that." Chris smirked. They both looked out the window and saw the full moon. "The twins are powerful tonight."

"And Bibz is at her weakest." Madz reminded him.

"Huh?" Chris frowned.

"The moon is connected to the water, making the tides move and stuff. When it's this close water dominates meaning…"

"Bibz is less powerful." Chris cut in.

"Yep." Madz nodded. There was another pause where only the beeping of the monitors could be heard. "I keep having weird dreams."

"About?" Chris asked.

"We were older." Madz nodded. "And in the past. We were on a mission and you and Bibz were…" Maddie trailed off and looked back out the window.

"Were…?" Chris waited for the answer.

"Well dating." Madz said. "But it was just a dream. I mean as much as Bibz and I hate Bianca we think you two are good together."

Chris chuckled as he looked over to Miss Daniels. "A Demon and an Angel. Yeah…sounds like a book."

"Angels and Demons." Madz said. "By Dan Brown."

"Okay." Chris looked slightly taken back. "What's it about?"

"No idea. Bibz read it."

"I think the topic of Bibz is depressing you." Chris nodded.

"You think?" Madz frowned.

"Talk about something else." Chris smiled. "What happened to you?"

"Sitting in class, got thrown against the wall, caused the whole room to flood and it really really hurt." Madz nodded. "You?"

"Orbed to P3, was thrown against the bar with the glasses…" Madz hissed imagining the pain. "Then I don't remember."

Yet another pause filled the ears of the only two patients awake. "Chris, I know it makes me depressed but can I ask you…do you think she's okay?"

Chris knew that she wasn't okay but he could tell Maddie that. "Yeah she's fine."

"Chris are you lying?" Maddie asked.

"No." Chris shook his head lying back down.

There was a brief pause where Maddie too laid back down on her pillow. "Thanks for lying. It did make me feel better. And no that isn't sarcastic."

……………………………………

Paige and Prue paced through the halls of Royal Prince Alfred hospital in Australia. There was hardly any movement around the place and nearly everywhere was empty. "Is this an abandoned hospital or is everyone in Australia really healthy?" Paige asked her big sister.

"I think it has something to do with my son." Prue frowned heading over to the main desk. "Hi um where is everyone?" Prue asked looking around uncertainly.

The Irish lady at the desk smiled. "Haven't you heard love? Everyone was suddenly healed at the hospital. It was amazing. A light shone across the hospital and everyone on both sides of this large place was just…saved."

Paige smirked. "We've been out of town."

"We also are looking for someone who might not have been healed. Someone who might've gotten sick when everyone else healed. His name is Simon Dustin Halliwell." Prue said. "He's about my hight, brown hair and a mix of our eye colours." Prue pointed between her and her sister.

"Oh." The receptionist said. "We just call him Siddy because it's what was written on his wallet. He didn't have any I.D. on him. He was the only one you know. He collapsed but he was the only one in the whole hospital who wasn't healed."

"I told him." Prue said to Paige. "Always leave you I.D. on you, not just that stupid wallet that Chris drew all over."

"Do you have any proof you know him?" The receptionist asked. "Proof of I.D. or his I.D. maybe."

Prue dug into her wallet and looked at Paige who orbed Simons other wallet into Prue's bag. "Here is his other wallet." Prue said pulling it out. "He's been missing for three days now, I've been carrying it with me for when we find him."

The Irish woman nodded understandingly. Prue showed the license to the receptionist and was escorted to her babies room.

……………………………………

Wyatt couldn't toss and turn. He was strapped to the bed. But he tried. Three nurses had come in to sedate him. The boy was so sure he was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Nothing more. He hadn't reached his twenty first birthday yet. How could he be twenty four and going on killing sprees. No not killing sprees.

He felt himself sleep again.

**He was lying across the floor his chair knocked over in a white room with his little sister.**

"**No! I like power. I like success. I like knowing I can do anything." Wyatt watched his sister trying to make her understand.**

"**Wyatt, Chris is powerful. Chris is successful. Chris**** knows nothing can stand in his way. Mom knew that too. So did Aunt Pheebs, Uncle Coop and Aunt Paige. Even Uncle Henry and he doesn't have powers." Mel shouted.**

"**Yeah…well…I'm different!" Wyatt shouting back.**

"**You're also shit with comebacks. I guess you didn't learn that in demon training." Mel glared.**

**Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I didn't come to argue Emmie."**

"**It's Melinda. No one has called me Emmie since before Mom died."**

"**Well Melinda Jenna. How about some tea?" all of a sudden a tray of tea arrived.**

**Mel was made to sit back down by an unseen force. "Don't be an ass." she looked at Wyatt he fixed his chair and sat down.**

_They were in the kitchen, Phoebe, Paige and Piper with them as well as baby Wyatt and a fourteen year old Mel._

"_Pipa, Pat?" Wyatt looked shocked slightly then looked at Melinda with a grin on his face. "Long time, no see."_

"_How did you expected to see us if you killed us?" Patience replied crossing her hands._

"_Oh touchy subject," Wyatt smirked. "But for the record I didn't touch a hair on your head."_

"_Shut it!" Mel shouted. "Where is Chris? Bring him back now!"_

"_Or what?" Wyatt scoffed._

"_Or you will suffer the consequences." Mel threw a look at little Wyatt and Piper held her son a little closer._

**Wyatt stood in an unfamiliar place over unfamiliar people. Two African-Americans adults around his parents age were lying in a pool of their own blood, their children cowering before him. "Wyatt, we grew up together," D.J. cried. "Let Licia go and you can have me."**

**The girl was only a few months younger than his sister. "I don't want to kill you D.J." Wyatt shook his head. "I just need Alicia."**

"**I can't let you." D.J. shook his head. "She's my little sister."**

"**Well I'm sorry then." Wyatt shrugged and raised his sword above his head and plunged it into D.J.'s stomach.**

"**Run Licia, run!" D.J. writhed in pain and the girl stood up from behind her cowering brother and ran for the door of the apartment. "Not so fast." Wyatt stuck his hand out and telekinetically dragged her back.**

"**W-W-Wyatt??" Alicia stuttered. "Why me?"**

**Wyatt smirked. "Didn't mommy and daddy ever know? You're a witch. That grandmother Morris was a witch but magic just didn't reach daddy. Then again Daddy just didn't know."**

"_Chris calm down." Wyatt shouted and ducked. Chris was levitating but didn't notice it and was sending rocks and boulders flying around the cavern. Chris was just concentrating on Wyatt._

"_You fucked up my life." Chris screamed. "You tortured me while I had no family! You tortured me until I was eighteen. You made my life into hell!" Wyatt just watched the tears. "You took the whole world away from me because in your twisted mind you were protecting me. You can't protect me from the world. You should never have tried to protect me from our family."_

"_I HATE YOU WYATT HALLIWELL!" Chris screamed in his last moments of anger. "I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HATE WHO YOU'VE BECOME! I HATE WHO YOU WERE! I HATE YOU!" Chris broke down as everything around him including himself fell to the floor. Everything was still and back on the ground and Wyatt knew it was over._

_Wyatt stood his ground while Chris cried clutching his arm as he did. He had no idea how to comfort Chris. He edged towards his little brother who was rocking back and forth. Wyatt wrapped a strong arm around him and was surprised when Chris leaned into his hug._

Wyatt woke up again and looked down the isle of beds to where Chris was lying. His brother was sleeping peacefully. It was just a dream. Nothing else. He never killed those people. He didn't even know them. "Mel?" he called out. "Melinda? I need you."

Blue orbs appeared next to him and Mel was in a tracksuit pants and a blue top. "Wyatt, even though it's great to see you awake, it's four in the morning. Sleep."

"I can't." Wyatt shook his head. "I keep dreaming about…I think about your world."

Mel stood dead still. "What about my world?"

"Who are D.J. and Alicia?" Wyatt frowned.

Mel flinched. "My god brother and sister."

"Did I kill them?" Wyatt asked.

Mel nodded. "But it wasn't you…I mean it was a different you."

"Who else did I kill?"

Mel sat on the edge of the bed. "Everyone in this room apart from Chris and Maddie."

"Why'd I leave them?" Wyatt asked quickly.

Mel shrugged. "You left Maddie and Bibz because they gave you choice. They are big thorns in your side and you could never kill Chris because…he can pull Excalibur from the stone." Mel smiled.

"What?" Wyatt frowned. "I thought that was because I'm twice blessed."

"Yeah well, he was born from and Elder and a Witch plus he was conceived on your birthday." Mel nodded.

"How do you know?" Wyatt smirked.

"I was there." Mel frowned. "Not literally there. I mean. I was in 2004 with a twenty two year old Chris and he disappeared and then mom and dad did it and he reappeared. It was a very hectic day your first birthday."

"This is so weird." Wyatt shook his head.

"I know." Mel nodded. "It's weirder because I've changed your diapers and I'm younger than you."

"Ew." Wyatt frowned.

"You were cute when you were younger. For a whole week you woke up at the crack of dawn and shouted out Melly." Mel nodded.

"Okay shut up, cause, this is freaky." Wyatt nodded.

Mel laughed. "I haven't been able to talk to you like this since…"

"Since?" Wyatt reached out through the many wires attached to his arm and held onto Mel's hand. It immediately felt rigid but then slowly Mel's hand relaxed.

"Since you got someone to kill our mom." Mel nodded tears streaming down her face. "Despite everything. We did thing everything to stop you. Chris and I. But there was something we were afraid of other than everyone dying." Mel sniffed. "We were afraid of loosing our big brother. You were good to us for fourteen years, well twelve for me, but you were good to us. Then snap, you changed."

Wyatt squeezed Mel's hands. "Well I'm different in this world so…don't worry about me killing anyone but demons."

"And the idiots that took Bibz." Mel nodded.

"What?" Wyatt frowned.

"Hey I got to go." Mel stood up. "Go to sleep I'll talk to you later."

"What about Bibz?" Wyatt asked as Mel orbed out. His shouting woke up Madz and Chris.

"Did they find her?" they asked together in sleepiness.

"Um…I don't think so." Wyatt shook his head. "Bed both of you."

"Not like we got a choice." Madz muttered.

……………………………………

_The next night…_

Bibz shook hopelessly on the floor. "I-I-I'll t-tell-t-tell you-you-you any-thing. J-just give me a c-c-c-cover or s-s-s-s-s-some-th-thing." she cried to the inspectors.

"What?" Andrews tilted down. "What can you tell us?"

"T-t-too c-c-cold." Bibz shook her head. Her tears had already frozen solid. Bibz looked at the warm jackets which covered the inspectors with pure jealousy and envy.

Andersons shot another water dart and Bibz and knew she was going to die soon. "You will answer." Anderson said.

"There is no weakness." Bibz stuttered. "None. You will lose. The Halliwells are the most powerful magical family in the world and I lucky to live with them for so long."

Andrews shot another dart and Bibz gasped. "Not so lucky now are you?"

"You aren't either." Bibz shook. "You got no information. I was no use. I was a waste of time." she taunted them as a last fight.

"You getting your kicks?' Anderson asked. "You feeling better about yourself?"

Bibz smiled. "I will now."

_Magic comes and Magic goes_

_As Fire burns and Wind blows_

_Water drips and Earth rumbles_

_This is how the cookie crumbles_

_The scrying crystal shall show the place_

_Where all these things are in one space_

Bibz clicked her fingers lighting a fire with the magic rush in the room. She blew out a long breath as quickly as she could and scraped up some dirt from the icy ground as quickly as she could. While she did all of this a single drop of water fell from the roof right into the centre of what Bibz was doing. As an added bonus the biscuit in the Inspectors hand crumbled into his coffee.

Bibz put her head back on the cold ground and laughed as the magic rush died. She kept laughing even as the Inspectors asked her what she did. Bibz laughed and laughed even after there were three darts in her arm. She was nearly dead and looked at them. "They're coming. They finally know where I am."

"Your mother set up crystals everywhere." Anderson shouted. "They can't sense you."

"But I sent them the message." Bibz closed her eyes. "Just gotta hold on now." She then fell silent and her head lolled back.

……………………………………

Piper had fallen asleep on the floor over a map of the world in the conservatory. There was a map of San Francisco, a timeline, the Book of Shadows and the spirit board spread out around her and the scrying crystal was sitting in her hand. Piper didn't respond to anything around her because she was in such a deep sleep. Phoebe was asleep as well her arms sprawled across the table and pen rolling out of her fingers. There was a pad of paper under her mouth with a patch of drool on the white page. The candle that was lit in front of her was about to die out. Prue was sitting across from Phoebe supporting a now cold cup of coffee. Her head was resting on her outstretched arm. Paige was sitting on the couch and had the phone pressed firmly against her ear but her eyes were shut and a long tone was coming from the other end.

Coop, Leo, Andy and Henry were all looking at the scene with an amused expression on their faces. "Who's gonna wake 'em?" Henry grinned.

"I'd do it if I wasn't afraid of being blown up." Andy laughed.

"Hey me and Henry are mortals." Leo nodded. "It's harder on us."

"You guys need to lighten up." Coop smiled. "How bad can they be?"

Leo and Andy looked at each other and laughed. "You weren't there during the big demon battles." Leo grinned.

"I was there for one." Henry raised his hand proudly.

"Please, it's not like they're monsters." Coop said.

"Were on many occasions." Leo muttered.

"Alright Coop." Andy nodded. "You do it."

Henry snickered as his brother-in-law breathed in. Andy, Leo and Henry all ducked behind something. "WAKE UP!" Coop shouted.

Piper jumped up and stood up. She got into a battle position before blowing up the nearest pot plant. Prue telekinetically threw her coffee up in the air throwing it all over Phoebe. She then woke up but in an astral projected form and in fight stance looking for the disturbance. Phoebe jumped awake and jumped so high she was levitating. As she grabbed onto the ceiling she let go of her power and was just holding onto one of the rafters. Paige orbed out the orbed back into the same position catching the phone. She looked at it and pulled it to her ear. "Hello? Anyone there? Hello?"

Coop looked stunned. "Okay then." he scratched his head.

Piper looked at Coop. "Never wake us up while we are sleeping during an attack time."

Prue (who had astral projected back into her body) shook her head. "Coop, never again. Never ever again."

"Okay, okay." Coop said as his wife levitated back down from the roof. Henry laughed at his own wife as he helped her put the phone.

"Any word on Bibz?" Leo asked his wife.

"Does it look like we have?" Piper puffed. "I can't find her anywhere. None of the spells are working. Every time we use Maddie or Tyler's blood to summon her we get nothing. It's like she's…" Piper trailed off.

"She can't be." Phoebe said. "The Elders said, they'd let them live good lives this time around." Phoebe shook her head. "They promised."

"Yeah well it's the Elders." Paige said. "I work for them and I don't trust them."

"No one trusts their bosses." Prue smirked.

"Who can be blocking us so much?" Piper frowned. "There still aren't that big of demons out there. No extremely big threats. Nothing."

"Well there is…" Paige trailed off but her sisters glared at her.

"Is?" Andy asked.

Paige looked at her big sisters. "Look, I think it's a big possibility. She might be blocking us."

"Bianca wouldn't block us." Henry said to his wife. "She loves us."

"Not Bianca." Phoebe shook his head. "Sandra."

Before anyone could say anything else the scrying crystal levitated in the air before dropping back onto the map spinning like mad on the one spot. They all looked at each other before bolting towards the map and circling around it. "They didn't." Coop muttered.

"They wouldn't." Prue frowned.

"They did." Leo growled.

The eight adults watched as the crystal pointed to homeland security.


	7. Suspiscions and Revelations

**I read Harry Potter!!! I'm so excited. I read Harry Potter. The books so good…you should see the dance I'm doing…I'm such a spazz…but if I wasn't the story wouldn't be this good. Oh and by the way I based some of the brotherly/sisterly moments between Chris and Mel in the 1****st**** story on me and my big brothers Justin and Leo…Leo isn't really my brother more like my neighbour but he practically lives in my house I mean he has his own bed and closet so...Anyway so Mixing Times is dedicated to them…Disappearing in Time is dedicated to M.S. a.k.a. Madeleine Elizabeth Wyatt-Smith…Madz. She is my sister who I was separated with at birth and we were born six months apart…she doesn't practically live in my house but is the only person I talk to about the stories. But we do look alike and our mothers got us confused one time and her mum took me to her car and my mum took her to my car…it was funny. One more Time is dedicated to…well…I'll tell you later. On with the story!**

_Henry was fighting some demons in the attic with his mother. Mel was an unconscious heap in the corner. Paige vanquished one of the four demons she was fighting and Henry looked at her proudly._

"_Two down four to go." Paige muttered and grabbed a potion off the table and threw it at a random demon praying it would work. It hit its target and the demon was sent up in flames. One of the three demons left got extremely pissed and threw a fire ball straight at Henry. Paige orbed in front of her son holding on to him._

_Time seemed to slow down and everyone noticed Henry grabbed his mothers arm and waist whilst standing behind her. The fireball hit Paige and a single tear fell to the floor as her body turned into instant ash between his fingers. Henry looked up and saw Wyatt in the corner watching. Simply watching._

**Wyatt summoned Excalibur into his hands and looked at Henry in the eye. Henry shook in fear as his cousin advanced on him. "You were always weak." Wyatt whispered to Henry. "You always had to be protected by mommy or your sisters. But no one is going to protect you now." Wyatt plunged the sword into Henry's heart.**

Henry Bailey woke up and looked around. He felt something stuck down his throat and when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he was scared out of his wits when he saw a tube stuck down his throat. "Mumph…" he shook. He looked over and saw his youngest sister lying next to him. Pipa had a line around her mouth where an oxygen mask used to sit but now simply had a tube wrapped around her head connecting to her nose. Henry smacked the desk next to him and waited for someone to respond. He smacked the table one last time and Wyatt came into his vision pulling on a t-shirt. Henry coward in fear as Wyatt pressed the button watching his cousin protectively.

"Hey can someone help me?" Wyatt said. He was wearing blue jeans and a white tee. "Hey cuz." Wyatt looked down at Henry. "You've been out for five days. You right?"

Henry drastically nodded his eyes wide in alarm.

"You look petrified." Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

Henry nodded again.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked.

Henry shook his head and grabbed at the tube trying to pull it out. "Hey, hey calm down." Wyatt said pulling Henry's arms down. "Calm down Henry you're gonna be fine."

A doctor came in. "Take it out of his mouth." Wyatt told them.

"It's still breathing for him." The doctor explained.

"He's petrified of it." Wyatt complained.

"He'll just have to calm down." The doctor shrugged. "If we take him off it he could die."

"He won't." Wyatt shook his head. "Just get him off it. It's making him worse."

Henry felt the tube being slowly pulled from his throat and gasped as he could suddenly use his lungs again. The doctor checked all monitors and Wyatt placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and started healing him without the doctor seeing. Once the doc left Wyatt looked down at Henry. "You alright."

"Peachy." Henry muttered. "Where is everyone?"

"You've missed out on heaps." Wyatt nodded. "We are still confused on what happened to us."

Chris walked in. "Hey Henry, finally man." Chris sat on the edge of Henry's bed. Chris was wearing a brown shirt and blue jeans. "Wy, Madz and I are already being let out. Me with injuries but magic can fix that."

"What's wrong with Pipa?" Henry asked.

"Her and Pat are fine." Wyatt answered. "Just catching some sleep."

Henry looked at Wyatt nervously. "Um…well thanks for waking me up. Can you call my mom?"

Chris nodded. "I'll go." he stood up.

"No!" Henry said. "I want you to stay." Henry shivered.

Wyatt looked at Henry oddly but nodded. "Alright then."

After Wyatt left Henry looked at his cousin who was left. "Chris, I think Wyatt's evil."

Chris laughed. "Seriously Henry, why would you think that?"

"I just had a dream killed me and he was just watching while my mom died." Henry said. "It was so real I think it was a premonition."

"Bailey." Chris looked sceptically. "You don't get premonitions."  
"What if it's just my power developing." Henry offered.

"Which one develops into premonitions?" Chris smirked. "You aren't an empath, you can't levitate."

"It was real okay." Henry shouted.

Chris reached out and took Henry's hand. "Look, we're all having dreams." Chris explained. "I've been having similar dreams to you okay. So has Penny and Posy according to Aunt Pheebs."

"Why are we all having the same dreams if they aren't real?" Henry asked.

"Henry I know…" Chris started.

"No!" Henry said grabbing onto Chris's arm. "They are real. I don't know why but they are real." Henry squeezed Chris's arm. "Wyatt was just watching while a demon threw a fireball at my mom. She just turned to ash Chris. All there was left of her was a single teardrop. And…and…I was murdered. He plunged it right into my heart. I felt the sword Chris. I felt it go through me."

Chris pressed a hand against Henry's head and pushed some hair away from his eyes. "Go to bed. I'll tell your mom you're awake. Sleep; don't bite Wyatt's head off. We don't know what's happening." Chris tapped his cousins leg and stood up and headed to the door. "Don't wake Pat or Pip. Bianca's sleeping over there, Andre is being dismissed as we speak and Charlie is in a burns unit. It was the only way Tyler could stop him."

Henry laid there thinking about what he had seen. Watching himself die was not a fun experience.

……………………………………

Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Madz were all looking at Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue. "We know where she is." Prue nodded. "We can't summon her and we can't orb right in there."

Mel raised her hand. "Why not just ask them what they want?"

Phoebe smiled. "Because that would be giving in."

"We're Halliwells." Wyatt nodded.

"Never give up never give in." Chris raised his hand to his head and saluted.

"I'm not Halliwell." Madz frowned.

"You were initiated." Prue nodded.

Piper looked at them. "We are thinking of using pure brutal magical force. But the problem is we don't hurt innocents."

"They took Bibz!" Wyatt and Madz said at the same time.

Paige shrugged. "They are still innocents unfortunately."

"How about we just orb in, freeze anyone who gets in our way and then get out of there." Chris smiled.

"I like it!" Madz said.

"Not ice freezing Maddie." Piper shook her head.

"You get all the fun." Madz muttered crossing her arms.

Piper grabbed Paige's hand and Phoebe took Prue's. "Orb." Piper said.

"Don't discriminate." Maddie smiled.

"Ice, ice baby." Wyatt laughed.

"Pushing it bucko." Maddie stuck her tongue out as she iced out. The rest all followed her.

They arrived in a cold icy room which looked similar to a warehouse. "This is where I sensed her." Chris nodded. They were hiding behind some boxes and trying to find out where they had sensed Bibz.

Madz looked around the room frantically for her sister. Mel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maddie. Calm. Heat up the water in the room."

Prue looked at her niece impressed and was about to say something when they heard voices around the corner.

"So you still alive?" Andrews sneered.

"Barely. Thanks to you." Bibz replied.

"We let you warm up while you were out. Despite everything we need you alive." Andrews knelt down next to her.

Bibz coughed. "So where's your buddy?"

"He's resting." Andrews nodded.

"So Bossman doesn't know sidekicks here." Bibz snickered. "You gonna torture me some more?"

Andrews smiled. "I haven't been torturing you have I?" there was a noise and Bibz gasped in pain.

"Freaking water pellets." Bibz growled.

Chris and Wyatt's fists clenched and Piper placed her hand on their shoulders. "Stay here. All of you." Piper whispered. Prue nodded and Phoebe and Paige followed her around the corner.

"Hey." Phoebe said. Prue, Piper and Paige stood around her. "What are you doing to her?"

"About time." Bibz groaned.

"You sent the message a little late." Prue smiled.

Paige grinned. "Nice touch with the spinning crystal thing. You're gonna have to teach me that."

"Trick of the trade." Bibz slowly attempted to stand up.  
"Hey you stay down." Andrews pointed the gun back and Bibz and shot another dart. Piper froze it before it hit her. "Not a smart choice."

Paige orbed the gun into her hand and Prue astral projected behind him and held his hands behind his back before disarming him of everything else. Once all his weaponry was on the ground Phoebe levitated and kicked him across the head. "I like team work." Paige nodded.

The guy stumbled and fell back on the ground. "Wy, Chris, Mel, Madz." Piper shouted. "Out."

They all came from around the corner and Bibz smiled from half way off the floor. "I got the whole army here. Then again the army took me." she frowned. "I was in one of six squad cars."

Madz jumped onto her sister and Mel, Chris and Wy hugged her as well. "You're freezing." Wyatt said.

"Really?" Bibz frowned. "I thought it was hot."

Maddie looked at the guy lying on the ground looking fearfully at them. She flicked her fingers and his whole body turned blue from being cold. "This is a punishment." Madz frowned.

Piper placed a hand on Maddie's shoulder. "No punishing people. That's not what we do."

Maddie flicked her fingers again and the man turned a healthy shade of pink. "Thanks Madz for trying." Bibz grinned.

Mel looked at Bibz. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Bibz nodded leaning on Wyatt. "Home sounds good. A nice boiling hot bath sounds good too."

Piper and Phoebe latched onto someone's hand and they orbed home, Wyatt taking Bibz.

"You're gonna let us spoil you aren't you." Piper smirked as they placed her in front of the fire and wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"Oh yeah." Bibz nodded closing her eyes and she felt the power rush back through her.

Chris looked at Piper. "They're going to try again."

"I know…" Piper nodded.

"I got to talk with you." Chris then whispered to his mom. "In private."

Prue, Phoebe and Paige were running around the house grabbing blankets and Piper looked at the middle child in concern. "Okay honey." Piper nodded. "Outside."

Mel and Wyatt exchanged a glance before following Chris and Piper with their eyes. Madz was sitting with Bibz talking to her about what she missed out.

Once Piper and Chris reached the outside of the conservatory she slid the door shut and looked at her son. "What's up?"

"Henry and I have been having similar dreams." Chris looked away.

"So have Posy and Penny." Piper shook her head. "We already knew that."

"To similar for them not to be true." Chris said still not looking his mother directly in the eye. "We both saw Aunt Gi getting killed."

"Aunt Gi?" Piper frowned.

"Aunt Paige." Chris shook his head. "I keep calling her Aunt Gi. I don't know why."

Piper already looked shocked beyond words. She hadn't heard him call Paige that since the last Chris. "Have you seen anyone else die?" Piper stuttered. "Like…" she looked away. "Maybe like me?"

Chris kept looking away. "Maybe."

"When you were fourteen maybe." Piper smile faltered.

Chris nodded. "It was my birthday to be specific."

"Oh baby." Piper wrapped her arms around him. "I never want you to see that."

"Wait…you know what I've been dreaming about?" Chris looked at his mom incredulously.

"I've heard about it before." Piper nodded. "Got told I was going to die in the unchanged future. The future Mel is…" she trailed off and looked over to her daughter who was chatting away with her Aunt Prue about something or another. "From." Piper ended and opened the door. "Melinda Jenna Perry."

Mel looked up instantly confused. "I don't use Perry unless I'm hiding the fact I'm a Halliwell but okay."

"Oh I know." Piper nodded. "And you are hiding something from me."

"What am I hiding?" Mel said her inside churning. She had been hiding the fact she was pregnant and hiding the morning sickness well. She didn't want Piper to know, not yet at least.

"I so do not want to use a spell on you." Piper frowned. "What did you cast?"

Mel let out a breath. "I haven't cast a spell for…"

"Five days." Piper cut in. "Five days ago you cast a spell and five days ago they all had an attack. I shall repeat the question. What spell did you cast?"

Mel widened her eyes. "A memory swapping spell. To get the memories of the Mel that used to be here. So I can understand and know everyone."

Piper flinched and Chris looked at Bibz who was staring at him. "So the memories are real." Bibz looked away her face a bright shade of red against her light blue lips. "Then why am I older in some of them?" Chris said not taking his eyes off of Bibz.

"Well because they must be the 2004 memories." Mel shrugged.

Bibz was so red Madz smacked her on the back to make sure she was breathing. "I'm okay." she nodded.

Chris sat down on the couch. "2004?"

Wyatt who was standing at the doorway, tensed. Piper told Paige what she had told Wyatt so she went and placed a comforting arm on his back. Mel looked uncomfortably between mother and son. "I-I don't…" Piper frowned.

"You can't hide it from them forever." Phoebe said softly.

"They saved our lives." Paige smiled. "They should know."

Piper looked at Chris, Madz and Bibz who were waiting patiently for an answer. "All I know is..." Bibz said trying to help Piper. "I have a memory of going to 2004 to make sure Chris is born and to save Mel."

Mel smiled. "And you did. I wouldn't be here if you two didn't remind Chris he had a sister."

"And Chris wouldn't have been half-Elder if he didn't get Leo promoted." Prue winked.

"I would be evil." Wyatt raised his hand.

"And half the demons which are killed in the Book of Shadows were killed thanks to Chris." Paige grinned.

"Oi, don't remind me." Phoebe said with a Jewish accent.

"I'm confused." Chris frowned.

"Yeah." Madz nodded. "Chris ain't this good of a whitelighter." Chris threw a pillow at her and Madz just threw one back.

"Enough with the chucking things." Piper declared. "Chris in Melinda's timeline you go back in the past and you save Wyatt from turning evil. You did a lot of good and stupid things whilst in the past." she nodded. "But once we found out who you were we loved you more than anything. Madz, Bibz you two were with us as well for the last nine months. Madz got abducted and killed, Bibz was drowned. Chris was…Chris was murdered. All done by an Elder who we trusted. That's when your father started falling from grace. You were all reborn apparently. And that's the story." Piper smiled a tense grin. "I never want to relive it. And I'll be in my room." She stood up and went up the stairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Chris looked uneasily at his aunts, siblings and charges. "So…I'm some sort of hero?"

"Yeah sweetie." Paige grinned. "You were awesome. We were like brother and sister."

"You fought like it." Phoebe frowned. "You guys gave me sarcastic headaches."

"You were awesome." Mel nodded. "You used to look after Wy."

"I didn't need looking after." Wyatt scoffed.

"Yeah you did." Chris grinned. "You conjured a dragon."

"Hey you remember." Paige grinned throwing herself on top of Chris.

"Not a good thing." Prue widened her eyes. "For them to remember too much." Prue nodded her head to Wyatt.

"I won't convert on you." Wyatt shook his head.

"Ah but if you remember traumatic memory which turned you originally…" Phoebe flinched.

"Sweetie you need to give us the spell." Prue said to Mel.

"I think someone should check on Aunt Pipes." Madz looked up to the ceiling.

Chris stood up. "I will." he headed slowly up the stairs leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence.

"So I might go get dressed." Bibz nodded standing up.

"Yeah, I got a potion to make." Paige nodded walking out.

"I should write a memory spell." Phoebe said.

Everyone made an excuse to leave the silence except for Madz who continued to sit on the carpet. She strummed her fingers together on after another smiling.

"Excellent."

……………………………………

"Mom?" Chris tapped the door. "Mother dear? You there?" he started spinning the door handle but the door froze. "Mom that ain't fair. And it isn't smart either because I can do this." he unfroze the door and went through.

He saw his mom sitting on her bed looking out the window. "What ya doing?" he asked sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Wondering what it would be like if I bound your powers at birth." Piper muttered.

"Very boring." Chris nodded. "Extremely boring."

"Uhuh." Piper nodded. "For you."

"Duh." Chris said crossing his legs. "I wouldn't be able to orb you out while you're screaming at me."

Piper snickered. "Yeah but the thing is I'm still more powerful than you and can do this." she flicked her fingers and froze everything except his head. "Yeah, magic is so much better when you can do that."

"Mom." Chris groaned. "Please unfreeze me or at least my hands."

"Nose itchy?" Piper smiled.

"Yes." Chris nodded. Piper leaned over and scratched her sons nose. "You aren't going to unfreeze me are you?"

"You broke into my room. So no." Piper shook her head. "So why did you break into my room?"

"Because I love you." Chris whacked a grin on his face and after a few minutes the grin faded. "It ain't gonna work is it?"

"Nope." Piper shook her head again. "You gotta learn I'm stubborn."

"So am I." Chris nodded. "Look I'm here because you were upset, and Dad is at Aunt Pheebs's house. Wyatt isn't good with talking and Mel might not be your favourite person right now. And if Wyatt isn't good with words Bibz is hopeless. So you okay?"

"I miss him." Piper nodded. "I miss the other you. And I hate thinking about him."

"Mom this going to sound really weird but…I am him." Chris frowned.

"I know that." Piper said smacking his frozen arm slightly. "You're different though. His laugh was less lively and more of an old warm laugh. Yours is young and carefree. His eyes were burdened and when he cried he had a burnt look in them. Your eyes are lively and sparkly when you cry. Well his eyes were sparkly too buy yours aren't burnt. He also always looked at Wyatt with jealousy the most amount of love and care. You just have the love and care, no hint of jealousy. I just have to separate you two or else I'll go nuts." Piper smiled.

"Will you let me hug you?" Chris asked.

Piper flicked her wrists and felt herself being hugged by Chris. "I love you mom. You can separate me and my other self but I remember what he remembers and I remember you loved me."

Piper smiled. "Do you remember I was horrible to you?"

"Yes." Chris nodded. "And I remember you loved me. Can we keep this simple mom because I really don't like complicated."

"We have to make sure Wyatt doesn't remember too much from 2004 because that was when the event that turned him happened." Piper nodded.

"We got Pheebs writing a spell as we speak." Chris grinned. "So we shouldn't keep having these dreams even though…" he looked away turning red.

"Even though…?" Piper frowned.

"Is it cheating if it's just a memory?" Chris asked.

"No." Piper shook her head. "Oh, this is about you and Bibz dating in your other life."

"Yeah well…Bibz…Bianca." Chris tilted his head.

"Bianca needs a nickname. It gets confusing." Piper nodded.

"Well…what do I do?" Chris frowned. "I mean, I remember a lot of stuff about Bianca but I remember a lot of stuff about Bibz."

"Well…" Piper frowned. "You were about to marry Bianca."

"And then a month later I hook up with my charge?" Chris scratched his head.

"Like father like mother like grandmother like grandfather like step-grandfather like aunt like uncle like other uncle and aunt and like yet another uncle and aunt like son." Piper frowned. "Jeez we got a knack for making out with our charges and people we're supposed to protect."

"That's the Halliwell curse." Chris nodded. "To be too good looking for our own good."

Piper just laughed. "Yeah…it's the burden we have to bear."

"Better us than anyone else." Chris smirked. "But what am doing with the two girls on my mind. One on my old mind and one on my new mind."

"Whatever you need to do." Piper shrugged. "I can't help you kiddo." She stood up and headed to the door.

"But you could give me some advice." Chris frowned.

"Follow your heart." Piper said opening the door.

"Anything less cheesy?" Chris asked.

"Let the force be with you." Piper said closing the door.

"Mom." Chris frowned as the door shut. "Mom! I'm never comforting you again." He crossed his arms and looked away.

……………………………………

_Next day…_

Mel flushed the toilet and wiped the side of her mouth after another vomit. She was wondering why they called it morning sickness when it happened all day. She had no idea what to do with the kid growing inside her. Mel stared at her stomach. "Why couldn't I be a guy?" she was wondering what her alternate reality selves were doing. The ones she met when she when she was ceasing to exist. M.J. her evil copy, was probably swearing, Mikey the male version of herself was most likely wondering how he got the female version of Tye pregnant and Michael the evil male Melinda was most likely going on a hunt.

Mel walked up to her room passing Chris on the way who frowned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm feeling fine." Mel gave him a false grin.

"You're lying." Chris nodded turning around to face her.

Mel turned to face him. "How do you know?"

"Your wisdom teeth are showing." Chris smiled.

"So are yours." Mel frowned.

"I don't have wisdom teeth." Chris winked.

"That explains so much." Mel rolled her eyes leaning onto the wall.

"You're stressed and anxious about something." Chris nodded. "What?"

"Nothing Christine, now drop it." Mel turned back around to go to her room but Chris grabbed his sisters arm and placed her back against the wall.

"Now Melinda you don't call me Christine unless you badly want to cover a secret." Chris smirked. "What is it?"

"You can't tell mom or dad." Mel winced.

"I swear on my honour." Chris tilted his head to the side. "Come on we're close in your time, why not in mine?"

"I'm really bitchy." Mel nodded her head sadly.

"What is it?" Chris repeated.

Mel looked away and then back at Chris. "I'm pregnant."

**Hahaha…I love cutting it short with a revelation…so good**

**Bibzicle…like popsicle but not as sweet ;)**

**Yes I'm high on sugar…**

**HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!**

**No M.S. I'm not on drugs…I'm just high on life…and sugar…a lot of sugar…kinda like Rod and Todd in The Simpsons…**

**HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!**

**Sugar not Drugs people…SUGAR!!!**

**Please don't let my behaviour stop you from reading the rest of the story…I promise I'll be good.**

**HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!**


	8. Plot revealed and Magic is Dead

"A lone figure snuck into the hospital in the dead of the night sneaking passed doctors and nurses alike. The figure was dressed in black and was there for reasons of her own. She was accompanied by no one and swore to walk alone until everyone was healed."

"Oh shut up Bianca." Madz rolled her eyes as the elevator went 'ping'.

Bibz laughed and stepped out of the elevator into the burns ward. "Now what bed is he?"

"Twenty two." Madz said. "Bianca you're going to go weak again if you heal him."

"Oh who cares?" Bibz frowned. "I had to plan my own rescue. Anyway it's not like you can heal him. Burn marks."

"Oh shut up." Madz rolled her eyes. "I was worried sick about you. I just couldn't get out of bed because they were trying to figure out how my lungs could be filled to the brim with water but I was still breathing."

"It isn't that hard to figure out." Bibz nodded. "H2O. I mean seriously water does contain oxygen."

"Yeah but our lungs aren't supposed to be filters for hydrogen oxygen separation." Madz said turning the corner.

"Hey I can breath in lava and I'm fine. A bit of a swim shouldn't have been too bad for an Ice Queen such as yourself." Bibz countered.

"Yet again you shouldn't be able to humanly do that." Madz shrugged. "But we got power benefits. At least I didn't freeze the place when we went psycho. That would've been hard to fix."

"Hey Charlie." Bibz whispered as they reached his bed.

"Hi." Charlie said with a husky voice. "You're back."

"Yeah." Bibz nodded. "Still alive and kicking. I see Tyler hit you pretty well."

"Half my body is burnt off." Charlie gasped. "Pretty well doesn't cover it."

"Yeah well I have a way with fire injuries and damages." Bibz winked. "I can have you fixed up."

"Bibz…" Charlie started to argue.

"No, no." Bibz shook her head. "I owe you for something or another so this is my payback."

"What do you owe me?" Charlie frowned.

"She owes everyone." Madz nodded. "Or so she thinks."

"Hey I sold you all out." Bibz looked at her sister. "I need to make it up to you know all I need to do it make a small incision." Bibz nodded pulling out her pocket knife she ran it alone Charlies hand. Most of his chest and legs were covered in burn marks and some of his face up to his neck. The pain was still there and Charlie was relieved someone was going to stop the pain.

"This might tickle." Bibz said as she created a fire in her and pushed it into the wound.

Charlie started groaning in pain and Bibz watched as all the wounds started to heal. Once it was over Bibz withdrew the flame and the small cut on his hand disappeared. Charlie was pleased that there were no more burns. "Thanks Bibz."

"Welcome Char." Bibz nodded looking positively weaker. "Now I might go sit in the fireplace.

"Here let me send you off." Charlie waved his hand and waited for them to orb off. He waved his hand again but still there was nothing. "Weird."

Bibz suddenly didn't feel as bad but did feel a little weaker. "You're just recovering." Madz nodded. "You'll be better soon."

After Bibz and Madz said goodbye they got back in the elevator and Bibz clicked her fingers. Madz tried to create a snowball in her palm but nothing happened. "A little more than weird don't you think sis?" Madz looked at Bibz who was clicking her fingers desperately.

"You got money for a bus?" Bibz frowned.

……………………………………

Chris had dragged his little sister back to their shared room and threw her on her bed before sitting on his own. "How?" was the first thing he asked.

"Well must I explain the birds and the bees?" Mel smirked.

"No!" Chris frowned. "Oh god now I'm picturing it in my head." He cringed and looked away. "Ew…okay. You got to tell mom." Chris nodded.

"No not yet!" Mel shook her head. "When things die down, I'll tell her but not yet."

"You're seventeen Mel." Chris frowned. "When this kid is seventeen you'll be thirty four. Mum was a bit younger than that when she got married."

"Mom was twenty nine." Mel nodded.

"You're seventeen!" Chris repeated.

"Don't you think I know that?" Mel frowned. "I mean in my timeline I met up with a twenty-two year old version of you and he told me when I get pregnant I'm going to be killed. Now I'm in the world I know I'm not and so I actually have to plan this thing. I thought it was going to be simple. Have sex, get pregnant, get murdered by Wyatt, but no, the world steps in and makes sure I live to tell the tale!" Mel shouted. By the end of her speech she was standing and puffing as if she'd run a marathon. "And am I getting angry because I'm going to live?"

"I think you are." Chris nodded.

"Great." Mel flopped back onto her bed and looked away. "I'm not proud I'm pregnant at seventeen I mean people nowadays don't get pregnant until they're forty. But Destiny sent me to this reality to save my child so I can't exactly go for an abortion and I don't want to anyway."

"Mel a kid is going to be hard work." Chris went over and sat next to Mel. "Are you going to be okay with the responsibility and everything?" he said wrapping an arm around her.

"Do I have a choice?" Mel frowned.

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "Heaps. You can get mom to help out first off but you got to tell her. You can also go for adoption or scarier thought, you can go against Destiny. It's up to you."

"You are a lot like your counterpart except you joke more." Mel nodded. "I like it. You're happy here."

"Not really." Chris scratched his neck. "Your spell has made this hard on me."

"Oh no please don't tell me you remember mom." Mel frowned.

Chris nodded. "I saw everyone including jumping of Golden Gate which wasn't very smart." Mel shook her head. "But I also saw some stuff from 2004."

Mel flinched. "She loves you in all realities you know that right?" Mel frowned.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, you know?" Chris looked at his sister.

"Duh." Mel said. "Jeez, your empath powers are as crap here as they are everywhere."

"Look, I'll be with you when you tell mom your pregnant as long as you ask Bibz where we stand because she remembers too." Chris stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

"Unfair but deal." Mel grinned. "Because I love you."

"I love you too Melly." Chris wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

They broke apart from the hug when a large bang was heard from downstairs. Chris was about to orb down but Mel had already taken the stairs bounding down them two at a time. Chris followed lead and saw a very confused demon and extremely confused Prue looking at each other.

The demon tried to create an energy ball and Prue tried to telekinetically move him. "Chris freeze him!" Prue said suddenly. The demon tried to shimmer out but it didn't work and Chris tried to freeze the demon but that didn't work either.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris frowned.

The demon puffed and hung his head in defeat as he left via the front door sulking. Chris, Prue and Mel all exchanged confused glances. "Since when do demons shimmer in then use the door out?" Prue asked.

"Since when do our powers stop working?" Mel frowned.

"Since when do people sulk away from a fight?" Chris looked at the front door unhappily.

"Piper." Prue went into the kitchen and Chris and Mel followed. Bibz and Madz came downstairs. Wyatt was already sitting at the table concentrating on the salt.

"You lost your powers too?" Piper frowned.

"So has Charlie." Bibz said sitting down.

"And us." Madz frowned.

"So did that demon." Prue said sitting next to Wyatt.

"You mean that guy in the leather jacket running down the street?" Madz chuckled.

"Yeah." Chris said leaning on the back of the chair. "What's going on?"

The phone rung and Piper answered. "Hello?"

**The girls, Coop and I have lost our powers.**

"Yeah so did we." Piper replied.

**What do you think is going on??**

"Well I don't know but we obviously can't ask the Elders."

**Who else could we ask?**

"I don't know…hold on Phoebe someone else is trying to call." Piper pressed a button and then answered. "Hello?"

_Piper I've lost my powers._

"So has Phoebe, Coop, the girls, us and a demon." Piper replied.

_Oh no I haven't checked on the kids…A demon?_

"Yeah a demon." Piper nodded. "Hard to explain but how are we going to talk to the Elders if we can't orb?"

_I'm not the brains of the family, that's Prue._

"Prue." Piper barked. "You're the brains of the family. What's going on?"

"Maybe it's like the day Wyatt was born?" Prue frowned.

"Maybe it's like the day Wyatt was born." Piper relayed.

_Where's Phoebe?_

"On the other line." Piper nodded.

_Put three way on and put Prue on another line._

"This isn't going to be good." Piper muttered. "Prue catch the phone." she threw the other cordless to her sister who caught it. She then pressed a button. "Phoebe, Paige, Paige, Phoebe." Piper said. "Prue go into another room."

Prue did as she was told. Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Madz and Bibz stared at them incredulously.

(A/N: Prue Piper **Phoebe **_Paige_)

Hi

**Hello**

_What's going on?_

I have no idea

_You think the same thing that happened the day Wyatt was born is happening again?_

I think so

**Someone more powerful than Wyatt? Oh Great.**

No I don't think that's what is happening here…And there is someone possibly more powerful.

_**Who?**_

His brother.

"Are you talking about us?" Wyatt and Chris asked together.

**Tell them Aunt Phoebe says shut up.**

Phoebe says shut up.

"Hi Aunt Pheebs." Wyatt and Chris said together.

**They should take my advice sometimes…**

Off topic Pheebs…as usual.

_I thought Piper was bad…_

ANYWAY! What do you think is going on?

_**Who are you talking to?**_

Piper

Well I really don't know but destiny would've warned us about someone more powerful than Wyatt.

"More powerful than me?" Wyatt scoffed.

_**Shut up!**_

Shut up Wyatt. You've been told.

_Maybe Mel forgot to pass on a message_

Mel did you forget to tell us something important about magic dying?

"No." Mel shook her head. "But there is a kid…maybe."

Who?

"My kid." Mel muttered.

What?

**What?**

_What?_

What?

**I couldn't hear.**

_Did she say my kid?_

Mel…

Piper's gonna blow

**Thank god there is no magic or we'll be scraping that kid off the sidewalk**

_The mini one or the big one?_

**You're going to be a grandmother!!**

You're going to be a great-aunt. Wait, no that's bad! Bad! Mel!

**Bye**

See you soon. I'm coming over.

_Um…I got stuff to do. Call us when it's over and we'll figure out what to do._

There were four clicks and the phones hung up. Piper looked at her daughter and didn't know whether to scream at her or hug her.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Wyatt grinned.

"Unkey Wy." Chris chuckled. "That's funny."

"Mel why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" Piper asked sitting down. "I got to call your father."

"Oh god." Mel smacked her head against the table.

"Where is Dad?" Chris frowned.

"Yeah." Madz frowned. "Uncle Leo's been gone for ages."

"He's at the shops right now grabbing dinner." Piper said shaking her head. "Who…" but she was cut off by her adopted child.

"Hey, do we become Aunts?" Bibz frowned. "Because I'm your step-sister and she's your step-sisters half-sister so what are we?"

"Step Aunt." Wyatt pointed at Bibz. "Step-half Aunt." He pointed at Madz.

"Who's the…" Piper started again.

"Step-half Aunt makes no sense." Chris shook his head.

"Neither does the reason why Maddie and Bianca call mom and dad Aunt and Uncle." Wyatt shook his head. "Or why we call Billie Aunt."

"Madz is our third or fourth cousin." Mel shook her head. "Billie is practically family. Oh and it's just easier for Bibz to call them Aunt and Uncle."

"Who…?" Piper tried again.

"So if it's a boy what would you call him?" Wyatt grinned.

"Nah I think it'll be a little niece." Madz smiled.

"I haven't thought of names." Mel shook her head.

"Okay!" Piper shouted. "Who's the father?"

"Tye." Everyone answered.

"Off course." Piper said sitting back down. "So could this kid be the reason why there is no magic left?"

"I'm only five weeks pregnant." Mel shook her head. "Or six…I don't know. I've known for about a week."

"So about this magic problem." Piper said.

"Mom, Mel is pregnant." Chris laughed. "Aren't you excited?"

Mel looked at her mother who squinted. "You ready?" Piper asked her daughter.

"No." Mel shook her head.

"Do you want this child?" Piper frowned.

"Yes." Mel nodded.

"Come here." Piper hugged her daughter tight and Bibz and Madz started clapping and whistling. Wyatt laughed as Mel looked uncomfortable in the hug. Chris just leaned back crossing his arms.

"Okay." Mel said. "About the magic problem."

……………………………………

"Magic has died." Sandra said sitting herself down. She pushed her blonde hair from her face and tapped her long fingers on the desk. "And I need to find my daughter before the earth spins twice more."

"Your daughter." Anderson looked at Andrews. "Escaped."

"Well you'll have to find her again. I haven't gone through all this trouble for nothing." Sandra said inspecting her make up.

"What trouble have you been through?" Andrews asked.

"I killed a witch or two possibly three, in order to stop magic for a four days. It's happened before and it made the witches vulnerable." Sandra frowned as she wiped away some smudged eyeliner. "Now all you need to do is knock them off. I'd go for the young one first, she's feisty but isn't too good at spells."

"Excuse me, where do you get off telling us what to do?" Anderson asked angrily.

Sandra flicked her wrists and earth encased the man and he couldn't move. "Sorry…I forgot to tell you. All magic but mine is dead." The two men looked at her shocked. "Yes well that was what the fourth witch was for." she spun the fur scarf back around her neck. "My daughter please." she flicked her wrists again and the rock covering Anderson disappeared. "By tomorrow." Sandra nodded as Earth engulfed her and then disappeared taking her with it.

"I hate witches." Anderson said flicking some dirt off of his jacket.

"She's got a point though." Andrews replied. "Think of it. No magic. They're on our playing field."

Anderson thought about it for a minute. "We're going to need to a big force. Grab them one family at a time."

"Start with the one living at the Manor. The Manor is the power source, we grab that they are weaker." Andrews nodded.

"We'll need a hell of a lot of force." Anderson nodded.

"Lock and load?" Anderson grinned.

"Lock and load." Anderson said looking at Andrews seriously.

……………………………………

Henry walked around the office and had a strong feeling he was being watched. When he looked up everyone looked down and when he looked down everyone looked up. There was definitely something fishy going on. As he walked down to his private office he felt fifty pairs of eyes on his back. When he turned around everyone darted back to what they were doing.

"I'm guessing none of you passed discreetness." Henry shook his head. "So what are you all looking out? Do I have paint on my ass?"

"Henry, can we talk?" One of Henry's old friends came up to him. "In your office."

Henry looked Jerald up and down. "Sure. Why not?" he opened his office door and Jerald walked passed. Henry took one last look at everyone in the office and rolled his eyes. "What's up Jer?"

"Henry, office is talking." Jerald nodded. "Homeland Security is pulling some of us aside. Keep asking bout you. Got any idea why?"

Henry puffed. "No idea. My niece got into some trouble."

"Well they're asking about weird stuff. Like magic weird. Supernatural crap." Jerald laughed. "Like that stuff exists."

"They're just asking weird questions because my niece is into that stuff." Henry shook his head and 'laughed'. "She had a little black book full of things she wrote and a lot of poetry was in it that she called spells."

"How old is she?" Jerald frowned.

"Fifteen." Henry shook his head. "And with this weird illness they all had. It was bad."

"Well just know that's why we are all looking at you funny." Jerald nodded. "Homeland being suspicious about nothing."

Henry smiled and nodded. "Hey I gotta finish up this stuff and…I'll talk to you later." He opened the door and Jerald nodded.

"Yeah I got a bit to do as well." Jerald smiled. "See you at lunch?"

"Going out with the Mrs." Henry nodded. "See you."

"See you." Jerald said closing the door behind him. Henry jumped over his desk and dove for the phone. He quickly dialled his wife's number. "PAIGE!" he shouted. "Homeland! Orb! Now!"

"Honey your voice is getting higher and higher as you speak, now breathe." Paige said desperately into the phone. "Repeat."

"Just orb here now." Henry said. "You need to tell your sisters quick. I see no blue."

"Magic is dead." Paige explained. "I can't orb or heal or do any magic."

"Why not?" Henry frowned. "What happened?"

"Well at first we thought it was Melinda's kid…" Paige started.

"Melinda's kid?" Henry choked.

"She's pregnant." Paige said. "But it wasn't that so we are now extremely confused and thank god there is a back entrance into magic school and the door is open because Leo found out there is a spell to stop magic existing and…"

"Sweetie, you're rambling." Henry said.

"No I'm not!" Paige said. "These are the facts."

"A lot of facts." Henry said.

"And not many answers. Henry jnr. and Prue jnr. are getting out today and I want you to go pick them up because Coop got grounded in New York and Andy is in Greece. Both of them are stuck without money or housing so…yeah we're stuffed."

"Has this ever happen before?" Henry asked.

"When Wyatt was born. It should only last twenty four hours." Paige bit her lip. "I hope."

"Good luck Paigey." Henry muttered into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Paige said her voice choking. "See you when you get home."

"It'll be good to have at least one of the kids back. It's so quiet without them." Henry laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

……………………………………

"Do you think I'm over reacting?" Leo asked after he had just finished shouting his lungs out at no one and hyperventilating.

"Maybe." Piper shrugged. "But our baby girl is pregnant so you do have a right."

"Do you think…what do you think is happening in the other reality where the Mel we brought up is living?" Leo said lying down in bed. Piper laid down next to him.

"Oh she so wouldn't have told us." Piper shook her head. "Not yet. She probably told Tye and that's it."

"This is confusing." Leo nodded. "I hardly know her but I do."

"She's still Mel." Piper rolled her eyes. "She can just orb."

"She remembers me being bad to Chris." Leo puffed. "She was there in 2004. I saved her life when she fell off the bridge."

"I saved her life when she was hanging off the bridge." Piper smirked.

"What are we going to do about the magic?" Leo asked. "We can't let this go on."

"It should be over in the next twenty four hours." Piper nodded. "It'll finish at noon tomorrow. Phoebe checked it out and magic can't be gone for more than twenty four hours or else…poof."

"Poof?" Leo frowned.

"Yeah well Phoebe's choice of words, not mine." Piper shook her head and leaned onto Leo's chest. "Why did this start again?"

"I don't think it's anything starting." Leo shook his head. "I think it's just some pot stirring."

"Really?" Piper frowned. "So after this it'll go quiet again."

"Is it ever quiet with five magical children running around?" Leo asked.

"Fourteen." Piper shrugged. "All my sisters kids run around here."

"Sixteen." Leo nodded. "Tyler and Marc."

"Seventeen." Piper said. "Bianca."

"Eighteen." Leo added. "Tye."

"And soon…" Piper said. "Nineteen."

There was a silence in the air and Piper looked at her husband seriously. "Has anyone learnt how to use birth control?" Leo just laughed and kissed Piper.

"Maybe we should practice the art now?" Leo smirked.

"Leo, crisis, later." Piper but he continued kissing her. "Later…" she twisted but he kept kissing her. "Leo."

"Come on. Twenty four hours with no magic…" Leo laughed. "We are perfect right now."

Piper looked at him. "Okay." She started kissing him and just as they were getting her shirt off there was a crash downstairs to large to be a plate. "Argh!" Piper said pulling her shirt down and rushing downstairs with a grumpy Leo by her side.

**Poor Leo…I'm a bitch to him…The man can't even get any…and in the last story I tried to convince you guys he's gay…lol**

**Review please**

**P.S. I am really sorry to anyone I scared with my sugar hype in the last chapter…sorry…**

**:D**


	9. Lamborghini's in Los Angeles

**Now things are getting interesting…**  
Wyatt and Chris were sitting down on the couches and were watching television. "Hey Wy…what do you remember so far?" Chris asked his brother.

Wyatt looked at his brother as if those were the last words he expected to hear from his brothers mouth. "Nothing much." Wyatt shrugged.

"Killing people?" Chris asked whilst still watching the television.

"Yeah…" Wyatt said. "A little."

"I remember a lot." Chris said.

"Yeah well I guess I subconsciously block it out." Wyatt said flicking the channel.

"I keep…" Chris said. "What were you doing out the back with Bibz?"

"Huh?" Wyatt said looking back at Chris.

"That day Madz and I found you and Bibz out the back of P3." Chris said still watching the T.V. with great interest.

Before Wyatt could answer the glass in the conservatory shattered. The boys stood up and bolted into the sunroom. There were fifty men in black swat suits crashing through windows and doors.

Mel, Madz and Bibz ran into the room from the dining room but before they could react Chris and Wyatt were already spinning them around. "Go!" Wyatt said pushing them all towards the front door. Piper and Leo came bounding down the stairs.

"Homeland!" Chris shouted.

"Go to the attic." Piper shouted. "Go!"

The five ran up the stairs as Piper and Leo jumped down. Leo dove for the cupboard and pulled out a gun. "Out of Chris's window." Leo shouted. "Go to someone else's house."

Wyatt and Bibz were the last to go up the stairs and at this they both stopped. "We aren't leaving you."

Piper kicked and punched the first few men which came to her. "Yes you are."

Leo shot the legs of the men around him. "Go!"

Wyatt pushed Bibz up the stairs to where the rest of them were standing on the top landing. "What are we going to do?" Madz asked.

"Go to Aunt Pheebs house." Wyatt nodded. "Go, Chris's room. Hurry!"

Bibz heard another crash downstairs. "My car!" she said. "The keys. Without magic I need keys." she looked downstairs.

"Bibz, there is no time for your car." Wyatt said from Chris and Mel's bedroom doorway.

Chris and Madz were standing there as well. "Come on Bibz let's just go." Chris said. "Forget the car."

"Forget my baby?" Bibz frowned. "Never! Look I'll meet you at the SUV. You guys go." she placed her hands on the banister and lifted herself over and dropped back down. She hit the floor and rolled across the floor to dodge bullets.

"I'm going to kill her." Wyatt said.

"You go." Chris nodded. "I'll grab her."

"No." Wyatt shook his head. "I can't let you guys get hurt. If we aren't back in five minutes go to Aunt Phoebe's. Take care of the girls." Wyatt instructed his little brother and followed Bibz's lead over the banister.

Chris looked at Madz and Mel. "You heard him. Go!" He helped Mel out the window but Madz needed no help after sneaking out from the window on many occasions.

Wyatt fell onto the ground and looked at Bibz who was dodging the laser gun lights and diving around the room.

"What the hell are you two doing back here?" Piper said after shooting someone.

Leo took a shot and hid behind the wall. "We told you to leave."

"She jumped off the staircase." Wyatt shouted hiding behind the couch. "I had to follow her."

"I gave you guys my car keys!" Bibz shouted. "Where are they?"

Piper looked at her shocked. "Your car? You're risking your life for your car?"

"It's a Lamborghini!" Bibz defended.

"You have a Lamborghini and we still have a SUV?" Leo shouted.

"Leo!" Piper screamed. "Behind you!"

Leo spun around kicking his feet out from under the guy and sooting the guys legs. "Nothing personal." Leo said before reloading his gun.

"The keys are in the top draw of the coffee table." Piper shouted. "Now go!"

Bibz who was currently sitting behind the opposite couch of Wyatt leapt over the couch and pulled the draw open in one sweeping move. She pulled the car keys out a smiled. "Got it!"

"Go child run!" Piper shouted.

Bibz and Wyatt stood up but the stair case was blocked. Wyatt pulled Bibz behind him and punched the guy who was guarding the stairs. "You Kay?" Wyatt asked.

Bibz kicked someone behind her. "Fine." Bibz nodded and the two ran back up the stairs. Wyatt looked behind him and saw his mom and dad still were fighting whoever attacked them. Suddenly someone whacked Piper with the butt of the gun over the head. She fell to the floor and Wyatt watched shocked as someone dragged her off. "Wyatt!" Bibz shouted.

Wyatt ran back up the stairs and jumped out the window before Bibz. "Ladies first I guess." Bibz muttered following him down. Wyatt helped Bibz down the last few steps and held her hand as he dragged her to the SUV in the garage. Chris had already started up the car and was silently praying for the five minutes not to be up.

"Get out of the drivers seat." Bibz said.

"What?" Chris said unbuckling the seatbelt. "Wyatt's driving."

"Neither of you have experience getting away from the cops." Bibz nodded.

Madz smiled from the backseat and Mel snickered. Chris got in the backseat and Wyatt jumped into the passengers seat. "Garage door?" Bibz frowned adjusting the mirror.

Wyatt reached over and hit the button of the garage door and as the door was opening the lights from all the cop cars were blinding. Bibz shifted the car into reverse. "Hold on to something if you're scared for your life." Everyone's hand darted up and grabbed onto the nearest handle except for Mel.

"I trust you Bibz." Mel nodded. Bibz looked around surprised.

"Why?" she frowned as she hit the accelerator and reversed all the way down the driveway. She kept reversing and when she saw the cars behind her she stuck her head out of the window. "We got a four wheel drive and we aren't afraid to use it so let us out!" she called.

"Road rage?" Wyatt said sceptically.

The guys weren't moving so Bibz hit the accelerator and rammed them out of the way. She continued to ram them and ended up on the other side with bullets in the whole car. "Speed holes." Bibz shrugged as they all looked at her as if she was crazy.

Five cars were speeding towards them and Bibz was darting like a maniac all around the city trying to lose them. "You four speak. Silence isn't good whilst driving."

"Who the hell taught you how to drive?" Chris frowned.

"Something relevant." Mel said. "Where are we going?"

"Lose the cops, go to Phoebe's." Wyatt nodded. "It's what mom wanted."

"Well Aunt Piper didn't exactly want cops." Madz said.

"Corner!" Bibz shouted. No one knew which way she was turning so they all fell on top of each other in the back seat.

"We need help." Bibz said. "Non-magical help."

"We need Uncle Daryl." Mel said. "He's alive right?"

"Who?" Wyatt frowned.

"Daryl Morris." Mel said. "You guys didn't keep in touch with him?" Everyone shook their heads. "He's a cop. He used to be a close friend."

"Oh wait…" Wyatt frowned. "Uncle Daryl. I remember him. And D.J. and his brother Michael."

"Yeah, what happened to them?" Mel asked. "They can help."

"He got moved to the East Coast. Miami." Wyatt nodded.

"Wait a minute." Bibz frowned. "Inspector Morris?"

"Yes." Chris said. "That would be what he's called."

"Oh." Bibz winced. "Well he doesn't live that far."

"What?" Wyatt looked at her. "Do we want to know?"

Bibz shook her head and parked the car. "We lost them."

"What did you do?" Madz asked.

"He was the one who busted me when I was twelve." Bibz flinched.

"Great." Chris muttered. "The only one who could help us…"

"He can still help us." Madz said defending her sister. "Just maybe we should go and not Bibz."

"Let's just get to Phoebe's house." Wyatt said. Bibz nodded and restarted the car. The rest of the ride to their Aunts house was a silent one. It wasn't until they got there were they worried. There were the same swat cars surrounding her apartment that they had just dodged.

"They've gotten here too." Mel muttered.

"This is not good." Wyatt shook his head.

"Duck." Bibz said. "All of you." They did as she said. "Phoebe is being dragged out. She unconscious."

Madz slowly got up realising she wasn't one of the main suspects. "They got Prue, Penny and Posy. Without magic they can't escape."

"It's homeland." Bibz muttered. "Those bastards that took me are there." she revved the engine and Wyatt placed a hand on her leg.

"Calm down sweetie the neighbours will talk." Wyatt said.

"Let them talk." Bibz muttered. "I am taking them down and burning their asses."

"Paige and Prue." Maddie said. "We gotta go."

"It's probably the same." Chris shook his head.

"It's over." Mel muttered. "The got us all."

"No." Wyatt shook his head. "It isn't over. Coop is in New York. Andy is in Greece. They can come back. We're still here and our magic will be back soon."

"I'll drive to his area." Bibz said.

"Not in this car." Wyatt smirked. "To P3."

Bibz smiled and turned the car around. "To P3."

"We're going to die before we get there." Madz shook her head.

……………………………………

The black Lamborghini made its way down the coast of California. The people in the back and passenger seat were asleep but the driver was wide awake a smile planted across her face. "Wake up people." Bibz grinned. "We'll be there in two hours."

"Where are we?" Madz asked.

"Los Angeles." Bibz grinned. "Well nearly."

"What time is it?" Mel asked.

Chris looked at the clock in the car. "Eight in the morning."

"Yeah Bibz got tired on the drive down so we camped in the car for a bit." Wyatt yawned. "Traded watch duty for a while."

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Mel asked.

Madz frowned. "Yeah why not us?"

"I don't know but we're nearly in Los Angeles and I've driven for almost five hours." Bibz grinned.

"Shouldn't we have run out of petrol by now?" Chris grinned.

"Nah, I got like four tanks." Bibz shrugged. "Something I installed myself. I also filled up with the money I left at P3. If you guys push down the armrest in the middle, reach into the boot there is a bag of food."

Madz shifted around, because she was in middle and Chris and Mel dug around the boot until they finally pulled out two plastic bags of chips and drinks.

"So two hours left?" Wyatt frowned. "Why'd you wake us?"

"Cause I'm cruising down the coast." Bibz said seriously. "I need music and if you're asleep I can't have music."

"This is your dream isn't it?" Madz laughed. "Driving down the coast." She was the first one apart from the giddy Bibz to laugh since the attack.

"Yep. Now windows down." Bibz ordered and everyone put their window down except for Maddie who was sitting in the middle.

Bibz inserted a CD into the player and everyone waited expectantly as the CD was read. "Track 6." Bibz said clicking the buttons.

The sounds of The Divinyls 'Pleasure and Pain' blasted through the speakers and everyone apart from Mel groaned. Mel bopped her head to the beat and Bibz just stuck her head back and listened.

"At least put music made in our era on." Chris groaned.

"Classic song." Mel fought back.

"You hate this stuff." Madz frowned.

"Aunt Paige give you this CD?" Mel leaned over to Bibz.

"Yep." Bibz nodded.

"Oh lord I miss this family." Mel closed her eyes and grinned.

Wyatt stuck his head out the window and Chris found a book out the back of the car and started reading it. Madz amused herself with making shapes out of the water in the air.

"We're nearly there." Wyatt said looking at the map.

"That's what you think." Bibz smiled.

"What were you doing up here in the first place?" Chris frowned. "When you got arrested by Morris."

"Uncle Daryl." Mel said through her shut eyes.

Chris shrugged and Bibz fell silent. "I was with my mom and she needed something from some museum but she told me to open the door so they got my fingerprints. The stuff is under my…real name." Bibz closed her eyes but continued driving.

"Real name?" Everyone said.

"You have a real name and I don't know about it?" Maddie frowned.

"It's not a major difference." Bibz said. "My mom called me Sophia and Sophia is my name on my birth certificate but my name on my adoption papers is Bianca-Sophia, which is my orthodox name. Also my Dad might of snuck Bianca into my first name so Sophia Terra doesn't exist. Bianca-Sophia Terra-Smith is me. So if he calls me Sophia…go with it. It's keeping me safe."

"You're a nut job." Chris said. "And a crim."  
"I love you too Chris." Bibz tilted her head to one side and leant on hand which was sitting on the windowsill one hand still on the wheel.

"Why'd he move away from the East Coast?" Wyatt frowned.

"Ask him." Madz shrugged.

"I think it's because he missed us." Mel smiled.

"Yeah." scoffed Wyatt. "Right."

"Or because he got transferred again." Chris rolled his eyes.

"I go with the Elder/Witch." Bibz smiled.

"Hey that could explain the whole electric thing." Madz nodded.

"I only did that once…" Chris frowned.

"You should be able to heal." Wyatt said. "Why can't you?"

"I never learnt." Chris shrugged.

"You should." Mel said seriously. "It could just save someone."

"Can you?" Madz looked at Mel.

"Yeah." Mel nodded. "I learnt when I was twelve. When…"

Chris knew the memory Mel was speaking about. He closed his eyes and looked away. Bibz looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Chris wiping a tear hastily from his eyes. She shook her head and hit the button on her steering wheel changing the song.

Missy Higgins song 'Dancing Dirt into the Snow' came on and Bibz started humming along. Chris looked up into the mirror and smiled at Bibz who pretended to be blissfully oblivious to the fact Chris enjoyed the song.

The rest of the ride went by fairly quietly. It wasn't until half an hour after they passed the sign 'Now entering Los Angeles' did they pull over on the side of the road. Wyatt got out and pulled out a bag. "Here." Wyatt threw the bag at Chris who was leaning on the car. "It's the emergency stuff mom left at P3. There are clothes in there as well as money. I think they all knew one day we might have to run."

"No." Mel shook her head. "I did."

"Huh?" Wy and Chris looked at her.

"I made one in this reality as well." Mel shrugged. "I made that when I was eleven turning twelve and I put new stuff in it every year."

"When mom died?" Chris said.

Mel nodded.

There was silence and Wyatt smirked. "Looks like Bibz left stuff in her boot as well."

Bibz closed her car door and looked around. "We get changed we go." Bibz said.

Madz followed her out. "There is a bathroom up there according to the sign. We don't need to look good if we're going to convince 'Uncle Daryl' we are good." Madz looked at her sister. "Especially with our history with him."

"Chris is the one who bashed him up." Bibz frowned. "Wow where did that come from?"

"No idea." Chris shook his head placing the clothes over his arm and then walking up the hill. Wyatt grabbed some clothes as well and did the same. Bibz leaned over into her boot and Mel and Madz took whatever fit them.

Wyatt and Chris came back down the hill looking more awake and better groomed than before. Wyatt was wearing a white shirt and blue denim jeans and Chris was wearing a green long sleeved with black skinny jeans. The girls had fixed themselves up as well. Mel was wearing her black jean a black top which she had nicked off Bibz and a pink jumper which she found in the bottom of the bag. Madz had a blue top and dark blue jeans on with long silver and blue earrings she had found in the boot of the Lamborghini. Bibz just wore a black and white stripped long sleeve with a black overall dress over it; it was a mini skirted dress and had black tights and boots.

"So we ready?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Chris said after helping his sister back into the car. Wyatt jumped into the front seat again and it was Bibz who got into the car last.

"His work is just around the corner from here. Ten minute drive." Bibz said sitting down. "I don't know if he'd be there yet."

"It's like ten." Mel said stretching out. "He should be."

The car drove through the streets of L.A. catching many looks from curious people. When they finally pulled up in front of Los Angeles Police Department. They filed into the Police Department Bibz hiding slightly behind Madz and Mel. The boys reached the secretaries desk first. "Hi." Wyatt smiled. "We'd like to speak to Daryl Morris."

"And who may you be?" The secretary asked.

"Old family friends." Wyatt nodded. "My name is Wyatt Halliwell. This is my brother Chris and my sisters Melinda, Maddie and Bianca."

The woman pressed a button and relayed the information to the man on the other end. There was a brief pause and then the secretary smiled at them. "You can go on right through. He should be at his desk."

……………………………………

Daryl Morris sat behind his writing up a report. He was still lieutenant even though they wanted to promote him but Daryl liked being a field agent. He had three children now. Daryl Junior, Michael and Alicia Morris were his pride and joy. They were all teenager and adults now so he hardly needed to look after them, even though he kept an extremely keen eye on his daughter. D.J. was twenty-one, Michael was nineteen and Alica was sixteen. All of them were happy and blissfully unaware of what Daryl knew everyday. That some of the sickos out there were never going to be stopped. Because some of the sickos out there were demons, warlocks and other magical hillbillies.

Only Daryl had put most of the memories of magic behind him. He was living a near perfect life. Well it was perfect but everyone had their worries and arguments especially when you were risking your neck everyday and your wife worried…to much.

But then again she knew about magic as well.

Daryl had been sure that morning something big was going to happen and when his office speaker phone started blazing he knew there was something was going to go horribly wrong. "Yes?" Daryl said hitting the button.

"Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Maddie and Bianca Halliwell are here to see you." The secretary said lazily.

Daryl let go of the button and his eyes widened in shock. He looked around him and then back at the phone. Maybe it was another Halliwell. But Piper did have two sons named Wyatt and Chris and he was sure she had a daughter later name Melinda or Melissa. But he had never heard of Maddie or Bianca. There was future Chris's fiancé Bianca but…Nah.

"Umm." Daryl hit the button again. "Let them in." he instantly regretted the words but didn't want to look bad. If after all these years the second generation were looking for him it had to be a good reason.

He fixed himself up and waited. There was knock on the door and he paused before saying, "Come in."

One blonde male around twenty years of age walked in followed by four brunettes between fifteen and nineteen. He looked at the last one to walk in who was trying to hide herself. "Sophia Terra?"

Bianca looked up. "Oh hi, Lieutenant Morris. How are you?"

"I'm well." Daryl frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Bibz plucked up some courage. "Well we're here to ask for some help."

"Hey Uncle Daryl." Mel smiled.

"Don't mind her." Chris nodded. "She's from an alternate reality where we call we are close."

Daryl shook his head. "You are Piper's kids right?"

"Right." Wyatt nodded. "You are an old family friend right?"

"Oh no!" Daryl shook his head. "I stopped doing favours years ago. Years and years ago!"

"Daryl." Madz said. "We need your help and you can't turn down a bunch of teenagers in need of assistance."

Mel nodded her head. "Homeland Security is after us."

"We came in my car." Bibz smiled but then it faltered. "Oh shit…"

"Your mother came in here the other day telling me not to listen to you and to send you straight to her if you came…How is Piper your mother?" Daryl frowned.

"Sandra is my mom." Bibz nodded. "Piper pulled me out of foster care when I was six."

"And you!" Daryl pointed to Chris. "You gave me so much hell…"

"In 2004?" Chris smiled. "Yeah I hardly remember it."

"That's where I remember you two from!" Daryl pointed at Maddie and Bianca.

"Yeah we don't remember much of it." Maddie shook her head.

"You aren't Sophia Terra." Daryl frowned. "You're…"

"Bianca-Sophia Terra-Smith." Bibz smiled. "Yeah, my mom refuses to acknowledge my father or my first name."

"I'm her half sister remember." Maddie raised her hand. "I don't have a record."

"Neither do I." Bibz said. "Technically…" her voice trailed off.

Daryl calmed down a bit and breathed deeply. "You're baby Wyatt?"

Wyatt nodded. "And I remember D.J. and Michael."

"I also have a girl." Daryl said.

"Alicia." Mel grinned. "I'm the Melinda you met in 2004. I'm from a different timeline but I live here now."

Daryl nodded. "At least one of you remember me. Where are your folks?"

"Hopefully dead." Bibz muttered.

"He meant Piper and Leo." Madz nudged her when Daryl had a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry I meant my parents…" Bibz trailed off yet again.

Chris spoke up. "Homeland Security came to all of the houses. We think we're the only ones to escape. Usually we'd have fought them off but…"

"Magic has died." Wyatt looked at Daryl right in the eye. "We have no way of protecting ourselves and they knew it."

"Which means someone is leaking information to them about magic." Mel said sadly.

"And we need weaponry." Maddie nodded.

"Guns." Bibz smiled.

Daryl opened his eyes wide open and shook his head. "What are you planning to do?"

"Invade homeland." Mel said.

"They got our whole family." Wyatt continued.

"Paige's kids, Phoebe's kids even Prue's kids are all gone." Chris said and Daryl interrupted him.

"Prue?" he asked.

"She's a Guardian Angel." Maddie smiled.

"And Andy." Wyatt said. "Well he's a whitelighter."

"Andy is in danger as well?" Daryl asked.

"No." Bibz shook her head. "He was in Greece as Magic died. He's kind of stuck there."

Daryl looked at the photo of his family on his desk. "I'll help. But under no condition is my family getting involved."

"They might have to." Mel said quietly. "Alicia to be more specific."

Daryl looked at Melinda as if she was crazy. "My baby girl? Oh hell no."

"Your baby girl is a witch." Mel laughed. "And her with her magic dead as well, she might be in trouble."

**Review Please…pretty please with sugar and cherries and chocolate and ice cream and ninja turtles and lucky charms and hugs and kisses and anything else you guys might like on top…Pretty please review…I know heaps of people read my stories and don't review…I got the stats to prove it…REVIEW!!!**


	10. Morris's house

Bianca, Chris and Wyatt were in the Lamborghini following Maddie and Melinda in Daryl's police car Ford. They five silently agreed to send Maddie and Mel with Daryl so he wouldn't back out. Bianca refused to leave her car and nearly murdered Wyatt when he offered for someone else to drive so the boys had gone with her knowing full well Madz and Mel could defend themselves if the situation need be.

"So we do we trust him?" Bianca asked.

"He arrested you so yeah." Chris smiled goofily leaning to the front seat where Bianca and Wyatt were.

"Ha, ha." Bibz rolled her eyes. "Ever so funny. You make jokes while you can because as soon as I get my powers back…"

"It's bye-bye Chris and hello scorch marks." Wyatt smiled.

"Exactly." Bibz nodded as Daryl pulled up to the parking lot.

Once both cars were parked they met up in the centre of the lot. "My wife works upstairs." Daryl said. "She'll be excited meeting you five."

"Wait; are we just here to meet your wife?" Bibz said but Chris nudged her in the stomach. "It'll be our pleasure." she muttered rubbing her side. Maddie shook her head as she walked passed her sister and Mel laughed wrapping an arm around Bibz as she pushed her forward.

Wyatt was the first person Sheila Morris saw entering her office. "Oh my…" she said. "Wyatt Halliwell?"

"How'd you know?" Wyatt said goofily.

"Darling I wouldn't forgot those blue eyes even if I was brain washed by the CIA." Sheila grinned hugging the blushing boy.

"Don't be too flattered." Daryl rolled his eyes. "I called her."

"So you're Chris." Sheila grinned also enveloping the boy in a hug. "I haven't see you two since you were babies." she then looked at the three girls. "I never met you three though."

"You met me." Mel grinned. "Nineteen years ago."

"Oh my lord, Melinda?" Sheila smiled. "Last time I saw you, you were dropping this little guy off at our house." Sheila rubbed Wyatt's arm after failing to reach his hair.

Mel smiled. "Well I'm about two years older now so…" she grinned as she was too was hugged.

"I'm Bianca but this lot call me Bibz." Bibz smiled. "I'm Piper's adopted daughter."

"And I'm Maddie but you can call me Madz." Maddie also smiled. "I'm her half sister."

"You two don't remember 2004?" Sheila frowned. "Then again you are a lot younger than before."

"Sorry if we've met before." Maddie shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." Sheila said before hugging both of them at the same time.

"They uh…need my help and I was wondering if they could stay at our place for a bit." Daryl smiled. "They got no magic so you don't have to worry about things exploding."

"Jeez I haven't heard you talk about magic this freely since before Chris arrived." Sheila joked.

Chris smiled. "I got that effect on people."

"So you're going to help us?" Mel spoke up.

Daryl nodded. "I thought I was out of this magic stuff but having children seemed to drag me back in it."

"Having children?" Sheila questioned.

"Your kids are witches." Wyatt explained. "Daryl's mom was magical and it's been passed down. Alicia is the most powerful of the three."

Sheila looked shocked and sat back down in her chair. Bibz shook her head. "Mortals." she whispered to her sister. "Get so shocked at the tiniest of things."

"I'm sorry." Maddie frowned. "Wasn't it you who gave up your car when you found out your mother was giving information to Homeland Security about you?"

"Listen to what you just said and look at what she found out." Bibz rolled her eyes.

"You amaze me…no shock me sometimes." Maddie said.

"It's bash Bianca day isn't it." Bibz frowned. "I was the one who stayed awake all night to drive you here."

"Bibz…" Wyatt frowned. "We love you for it…now be quiet for one in your life."

After Sheila collected her things they all went back to their respective cars and followed Daryl back to his home.

Wyatt was still sitting in the front seat and looked back at his brother. "What do you think mom is doing now" Chris asked without looking up.

Bibz kept her eyes firmly on the road and pretended not to hear anything the brothers said. "I guess she's fighting." Wyatt said.

"Without magic?" Chris frowned.

"She's a darn good fighter." Wyatt smiled. "You ever seen her kick box?"

"She can't kick box. That's Aunt Pheebs and Aunt Prue." Chris frowned.

"They all learnt. They just never need it." Wyatt shrugged. "No demons have attacked since I was three."

"Sad…" Chris shook his head. "You got a big third birthday party and I didn't have a first."

Bibz looked in the mirror. "I didn't have a first birthday party. I got dragged out of my mother's house on my first birthday and I went out kicking and screaming in true style."

"What was the first party you ever had?" Wyatt asked curiously. Chris smacked his arm.

"My sixth." Bibz smiled. "Your mom made me a big cake and I was shocked. No one had ever done anything for my birthday before."

"We didn't have a party that year." Chris frowned. "Everyone just came over for dinner."

"Yep." Bibz nodded pulling inside the driveway big enough for two. Chris and Wyatt exchanged glances and they both knew they should just drop it.

Daryl lived in a nice two storey house with a front yard, back yard, garage and five bedrooms. His house was a creamy colour and when they five walked into the place they immediately took off their shoes in worry they'll get the shining white tiled dirty.

"Don't worry kids." Sheila shook her head. "You guys leave your shoes on. The tiles are cold anyhow."

Wyatt looked at them all telling them to leave their shoes off and in the end Sheila ran upstairs to grab five pairs of guest slippers.

"So is anyone here?" Wyatt asked sitting down on the couch the others following them.

"Alicia should be back from school…" Daryl nodded. "In like five minutes."

"The boys are at work I think." Sheila shrugged. "They should be home in an hour."

Maddie stood up not being able to sit for too long seeing as she had been sitting all day and stretched her legs. She looked over to the fireplace and looked at the photos set neatly above. "Are these D.J. Michael and Alicia?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sheila nodded bringing out a plate of sandwiches. "I hope you like ham cheese and tomato."

Bibz picked up a sandwich and sniffed it subtly before biting into it. She chewed it and when she was sure it wasn't poisoned she nodded to the others to have one. Wyatt rolled his eyes but felt more comfortable.

Mel stood up also to look at the photos. She saw D.J. his short to the point he was bald. Then she noticed the photo of Michael. His hair was much like his brothers and his eyes were hazel instead of dark brown. There was the last photo of Alicia. She hadn't changed one bit. Her long hair was braided and tied back into a pony tail. In this world Daryl didn't let her dye her hair blonde but in this world he didn't have Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige to convince them it was okay.

"So what made you move back to the west coast?" Chris asked.

Daryl sat down on a couch opposite them. "Well truth be told I needed to be closer to home to look after my mom. I couldn't go straight back to San Fran so I took up a post in L.A."

"Why not straight back to San Fran? I mean your mom lived there." Bibz question whilst picking up a sandwich.

"Well because…" Daryl said then frowned. "Because I didn't want to get mixed up in magic again." He admitted truthfully.

"Your mom is a witch though." Wyatt frowned.

Sheila looked at Daryl confused. "Your mom is a witch?"

"No she isn't." Daryl shook his head. "She hates anything out of the ordinary and magic is way out of ordinary."

"Oh but she isn't your mother." Mel said. "You have no pictures with your mother."

"What?" Daryl frowned. "You come into my house and start accusing me of not knowing my mom!"

"Yes." Mel nodded sitting back down across from Daryl. "Your real mom died during childbirth. Your mom is your dad's second wife."

"What the hell are you…?" Daryl started.

"Trust me." Chris cut in. "Don't doubt her. She knows more about us than we do."

Wyatt nodded and Bibz and Madz just smiled in agreement.

"So my mom…" Daryl said shaking slightly.

"Is still your mom." Bibz smiled. "She's just not your birth mom. I learnt that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Daryl asked frowning. "About the hard way."

"Well I just learnt that Piper is my mom even though Sandra had me. She wasn't a great role model letting her daughter getting arrested for her. Adopted moms are just as much your mom as anyone else." Bibz nodded. "As long as they are nice. Piper is the nicest mother ever and she is my mom. Sandra…well she gave birth to me but she had no part in raising me…well."

Daryl looked away. "We got a spare room. You guys can stay there for the night."

"Just one?" Madz said looking around.

"We'll sleep on the couch." Wyatt said whacking his brother in the leg.

……………………………………

Piper looked around the room. Without her powers there was no means of escaping. Prue was sitting next to her in a similar position. Hands tied behind her back sitting on a chair and her legs tied to the chair legs. Paige and Phoebe sat five meters away, Paige tied to a pole and was unconscious sporting a large bruise and bump on her head. Phoebe was tied onto the same pole and was attempting to wake up her sister. "She's alive. I can see her chest rising and falling." Phoebe reassured her sisters.

Prue sighed every time she heard her sister say that.

"I wonder what Leo and Henry are doing." Piper wondered aloud.

"They're fine." Prue nodded. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Well with you and Leo's history…" Phoebe trailed off.

"But we fixed it all." Piper nodded. "They aren't shown as dead anymore."

"There is still history." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, not now." Prue said. "What about the kids? Has anyone heard about them?"

"They got each other." Phoebe nodded. "Charlie and Simon are overprotective. They wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"What about Wy, Chris, Mel, Madz and Bibz?" Piper asked quietly.

"They got out." Phoebe said. "They'll find a way to get to us."

"It's not like them to give up." Prue smiled. "They got stubbornness of you and Leo. It's a bad combination."

Piper nodded not being able to wipe the tears streaming down her face. "They'll be fine." Phoebe assured her. "I mean it's not like they are going to go to Los Angeles or try something stupid like break in here."

Piper frowned. "Doesn't Daryl live in L.A.?"

Prue nodded.

"And doesn't Bibz's record show that she is experienced with weaponry?" Piper asked.

It was Phoebe's turn to nod.

"And last but not least doesn't Melinda remember Daryl?" Piper shivered.

"Oh lord." Phoebe hung her head in between her legs.

"They might not have…" Prue smiled. "They could've gone to Billie's house."

Suddenly the door swung open and three officers dragged a kicking Billie in between them. "Let me go!" Billie kicked around her legs. "Let me go you evil bastard!"

She kicked her legs out and around but the guys dumped her on the ground and tied her up as well.

"You were saying?" Piper looked at Prue.

……………………………………

Alicia, Michael and D.J. arrived and there was an awkward silence while they were trying to explain who they were. "I'm Bianca." Bibz smiled sticking out her hand.

"I'm Chris." Chris nodded.

"Wyatt."

"Maddie."

"Melinda." It was awkward for Mel to be reintroducing herself to them. It was even weirder because they were all dead.

"Daryl but everyone calls me D.J."

"Michael."

"I know you." Alicia frowned. "Ever since that day I fainted I've been having dreams about you guys."

Wyatt looked at Mel who flinched. "You fainted as well?"

"And us." D.J. chirped up. "We all did."

"Your bloody magic." Chris muttered into Mel's ear.

"Shut up." Mel muttered back.

"So you guys going to be staying here?" D.J. asked.

"Just for now." Chris nodded. "Until we get…"

"Your dads help." Bibz cut in. She looked at Chris's eyes and they explained everything. _Shut up. Say nothing else!_

There was an awkward silence between the eight and no one knew exactly what to say.

"Dinner!" Sheila called out from the kitchen.

They all looked relieved to have some sort of distraction and trudged into the dining room. Chris looked around and they all sat around the large circular table. He sat in between his sister and Bibz. Madz was on Bibz's other side and next to her was Wyatt. It was then Alicia, D.J., Michael, Daryl, Sheila and then back around to Mel.

"So…" Sheila smiled. "How is Piper?"

Wyatt's fork skidded across his plate and Bibz choked on her water. Madz dropped her cutlery and Mel looked as if she was frozen. It was Chris who answered. "Mom is fine." he nodded.

The four looked at him shocked and slightly baffled. Daryl knew Piper and Leo were missing so he just cut his meat and raised it to his lips chewing and swallowing in slow motion.

The room became very silent as Wyatt, Mel, Bibz and Madz started eating again very slowly. "So everyone is fine." Sheila concluded but she sounded very doubtful.

"Yep." Chris nodded trying to swallow his meat through his swelling throat. He was trying to hold back the tears and succeeded but his throat still swelled with emotion. "Aunt Pheebs, Aunt Paige and Aunt Prue are all married, three kids each. Mom is the only one with four or five kids." Chris grinned.

"Four or five?" Sheila laughed.

"I stay at my house sometimes." Madz smiled. "But I'm usually at the Manor."

"Still calling it that?" Sheila tilted her head. "I still can't believe you guys are still in that house. How long has it been in your family for?"

"Five generations." Wyatt nodded. "Including us, six."

"Which of you will keep the house?" Daryl asked out of curiosity.

"Mel." Wyatt, Chris, Bibz and Madz said together.

"Why not any of you?" Sheila laughed.

"I'm moving out in a few months." Wyatt shrugged. "With my girlfriend."

"I couldn't stay in the Manor all my life." Chris shook his head.

"We just live there." Bibz and Madz said together.

"You two are definitely twins." Alicia laughed.

"No we aren't." Bibz and Madz shook their heads. "Born by two different mothers." Bibz said.

"Same father." Madz grinned.

"Same time…"

"Same day…"

"Same place…"

"But we aren't twins." They shook their heads.

There was silence and then everyone at the table started laughing. Bibz and Madz were clearly confused so continued eating.

"I don't think I could keep the Manor." Mel frowned. "It would be a little…weird. I mean with no one I grew up with there."

"Piper obviously got used to it." Sheila nodded.

"Can I ask something?" D.J. asked. "How do we know you guys?"

Michael and Alicia looked between D.J. their parents and their guests. "Well we knew their parents when we were living in San Francisco." Sheila explained.

"So why are they here now?" Michael asked.

"Michael!" Sheila said shooting daggers at her son.

"Yeah I mean we moved from San Francisco eighteen years ago." D.J. frowned. "I hardly remember it."

"Do you remember me and Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Not really." D.J. shook his head. "A bit. I remember two brothers I used to be friends with."

"Well those two brothers were us." Chris grinned. "And then we got three little sisters."

D.J. shook his head. "But what are you doing here?"

"Like we said." Maddie interrupted before anyone could answer. "We need your Dad's help."

"Why can't your own parents help you?" Michael frowned.

"Enough." Daryl said but Bibz interrupted him.

"Piper and Leo were captured by homeland security because Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige are witches, Prue is also a Guardian Angel, Leo is a dead guy Coop, our Uncle is a cupid, our other Uncle is your dad's dead partner and we are witches as well but our powers are gone because magic has died. Oh and you three, yeah you are magical as well." Bibz said it so quickly that Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Madz had no time to register what was coming out of her mouth until the last minute.

"Bibz!" they all shouted at once.

"They needed to know!" she said taking a bite out her food.

"You stubborn, painful, crazy, pyromaniac." Chris shouted. "You never know when to shut up and do nothing do you? I mean you nearly get yourself and Wyatt killed back at the house for your bloody car and now you go tell people about magic who we don't even know!"

Bibz looked at him truly hurt and got up from the table and left. There was silence as they heard the front door slam.

D.J. Michael and Alicia looked confused and shocked. Daryl had his head in his hands and Sheila didn't know exactly what to do with herself.

"I better go talk to her." Mel muttered pushing she back her chair. There was another shutting of the door and the silence still consumed the table.

"Is she crazy?" Michael asked. "Like does she have mental issues?"

"Yes." Chris muttered. Mel and Madz both slapped him.

"No." Daryl shook his head. "She's not lying."

The three Morris kids looked at their father shocked. "There is such thing as magic and they are witches. It was one of the reasons I didn't return to San Francisco and came to L.A. I was running from the Halliwell's."

"You were running from magic." Chris corrected him.

"Which was pretty stupid because if it wasn't for magic nothing would exist." Madz shook her head.

"Yeah." Wyatt said leaning on his hand. "Magic created the universe but those who don't understand it forced us into hiding."

Alicia looked around and shook her head. "I don't get it. I don't…"

"Look." Daryl said. "As soon as this is over they'll be gone."

"And no more magic right Daryl." Madz smirked taking her sister reputation of making trouble.

"No more magic." Daryl shook his head. "I made that promise years ago. I wasn't joking. Without magic my family's lives are safer."

"But we're magical." Michael piped up. "I mean according to Bibz."

"According to Bibz lions and mountain bears are cuddly creatures and J.K. Rowling was high when she wrote the seventh Harry Potter book." Chris muttered.

"She was depressed for a week when she read it." Madz explained. "And lions and mountain bears could be cuddly."

"I don't know if you're magical or not." Daryl shook his head. "The magic skipped a generation with me."

"Grandma Isabelle? A witch?" Alicia laughed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No Grandma Katerina." Wyatt smiled. "She's a witch."

"Her name was Katerina?" Daryl asked.

"Yep." Wyatt nodded. "Katerina Morris. Mel explained it all to me before while we were talking."

"I'm more than confused now." D.J. said.

……………………………………

Mel shut the door as quietly as she could before looking over to Bibz. She was sitting on her car and watching the stars. Mel quietly went and sat next to her. "Nice night."

"Yeah." Bibz nodded in agreement.

"He didn't mean…"

"Yeah he did."

"How do you…?"

"Because he's said it to me before. In another life. After you died. After you got pregnant." Bibz looked down at Mel's stomach. "I remember a hell of a lot more. I had nothing to do but stay unconscious so I got to see a hell of a lot more than the others who could wake up."

Mel looked away. "I'm sorry you had to see that stuff."

"I'm sorry you had to live it." Bibz smiled. "I'm glad you're safe though. Well…one of you. That's confusing."

"Yeah well imagine when the Destinies tried to explain it to me by literally showing it to me." Mel shook her head.

"You're smarter than your counterpart." Bibz nodded. "You'd understand straight away."

"What was she like?" Mel frowned.

"Bitchy, refused to see me as apart of the family. She tried to convince someone once I was a hobo off the street but then again I went through a stage where I did dress like a hobo." Bibz shrugged. "She went through an anorexic period and another time where she was convinced she wasn't related to you guys because she couldn't orb. For some reason she always needed some dilemma or else she wasn't happy."

Mel frowned. "Was she insecure?"

"Very." Bibz nodded. "Had three boyfriends at once. Ignatius, Jay and Tye. Dated so many guys we lost count after a while."

"Jeez, I was a slut." Mel felt uncomfortable in her own body.

"You were nice when you wanted to be." Bibz smiled. "Or she was nice when she wanted to be. You two aren't the same person."

"You sure about that?" Mel looked at her.

"You were nicer from what I remember." Bibz smiled. "Except you did teach me and Madz how to put make up on. You and Prue in your reality, just you in ours. Prue is extremely stuck up in this reality."

"We are talking about Prue Jnr. right?" Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Bibz nodded.

"Oh good because if you were talking about Aunt Prue…" Bibz just laughed when Mel said that.

"Yeah right, I'd die before talking about Aunt Prue like that." she retorted.

There was silence in the air left hanging between the two girls. "You know I'm right. He doesn't mean it. He's just stressed because…" Before Mel could finish her sentence she saw the car come around the corner. Homeland Security was printed on the bonnet of the black car and Mel felt panic rise in her throat. "In the house. In the house now!" Before she could explain to Bibz she pushed her back across the front lawn and inside the house. "Homelands here."

"What?" Wyatt demanded. "How'd they…?"

"Don't know don't care." Mel shook her head. "We got to get out of here."

Chris grabbed Maddie's hand pulling her out of her chair. "Wait where you going?" Daryl demanded.

"You can't tell them we were here." Wyatt begged. "They nearly killed Bibz. God knows what they are doing to our family right now." He quickly picked up his jacket from the couch and Maddie pulled Bibz out the back door after Chris.

Mel and Wyatt remained. "Will you help us or is this a dead end?" Mel asked quietly to Daryl.

Daryl had no idea what to say and was interrupted with a loud knock at his door. "Go. Meet me at the park two streets away from here. Tomorrow morning at nine. Leave now!"

"Coming!" Sheila shouted to the door before fixing herself up.

Wyatt pushed Mel through the back door and looked back at the Morris family. "Thanks." he shut the door and ran out of the house before sneaking out to Bibz's unprotected car and driving off.


	11. Guns and Poses

**Okay now I know the details in this about the police station and the time to get to Los Angeles is sketchy but 1…this is in the future. 2…this is in the future and 3…yeah I still haven't thought of a better excuse. Maybe one day it will only take 5 hours to get from San Fran to L.A. I went from my Dad's information and we both live in Australia so I'm not to reliable. And the whole electronic doors thing which is in this chapter…FUTURE PEOPLE…FUTURE!**

Prue Junior shook her head in discomfort. She was lying against her cousin Andre on the cold ground. "This is bad." Prue muttered.

"You think?" Andre replied. Everyone had woken up with minor injuries. Charlie looked at them all.

"Anyone got their powers back?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "So what if this is permanent?" Posy asked.

"It isn't." Pipa shook her head. "No one can hold magic at bay this long."

"If they do…" Henry started.

"Poof." Penny frowned quoting her mothers words.

"What goes poof though?" Simon looked between everyone uncomfortably.

"Everything." Patience shivered sending Pipa's spine tingling as well seeing as they were tied back to back. "Trees won't grow without the Nymphs, mermaids will die because they can't go back to the sea, leprechauns will die out, fairies won't be able to cross worlds, and there are probably a lot of people stuck on the travelling plane. Things are collapsing as we speak."

They all sat in silence and had no idea what to say. They were on a factory floor and someone came around the corner from behind a crate. "So where are the rest of you? There is five more that should've been at the Manor." The man asked. He was tall brunette and had his name was Andrews. There was a bruise across his face that looked pretty fresh.

"We don't know." Penny said.

"We seriously don't." Simon shook his head.

Andrews pulled out a stun gun and aimed it at Posy. He shot it out and the little girl jolted against the pole she was tied to. "Stop it!" Charlie said pulling against his chains. "She's just little. Don't hurt her!"

Andrews stopped. "Where are they?"

"We don't know." Pipa repeated looking at Posy who was shivering in fear. No one could reach her to comfort her. "At least torture one of us and don't be a prick. She hasn't done anything."  
Andrews shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat darling." He aimed the gun and Pipa and Patience felt her twin jolting against her back.

"No don't!" Pat and Charlie shouted. Once Andrews pulled the gun away Pat twisted herself around. "You okay?" Pat asked.

Pipa nodded. "Don't…hurt…Posy."

"Our cousins ran off." Prue frowned. "The only place I could think of them going is the graveyard. We used to go there to think. At Patricia Halliwell's grave."

Andrews tilted his head towards Prue. "What about Sophia?"

"Sophia?" Andre frowned. "Who's Sophia?"

"Terra's daughter." Andrews said. "Don't act dumb. Where would she go?"

Charlie instantly understood. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because her mother organised this whole magical ban so we could find her daughter." Andrews said pointing the gun at Charlie. "Now where is she?"

Posy coughed. "She's in Boston visiting her father."

Everyone looked at her. "She's visiting her dad." Posy repeated.

Andrews re-aimed the gun at her. "There were eye witnesses to her escape little girl…"

"She has a twin sister." Charlie shouted before the man could shoot Posy again. "You could've just seen her twin."

"A twin?" Andrews frowned.

"Maddie Smith." Prue said quickly. "They are twins. You just probably saw Maddie."

Andrews frowned and left the room. "Pose? You right?" Charlie asked.

Posy nodded. "I'm fine. Pip? You okay?"

"As long as you're alright." Pipa gave a weak smile.

Posy let her eyes droop as she fell asleep. "No Pose, don't sleep." Charlie kicked out his leg and tapped Posy but she didn't respond.

"Oi." A voice was heard. "Anyone there?"

"Who is it?" Charlie asked.

"Your boss." Tyler replied through the air vent. "Marc, Bianca and I are here next door. You guys okay?"

"We got to get out of here soon." Penny said looking helplessly at her sister.

……………………………………

Chris woke up in the back seat with Bibz leaning on him. Madz was leaning on her sister and Mel was asleep in the front seat. Wyatt was driving looking as tired and worried as ever.

"What happened to the 'No one can drive my car' rule?" Chris whispered to Wyatt.

"Well when she fell asleep at the lights I thought I should overrule the rule." Wyatt smirked. "You sleep alright?"

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "As well as one can when in the back seat."

"It's a comfortable back seat." Wyatt muttered.

Chris just looked at his brother funnily. "What's going on…?"

"Is it morning yet?" Mel yawned from next to Wyatt.

"Yeah." Wyatt nodded. "It's six."

"How about breakfast?" Maddie asked waking up.

"Breakfast?" Bibz woke up looking around. She then noticed where her head was resting. "Sorry." she muttered pulling her head off of Chris's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Chris said looking out the window. "How does McDonalds sound from breakfast?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Wyatt parked the car. Once they got out of the car Bibz looked at Wyatt. "Were you driving my car?"

"You fell asleep whilst driving." Wyatt wrapped an arm around Bibz. "Now eat and I'm still driving."

"No!" Bibz shook her head.

"Yes." Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Madz shouted.

"Driving for two days straight can't be good for you." Madz shook her head.

"I hate being the youngest." Bibz crossed her arms.

"Only by three hours." Madz winked at her sister. "And that was at the beginning of a nine months pregnancy."

The five sat around a table in a booth and Wyatt stood up and ordered pancakes, coffee and tea all around. "We need a plan." Chris said as Wyatt bought back the food.

"Well maybe Daryl can help us with that." Mel smiled.

"I think we're reaching the end of the rope where he is concerned." Maddie flinched.

"Sorry." Bibz muttered looking down at her pancakes.

Mel and Wyatt nudged Chris in his ribs and he jolted. "Uh…don't worry Bibz. It's okay."

Madz poked Bibz in the leg and she looked up awkwardly. "Thanks…Chris."

"So what do we do?" Maddie asked pulling everyone out of the awkward silence.

"We grab the guns and break them out." Wyatt nodded.

"What about magic?" Bibz asked quietly.

"It obviously isn't coming back for a while." Mel said pushing her pancakes around her plate.

"Well if it doesn't…" Maddie frowned.

"Poof." They all said together.

They hung out at McDonalds not knowing really what to do with themselves whilst 1talking about various ways they can bring their family home safely and save magic.

"What about a spell?" Maddie asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris frowned. "With no magic how is a spell going to work?"

"Well there has to be something left right." Wyatt shrugged. "I mean destiny is still running its course and…"

"My mom." Bibz frowned.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at her.

"My mom. One day she showed me her Book of Shadows." Bibz shoulders shook slightly. "There is a spell in there to… But she isn't that evil. I mean she wouldn't…Would she?"

"Wouldn't what?" Chris asked but before anyone could get a response out of her Bibz was getting up and heading over to the nearest phone booth across the road.

"Who's she calling?" Wyatt asked.

Maddie shrugged and followed her sister. Wyatt, Mel and Chris all stood up and ran across the road to where Bibz stood leaning on the phone booth.

"Mom?" Bibz asked into the phone.

_Sophia, I've been worried sick darling; where have you been?"_

"With friends…" Bibz said. "Look mom I've got to ask you something. Have your powers disappeared?"

_Baby I have no idea what you're talking about._

"I mean has you magic gone? Can you move the Earth or cast a spell?" Bibz looked at the others who were frowning at her.

_Yes, why off course I can. Just this morning I was fighting a demon._

"Are you…are you sure mom?" Bibz asked.

_Yes I'm sure. What's happened to your powers? Are they okay?_

"No mom they've disappeared. That's why I was wondering if a similar thing happened to you."

_No baby. Look Sophia, tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up. I heard about Homeland Security and I've been worried sick._

"It's okay Mom." Bibz said a tear falling from her eye. "I'm fine." she hung up the phone and looked towards them. "She's still got her powers. This means that there are witches dead. She killed them to cast the spell I just…know it." Bibz frowned.

"How?" Wyatt asked. "We got no proof."

"I was captured because she told homeland where I would be the night of the race. She told them about everyone. She organised this whole thing." Bibz looked at them tears blurring her vision. "I don't want it to be true but I think it is."

Maddie stepped forward and pulled Bibz into a hug. Bibz just shook her sister off. "Don't we…I mean shouldn't we be finding Daryl and this park. It's eight thirty and by the time we find it…" she trailed off heading towards the car.

"She'll be okay." Wyatt said pushing Maddie forwards.

……………………………………

Daryl sat on the park bench and exhaled deeply when he saw the black racer pull up around the corner. He waited for the five to walk over to him and sit or stand around him. Mel sat next to him, Bibz stood just in hearing distance, Chris sat on the arm rest, Wyatt stood opposite Bibz and Maddie daringly sat on the ground.

"They took Sheila and the kids." Daryl stuttered. "Took them back to San Fran. There is a profile on Bianca at the station and if we see her we have to report her. I know I got no choice now but to help you guys. I just want my family back."

Chris had a hard determined look upon his face and Wyatt wore a frown his arms crossed on his chest. Madz squinted in the sunlight and Bibz looked lost but angry.

Mel was the only one who looked like she knew how to sway the man. "We're going to need guns."

……………………………………

Two brunettes walked into the Police Department careful to be extremely flirtatious. They wore short skirts and tight tops with long boots and pouted red lips. "Hey there." The first girl smiled to the Officer in charge. "We need some help."  
"What kind of assistance do you need ladies?" The Officer smirked.

The second one tilted her glasses down her nose and smiled. "Only the kind of a help a big strong man can give."

"See me and my twin…" The first one giggled. "We uh need a little help." she smacked her lips together. The second twin smiled as the Police officer turned bright red.

"Our car kind of broke down out the front." The second one smiled. She let her finger trace the mans arm. "And we need someone big and strong to help us start it up again."

"I'm-m big." The Officer nodded.

Both girls giggled. "That's exactly why we called you." The first one winked. "I'm Madeleine."

"I'm Bianca." Bibz grinned twisting her hair with one hand and shaking the Officers hand with the other. Once taking his hand she leaned over the desk and kissed his cheek.

"Let me just grab someone for the desk." He nodded and on cue Daryl Morris walked in. "Uh Morris!" The man shouted jumping from behind the desk. "Can you just…five minutes…I'll be right back." He handed Daryl some key and followed the two twins out to the 'broken down' car. It was just the engine which Bibz purposefully pulled a small piece out of it.

Daryl sat behind the desk and flicked a switch turning off a camera over the front desk. He pulled out his mobile and sent a message to Melinda's mobile.

_They did it…you guys can come in now._

After about two minutes Wyatt and Chris walked in dressed in security suits and black glasses. Mel was in between them wearing a flowing dress and big glasses. "Hello Officer." Mel grinned standing behind the desk. "I'd like to make a phone call. My mobile seemed to have switched itself off."

"It ran out of battery." Wyatt nodded.

"And we don't have the car charger." Chris added.

"You'll speak when spoken to boys." Mel smiled enjoying these moments in which she controlled her big brothers.

"Sure." Daryl said placing the phone on the desk.

Mel smiled and nodded curtly. There on the phone was the number of homeland security. They had to call from a Police Department and couldn't do it straight from Daryl's office so once Daryl was on the front desk whilst someone else was on duty they could discreetly make a phone call.

_Hello, Homeland Security, how may I help you?_

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Alan Anderson." Mel spoke into the phone. Wyatt and Chris prayed the name that Bibz heard was right.

_May I ask who's speaking?_

"Officer Perry of the Los Angeles Police Department." Mel flinched as Chris quietly sent daggers at her.

_Okay Officer. Let me put you through._

Mel tapped her foot to the beat of the hold music as an officer walked past.

_Hello Inspector Anderson speaking._

Mel froze for a split second. "Uh hello Anderson. I am Officer Perry and I was wondering if you still needed information on Sophia Terra."

_So you got any?_

"Yes, yes I do." Mel smirked. "We had a break in at 242 Lincoln Street about two streets away from here by a girl with a similar description to the one you left here."

_Thank you Officer Perry._

The phone hung up abruptly. Mel smiled and pretended to say goodbye and hung up. Daryl looked at Mel who nodded. It was Daryl's cue to hit two more camera switches and turned them off. He pulled the phone off the table and as he did he slipped a piece of paper and a slip into Wyatt's hand. Wyatt also took a badge from Daryl's sliding hand.

Chris nodded and the three headed down the hallway Mel still in between Wyatt and Chris. Chris slipped a pair of handcuffs onto his little sisters wrists. "You are under arrest sweetie." he whispered into her ear.

"I went kicking and screaming." Mel placed a scowl on her face. "Remember that."

The three headed down the hallway and placed Mel into a jail cell for a bit. "Remember to pick me up." Mel whispered threw the bars.

"Get back in there." Wyatt hit the bars and Mel fell back. Her scowl returned and it was a real one this time.

"I'll get you back for that!" Mel shouted at her snickering brothers. While she was in the jail cell she looked around and found her cellmate. "Hi." she nodded.

"What are you in for?" The lady growled.

"Oh…" Mel said getting up. "Well I had two incredibly annoying brothers who I tried to murder with a blunt axe." Mel grinned dusting her hands off.

The burly woman backed off from Mel and she smirked as she faced back towards the bars.

Wyatt and Chris flashed their 'Security Badge's' whenever someone asked for it. Wyatt's was a real badge but Chris's was one that he pulled from a lucky charms cereal box.

Once they reached 'The Vault' Wyatt swiped the security card Daryl 'borrowed' while he was sitting behind the desk. It was someone else's ID so they wouldn't be detected. The door opened and Wyatt shot a mischievous smile to his brother and they both headed inside. Guns lined the walls and Chris looked around. "What do we grab?"

"Bibz said two hand guns each plus a few extras." Wyatt closed the door behind him.

"Jeez she's cocky." Chris said grabbing some guns off the wall and placing them into the rucksack they bough alone. "What else?"

"Six shotguns." Wyatt nodded looking over the list.

"Aren't they going to notice…?" Chris started asking.

"I'm just following the list Bibz and Daryl gave me." Wyatt said.

"Okay, okay." Chris threw up his hands. He grabbed six shotguns and placed them in another sack. They had hidden the rucksacks in their deep pockets, curtesy to a few adjustments made by Madz.

"So anything else?" Chris asked.

"Well there is flamethrower but its been furiously scribbled out." Wyatt frowned showing Chris the paper. "Should we get it?"

Chris shook his head. "No way."

"Well apart from that, we need extra bullets and some bullet proof vests." Wyatt said grabbing the boxes of bullets.

Chris grabbed some bullet proof vests. "What sizes?" he asked confused.

"Oh lord I don't know!" Wyatt walked over to his brother and looked at the vests. "Try this on. Mel is smaller than you. Madz, Bibz and Mel are the same size roughly." Chris pulled on a vest. "It fits. You try this one."

He threw one to Wyatt and he pulled it on. "Daryl should be about my size maybe a bit bigger." They put all the stuff in the last rucksack and reopened the door. Chris pulled out his mobile sending a message to Maddie.

_We're just picking up Mel_

Wyatt pulled his sister out of the cell and was thankful the other woman in there had been taken away for questioning. "Come with us sweetheart." Wyatt tried not to laugh.

Mel shot Wyatt a look, warning him that if he continued talking there would be a large pain in his groin area. Wyatt and Chris escorted Mel back out the front. Daryl saw the look on Chris's face as the brother hauled a large bag over their shoulders and sent another text to Maddie.

Wyatt, Chris and Mel got outside and saw Bibz with a lolly pop in her mouth and rolling her eyes as the man who was standing next to her leaning into bonnet. "Um…If I just twist this here and…oh I can see the problem. Yep I see your problem." He nodded.

Maddie did her best not to laugh as the Officer pretended to know what he was doing. She was sitting in the front seat of the car turning on the engine every so often when the Officer asked her to. When she saw Chris at the door she stopped playing with her phone and looked pointedly at Bibz.

"So are you saying…" Bibz interrupted his pointless ramble. "That if I twist this here." Bibz leaned over into the car and the Officer leaned back taking in the view. Maddie ducked so no one could see her and laughed as his forehead became damp with sweat. "And I push this thing…what'd you call it?"

"The actual engine." The guy stuttered.

"Oh." Bibz smirked. "And if I push this button on the actual engine that my car should start up?" she popped the part of the engine, which she stowed in her pocket, back into the engine and smiled. "Maddie start up the car." Bibz called out.

Maddie twisted the key and the engine started. "Oh you are such a strong man." Maddie said getting out of the car and throwing herself on top of the officer. "Thank you so much." Only Bibz saw her sister pick pocket the man.

Bibz also hugged him and they kissed him on either cheek at the same time leaving red lip marks on him. "Thank you Officer…"

"Kyle." He grinned. "Officer Kyle."

"Thank you." Bibz smirked as Maddie got into the car. Bibz kissed him once more and watched with satisfaction as Chris became very tense.

Bibz got back into the car and drove around the corner. Officer Kyle walked passed Wyatt, Chris and Mel (who was out of cuffs) completely out of it and the three Halliwell siblings walked around the corner to where they were meeting back up with Bibz and Madz. Wyatt packed everything into the boot and Bibz got out to help him sliding a gun into her jacket pocket without anyone noticing. Once they were all back in the car and the guns and vests were in the back seat in the extra compartment Mel had set up.

"Got everything?" Maddie asked.

"Yep." Wyatt nodded.

"Bar the flamethrower." Chris frowned.

Bibz grumbled about something as she turned the corner. They were meeting Daryl back at the park.

Mel looked up at the park and noticed something odd. "Are things looking a little dead out there?" Mel asked quietly.

Everyone apart from the driver looked out the nearest window. "Well…It does look a little dull." Wyatt frowned.

"I don't think it's rained anywhere around the world for the past two days." Chris shook his head looking at the dry street.

"I don't think anything has grown in the past two days." Maddie said looking at the dying trees.

"No water, no rainbows, no life after a while." Bibz concluding. Her face then grew pale. "Wyatt get into the front seat." she said pulling up.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"You're driving." she said panic in her voice.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Bibz what's going on?"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Bibz shouted.

Wyatt got out of the car and got into the drivers seat. Bibz closed both doors and ran off into the middle of the street. "What the hell was that about?" Chris asked but they all saw what was happening in the middle of the street. Bibz was running towards a large mountain which was forming for the ground.

"Her mother." Madz cowered. "Drive. Go! DRIVE!"

Wyatt spun the car around but Chris jumped out at the last minute. "Chris!" Wyatt shouted as his head spun around and saw his brother heading towards the mountain of earth at a full speed pelt.

"We can't do anything." Maddie screamed. "Just drive off. She doesn't care about us. She'll kill us."

Wyatt looked at Mel who was holding her stomach. "I'll come back for them." He accelerated and drove off.

Bibz was walking now, towards the huge mound, knowing it was judgment day. She was trying to protect her family so she sent them away. Chris ran into her and grabbed her arm. "Come on. Come with me." he said pulling her.

"No Chris." Bibz shook her head. "Go save your family. I'll deal with my mother."

"With what?" Chris exclaimed. An image of a woman carved into the stone appeared and Chris knew they had no time left. "Come on we've got no time for games Bibz."

"Go, you idiot." Bibz said pulling off of him. "I'm giving you an easy escape if she…"

"If she what Sophia?" she was broken off by her mothers piercing voice.

"Momma." Bibz smiled turning around.

"It took me a while to find you after you called me." Sandra smiled. "And who is this?"

"A friend." Bibz gritted her teeth.

"Another Halliwell brother?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah." Chris said confidently. "Chris Halliwell."

"Ah Christopher." Sandra smiled. "After I got a tip off from Homeland you were in L.A. it was easy it track you."

"So you are working with them." Bibz said backing off slightly.

"They were supposed to deliver you straight to me." Sandra shrugged. "But they wanted you to answer some questions first. Oh Sophie if I knew what they were doing…"

"Don't lie." Chris shook his head pulling Bibz behind him. "You knew exactly what they were doing. You told them her weaknesses. You told them everything." he shouted. "You just wanted to make sure she didn't go to the good side because she can defeat you."

Sandra threw out her hand and a rock flew from the earth and across Chris's face. He was knocked to the floor and Bibz dropped to his side. "You okay?" she asked clearly scared.

"I'll be fine." He got up sporting a huge scar across his face. However Sandra had other plans. She threw another rock at him knocking him over again. From his view of the ground he could see the road was perfect, the way it had been before she arrived. There was no mound in sight.

"Stop it." Bibz shouted. "I'll come with you, just don't hurt him."

Sandra smiled. "Will you do everything I ask?"

"Yes." Bibz said. "Just don't hurt him. Or any of the others. You have to make sure they leave Homeland. Make sure they are safe." Bibz shivered. "And make sure they are never hunted by Homeland again. And to be specific, they are The Halliwells, my sister Madeleine, Tyler, Marcus, Billie and anyone else who they come in contact with including their boyfriends, girlfriends, wives and husbands. Also any children that they may so happen to have and any children they have already had."

Sandra looked at her daughter. "You are very stupid Sophie. Caring for them. They aren't your family."

"You aren't my family either." Bibz nodded heading towards her mother.

Chris pulled himself back up. "Bibz no!" he said trying to grab onto her arm but Bibz pulled away.

"Go back to your family." Bibz shook her head. "Go." she whispered.

"Sophia has made her decision." Sandra nodded to Chris. "Leave." she flicked her wrists and a boulder erupted from the earth and pushed Chris backwards.

"Chris!" Bibz shouted but Sandra pulled her back and closer towards herself. "We are leaving now Sophia."

Chris groaned lifting his head. He was winded but he saw Bibz and Sandra looking like stone statue. Sandra holding her close and Bibz looking fearfully at Chris. "Bibz." Chris whispered as the stone crumpled away and the street looked as if it hadn't been touched.


	12. The Fire, The Witch and The Elder

Daryl sat at the park again wondering where his long lost friends were. They should've been there before him because he was running late. When the black Lamborghini finally arrived Daryl stood up and ran over to the car. "What happened to you guys?" he then noticed the empty stares and empty seats. "Where are Chris and Bianca?"

Wyatt looked at the girls and back at Daryl. "Take them. Start heading back to San Francisco. We'll meet you at Rodeo Lagoon."

"What's going on?" Daryl asked as Madz and Mel got out of the car and started opening the boot. They were transferring the guns from the Lamborghini to Daryl's car.

"Bibz's mom showed up." Madz said.

"Bibz was protecting us ran out, Chris followed her." Mel finished placing the last of the stuff in the boot.

Wyatt looked at them. "You got everything?" he asked.

Mel leaned into the front window and placed a gun into his hand. "You might need this."

"Thanks Melly." Wyatt tried to smile but it didn't come out right.

Mel knew he was trying so leaned into the window and pecked him on the cheek. "Hurry up." she nodded and she went back over to Daryl's car.

Wyatt switched the car back on and drove as fast as he could back to where he left Chris and Bibz. He knew it was dangerous, he knew he shouldn't have but he didn't have a choice. It was either lose two of them or lose all of them and he was sure he could go back for them. So sure.

He darted through back streets having hardly any idea where he was going but the GPS was guiding him. He twisted and turned possible scenarios running through his mind. Wyatt drove straight into the street where he had left them and the first thing he saw was his brother just sitting there staring at nothing in the middle of the road. His eyes were vacant and his arms were wrapped loosely around his knees which were crossed and slightly bent so they were off the floor. Wyatt pulled the car up over both sides of the road and thanked the heavens it was a fairly empty street or else Chris might've been run over.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted running over to his little brother. He dropped down onto his own knees skidding slightly on the asphalt but didn't complain about the rip in his pants or the grazes on his knee. "Are you okay? What happened?" The older sibling knew he should give the younger one a chance to breath and have space but it was an emergency.

Chris didn't look phased by his brothers questionings but continued to stare at the middle of the street. "Where is she Chris?" Wyatt asked shaking Chris's shoulders slightly. It only just registered to him then his brother had massive grazes across his face. "What did she do to you?"

"She saved me." Chris spoke up. "She tried to save all of us but Sandra didn't promise. She just took Bibz like…like she was something to be stolen."

"Where else did she hurt you?" Wyatt asked quickly. "What else did she do? Did she want to hurt Bibz?"

Chris shook his head. "Bibz made her promise to release mom and dad and everyone Wy. But Sandra didn't promise she would. She just mocked her because she loved us. Then I was pushed back and that was it."

"Well if she doesn't keep her promise we still have to go back to San Francisco to bust them out of there." Wyatt said helping his brother up but as he did Chris groaned in pain and clutched his sides. Wyatt placed Chris back on the ground and lifted up his shirt where a bruise was developing. The back of his shirt was torn from where he scraped against the ground and his back was cut and scared. "Why didn't you tell me…?" Wyatt growled but the look on Chris's face made him sigh.

He pulled his brother up and placed him in the back seat lying him down. He did the buckles so Chris wouldn't fall and then got into the front seat. Wyatt then pulled the mobile out from the glove box.

_What happened? _Mel asked from the other side of the speaker.

"I got him." Wyatt said. "He's injured but he'll be alright."

**What about Bibz? **He heard Madz shout from the background.

His silence told them everything. Wyatt heard a sob from Madz. "We'll find her. Sandra wouldn't want to hurt her…I mean it's her mum."

_We'll see you at Rodeo Lagoon. See you later. _Mel hung up the phone once Wyatt said goodbye and Wy looked at the back seat. Chris's back was covered with blood and his face was scratched but Wyatt knew his little brother would be fine. Bibz he wasn't quiet sure about.

……………………………………

Leo and Henry sat in a room alone. After being tortured for information Homeland let it be known that they had and extra visitor who would join them shortly.

"Henry? You alright?" Leo asked.

Henry nodded weakly. He had coped most of it. "Sorry about this." Leo frowned. "You shouldn't be dragged into this."

"Why not?" Henry tried to laugh but it came out as two weak coughs.

"Because you're the only one who is truly a mortal. You shouldn't be going through this." Leo leaned back against the wall he was tied to.

"Hey, I married into this family. Anyway you're mortal too." Henry smiled.

"No." Leo shook his head. "I'm dead. Died close to a hundred years ago. I was a whitelighter most of my life and I'm me now. So technically I'm not a mortal."

"That still is freaky to be after fifteen years." Henry nodded. The two men smiled but as they were grinning a black woman was into the room.

"Where are they?" she shouted. "Where are my kids?" she wasn't answered but was tied in between Leo and Henry.

"Sheila?" Leo frowned.

"Leo." Sheila looked shocked. "Oh my lord it's been…oh my lord."

"Sheila where's Daryl? Why are you here?" Leo asked. "How long have you been here?"

"In the building? Five hours. Been getting tortured by little electric guns." Sheila then looked at him right in the eyes and shook her head. "They didn't pick up Daryl in hope he would tell the truth. That we would tell them that we have seen your kids. But we haven't." Sheila shook her head so fast no one apart from Leo saw her winking. "We haven't seen the Halliwells in sixteen years!" she shouted to the guards who left.

"How'd they know to go to them?" Henry asked. "I mean we haven't talked to them in all these years. Why would we suddenly go find them?"

"According to Andrews, Piper said something about Mel knowing us." Sheila widened her eyes. "Who's Mel?"

"My daughter." Leo smiled proudly. "Did they take D.J. and Michael as well?"

"And Alicia." Sheila said looking desperately to the door. "Where are my babies?" she demanded while kicking the floor. Once she gave up Sheila cried onto Henry's shoulder who was sitting right next to her. Once she was finished she looked at Henry. "Sorry…who are you?"

"Henry Mitchell." he grinned. "Don't worry I'm used to people crying on my shoulder. My wife is Paige."

"Oh you married her." Sheila smiled. "That's sweet." she looked back to the door. "NOW WHERE ARE MY KIDS?"

"Who the hell is screaming?" Marcus asked through the air vent.

"A distressed mother." Leo replied. "Ask the kids if three new kids were brought in."

Marcus shouted the message to Tyler who whispered into the air vent to ask the other. "Yes." Marcus replied.

"Are they okay?" Sheila begged.

Tyler relayed the question and Marcus relayed the answer. "Yep. They're fine. Wondering if you're okay."

"As long as they are fine." Sheila said collapsing. Sheila then looked at Leo. "They are coming to get us." she said in barely a whispered. "They are grabbing weapons and busting in here to get you guys and us. Daryl is helping them."

"Hi Mrs Morris." The voice of Bianca came through the vents.

"Uh…hello." Sheila said nervously.

Leo nodded and looked relieved but still extremely nervous. If something happened to one of his kids…but he couldn't think about it. He couldn't.

"You bring any food?" Henry asked bringing Leo out of his thoughts. "The grub they're giving us ain't to good."

Sheila shook her head. "What if we need to go to the bathroom?"

"Tell them and they take you to one." Henry shrugged. "There is privacy but the bathroom is so small its just a cubicle."

She got an idea glad that no one checked her shoes. She always thought her husband was stupid for making her put a mini mobile in her shoe but now she was glad she did.

"_They don't check your shoes as long as they aren't metal capped." Daryl argued. "I should know. I'm a cop."_

"I need to go to the bathroom." Sheila shouted. "Please?"

Someone came in and unlocked her holding a gun to her back and leading her to the bathroom. "You got five minutes and then I'm opening the door." The man growled.

"I might need more than five minutes." Sheila said blushing.

"Six." The man frowned pushing Sheila into the cubicle and shutting the door behind her. The light flickered before turning completely on but even then it was dim. Sheila sat on the lid and pulled off her sneaker. Pulling the small mobile, hardly bigger than her palm, out of its hiding spot she sent a message to her husband. She then heard a voice outside.

"You're going to have to wait Mrs Halliwell. Someone else is in there."

Sheila smiled as she flushed the toilet to pretend she went. She placed the mobile on top of the lid and was glad for the pitch blackness of the bathroom. After making sure the mobile was on silent she quickly left after the man turned off the lights and let her out. Whilst being escorted to a sink to wash her hands she saw Phoebe. Sheila widened her eyes at the woman who looked shocked. Sheila then tilted her head towards the cubicle and hoped Phoebe understood.

Phoebe looked at the cubicle and then back at Sheila who was nodding her head to what looked like an unheard tune. Phoebe smiled as she went into the bathroom knowing something good was there.

Sheila was taken back to her 'room' and was smiling at herself. "I got a message out." Sheila whispered so Leo and Henry could hear.

……………………………………

Phoebe left the bathroom cupping the small phone in her hand with glee. She slipped it into her pocket but made sure her face was still upset looking. She washed her hands and was tied back up against Paige who was now awake.

"My pocket." Phoebe said whispering to Paige. Paige could reach into Phoebe's pocket pulled out the small phone and looked at it before cupping her hands over it quickly before the cameras could see. Paige put her leg out making a straight line to where Prue, Piper and Billie were sitting. She looked at Phoebe to do the same. Paige let the phone skid across the cold ground to land at the bottom of the 'lane' the legs made. The cameras couldn't see anything skidding between the legs and it just looked like the sisters were amusing themselves with a game of footsies.

"Prue could you scratch my foot please?" Paige asked.

"No." Prue didn't understand.

"Please Prue." Paige whined. "It's really itchy."

"Scratch it with your other foot Paige." Prue rolled her eyes. "Or get Phoebe's other foot to scratch it."

"Please Prue." Paige said. Her face looked pleading but her eyes were serious. "Scratch my foot please."

Prue leaned forward and scratched Paige's foot but was surprised to find a mobile there. "Your foot better now Paigey?" Piper smiled as she saw the black phone in Prue's hand.

"Yeah." Paige smiled and Phoebe wore a matching grin. Anyone watching would've thought the two younger Halliwells had cracked.

Billie who was the only one tied up with complete control of her hands and legs stood up and kneeled between Prue and Piper. "You two okay?" Billie asked prying the phone from Prue's fingers.

"Yeah." Piper smiled. "You?"

"I'm fine." Billie nodded sitting behind the girls so they were hiding what her hands were doing. The people watching them while they were alone weren't at all fazed because even Houdini would find it extremely hard to get out of those locks.

Billie pretended to be looking at Paige and Phoebe who were chatting about random things but in actual fact she was looking at the phone and calling Wyatt's mobile. She put it on the ground and was happy when she heard a hello.

"If Wyatt was here right now…" Billie asked loudly before Wyatt could keep talking. "What would you tell him?"

Piper looked at the distance a longing look in her eyes. "I would tell him to take care of whoever he has with him and to make sure they all I know I love them."

"I'd tell him to stay out of trouble and underground." Prue smiled.

"I'd tell him to bring me food." Paige frowned. "And that if he's going to save me, don't walk in the front door, because he has a tendency to walk through the front doors. Come through the way we listen in at the Manor."

Phoebe smirked. "I'd tell him to kick Andrews and Anderson. And Bibz's mother is evil. EVIL!" she cried out making sure her 'Delusional' reputation was kept.

"I think I would tell him to make sure Mel is safe especially in her current condition." Billie nodded.

"I would also tell him guns are not toys him or his sibling can use. Especially not his youngest sister." Piper said a little louder.

"Bibz has been taken by Sandra." The small voice came from the smaller speaker. "Call us if you're let go because according to Chris, Bibz cut a deal with her that you would be released." Wyatt whispered through the phone. "That was like, two hours ago. We got another four hours to go before we're back in San Fran. Hold tight." Wyatt shut off the phone and Billie turned off her end. None of the guards saw the panic and distress on the five witches faces.

……………………………………

Bibz woke up, the feeling of being turned to stone and then turned back in a matter of seconds still waring off. She fell asleep because of the pressure it built up around her. She wasn't used to being crushed by rocks. "Good afternoon Sophia."

"Hello Mother Dearest." Bibz said sarcastically. They were in the Underworld and her mom was wearing a fur coat and so much diamond jewellery it wasn't funny.

"Like your new home?" Sandra asked sitting on Bibz's bed.

"Earthy." Bibz nodded. "Very Earthy."

"Oh Sophie I have a surprise for you." Sandra smiled.

"Really." Bibz said with false enthusiasm. "Sophie will be excited but who is she?"

"Oh you aren't still denying your name are you?" Sandra asked.

"Read what dad wrote on my birth certificate." Bibz said crossing her arms.

"Your father was an idiot." Sandra shook her head.

"Yet you conceived two children with him." Bibz frowned. "Who's the real idiot?"

"Your friends aren't being released." Sandra said standing up and heading to the door.

"No!" Bibz shouted falling off her bed and onto her knees. "You can call me whatever you want okay? You aren't an idiot. I take it all back. I've got a headache from the stone thing you did. It crushed me and really hurt." Bibz nodded. "I'm irritable when I've got a headache."

Sandra looked at her daughter. "It's not just that darling. They killed four people. Four innocents." Sandra looked at her daughter in attempt to see if Bibz would question it.

Bibz mentally bit her tongue and smiled. "And, they're just innocents." she shrugged.

"Good girl." Sandra grinned. "But it's not just that. Until magic comes back I can't fix things so everyone forgets about everything. Including you." Sandra said an evil glint in her eye.

Bibz didn't say a word reflecting over her choice. When she finally spoke her unshed tears were threatening to burst out. "They will be safe from you and Homeland right?" Bibz asked. "You'll have all evidence that Homeland have about them erased. You will never go after them, or Tyler or Marcus or Madz. Mel's baby will be safe and each and every Halliwell will be safe. I mean we owe them. Both of us." Bibz shivered.

"How so?" Sandra asked tilting her head to one side.

"Despite everything mother, they raised me and made sure I knew how to use my magic. Without them I'd be weaker. Much weaker." Bibz said. She obviously made a point because Sandra nodded in agreement.

"I'll send them a fruit basket and give them their freedom and a protection from us." Sandra nodded. "Is that all you want?"

Bibz looked away and then back at her mother. "Do I have one more wish?" Bibz asked. "I mean one more thing I can ask for?"

Sandra thought about it then nodded. "One more. The first is me repaying my debt. The second will be the last thing you give up of being a witch."

Bibz shivered. She knew when she gave up being a witch but kept her powers she'd be a warlock. "A chance to say goodbye." Bibz nodded.

"To who?" Sandra asked.

Bibz thought about it. "To everyone." she answered. "To Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Andy, Paige and Henry for raising me. To everyone else for accepting me. To Madz, Tyler and Marcus for being my sibling. And…and to Chris." Bibz finished but Sandra wasn't satisfied.

"Why Chris?"

"Well…" Bibz said. "If I'm turning into a warlock, I need to say goodbye to the last love holding me back."

Sandra smiled. "You're a very good girl Sophia. Anyway I have a good husband in line for you. A very good husband."

"Who is he?" Bibz asked scared of the answer.

"The new Source." Sandra smiled and bowed as a cloaked figure came into the room. He was at least twice her age but most likely more thanks to immortality. He removed his cloak and smiled.

"Well Hello Sophia." he smiled.

"Hello." Bibz bowed. "Would I be so bold as to ask what your name is?"

"Don't you recognise me?" he asked. "Well it has been years." He smiled.

Bibz looked at the man who was twisting his beard and back off slowly in fear. "You came back?" she spluttered. "How?"

"Your mother." The man said. "Lovely lady isn't she."

"Extremely." Bibz shook slightly in fear as she remembered the last time she saw the man in front of her.

_Bibz was thrown magically against the wall and was then orbed into a deep oasis type lake. She tried to swim upwards, get away from the water but it wasn't working. She then felt a hand over face and was being pushed down deeper into the water. She tried with all her might to get above the water. Try to swim upwards but the hand was holding her down._

Save Wyatt _were her last thoughts before the bearded figure drowned her. Bibz was dead and the last thing she saw was the wavy vision of Gideon._

"Isn't being the Source of all Evil a little different from your last job Giddy?" Bibz asked.

"Just a little **Bibz**." he smiled walking closer to her. "I always had the greater good in mind but you and your sibling had to destroy it. So I decided the Greater Evil might be better."

"I did nothing." Bibz spat. "The credit all goes to Chris."

"Sophia!" Sandra frowned.

"Don't worry." Gideon raised his arm. "All couples quarry."

"No way." Bibz shook her head. "You are like fifty times my age."

"Sophia Terra." Sandra exclaimed.

"It's okay Sandra." Gideon nodded. "As long as I get Wyatt…"

"Don't you dare." Bibz growled. "I will marry you, I will be the perfect evil queen. I don't care what I have to do but you are not hurting any of the Halliwells. It was a deal I made with my mother. They are protected forever."

"Well they aren't protected if they…break out." Gideon smirked. Bibz's face fell. "Right Sandra?"

"No." Sandra shook her head. "If they are released, yes, if they escape, no."

Bibz looked alarmed and had a hard time hiding it. "So I'm guessing Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and your sister are planning to break their family out aren't they Sophia." Gideon traced Bibz's jaw line.

"Give me back my powers and I'll stop them." Bibz closed her eyes tears falling down her face.

Sandra looked at Gideon who nodded. "She loves them to much to let them do this." Sandra went into the other room to grab the potion ingredients to restore her daughters magic. "One day." Gideon smiled leaning close to Bibz. "You will turn on them totally and kill them."

"Oh and Sophia, if you run, they will die." he left Bibz with her thoughts. She slid down the wall of her room and let the tears stream down her face knowing it was a luxury because once she got her powers back she wouldn't be able touch her tears with them stinging. And her showers would have to be only hot water again. Would she have showers if she was warlock? The only two warlocks she met didn't look like they bathed in years.

She then questioned herself about why these were the thoughts going through her head. Bibz sucked it up as she heard her mother call her name.

……………………………………

Chris woke up and when they were about fifteen minutes from Rodeo Lagoon. He hadn't heard the phone call from his mother and Aunts but had a good idea Wyatt wasn't talking about something. The wounds on his back and face had been dressed and he had a different shirt on. The one he was wearing before was on the floor in a garbage bag. "Are you okay?" Wyatt asked.

Chris waved and nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good." Wyatt nodded.

"What's that hospital smell?" Chris frowned.

"There was a first aid kit in the boot. I used it on you. You have bruising cream on your stomach and so much of the germ killing crap on your back you'll be killing germs for years. Can you move?" Wyatt asked.

Chris nodded. "Fairly well."

"Good." Wyatt smiled. "I'm not letting Mel come with us. I don't want anything happen to my nephew or niece."

"Fair enough but what do you think Mel would say?" Chris smirked.

"I don't care really." Wyatt shrugged. "I'm her big brother and she better listen to me. I'm legally her other guardian."

"I am too." Chris nodded.

"Yeah and do you want her hurt?" Wyatt asked seriously.

"Please." Chris rolled his eyes. "Like I'd want Mel hurt."

"Then she's not coming. Plus…Mom doesn't want her to come." Wyatt said quietly but Chris still heard him.

"Mom?" he asked jumping up excitedly. "Where? When?"

"Um…" Wyatt frowned. "She called somewhere around Monterey and it was about…maybe four hours ago. I haven't been keeping check."

"So she's alright." Chris was sitting up and forgetting the pain in his back. "They're all alright."

"Well Aunt Pheebs and Paige sounded high." Wyatt shrugged. "But that isn't odd."

Chris couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "Wy, seriously."

"They sounded fine." Wyatt nodded. "They are alive at least."

Chris looked out the window. "I'm guessing, because we are alone in the car, that either this is a dream, or what happened to Bibz really did happen."

"I'd go for the second one bro." Wyatt said quietly.

"Why'd she run off?" Chris asked sadly. "Why'd she protect us? We all could've run off together."

"We'll get her back." Wyatt nodded.

"But she was right there." Chris said his arms flying out in front of him. "I mean I was holding her and she just pulled away and then the boulder smacked me and boom she's gone!"

Wyatt pulled up in Rodeo Lagoon where Daryl, Mel and Madz were already waiting. Madz had red puffy eyes and Chris went over to her and hugged her. "Where did she go?" Madz begged.

"I don't know." Chris shook his head. "Her mom has her."

Maddie nodded. "Are we doing this?" she asked.

Mel pulled out a hand gun. "Yep."

"Not you." Wyatt shook his head.

"What?" Mel frowned. "Why?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and muttered something about being the big brother. "Because Mom said so."

"Mom?" Mel asked. "What about Mom?"

Wyatt explained to Mel what he was told by all three of his Aunts and his mother and when Daryl saw the number which called him he pulled out his own mobile. "I got a message from Sheila."

_We're okay. Hurry up and help us…being tortured_

Wyatt pulled the vest over him and his brother, Madz and Daryl did the same. "You can't stop me from coming." Mel shook her head pulling on her own vest.

"Fine." Wyatt frowned. "But stay behind me at all times okay?"

Mel nodded and grabbed two guns stowing them in her back and front pocket. "You all know how to use them?" Daryl asked.

The four nodded to his surprise. "Alright." Daryl nodded. "Here's the plan."

……………………………………

Bibz held the potion in her hands and had a feeling that it was going to be harder than drinking a potion. Her mother was chanting over a circular table candles fixed around it. Bibz was just sitting in her chair waiting for her mother to tell her she was needed.

She wasn't really aware of what was going on around her. She was just realising she was going to do the one thing she had nightmares about. Bibz was going to attack the only family she had.

"No please…please don't." Bibz heard someone cry. Her eyes darted up and Bibz figured what was on the table. There was a girl maybe ten years older than her lying on the table a pentagram over her heart. Bibz knew what her mother was doing and saw Sandra raising a sacrad sabre.

"Mom, don't kill…" Bibz stood up and started to run over to her mother but it was to late. The knife was pierced through the girls heart and she was writhing in pain.

"Quickly drink." Sandra said but Bibz was frozen in shock. "Drink!" Sandra woke Bibz up by pulling the glass from her hand and pushing the dark liquid down her throat. Bibz instantly felt on fire but it was a good feeling. Her powers were back but the girl had finally died. "Mom…how could…mom?" Bibz looked at the girl in pure fear.

"Don't worry Sophia." Sandra smiled stroking her daughter's cheek. "You'll get used to it. Now let's go."

"No!" Bibz shouted. "You…you can't do anything okay? I have to do this by myself. Completely by myself." Bibz nodded.

"Just because you're doing it by yourself…" Sandra smiled. "Doesn't mean I can't come to watch my daughter fight."

Bibz nodded and took one last look at the girl. "What was her name?" Bibz asked quietly.

"I don't know Sophia." Sandra shrugged. "You can look through her wallet later. Now let's go. We want to make sure we head the off."

Bibz nodded and flamed out of the Underworld.

**Okay so why Gideon you ask? One…I hate him. He killed Chris. Two…I wanted my own creative end to his death. I mean I just put how he died in the actual episodes. That isn't creative. Not one bit. So I'm figuring out my own way to torture him. Three…I still hate him!**

**REVIEW! Please??**


	13. Homeland Security

Daryl led the way. It was the middle of the night and the place was closed. His mask covered all of his face down to his neck and only his eyes were visible. Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Madz were dressed similarly. All wearing black and all having a gun or shotgun in their hands, they snuck through the building suspiciously surprised to have found no one.

"According to the map." Wyatt said. "And where we orbed to when we were looking for Bibz, it should be right through these doors."

They opened the double doors and found themselves in an empty room. It was the same room they found Bibz in and they were all shocked to see they found her again.

High heels on the tiled floor echoed through out the room and Bibz walked out from behind one of the crates. She looked extremely depressed but was dressed like she belonged on some dingy street corner. She wore a tight black tube top showing off her stomach and newly burnt tattoo of a flame wrapping itself around her navel. She wore black skinny jeans and her eyeliner was so thick it wasn't funny. Everyone looked at her as if they weren't really seeing her.

"Bibz!" Madz shouted finally running over to her sister. Bibz threw out her hand sending a ribbon of fire to her sister knocking her back. Bibz made sure there were no serious burns and kept walking.

"You should leave." Bibz said menacingly. Sandra appeared beside Bibz wearing a black dress and boots. Her mother sat on one of wooden crates and watched on smiling.

"Bibz it's us…"

"I know who you are Wyatt." Bibz interrupted him. "Just leave. If you do your family will be safe."

"'Your' family?" Mel frowned. "Don't you mean our family?"

"My only family is my mother and my…husband." Bibz flinched raising her hand to show them her ring. It was just an engagement ring but it didn't matter. They got the picture.

"Bibz." Madz said edging forward. "We're your family. Not them."

Bibz shook her head. "No you aren't. Now I won't say it again." Bibz's eyes narrowed and she looked at them menacingly. "Now leave." she swung her hand out and sent them telekinetically flying out the door.

"It could be the ring." Daryl said getting up. "Phoebe had a cursed engagement ring once."

Wyatt looked at them. "Get the ring off her." she told Chris and Madz. "Mel, go with Daryl to find where everyone is."

Bibz saw them whispering and her mother poked her mentally to do something about it. Bibz telekinetically collected them into a little group. "Don't try to fight back." Bibz said circling the five floating figures. "When you get your powers back you can have your family back. Just understand that okay?"

"Make them understand." Sandra called from the sidelines. Bibz flinched and closed her eyes.

She created a weak fireball and threw it at Wyatt who screamed in pain. It was still fire. "Leave now." Bibz said holding back the tears. "And wait in hiding. Not tomorrow but the next day magic will return. Your families will be returned with no recollection of what happened. You guys won't remember. You'll all go back to your normal lives."

"Without you?" Madz pulled her hands to hips and even though she was floating in mid air the older sister placed fear deep in the heart of Bibz.

"Yes Madeleine." Bibz nodded. "Without me."

"So is this Madeleine?" Sandra said getting off the crate. "Hello darling, I'm your step-mother."

"I suddenly feel like Snow White." Madz spat.

"You're pretty pale." Sandra said off waving her hand about.

"Shut it." Mel growled.

Bibz held back the tears for many reasons but once she regained control of everything she threw them all back onto the wall telekinetically. However she did make sure Mel had a soft landing.

Wyatt stood up and ran towards Bibz at full speed. She whipped out her hand and sent a rope of flame at him. It wrapped itself around him and it was a cold fire.

"What's wrong with you?" Wyatt shouted. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were family. Why have you gone evil on us?"

"You wouldn't understand." Bibz said looking away.

She pulled the flame towards herself dragging Wyatt with it. Once he was close enough she kicked him with all her might and he skidded backwards and doubled over in pain.

She felt Mel before she saw her and flung out her arm punching her directly in the face. Daryl jumped from behind her and attempted to pull her ring off but Bibz threw him over her shoulder and kicked him so hard he ended up next to Wyatt.

Daryl looked at Bibz from the ground. "Didn't you tell me your mother wasn't Sandra?" Daryl frowned. "Didn't you tell me it was Piper?"

"I lied." Bibz replied her chest tightening.

She was now fighting with Mel again. There were fast kicks, punches and blocks thrown between them. They fought walking backwards and forwards. They were both were too evenly matched so Bibz did what any good (cough) warlock would do. She cheated.

"You're being possessed Bibz." Mel shouted. "You need to come back to us."

Bibz frowned. "I wish it was that simple Melinda but in this life it never is."

After kneeling down so she wouldn't get punched in the face she swung out her leg tripping Mel over. Then telekinetically she pushed Mel back across the floor so the three bodies, Wyatt, Daryl and Mel, were all together.

The next person to attack her was obviously Madz. "I don't want to fight you." Madz said throwing punches at Bibz.

"Then what are you doing here?" Bibz questioned before pushing Madz backwards.

"We're sisters." Madz growled as she tripped Bibz over.

"Only because of our stupid father." Bibz growled back swinging her legs around so she could stand back up in one sweeping motion.

"Oh you're asking for it Bibz." Madz shouted punching her sister in the stomach.

Bibz swung her arm around grabbing the back of Madz's long hair and then punched her once, twice, three times.

She pulled her sisters head as close to her as possible. "Stay down you idiot." Bibz whispered. "I don't want to kill you." she kneed Madz as hard as possible and threw her into the pile.

Chris was the last to get up and walked slowly towards Bibz. He said nothing as he reached her. They stood a meter apart simply looking at each other. "Are you going to say anything?"

Chris shook his head. Before she could say anything they were fighting. Punch, kick, punch, block, punch, block, block, block, punch, punch, kick, kick, block, kick, kick, kick. It was worse when she fought Mel because it was Chris who taught her how to fight. "Come on Chrissie." Bibz smirked. "Make it hard."

The speed of the fight suddenly became faster. Punch, punch, block, kick, block, kick, punch, punch. It was bad. None of the attacks either one made was landing. Bibz tried throwing a telekinetic punch but every time she tried she missed. She had an inkling feeling at the back of her mind it was because she wasn't trying hard enough. "Do you hate me?" Bibz asked kicking out her leg.

Chris didn't reply but swung out his hand and landed a punch directly on her nose. Bibz's head swung back and tears and blood blurred her vision. The tears weren't there because it hurt. They were there because she realised the answer.

She stood up and looked at Chris directly in the eyes her pain evident. Chris faltered before swinging another punch at her. This time a large rock collided with his fists and started to wrap around him. The earth was slowly making its way up his arm and legs. Bibz spun around to her mother. "Stop it now. It's my fight."

Sandra shook her head. "I can't let you get her Sophia. You're still my daughter. Now deal with the others and I'll dispose of this one."

Bibz flung out her arm and sent a fireball hurtling at her mother who flew back. "Don't interfere with your Queens business again Sandra." Bibz frowned.

Sandra looked proud yet fearful. "Yes your majesty." Sandra had no choice but to bow.

"Let him go." Bibz said in a slow menacing voice. Sandra raised her hand and the rock which was now covering half of his body. Chris looked at Bibz a new light in his eye. Before he could gather himself and register the situation Bibz swung her fist and it collided with his face. Now the pile was complete.

Bibz telekinetically sent them flying into the wall again and made sure they stayed there.

"Go home. Wait two bloody days!" Bibz shouted. "Can't you wait two days?"

They all groaned in pain but it was Chris who stood up first. He decided to finally speak up. "Why are you doing this?"

Bibz looked away and then back at him. She raised her arm and threw a fireball square at his chest. He gasped as he flew back and hit the wall. Bibz slowly walked towards them and moved them out of the building telekinetically. Once they were on the grass out the front Bibz created another fireball just as a loud gunshot echoed through the dead of the night.

Bibz grabbed her wound and felt a hot liquid seeping from her right arm. She looked at the group of five and saw Mel holding up her shotgun. Sandra shrieked with fury and pushed her hand out in front of her to cause an earthquake. Bibz spun around and blocked her mother twice before pinning her against the wall. "No." Bibz whispered. "You can't hurt them."

Only Chris who was standing up heard. He ran over to Bibz, grabbed her hand and pulled the ring off. Bibz spun around holding her mother back with magic. "I'm going to need my engagement ring back Chris." Bibz said slowly walking towards him.

"You aren't getting married to this person." Chris said backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry Chris." Bibz sneered. Her mouth might have been frowning but her eyes were glistening with tears. "But you need to give that back or else my fiancé won't be very happy."

"I'm not happy." Chris said. "Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Because you are worthless now." Bibz shrugged. "I have no further use for you. Not tomorrow but the next day I'm marrying an old friend of your fathers. The new Source."

Chris frowned. "What…?" but before he could finish she slapped him across the face and sent him flying.

She ran up to him and jumped on top of him. "I love you." she whispered so no one but Chris could hear. Tears fell from Bibz's eyes onto Chris's face. Bibz pulled the ring out of his hand. Without anyone seeing she kissed him on the lips and then she ran to her mothers side.

Wyatt, Mel, Madz and Daryl were all gathered around Chris and helped him up. "Don't return here if you want your family to live." Bibz shouted. "And next time I will kill you."

Sandra was engulfed by the earth and Bibz disappeared in flames.

Madz launched herself on Mel. "How could you shoot her?" Madz shouted as the two rolled around on the grass. "How could you shoot her?"

"She was going to throw another fireball." Mel said trying to overpower Madz. It wasn't working. "Anyway you were punching her."

"Punching her! Not attempting to kill her."

"It was in her arm."

While Daryl attempted to separate the two girls, Wyatt was desperately looking at Chris.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

Chris just shook his head and dusted himself off.

Mel and Madz instantly stopped rolling around. "Are you okay?" they asked together.

"Yeah. She didn't hurt me…much." Chris rubbed his ribs.

Madz looked back at Mel and punched her in the arm. "See! She's good!"

Mel rubbed her arm and rolled her eyes. "He just said much."

"She's marrying the Source." Chris flinched.

"The Source?" Everyone said together including Daryl.

"Isn't that the guy that they killed years ago?" Daryl frowned. "I mean years and years ago. Over two decades ago."

"Yeah well he returns every so often." Mel groaned cracking her back.

"So should we believe her?" Wyatt asked. "Not saving our family? Just waiting?"

Madz shrugged. "Do we have a choice? Even if she's good she nearly killed us tonight. She will murder next time."

"An old friend of your father and the new Source." Chris said. "That's who she's marrying. Who's an old friend of Dads?"

They all looked at Daryl who threw his hands up. "I have no idea."

"What are we going to do?" Mel asked.

"Well we're injured." Madz said limping. "We should go fix ourselves up first."

Daryl nodded. "We should regroup."

Madz stepped on one of her legs but gasped in pain. Wyatt and Daryl instantly were at her side lifting her up. "Thanks." Madz said weakly turning her head in case Bibz was still there.

Mel whispered into Chris's ear. "What else did she say?"

Chris thought about it for a moment. "Nothing." he shook his head absently touching his lips. "Nothing at all."

……………………………………

"You shouldn't have attacked them!" Bibz shouted at Sandra as her mother healed her.

"I was trying to protect you." Sandra frowned.

"And I was trying to protect them." Bibz replied shortly. "Until I am a fully fledged evil being I shall experience love. I love them and even though I was beating them to a pulp, I was trying to do it so they could detach themselves from me. Not you. Me!!"

"You shall still experience love." Sandra spat. "It is love that you shall experience with your husband. With your children. With your mother."

"I want someone to walk me down the isle." Bibz said. "Can I have whoever I want?"

"Yes." Sandra nodded.

"How about my brother?" Bibz said tilting her head down.

"Yes." she nodded again.

……………………………………

"They aren't going to save us." Billie whispered after checking the messages.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Apparently we're going to be released." Billie frowned. "By Bibz's mom. Bibz has done something…in Mel's words…absolutely stupid."

Phoebe and Prue both leaned their heads back and Piper puffed. "Well text them back and tell them to do something about it."

"They got their asses kicked at Mel had to shoot Bibz." Billie flinched at the dropping of jaws.

"With a gun?" Phoebe whispered furiously.

"As in bullets?" Paige frowned.

Billie just nodded. "She's getting married to one of Leo's old friends and the Source of all Evil…oh that is bad."

"Leo's old friend?" Piper frowned. "Who could that be?"

"Why not ask him?" Prue shrugged. Paige leaned over to the air vent. "Hey kids." Paige said into the vent. "Ask Leo who his old friends are."

After about five minutes a voice came through. "Hey mom." It was Pipa. "Uncle Leo says he had heaps of friends in Elderland and his friends from war are dead, dying or vanquished."

"Ask him which one he think would become the Source." Phoebe whispered.

Another five minutes passed. "Gideon."

"He was an Elder." Piper waved her hand.

"He wasn't that evil." Prue shook her head.

"But it's possible." Paige flinched. "If he built up that much hate for us over the years."

"His hate for Wyatt…" Phoebe muttered.

Billie instantly sent a message to Wyatt updating him on who they thought Bibz was going to marry.

……………………………………

It was midday the next day and the five sat in their little car camps. Wyatt and Chris went and picked up the SUV to have another living space and an extra car just in case.

"Gideon." Wyatt frowned. "Mom said it could be Gideon."

"Ex-angel." Madz flinched.

"Ex-Elder." Mel smirked.

"Got killed by Dad if my past self remembers correctly." Chris cracked his neck.

"Well he isn't an old friend is he?" Wyatt frowned. "We killed him."

Daryl flinched. "He was trying to kill Wyatt."

"Great." Chris rolled his eyes. "Bibz is marrying a killer."

"So how are we going to grab our families?" Daryl asked.

"We can't." Madz shook her head. "You heard what they said. Wait until tomorrow."

"We can't wait until tomorrow." Wyatt frowned. "Tomorrow they might me dead!"

"Bibz won't let them get hurt." Chris shook his head.

"Have you seen our bruises and our burns?" Mel questioned.

"Chris is right." Madz said. "My sister would never hurt them."

"Yeah but your sister attacked us." Daryl shook his head.

Everyone started talking at the same time arguing about one thing or another. Mel stuck her hand in her mouth and tried to whistle like her mother but she ended up spitting and spluttering all over the place.

It got everyone's attention but they all started laughing at the spit surrounding Mel's mouth. "Don't laugh." Mel shook her head blushing. I have something serious to say."

"What is it?" Wyatt asked attempting to stop himself from laughing.

"Tomorrow at noon we attack. That way we're giving time for her to keep her deal but we are also making sure we have a plan of attack." Mel smiled.

"Send a message to mom." Wyatt said to Mel who now how a phone. "Tell her noon tomorrow."

Mel nodded sending the text message. "Daryl do you mind…?" Wyatt looked at the cop.

"Do we have a choice?" he asked seriously.

"No." Madz shook her head.

"What's up with him?" Daryl asked looking towards Chris. He had walked away while everyone was talking and was sitting beside the water looking into it.

"He likes Bibz." Mel whispered.

Wyatt looked at Mel. "Huh?"

"In the past." Madz smirked. "They were dating. I'm guessing he remembers it. I know she does."

"Oh he does." Mel said. "Message sent."

"You people confuse me." Daryl shook his head.

Wyatt looked at his brother and got up to talk to him. Daryl, Mel and Madz pretended not to notice and decided to make lunch out of whatever they had left.

"Hey." Wyatt said sitting next to Chris.

"Hey." Chris nodded. "I know, tomorrow noon."

"Yep." Wyatt nodded. "But that's not why I came here."

"Then why are you here oh brother of mine?" Chris looked at Wyatt smiling.

"Well why are you so down about Bibz?" Wyatt smirked. "I mean you've been angry at her for days."

"Doesn't mean I want her marrying some jerk because her mother told her to." Chris said throwing a rock into the lake. "I also don't want her with her mother. That woman is mad…crazy mad."

Wyatt smirked. "I think you like her."

"Duh." Chris laughed. "Off course I like her. I've known her for the past nine years. She's my best friend."

"No…I think you like her like her." Wyatt winked.

"No I don't." Chris shook his head.

"Yes you do." Wyatt nodded.

"I like Bianca. Miss Daniels. Not Bibz." Chris shook his head.

"Yeah…" Wyatt nodded sarcastically. "And I'm a virgin."

"Ew…Wyatt!" Chris flinched. "I was supposed to figure that out after your wedding."

Wyatt suddenly became very stiff and rigid. Chris looked at Wyatt who was fiddling with something on his shoe. "Wyatt?" Chris frowned. "Why are you quiet?"

"No reason." Wyatt shook his head.

"I'll admit why I'm quiet if you admit why you're quiet." Chris said.

Wyatt nodded. "Sounds fair."

"Maybe I do like Bibz but I don't want to like her because I like Bianca. In the past I was dating Bibz but that was after I was about to marry Bianca but she died." Chris frowned. "It's really confusing."

"I'm getting married." Wyatt blurted out.

"What?" Chris's jaw dropped. "To who?"

"Who do you think?" Wyatt said seriously.

"Bibz?" Chris shrugged.

"NO!" Wyatt shook his head. "Although she knows."

"How does she know and not me?" Chris demanded.

Wyatt shook his head. "Because we spent a whole day talking about stuff. She found the empty box in my pocket and asked who it belonged to. I told her the truth. It was that day you caught us at P3. We had just parked her car."

"So nothing ever happened between you and Bibz." Chris concluded.

"No." Wyatt laughed. "Is that what you've been trying to ask me these past few days?" Wyatt just started rolling around laughing. "That's why you haven't been talking to me? I like that." he grinned nodding his head.

"Shut up." Chris shook his head a grin across his face. "So you and Sarah hey. That's what you were doing the night before my birthday."

Wyatt blushed. "I did a bit more than propose. Then everything with Mel happened, the spell gone wrong, the dying of magic. I was going to tell you but I didn't know how." Wyatt shrugged.

"Well congratulations." Chris grinned.

"And I was kind of wondering if you'd be my best man?" Wyatt asked looking at Chris nervously.

A grin spread across Chris's face. "What about Charlie or Siddy? There is also Henry and Andre. Why me?"

"Well because despite everything I met Char and Simon when I was four but I've known you since I was two. And Andre and Henry are too young." Wyatt grinned.

"Oh thanks." Chris laughed.

"So will you be my best man?" Wyatt asked again.

Chris shrugged. "I'll have to think about it."

"Chris." Wyatt frowned.

"Duh." Chris nodded. Wyatt still looked confused. "Yes I will be your best man Wyatt."

"Thanks Chris." Wyatt smiled. "And I don't think Bibz is evil I just don't know if we can trust her right now."

"Yeah I know Wy." Chris frowned. "I don't want her marrying The Source."

"Neither do I." Wyatt shook his head.

There was a pause. Wyatt then happily tackled his brother hugging him. "And when this is over with you will ask Bibz out." Wyatt said putting Chris out at shoulder distance.

"I'm going out with Bianca." Chris said keep his arms on Wyatt's shoulders. "And I'll let you in on a little secret." Chris leaned forward. "I like Bianca too."

"Well we're going to do something very girly." Wyatt nodded.

"Oh no." Chris shook his head. "What?"

"Cast a spell." Wyatt smiled. "To follow your heart."

"No." Chris shook his head.

"MEL!" Wyatt shouted. Mel came to them. "Remind me we are casting a spell for Chris to follow his heart."

"Okay." Mel giggled. "Sure."

"No." Chris was still shaking his head. "No, no, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Wyatt poked him.

"Should I ask what this is about?" Mel asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Chris shook his head.

"Well I know the answer." Mel smiled. "Come on. Lunch." Chris and Wyatt walked back to where Daryl and Madz were both sticking to their mantra's of 'yes' and 'no'.

"You two are like five year olds." Madz rolled her eyes. "I feel sorry for your wives."

Both of them stopped their mantra's and laughed.

"What's with your brothers?" Daryl asked.

"We've been trying to find out for years." Madz shook her head.

"But every test turned out to be a wrong answer." Mel shrugged.

……………………………………

Bibz flamed into Homeland knowing that there was no security because homeland thought Bibz and Sandra were on the case. She walked to the door she knew her brother was in and opened the door. Tyler, Marcus and Bianca were all sleeping it was odd seeing as it was nearly noon but she said nothing. When she was being tortured she would sleep whenever she could. She snuck over to her brother and woke him up.

"Tyler." she whispered. Tyler woke up and was about to shout when Bibz covered his mouth muffling any noise. "Shut up will you, it's me."

"Bibz?" Tyler frowned his eyes adjusting to the dark. "Are you okay? I was worried sick when I found out you ran off. You better go. Sandra is looking for you."

"She's already gotten to me." Bibz smiled sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked. The solemn look on his sisters face proved there was something wrong. "What have you done?"

"I'm getting married." Bibz smiled. "Tomorrow and I need someone to walk me down the isle."

"What the hell?" Tyler demanded. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Look." Bibz said. "If I don't stay with mom and marry the Source you will all be hunted by homeland and mom. Everyone who has been captured and anyone else you talk to will be hurt and it will be because I didn't go with her. I just need you to do this for me. Mom said I could have anyone I want and I want you to walk me down the isle."

"Like I would." Tyler pulled away from her grip. "Source of all Evil? I thought you had standards."

"Please Tyler." Bibz said her eyes filled with tears. "I'm doing this to save all of you. Just come with me. I've already told homeland…"

"You're working with them?" Tyler scoffed. "Bibz you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Bibz nodded. "I owe them all so much and giving them a lifetime of freedom both generations included is the best I can do."

Tyler shook his head. "I'm not letting you. You can't."

"Tyler!" Bibz couldn't shout as not to wake everyone else. "I'm signing my soul to the devil because it's the only way to fix all of this. I've tried everything else. I had to beat up Wyatt, Mel, Madz and Chris before. I had to watch them get hurt and know it was my fault. Now you can do this for me because I'm doing it anyway but I need someone to be there. Someone I love."

Tyler puffed. "I don't like this at all." he said raising his hands. Bibz undid his locks and chains and that's when Marcus woke up. "Bibz?" he asked tiredly.

"Sleep." Bibz ordered and he fell instantly back. "Come on." she held Tyler's hand. "Thank you." she said looking into Tyler eyes before flaming off.


	14. Forgotten

**I know this is weird but I'm getting the sisters and Billie to do a little…talk show kind of thing…Well…it's just making sure everyone understands what's happening so no one is confused…D**

"It's almost noon." Prue said worriedly.

"This means many things." Piper puffed.

"Bibz is about to get married." Phoebe leaned on her hands.

"We're either getting released or they break us out." Paige tilted her head to the side.

"And depending on what happens sets out the rest of the week for us." Billie frowned. "And I had to get a manicure…"

"Billie!" All four sisters shouted.

"Sorry." Billie muttered.

"So Wy, Chris, Mel and Madz are in San Francisco." Piper nodded.

"With Daryl." Phoebe added.

"And with guns." Billie added shakily.

"But we taught them how to use guns last year." Prue smirked at her little boot camp session with the kids.

"And we have options." Paige nodded.

"A. If we get rescued." Prue said. "It means Bibz is lying to us."

"B. If we are released." Phoebe frowned. "It means Bibz has told us the truth and sacrificed herself."

"Is there C?" Paige asked.

"Dear Lord, tell me there is a C." Piper closed her eyes praying.

"C." Billie suggested. "Neither happen and we could be getting set up by a mystery man on the other end."

"Mystery man who has my sons mobile?" Piper said furiously.

"You wanted a C!" Billie exclaimed. "This is so unfair."

"How about a D?" Paige smiled. "D. We get out of here, released or rescued, and we go and save the girl we've been calling our niece slash daughter. Do some Charmed work again and Billie, Ultimate Power work."

"Not without Christy." Billie shook her head. "She had the fire power."

"No but you have Tyler." Piper smiled. "Also a pyromaniac. And with telepathy I think you can mimic the power."

"You okay with that honey?" Phoebe asked softly.

Billie placed her head near the air vent. "Hey Pip. Ask Tyler if he wants to be the other half of the Ultimate Power."

Pipa did as she was told and came scurrying back. "Tyler's gone. Bibz took him yesterday and hasn't returned."

They five witches fell silent. "I have a feeling…" Paige said swinging her legs and biting her top lip. "We're being broken out."

………………………………

Tyler looked at his little sister. She was wearing a simple black dress and veil. If it wasn't for the extensive bead work on the dress Tyler was sure she was going to a funeral. Her blood red lips were drawn into emotionless smile and her black smoky eyes were glazed over with thought.

"Bibz?" Tyler asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Bibz nodded. "I'm fine."

"Look." Tyler said. "You can flame. We just bash them up and run away. We can do this."

"No Tyler." Bibz shook her head. "If I run the deal is cut. They will all die including you. If they break out, yet again, deal cut. They no longer have protection. I'm just doing exactly what Gideon and Sandra says."

"Bibz this is…" Tyler shook his sisters shoulders. "Wrong."

"I know Tyler." Bibz nodded. "But I need to do it. I can't let them die and if all of this was for me well…no more stress."

"You know you're going to become a walking target for good witches." Tyler frowned. "And you'll have to kill."

Bibz looked to her groom who was standing in front of Sandra who was the high priestess. "Seeing who I'm marrying, death would be good."

Tyler looked at his sister and grabbed her hand. "You know I'm old enough to be your Dad right."

"Yeah, yeah." Bibz rolled her eyes. "That's why you're walking me down the isle."

They walked in together, Gideon and Sandra smiling at them. Many demons were gathered in the circular room to watch the new Source get married.

Tyler stood next to his sister as he gave her away and closed his eyes praying for a miracle. "Welcome one and all, and witness Gideon and Sophia as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together." Sandra started. "Place your left wrists over the goblet of wine." The two did as they were told. Sandra picked up one of the knives on the altar and cut both Bibz's and Gideon's left hand. The blood poured into the drink.

_From the night we come, to the night we go,_

_Cursed or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone._

_Sometimes another soul walks our path,_

_Then two become one, in love everlasting._

_Come forward, Chylder of the Blood,_

_And welcome this couple to your brood,_

_Within each other, these two are found,_

_Bear witness as their souls are bound._

Sandra bound their hands with a red ribbon and smiled. Tyler mentally thought it was crazy and he could see the glint in his sisters eyes that she felt the same.

_Stand now as ye will stand forever,_

_Like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered,_

_This goblet's wine is your blood of devotion,_

_So sup from this dedication potion._

Gideon reached down and took the cup with his right hand and drunk the wine. He motioned for Bibz to do the same so she took the drink with her right hand and sipped at the red drink.

"Sophia repeat these vows:" Sandra looked at her daughter who nodded. "I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul."

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul."

"I will stand between you and all which would harm you."

"I will stand between you and all which would harm you."

"I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh."

"I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh."  
"I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life"

Bibz winced as she spoke the last words. "I will never betray you, for you are my Heart," she felt the tears building up. "My Soul" they weren't leaving her alone "And my Life" tears spilled from her eyes and she was thankful for water proof make up. She placed a ring on Gideon's finger and an image of Chris flashed before her but before it all could register what she saw she felt Tyler tense behind her as if he was getting ready to fight. She put her hand out behind her and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back understanding.

"Gideon repeat these vows:" Sandra nodded and Gideon repeated the exact same vows Bibz said minutes before. Gideon the slipped a ring on her finger.  
Sandra took the goblet and poured whatever was left of the wine on the alter creating what looked like freshly spilled blood.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now, and always.

"As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they Bonded in Blood. The two are now one.

"I present to The Blood Gideon and Sophia Forever Bound, Eternally Free! You are husband and wife for eternity. You may now kiss."

This part Bibz had no idea was coming so when she saw two bearded lips coming towards her she backed off and pushed him away. All the demons looked on interested. "Sorry." Bibz muttered before allowing Gideon to place his lips on hers. Hardly enjoying it she pretended to pull away to catch breath. She was going to start talking to her mother but Gideon had other ideas. Tyler however saw Bibz uncomfortable and put his leg and pulled it under Gideon's feet tripping him over. Bibz laughed and Sandra tried to cover it up.

"I give you the new King and Queen of the Underworld." The crowed cheered and many more demons were seen behind holes in the cave walls.

Tyler looked uncomfortable and looked at Bibz. "Is that it?"

Bibz nodded. "Can I take my brother back now?" she asked Gideon and Sandra. "Today being the day you are bringing back magic I am sure you have a lot to do and I will not let anyone but I escort him back to Homeland Security." Bibz bowed her head slightly.

Gideon and Sandra exchanged a glance before looking back at Bibz. "We were thinking…" Sandra started.

"Your brother would make the perfect bodyguard for you." Gideon said. "He is a fire starter and is close to you." He then turned to face Tyler. "Do you accept?"

"No he…"

"Yes my lord." Tyler bowed cutting through . "I accept. I shall watch over Queen Sophia until my end."

"Tyler…" Bibz frowned but Gideon had already pulled out a knife and cut Tyler's wrist.

"So be it." Gideon said letting the blood drip into the flame.

Bibz looked at her brother like he was crazy but he just stared into the flame of the candle.

………………………………

Daryl and Wyatt sat in the front seat and Chris, Mel and Madz were in the back. "So when do you think we can go in?" Daryl asked quietly.

"It's not noon yet." Madz said. "Two minutes to go."

A tall woman with long brown hair and a fur coat came around the corner and stalked into Homeland. "That was Sandra Terra." Mel said quietly.

"What do you think she is doing?" Madz whispered.

"Hopefully keeping her end of the deal." Chris muttered.

"She better be because I won't care what powers she has. I'll kick her ass." Daryl nodded.

"You'd hit a woman." Wyatt frowned seriously.

"That ain't no woman." Daryl shook his head. "That's a demon. I can punch them."

"Yeah." Maddie nodded. "And while you're at it, go skydiving without a parachute and go bungee jumping of the Golden Gate Bridge without a rope. Punching a demon is suicide."  
"I've punched many demons in my time." Daryl said fixing his jacket. "I've shot at some too."

"I bet that did a hell of a lot." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Daryl frowned. "I've probably done more demon hunting than you four. Don't lie because Paige called me when they completed their destinies and told me 'Demons won't be ready until the next generation is ready' and after the other night you guys certainly aren't ready."

"Well there is a new Source out there." Mel nodded. "It must mean we are."

Daryl was about to roll his eyes but stopped himself. The car started shaking and everyone looked around worried.

"Get out of the car." Daryl ordered and everyone did as they were told. The car continued shaking and so did everything around them.

"Earthquake!" Mel shouted.

"And Sandra is probably behind it." Chris said running to the doors of Homeland Security.

"No Chris wait!" Mel threw out her hand and the open doors of Homeland Security shut with a bang. The Earthquake finished.

"You used magic." Wyatt said shocked.

Madz blinked a few times and stuck her hand out in front of her. She summoned all the water in the air to her palm and froze it. Wyatt orbed and Chris summoned something to his side. "Magic is back."

"So where is…" Daryl didn't get to finish because he disappeared in a shimmer.

Mel smiled looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Suddenly the Lamborghini disappeared and so did Maddie. "Madz!" Wyatt, Chris and Mel shouted together.

Wyatt, Chris and Mel all disappeared at once and found themselves at the Manor with their shocked family standing around them. "Are you three okay?" Piper asked running to her children.

"Yeah." Wyatt nodded pulling away. "Is Daryl or Madz here?" he asked.

Henry shook his head. "We thought they were with you."

"And where is Sheila?" Leo looked around.

"And their kids?" Charlie crossed his arms.

"Probably back in L.A." Mel nodded.

"What about Madz?" Billie asked.

"Probably with her mom." Chris shrugged. "I'll call her." he jogged to the phone.

"Is it over?" Prue jnr. asked.

"Well not for Bibz." Wyatt shook his head. "She's probably married to the Source."

"Been there done that." Phoebe put her hand up. Andy and Coop orbed/transported inside.

"Are you guys okay?" Coop pulled his wife and daughters close to him.

"What about you?" Phoebe pulled back from him. "You look like you're a homeless person."

"Well I've been living like one." Coop frowned.

"Me too." Andy said whilst holding Prue. "I've been stuck in Greece. What happened?"

Chris came back into the room. "Madz is with her mom. She said she wants you home too Marc." Marcus nodded and disappeared in a hurricane.

"We should start searching for Bibz." Piper nodded but suddenly glowed white. "Who are we searching for again?"

Everyone had the same glow and frowned. "Searching for what?" Paige asked.

"We're searching for something?" Billie tilted her head.

"Why am I so dirty?" Coop looked at himself.

"What about us?" Pipa and Patience's hair was everywhere and their clothes were ripped.

Piper looked at Chris. "You're hurt!" she said about his scars. "How did that happen?"

Chris stared at himself in the mirror. "I have no idea."

"And Wyatt there is blood on your shirt. Mel you're filthy. What have you three been up to?" Piper looked between her kids.

"No idea." Wyatt shook his head looking confused and dazed.

"Let me heal you." Mel said leaning forward to Chris healing all his wounds.

"Oh no." Piper shook her head. "You are not getting out of this that easily. What have you three done?"

"And why are we all here?" Prue asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I got to go back to my apartment." he said orbing out. Prue looked to Andy, Simon and Andre. "You guys mind if we go home? I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah Pipes." Phoebe smiled. "I don't know how we got here but we better scrub Coop down. We still on for dinner tonight? At the restaurant?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah I set a few tables aside."

Paige smirked. "We better skedaddle. Pipa, Pat, when we get home you two better explain why you look like you've been electrocuted."

Pipa looked at Pat who just shrugged. "Hey can I grab a lift?" Billie asked.

Before long everyone had orbed or transported out leaving Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Chris and Mel looking at each other. "So what happened?" Piper asked looking around her house. "I mean, look at all this." They looked around the house which was trashed. "Did you three have a party?"

"No." They shook their heads.

"Then what the hell happened to my house?" Piper demanded of her kids. Leo placed an arm on Piper's shoulder. "Maybe they don't know. Maybe like the rest of us, they don't remember."

Piper looked at him. "Do you think the cleaners have anything to do with this?"

"You could ask them." Leo offered.

"Cleaners?" Wyatt frowned.

"Supernatural Men in White." Mel smirked. "After magic is revealed they clean it up."

Piper frowned. "You three better have this cleaned up by the time we come back. I'm going to go summon them." she said the last part more to Leo than her kids. "Upstairs." she poked him in the side. "Now." she continued poking him even as they moved up the stairs. "Go, go, go, go."

Leo rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs so Piper couldn't poke him but she went faster catching up to him. Wyatt looked at his younger siblings. "Sometimes I forget who the parents are."

Chris and Mel nodded in agreement and started to magically clean up everywhere.

………………………………

"So you haven't done anything." Piper frowned.

"No." Cleaner 1 shook his head.

"We haven't changed a thing in your world." Cleaner 2 said sincerely.

"We were going to but Destiny ordered us not to." Cleaner 1 nodded.

"Why would you need to clean up?" Leo asked crossing his arms. "No magical activity has happened in years and none of us a revealed magic. Well Posy did but we fixed that up."

Cleaner 1 frowned and whispered something to Cleaner 2. "You have no recollection of the past four days?"

Piper smiled. "Yeah I do. It was my sons birthday, the kids all went psycho because of a spell my daughter cast and we were about to reverse it when…when…" she frowned. "We all arrived here today."

Cleaner 2 shook his head. "We should converse with Destiny before we continue this conversation. This time tomorrow we shall speak again."

Cleaner 1 and 2 disappeared in a flash of white light. "Did they just leave?" Piper asked. "D-d-did they just turn around and leave after…after that?"

"Calm down." Leo said taking Piper's shoulders.

"No." she shook her head. "I will not calm down!"

"Calm down sweetie." Leo said rubbing Piper's shoulders.

"What's the date?" Piper asked.

"Date?" Leo frowned.

"It should be the seventh." Piper nodded. "I mean that's what the date should be but…" Piper ran downstairs and Leo followed.

"Piper where are you going?" Leo asked.

Piper ran to the television and growled in frustration when she saw the TV was broken. "Wyatt! Heal."

Wyatt rushed over and looked extremely confused when his mom was pointing to the television. "Mom I thought someone was hurt." Wyatt frowned.

"Heal the television. I need to know what the date is." Piper said.

"The seventh." Chris said.

"Yeah." Mel leaned on the wall.

"Just heal." Piper shouted.

Wyatt held his hands over the broken TV and healed as Piper quickly turned it on. She flicked through the channels before finding the one with the date and time. "See. It's the eleventh!"

"So we've forgotten four days." Leo puffed.

"Four days?" Chris frowned.

………………………………

Mel and Chris went to bed early that night. Chris was already snoring but Mel was staring up at her roof racking her memory for a hint.

"Chris?" Mel whispered as she propped herself up on one of her arms. She was now facing her brothers bed. "Chris are you awake?"

"Chris? Chris? Chris are you awake?"

"No." Chris grumbled.

"Then why are you answering me?" Mel frowned.

"Because you're asking." he replied. "Go back to bed."

"I never went to bed. Well I was in bed but I haven't slept." Mel explained.

"Well sleep." Chris pulled the covers closer around him.

"Chris!"

"What is it Mel?" Chris asked turning over to look at her.

"I need to talk to someone." Mel groaned.

"Wyatt's next door." Chris growled back closing his eyes.

"Chris!"

"Mel!"

"Chris!"

"Mel!"

"Chris!"

"Oh fine you win." Chris opened his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened these past four days?"

"Oh God Mel leave hard questions for when I'm awake." Chris said rolling over.

"No seriously Chris. We came back, everything was broken, you were injured. What happened?"

"Mel I don't know." Chris shook his head. "But we all came back, we all are happy and healthy. You healed me and we're all fine. There is nothing to be worried about."

"But I keep thinking that something big happened and something is still happening." Mel said.

"Mel, hard questions are for when I'm fully awake." Chris said. "Ask me something simple right now like, what colour is grass?"

"What colour is grass?" Mel rolled her eyes.

"Green." Chris answered happily.

"Chris."

"Not this again." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Chris I'm just…I'm scared." Mel said.

"From what?"

"From everything. I don't want my baby hurt and…what if something happened in the last four days?" Mel's brow furrowed.

"The Destinies wouldn't allow it." Chris said. "Can I sleep?"

Mel turned around and faced her wall curling into a little ball. "Sure Chris. Go back to sleep."

………………………………

_In dreamland_

"Hey Chris." Bibz smiled. She was sitting on a rock looking into Chris's dream.

"Bibz?" he frowned.

"Yeah." Bibz nodded. "I'm here to say goodbye."

"We all forgot about you." Chris said. "Why?"

"Apart of the deal." Bibz smiled. "This is deep in your subconscious where you do remember me."

"So I'll forget you when I wake up." Chris said.

"Pretty much." Bibz winked. "Well I got to get to my sisters dream so I better make this quick. I've already visited your mom, dad and Wyatt. Mel's not sleeping so she'll have to miss out."

"Why quick?" Chris asked.

"Because Mel's been keeping you up all night and it's nearly morning." Bibz said ruffling his hair. "Although Madz doesn't wake up until late."

"School." Chris reminded her.

"Madz." Bibz reminded him. "Look, here's the deal. I'll miss you guys and I'm really thankful of what you've done. Tyler is also with me and you guys have forgotten him as well. I'm doing this for you guys."

"So you didn't try to kill us." Chris said.

"No." Bibz shook her head. "I would never try to kill you."

Chris smiled and sat on the rock next to her. "Do you have to see Madz?"

"She's my sister." Bibz replied.

"Okay." Chris nodded. "But before you go…" Chris leaned forward and kissed her. Bibz was slightly taken aback by it but slowly sank into the kiss. When Chris pulled back he smiled. "That's pay back for when you kissed me."

………………………………

"Madz." Bibz whispered. "Madeleine."

Maddie looked around her dream and saw Bibz standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Maddie looked at Ignatius who was lying next to her and smiled apologetically. "Just…wait one second." she said whilst getting up and pulling a sheet around her. "What are you doing here?" Madz demanded. "You know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah." Bibz rolled her eyes. "Dreams are not to be invaded. But this is important."

"Why?" Madz groaned.

"Because I'm leaving." Bibz nodded. "Marrying the Source of all Evil and taking my brother as a bodyguard."

"W-w-what?" Madz shook her head.

"Look Madz." Bibz smiled. "I love you. I'll miss you and out of all the siblings I've ever had you're the best.

Madz frowned. "Why are you going? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry." Bibz said. "I'll see you again. Promise."

The sisters hugged and held onto each other until they were both crying. "You can't go. I won't let you."

"Madz you've already forgotten about me." Bibz smiled. "Now go back to your dream man and forget me again."

"I'll miss you." Madz nodded pulling away and wiping her hand on her sleeve.

"Bye sis." Bibz said as she slowly faded out of dreamland. Madz dropped to her knees and the once romantic dream became a black void.

………………………………

_Back in the real world…_

Billie walked into her kitchen and cracked her neck as she yawned. "Good morning." she yawned.

She waited for the usual reply but didn't receive it. "Tyler?" Billie called out. Tyler, who she shared her apartment with, usually was the first one up in the mornings. "Marc?" Billie then asked.

Marcus came out of his room scratching his head. "Hey Bill? What's all the shouting about? Who's Tyler?"

"Tyler." Billie said. "Our roommate."

"We've never had a roommate named Tyler." Marc frowned.

"Are you sure?" Billie asked.

"Yeah." Marc nodded. "It's always been you and then I moved in then you moved out and moved back in again oh and occasionally Madz stays over but apart from that it's just you and me."

Billie felt her eyebrows knit together. "Why do I think we had a roommate named Tyler?"

"Because you're hungry." Marc shook his head. "Breakfast?"

Billie nodded as Marc went to make something for the two to eat. She leaned on the bench and stirred the cup of coffee Marc had pushed into her hands.

"So…everything is better now? With Madz and the Halliwell kids? They all good?" Billie asked.

"Yep." Marc nodded. "They are all alright and Piper thinks that everything will be quiet again."


	15. Eight Months Later

_Eight months later…_

"Posy, please oh please don't make faces to the camera." Prue said to her niece as she stuck her tongue out to her Aunt.

Melinda came down the stairs her large baby bum. "Mom, is Tye here yet?"

"Yes I am." Tye said appearing at the bottom of the staircase. "And may I say don't you look beautiful." he winked as he kissed Mel's petite hand.

Mel was wearing a beautiful red dress which made her pregnancy look flattering and Tye had his black and white tux and white button rose. "Charlie, Wyatt, Simon, Chris, Andre and Henry. Are you ready?" Mel called out.

The six boys came down the staircase and lined up at the banister. Prue jnr. wolf whistled and Pipa and Pat giggled. "Oh my lord, boys do you look fine." Paige said walking in.

Charlie, Wyatt, Simon, Chris Andre and Henry all wore the same black tuxedos and red roses. They all had white ties and black shined shoes. They chose to keep everything the same seeing as Wyatt was already different being the only blonde in the family.

Leo, Henry, Coop and Andy then came into the room and their wives instantly attached themselves to their arms. The Uncle's and father wore similar attire but all chose different coloured ties. Leo chose blue, Henry took a gold colour, Coop wore hot pink and Andy wore just a plain black.

Prue had a blue dress on with silver strappy heels. Piper had a long black dress on with a white shawl and her black glittery heels. Paige had a quirky purple gown on with stilettos. Phoebe wore a red off the shoulder dress with her red beaded heels.

Prue jnr. wore a green dress while Penny wore a sky blue dress and Posy wore red one. Pipa wore an acid green while Patience wore a royal purple.

Madz wore a blue flowing gown. Billie wore her little black number. Marcus was in his white suit. Victor wore his best tux. Bianca had her tight black dress.

The whole Halliwell household was dressed up for this day. This one day.

_Dear Reader _

_Piper and Leonardo Wyatt-Halliwell_

_Joined with_

_Lila and Jonathan Summers_

_Would like to invite you to the wedding of their son and daughter_

_Wyatt Matthews & Sarah Marie Halliwell_

_12__th__ of June 2024_

_Vows shall be said at San Francisco Park_

_Reception at Truly Charmed_

"Now that you've gotten married." Charlie grinned as he slapped Wyatt on the back. "Mom will be hassling me."

"Oh come on mate." Chris grinned. "Your mother isn't mean. She knows it's impossible for any woman to like you."

"Watch what you say little Chrissie." Charlie grinned.

"Hey, he's the one with the teacher as a girlfriend." Simon reminded Char.

Wyatt shook his head as his groomsmen continued to fool around. "We ready?" he asked everyone.

"Yep." Mel said. "You better have seats there."

Wyatt grinned kissing his not so little sister on the forehead before orbing off. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Henry grabbed orbing buddies before following. Soon they were all at the park looking at the big white tent which was where all the guest were heading into. "Come on everyone and remember…" Wyatt said and waited for the mantra to begin.

"No magic today on Wyatt's big day because it would be disastrous and impossible to clean up." Everyone said rolling their eyes in exaggeration.

"Thank you." Wyatt said as he hugged his family.

He walked up to the front of the church followed by his brother and cousins. Mel, Tye, Prue jnr., Penny, Pipa, Pat and Madz all sat in the front row with their parents, Aunts, Uncles, Billie, Marcus and Bianca.

Posy headed to the back proud of being a flower girl and the procession started. Sarah was blonde and just short enough to reach Wyatt's shoulder. Her brown eyes sparkled and her white dress almost glowed (A special thanks to Prue and Piper). As she reached the altar Wyatt almost fainted, but Chris took care of that by pushing him back up so he would stand up straight.

"Hello." Wyatt smiled.

"Hello." Sarah replied.  
"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Sarah Lila Summers in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a pause in which Wyatt almost threw up. Sarah also looked unforgivably nervous. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the priest continued.  
"We do." Mr. and Mrs. Summers nodded from beside their daughter. They then went and sat in their seats opposite to the Halliwell clan.

Two people no one recognised came in and sat all the way out the back. They both wore all black, the male almost double the females age. "Why wasn't my wedding white?" The female asked.

"Because you married in an underground lair." The male answered.

"Oh yeah."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, do you take Sarah Lila Summers for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." Wyatt smiled.

"And do you Sarah Lila Summers, take Wyatt Matthew Halliwell for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?  
"I do." Sarah said her breath almost losing her.

Wyatt took the rings off of his brother and took Sarah's hand.

"I Wyatt Matthew Halliwell take you, Sarah Lila Summers to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." he the ring onto her fingers and tears fell on both of their hands. Wyatt quickly wiped Sarah's face and grinned.  
"I Sarah Lila Summers take you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Sarah slipped Wyatt ring on.

The Priest smiled and nodded. "Wyatt and Sarah, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Wyatt and Sarah have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

Wyatt and Sarah looked at the Priest who was still smiling. "Oh yes. You may now kiss the bride."

Wyatt pulled Sarah in for a long kiss and the guests erupted with applause. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present you with the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." The Priest said over all the applause.

Bibz and Tyler stood up and headed out of the tent. "Remind me why we came?" Tyler asked his little sister.

"Because I miss them." Bibz replied. "And it's Wyatt's big day."

"But it only makes you upset. It also makes me upset." Tyler frowned.

"I know bro but I don't want to totally forget them." Bibz shrugged. The two stood at the back of the line as people went to congratulate the married couple.

"Okay everyone." Piper said standing out the front. "The limo's are here so if you'll all let the bride and groom through…"

Sarah and Wyatt headed through the crowd and got into the first limo whilst the rest of the wedding party and family took the other limo's. "Shall we?" Tyler asked pointing to Bibz's new car.

"I guess we shall." Bibz nodded.

Madz slid into the limo with Prue jnr. Henry jnr. Penny Pipa, Pat and Posy as she saw a girl identical to her head into a yellow Lamborghini with a blonde male. "Hey." she whispered to Henry. "Do we know them?" she pointed to the girl.

"Jeez." Henry frowned. "She's your double."

"Where?" Prue and Penny stuck their heads out of the window but the car was driving off.

"We'll see her at the reception." Madz said frowning.

Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry and Billie were all sitting in their own limo laughing their heads off. "I can't believe little Wyatt is married." Paige said raising her champagne to her lips.

"I remember him at our wedding." Henry smiled. "We were stealing icing off the cake."

"Oh, icing." Piper smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"You haven't eaten in days." Prue frowned. "Dog food would probably sound good to you right now."

"Can you blame her?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Billie smiled. "Her baby got married."

"And her other baby is having a baby." Andy smiled.

"Ah." Coop laughed. "Young love."

"Yeah this is all the Cupid's fault you know." Leo nodded.

"Don't blame us." Coop smiled. "We just encourage what's already there."

Piper leaned on Leo letting the day's pressure drift away.

The reception was in full swing. Prue was the photographer and took snaps wherever she could. Truly Charmed was big enough to accommodate the large number of guests Wyatt and Sarah invited. Madz and Henry jnr. were looking around the reception for the girl they saw at the park. "Do you think she came?" Madz asked.

"I saw the car out front." Henry replied. "She's got to be here."

Chris saw them wandering around and placed his hands on their backs surprising him. "What are you two love birds doing?" Chris asked.

"We are not love birds." Henry shook his head.

"And we are looking for my doppelganger." Madz smiled.

"Wyatt said no magic." Chris whispered harshly.

"Seriously." Henry frowned. "It wasn't us. She just came. No one cast a spell."

"You sure?" Chris asked.

"Positive." Madz nodded.

"Alright." Chris shrugged. "I'll help you find her. What's she wearing?"

The three searched through the wedding telling the others to look out for her. Out of all the Halliwell family only Wyatt didn't know what everyone was up to. "Hey Chris." Wyatt said.

"Oh…" Chris said distractedly. "Hey Wyatt."

"What's going on? You've hardly said a word to me." Wyatt frowned.

"Sorry." Chris flinched. "Just…being the best, best man I can be I guess and talking to all the guests." He grabbed someone's shoulders. "Oh hey, don't you look lovely. Nice to see you nice to meet you." Chris shook some random person's hand.

Wyatt smiled but his eyebrows frowning. "Okay 'Best, Best man'." Wyatt grabbed his brother but the collar and dragged him into the bathroom. "What's going on because everyone is on high alert?" Wyatt said once he had thrown Chris inside.

"No one is on high alert." Chris laughed nervously. "You're just being…being suspicious."

Wyatt slammed Chris up against the wall. "Remember how ever since I was little I've been able to tell when you're lying?"

"Yes." Chris whimpered.

"What's going on?"

"Madz saw someone that looked exactly like her and we are all looking for this girl and her male friend. We've been over the guest list and we think she's a crasher but a demonic crasher."

Wyatt dropped Chris puffed. "Okay but as soon as we find her Mom is freezing the room."

"Okay." Chris nodded.

"Sorry." Wyatt said dusting his brother off.

Chris went back outside and whispered to his mother what Wyatt had said. Even though everyone was looking out for the demonic guest everyone was enjoying themselves.

Tyler plucked up the courage to leave his sister alone at her table for bit to go talk to someone he spied on the opposite side of the room. "Anyone sitting here?" Tyler asked.

"No." Billie shook her head.

"Why is a pretty lady such as yourself sitting all alone?" Tyler said sitting next to her.

"Hey bucko I wouldn't try any moves if I were you." Billie smirked. "Friend of the Bride?"

"Ah yes." Tyler nodded. "My name is Tyler."

"Billie. You seem uncertain about being a friend of the bride or not." Billie remembered very well what Phoebe had told her about the two 'crashers'.

"Well I'm kind of her father's friend." Tyler nodded.

"Really?" Billie nodded stirring her ice.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked quickly.

Tyler grinned. "Yes I would." he put his hand out and he helped her up.

Bibz sat at her table just looking around at all the familiar faces. Chris spotted her and smiled. He sat next to her and Bibz looked at him slightly scared. "Hello." she stuttered.

"Who are you?" Chris asked straight away.

"Sophia." Bibz replied. "Who are you?"

"Chris." Chris pulled her up by her armpits and telekinetically pushed his mother in the back even though she was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Piper instantly threw her hands up and froze the room. Everyone froze apart from the Halliwell family, Billie, Sarah, Bianca, Marcus, Madz, Bibz and Tyler.

"Busted." Tyler said.

Bibz flamed out of Chris's grip and to her brother's side. "I just came to congratulate you Wyatt." Bibz smiled sadly. "Sorry if it didn't come out as expected."

She flamed out with Tyler by her side and the unfrozen people stared at each other. "Who the hell was that?" Wyatt demanded holding his wife close to him.

"She called herself Sophia." Chris shouted across the room.

"Is it just me or did she have an uncanny resemblance to my sister?" Marcus asked.

"Her hair was shorter." Madz nodded.

"And she flamed!" Pipa and Pat said together.

"Why would a demon want to congratulate us?" Piper asked her husband quietly.

"Okay everyone." Leo said. "We'll discuss this later when we get home. Right now it's Wyatt and Sarah's wedding. We'll figure it out later but Piper if you will unfreeze the room…"

Everyone got into their previous positions and Piper unfroze the room. Chris, who took over Tyler's position, looked at his Aunt Billie. "What was his name?"

"Tyler." Billie nodded.

"Thanks." Chris smiled and kissed Billie on the cheek as the song ended. He grabbed his girlfriend and orbed her out of the restaurant and to the Manor.

"Chris what are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"Looking for this girl." Chris said ripping open the Book of Shadows.

"It's your brothers wedding." Bianca said. "Your Dad said wait until afterwards."

"Maybe my Dad was wrong." Chris was furiously searching through the Book. "I know I've met her before but I don't know where."

Bianca crossed her arms. "I'm getting Mel."

"You can't drag a pregnant lady into this." Chris frowned at Bianca.

"Oh I will bring a pregnant lady into this unless you get back to your brothers wedding."

"Bianca, this is important. Why was she there I mean, to say congratulations? That was the biggest lie ever." Chris said throwing his arms out in exaggeration.

"Christopher, we will deal with it when there aren't mortals around." Bianca said her voice rising.

"Bianca." Chris said softly. "Two demons were at my brothers wedding. I don't want them coming after us later."

"Three demons." Bianca said quietly.

"What?" Chris looked at her.

"You're forgetting that I'm a demon too." Bianca shook her head shimmering off.

"Bianca. No Bianca wait!" Chris shouted but it was to late.

He went back over to the Book of Shadows figuring he'd deal with her later. As Chris flicked through he became more and more worried as he couldn't find Sophia or Tyler in there.

"Bianca told me I'd find you here." A voice came from behind Chris. He spun around and was face to face with his mother. "Paige sent me here." Piper said. "I'm taking you back to the party."

"Mom." Chris frowned.

"Don't you 'mom' me." Piper said. "You're coming back. Wyatt's looking for you. Speech time is soon."

"I know her." Chris confessed. "I've met that girl before."

"Well we'll figure it out after." Piper nodded. "Come on, I'm missing my sons wedding here."

Chris rolled his eyes and took Piper's hand. "I just hope she's nice."

………………………………

"You went to the wedding?" Gideon shouted at his wife. "How could you? Now they'll be looking for us!"

"Isn't that what you wanted anyway?" Bibz muttered as she ate her dinner.

"Not straight away, no." Gideon yelled.

"Calm down." Bibz frowned.

"I shall not calm down!" he said throwing his plate on the cave wall.

"Well then shut up!" Bibz screamed.

"You listen here young lady…" Gideon started.

"No!" Bibz screamed. "I will not listen. I will however go to bed!" she kicked her chair and stormed off her room which she unfortunately shared with Gideon.

"Sophia!" Gideon shouted as he banged the bedroom door.

"It's Bibz!" she shouted back. "And you can't come in!" Tyler flamed in and looked at Bibz who was curled up on the bed.

"Shush." Tyler said. "Don't cry. Don't cry." he rubbed her back softly.

"They would've killed me." Bibz said softly. "They were going to kill me."

"They wouldn't have." Tyler shook his head.

"Yes they would've." Bibz nodded into the pillow. "I would've killed me."

"Bibz…" Tyler said.

"No Tyler." Bibz shook her head. "I want to be dead. That way I've kept my end of the deal and I don't have to suffer."

Tyler picked up Bibz's head and placed it in his shoulder. "You always got me. Blood oath remember?"

Bibz nodded and continued crying.

………………………………

"Will you dance with me?" Chris asked when a slow song started. Bianca was sitting all by herself looking depressed. She nodded and took Chris's hand. He might've been younger than her by five years but he was thankfully taller than her.

Wyatt held Sarah close to him and Madz and Henry were off in the corner dancing as well. All couples held each other as day became night.

However night was dangerous and even though The Source had not made his presence known to the Magical community yet, he was about to unveil himself that night.

The moon rose upon the restaurant and the stars glittered as the company moved to the rooftop. "Wyatt this is the most romantic night ever." Sarah whispered to him truthfully.

"I love you." Wyatt whispered.

"I love you too." Sarah answered.

Their security was put to lull by the soft slow music of the band. Mel had fallen asleep against Tye's chest where they were sitting.

Gideon pulled his hood over his head securely and walked to the front doors. "Um excuse me sir, do you have an invite?" The security guard asked nervously not letting Gideon passed.

"Yes I do." Gideon smiled. He summoned a fireball and threw it into the security guards stomach. "I believe that was it." he opened the door and let himself in.

Some people were still downstairs sitting at their tables. One of them was Posy, who had, like her cousin, fallen asleep. She was sitting at the front table where all the bridal party were but her arm was sprawled across the table.

Gideon smiled at the easy leverage and waved his hand. Posy disappeared in flames and Gideon knew his wife would take good care of her. Gideon walked up the stairs, ignoring the curious stares he was getting from the mortals, and looked around the rooftop. As soon as he walked in Paige felt an evil presence. Piper, Prue and Phoebe all looked up at the same time as well as Wyatt and Chris.

They all caught each others eye and looked towards the staircase. They saw the hooded figure and froze. "Evil demon at the stairs." Piper whispered to Leo. "Go hit the fire alarm."

"We can't ruin the wedding." Madz said overhearing Piper and Leo talking. "I'll get everybody off of the roof." Madz raised one of her hands and forced it to rain. The band stopped playing and all the witches saw what Madz was doing.

"Sarah honey." Wyatt whispered. "Go downstairs and keep everyone distracted."

"Wyatt, what's going on?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Just go downstairs." he repeated softly not taking his eyes off the demon. Leo and Henry took Sarah's arms and helped her downstairs. The now awake Mel sent Tye downstairs knowing she'd be fine because she had her babies shield protecting her. Once all the innocents were downstairs Madz stopped the rain and dried everyone off.

The witches lined up and looked at the cloaked figure. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Doing what my wife was to weak to do." He replied forming a fireball in his hand.

"Sophia." Madz growled.

Prue jnr. looked around. "Mom, where's Posy."

"With me." Gideon replied. "Yes, see if you want your darling daughter back you need to give something up."

"What?" Piper asked as Phoebe's jaw dropped. Coop held her close.

"Wyatt." Gideon smiled.

"Why Wyatt?" Paige asked.

"Because he is the reason I am the way I am." Gideon pulled back his cloak and the sisters gasped. Chris, Mel and Madz recognised him as well and their fists clenched.

Patience and Pipa orbed out and orbed back in behind him. Pipa froze him and Patience blew him up. However before it registered to them he didn't freeze, he regenerated himself. "You foolish children." Gideon laughed. "You cannot kill the Source with foolish powers."

"Oh great." Prue muttered. "My killer is back."

Gideon threw his fire ball at Phoebe and Chris who levitated and dodged it. Andy and Coop summoned their respective forms of energy balls and threw it Gideon and when he did reform he was surrounded by the Halliwell witches. Wyatt summoned Excalibur and placed it on Gideon's throat.

"If you kill me you'll never see Posy again." Gideon gasped.

Mel looked at Phoebe who was beyond tears. "Where is she?" Wyatt asked menacingly.

"With my wife." Gideon smiled. "Your sister." He looked at Madz.

Madz looked shocked and stepped back. "My…my sister?"

"Yes." he nodded. "However I must not be keeping you." he flamed out and they all looked confused.

"Where'd he go?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Probably back to my sister." Madz scoffed.

Henry jnr. wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. Mel scratched her head in confusion.

"So much for no magic today." Wyatt muttered sending Excalibur back to its stone.

"It's okay." Piper nodded. "It'll be fine. The wedding finishes in an hour and then…Oh who am I kidding?"

"We should just…send everyone home now." Wyatt nodded.

"I'll grab the limo." Billie said. "Pretend like it came an hour early."

Everyone melted off to cover everything up and make sure things ran smoothly.

Chris walked up to his brother. "I'm sorry this ruined your wedding."

Wyatt smiled. "Hey, I got married didn't I? And things were fine up until now. It's all good little bro."


	16. Guilt Trust and Remembrance

"According to this, once Gideon became evil he gave up his Elder rights." Phoebe said looking at the magical laws. She was still in the dress she wore to the wedding.

"I found Sophia and Tyler." Chris said waling over to his sister. His tie was pulled apart and hanging loosely around his neck.

"Bring it over here I can't get up." Mel said looking up from the book she was reading. She had changed into a tracksuit.

It was just Phoebe, Chris and Mel sitting in the Magic School Library looking for information on how to stop Gideon, Tyler and 'Sophia'.

"What does it say?" Phoebe asked heading over to where Mel and Chris were seated.

"Not much." Chris shook his head. "It's a fairly new entry."

_Sophia Terra is the Queen of the Underworld even though she is barely sixteen years of age. She became evil when her mother threatened to kill her loved ones if she did not marry the Source. Her older brother Tyler is bound to her as her body guard. If she dies, he dies with her. Both siblings powers are that of fire. Simple spell will vanquish her however she is no real threat._

"Who the hell would do that to their kids?" Mel asked absently rubbing her stomach.

"So the real question is, is she the innocent or threat?" Phoebe asked.

Chris shrugged. "We'll cross the bridge when we come to it. Have you ever heard of the Terra witches before?"

"It sounds familiar." Phoebe frowned then she looked at the picture of Tyler. "Oh my God. That's little Tyler."

"What?" Chris and Mel said together.

"I'm so sure of it." Phoebe said. "He was one of the social service kids Paige used to work with. He's a fire starter and there was a bounty on his head. Lord Tyler, what have you done?"

Mel stood up. "I'll be right back."

Before Phoebe or Chris could ask where she was going she orbed out. Phoebe looked at Chris. "Look for the Terra witches."

Chris nodded and started searching through a book of 'Wiccan families'. "Hey." Chris grinned. "We're in here too."

Phoebe looked at the book and smiled. "The Warren Witches." she nodded. "Cool."

Chris flicked through the chapter dedicated to them and smiled. "There is a photo of you four and then a photo of me and the cousins."

Phoebe looked at the photos and went back to work, the thought of Posy on her mind. Chris then started to seriously look for Terra family. Mel orbed back in. "Where did you go?" Phoebe asked her.

"Me?" Mel looked at her Aunt. "Oh, I went to the bathroom but then I went to see Mom to ask her where Tyler lived. Apparently she hasn't talked to him for the past eight months and we all know what happened eight months ago."

"Elise is still bugging me on where I went to." Phoebe frowned. "I just can't remember."

Chris looked at Mel. "So after all this time we have a lead."

"The Source." Mel nodded.

"I wonder how they found the Grimoire." Chris thought.

"He was one of the Elders who knew where we hid it." Phoebe said groaning.

"Where did you hide it?" Mel asked.

"Somewhere safe." Phoebe nodded.

"You hid it in China didn't you." Mel guessed.

"How'd you know?" Phoebe frowned.

"China." Mel repeated.

"Okay then." Chris muttered.

"Mel you stay here." Phoebe siad. "Chris, we are going to grab my eldest and then we are going to go and do some field research."

……………………………………

Bibz woke up with a start and saw an eleven year old sleeping next to her. She stared at the little girl curiously and her eyes widened when she saw it was Posy Halliwell. The little girls eyelashes fluttered open and brown eyes met brown eyes. Posy screamed and Bibz screamed in surprise. They were both screaming until Bibz saw sense in the situation and stopped. "Stop screaming." she said to Posy but she continued to scream and shout.

"Posy Roseland Halliwell stop screaming this instant!" Bibz shouted.

Posy stopped screaming and looked at Bibz in awe. "Who are you?"

Bibz chose not to answer but got out of bed and walked around. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Posy shrugged. "I was sleeping at Wyatt's wedding and then I woke up here."

"Well…get back to Wyatt's wedding." Bibz spluttered.

"But it's over." Posy pointed out.

"Then go home." Bibz shrugged.

"Hey, you're the one who captured me." Posy nodded.

"I did not capture you." Bibz defended.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"AH!" Bibz pointed at her. "You just admitted I didn't."

"Did not!" Posy shouted.

"You just did again!" Bibz pointed at her happy that she had her arguing partner back.

Posy frowned. "Why am I here?"

Bibz shrugged. "I guess because my husband brought you here." she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Who's your husband?" Posy asked sitting up.

"His name is Gideon and he's the Source of all Evil." Bibz nodded.

"You must love him a lot to stay with him even though he's evil." Posy nodded.

"No." Bibz shook her head. "I don't love him at all."

"Then why stay?" The younger witch asked.

"Because I am protecting my family." Bibz smiled. "And I love them." Posy just stared at Bibz who felt extremely awkward. "Well, I don't want to make Gideon mad and I'm guessing you're hungry so do you want breakfast?"

"Is it poisoned?" Posy asked.

"No." Bibz shook her head. "I'm a good guy."

"Have you ever killed someone?" Posy frowned.

"Nope." Bibz shook her head. "Well…I have killed demons."

"They don't count."

"Well then no." Bibz smiled. "So breakfast?"

Posy seemed to be checking Bibz for flaws. "What's your name?"

"Bibz but everyone around here calls me Sophie, or Sophia. Only my brother calls me by my real name." Bibz smirked.

"Then I'll call you by your real name." Posy smiled. "How'd you know my name?"

Bibz caught herself in a trap. "I just knew it." she shrugged. "One of my powers."

"What's my sisters name?" Posy frowned trying to catch Bibz out.

"Prudence Paige Halliwell and Penelope Skyla Halliwell." Bibz rolled her eyes. "Both of them are older than you and one of them is extremely annoying."

"Cool." Posy grinned whilst following Bibz into her kitchen.

……………………………………

Paige's head was on Piper's shoulder. Piper's head was on Paige's head. Prue was resting on Paige's shoulder. Books were sprawled out on their laps and a map and scrying crystal was on the desk in front of Prue. Henry held a tray of coffee and woke the sisters up gently. "Paige, Piper, Prue." Henry said softly. "Wake up. I got coffee."

The three groaned as they woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. "You three have been in the attic all night." Henry said handing a mug to each of the sisters.

"What time is it?" Paige asked.

"Seven." Henry nodded.

"Phoebe is going to kill us." Piper said after she sipped her coffee.

"No she isn't." Henry shook his head. "She saw you three had slept and said that it was fine because she got a lead. Now Mel is downstairs cooking for everyone, Wyatt and Sarah cancelled their flight and will orb as soon as they got the okay and Chris and H.B. have gone with Phoebe."

"What are my boys doing?" Prue asked stretching.

"They are hunting." Henry nodded. "Looking for information."

"They'll be fine." Piper nodded. "What's the lead?"

Henry filled the sisters in as they stood up and headed downstairs.

Wyatt was sitting downstairs over a large map swinging the crystal around. Sarah was clutching his arm and leaning on him trying to get Wyatt to take a break. "Hey baby." Piper said when she reached her son.

"Morning." Wyatt said his voice hard and rigid.

"Sorry your Aunts and I fell asleep." Piper said. "We left you with all the work."

"It's fine." Wyatt said still swinging the crystal over the map.

Piper looked at Sarah with a worried glint in her eye. Sarah simply shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to grab you some breakfast." Sarah rubbed his arm but Piper stopped her.

"No your not." Piper shook her head. "He's going to go to the kitchen and eat."

Wyatt rolled his eyes but Sarah just nodded and went to the kitchen. Piper went and sat next to her son. "What's wrong?" Piper asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "Nothing."

"That didn't work when you were three it isn't going to work now." Piper smirked.

"On my wedding The Source returns, my cousin is kidnapped and the only thing the demon wants in return is me." Wyatt said. "And am I not supposed to feel responsible?"

"No." Piper shook her head. "Not at all."

"Easy for you to say." Wyatt muttered.

"Hey mister." Piper said standing up. "My wedding was ruined by my big sister! She crashed it and she literally took the cake. When she flew out of there on her motorbike I thought I was going to die and I blamed it on the fact it was my wedding and it was supposed to be ruined because the Elders said so. It however was Prue's fault for bottling up her emotions." Piper smiled. "Now stand up. We shall find your little cousin but the demon that has her isn't really a demon. That Sophia girl is actually a good person that was forced to be bad so her family could stay safe now get up, get up, get up!" Wyatt instantly stood up and walked into the kitchen trying to get away from his mother.

……………………………………

"So what do you want to eat?" Bibz asked Posy. The kitchen, like the rest of the underworld, was made from earth. However it was modernised with a fridge, cook top, oven, microwave and coffee machine.

"What do you have?" Posy asked sitting down on one of the barstools. The eleven year old couldn't explain it but she trusted Bibz more than anything.

"Well I can cook anything you want really. I have the power of projection so I don't need to go shopping." Bibz shrugged.

"Okay then." Posy smiled. "I'll have pancakes with strawberry syrup and vanilla ice cream."

Bibz laughed and the ingredients appeared in front of her. "I thought you could project anything you wanted." Posy frowned.

"Doesn't mean I don't like cooking." Bibz grinned pouring the batter into the sizzling pan.

"So what do you do down here?" Posy asked.

"Entertain myself." Bibz shrugged. "Usually I just go demon hunting."

"Can I come?" Posy sat on her knees.

"Slow down kiddo." Bibz grinned. "I'm not sure your parents would like that."

"I'm not sure my parents want me to be here." Posy said smartly.

"Point taken." Bibz nodded. "But I can't help it. I mean, I will take care of you and make sure nothing happens to you until you get back to your family but I can't help what Gideon does. I won't let him hurt you however. First time he let me out was to go to your cousins wedding."

"Did you see me being a flower girl in my dress?" Posy said twirling around. She was still wearing the clothes from the wedding.

"Yes I did." The older witch nodded. "Speaking of which there should be clothes for you on my bed. Go have a shower and pull them on. By the time you come back breakfast will be ready."

"Okay." Posy said. She got off the seat and went into the bedroom. She found a clean set of underwear, and soft pyjamas and slippers waiting for her. There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom and found a fresh set of towels and a shower. Posy was sure Bibz had just projected the towels and clothes while they were talking.

She took off her dress and hopped into the shower. Once she was clean she pulled on the clothes and headed back outside. "Why pyjamas?" Posy said her pink fluffy slippers padding along the ground.

"Because after the night you've had I thought sleep might be good." Bibz shrugged placing the stack of pancakes in front of her.

"You sound like my mother." Posy rolled her eyes biting into the pancakes. "And you cook like my Aunty Piper."

"Why thank you." Bibz said pushing her fork into her pancakes. "So…hows your family?"

Posy looked at Bibz awkwardly. "Well…they're good I guess."

"Don't worry about it." Bibz shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Do you know my family?" Posy asked placing her food in her mouth.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Bibz laughed but her laughter died out quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Posy said but she didn't push it and continued eating. "Nice pancakes."

"Thanks. When you want to go to bed there is a spare room next to mine." Bibz nodded placing her plate in the sink. "There is a television in there and we have Foxtel. There's also a computer in there with internet. Knock yourself out kiddo."

Posy placed her plate in the sink and headed into her room. Bibz puffed and leaned on the bench. This was going to be hard.

……………………………………

Phoebe, Chris and H.B. (or Henry jnr.) walked around the Underworld carefully. They didn't meet any demons along the way and it was making them extremely uncomfortable.

"So what are we here for?" Chris asked Phoebe.

"Well if I remember correctly." Phoebe said. "The coronation altar of the Source should be around here somewhere."

"Wasn't the last time you were at the coronation table before Wyatt was born?" Chris frowned.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded. "But I don't have bad memory."

"When's my birthday?" Henry asked.

Phoebe looked at Henry. "Sometime in September."

"December fifteenth."

"I was two months off."

"Three." Chris said but then flinched under the glare of his Aunt.

"Details." Phoebe said. "Now I remember where this place was because at one stage I came here everyday."

"When you were the Queen of the Underworld." Henry nodded.

"Yes." Phoebe smiled. "Now follow me."

"That was twenty two years ago." Chris whispered to Henry.

"How the hell does she remember where it is when she doesn't remember my birthday?" Henry frowned. "I mean I'm only a month younger than Prue."

Chris shrugged and the two boys kept following Phoebe through the maze of rocks.

……………………………………

Little did they know Bibz was walking around the altar room watching her mother brew a potion.

"Why did he bring her here?" Bibz demanded.

"Sophia, why don't you ask him?" Sandra said waving her hand. "If you don't mind I am very busy."

"What is that foul stuff?" Bibz said scrunching her nose. "It smells like something died."

"That would be the freshly opened stomach." Sandra smiled plopping something into the cauldron.

"Ew." Bibz frowned. "What's it for?"

"Everyday I brew this potion Sophia, haven't you noticed?" Sandra asked.

"Like I really care what you do in here." Bibz rolled her eyes. "I sit in my room or play hide and kill with the demons."

"You shouldn't do that you know." Sandra frowned.

"I'm good." Bibz crossed her arms. "Nothing you do will change that."

"Sadly I know." Sandra shook her head. "This potion is what's keeping everyone from forgetting you."

"Really." Bibz looked on interested. She leant on the altar and watched her mother pour ingredients in.

"Yes." Sandra nodded. "And it really is hard making this strong of a potion."

"Why so strong?"

"You knew a lot of people. Worse off, you knew a lot of powerful people. It's hard to trick powerful people. So I use a potion and a spell." Sandra smirked. "I'm glad you're interested in this stuff. It's a very dark potion I'm using."

"The darkness does have its…perks." Bibz said trying to find the right word. She was actually interested because an idea was forming in her mind.

"Bibz?" Posy trudged into the room. "Can you help me with something?" she asked.

Sandra looked at Posy then at her daughter. "So she's the youngest Halliwell."

"Yes she is." Posy nodded. "And she is standing right here."

"Smart little brat aren't you." Sandra tilted her head to the side.

"Why yes I am." Posy smiled.

"I'll teach you a lesson." Sandra said raising her hand.

"And I always wondered why social services took me away." Bibz said placing her hand on Posy's back. "Come on Pose, what do you need help with?"

Posy stuck her tongue out at Sandra and continued walking leading Bibz back to her room. "I can't reach the book up there." Posy said once they reached the room.

"Which one?" Bibz said looking at the large bookshelf.

"That big one up there." Posy pointed to the book and Bibz saw the large leather bound book.

"The one right up the top. Out of all the books you could read you want to read that one?" Bibz frowned.

"Yes." Posy nodded.

Bibz rolled her eyes and telekinetically pulled the book down off the shelf. When it dropped into her hand she saw the front cover and frowned at the markings. "Grimoire." she whispered tracing the front cover. "Uh Posy you can't read this book. Choose another one." Before she could respond Bibz walked out of the room and went straight to altar room. "I'll be back." she told Sandra and flamed out before she could say anything.

Bibz was concentrating on Chris and was shocked when she found him lurking not far from the altar room. "You." he frowned when he saw her.

"Well hello to you too." Bibz said placing her hands on her hips. "What are you three doing down here?"

Phoebe and Henry spun around and saw her. "Looking for your husband and my daughter." Phoebe said approaching her.

"Well I can't help you with your daughter but I can help you with my husband." Bibz threw the Grimoire at her. "I believe you lost that."

"Where's Posy?" Henry asked while Phoebe recovered from shock.

"She's safe." Bibz told them. "With me."

"Where?" Chris said his voice growling.

There was a noise of a door slamming. "Sophia?" A male voice called. "Where are you?"

"You should go." Bibz nodded. "If he finds me talking to you he'll kill me and then Posy won't be safe."

The three didn't move. "You need to trust me." Bibz smiled. "I'm good. I promise you."

Phoebe instantly latched onto Henry's arm. "I believe you. Orb." she ordered her nephew. Henry listened to Phoebe leaving the Underworld immidiatly.

Chris stared at Bibz still frowning. "How do I know you?"

"I'm Sophie." Bibz smiled. "Everyone around here knows me."

"I know you from somewhere else." Chris said moving closer to her.

"Maybe from your dreams." Bibz said moving closer to him.

"Sophia! Come here now." Gideon shouted from the distance.

"He's an abusive husband. I really shouldn't make him mad." Bibz nodded.

Chris took Bibz's hand for a moment. "Give Posy this." he passed it to her with their brief touch and orbed out. Gideon appeared behind Bibz just as the orbs disappeared.

"Sophia why have you been ignoring me?" Gideon demanded.

"I was meditating." Bibz said. "I couldn't hear you because I was in another plane."

Gideon looked at her frowning. "Go to the altar room and help your mother."

"Okay." Bibz nodded and flamed off.

Gideon looked around and looked up to the ceiling. There was a blue sparkle there and he tilted his head in intrest. "Whitelighters." he muttered before he himself flamed out.

……………………………………

Madz paced the hallway carefully. She had no idea what to do. The white door loomed next to her unforgivingly. The faded number four shone through the black crust which formed around the metal. Madz was really confused.

The heavily pregnant Mel was leaning against the wall uncomfortably. "Madz, will you make up your mind, I'm carrying a heavy load."

Madz looked at the door at bit her fingernail nervously. "Okay. I'll do it." she raised her hand and was about to knock the door when a thought crossed her mind. "What if he doesn't remember?"

"Madz will you just knock on the door!" Mel shouted.

Madz instantly raised her had and knocked the door three times. There was a minute of silence and then a growl was heard from the other side. "Who is it?"  
"Your kid." Madz answered.

"Tyler?"

"No."

"Bianca?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Madeleine."

"Oh. You." The door flung open and a man wearing a dirty white singlet and old black work pants was revealed. "What do you want?" his brown hair was greasy and all over the place and his face looked like he hadn't shaved in days. The only thing that looked particulary good on his face were his bright brown eyes which he shared with his daughters.

"To talk." Madz frowned.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again and in your good for nothing Uncle promised to murder me next time I talked to ya cause you never wanted me to quote drop dead unquote." Julian Smith frowned.

"Uncle Luis isn't here." Madz smiled. "Just me and my friend Melinda. And about the whole dropping dead part…I didn't really mean it."

Julian looked at the pregnant eighteen year old and frowned. "Is she one of us?" Mel rolled her eyes and mentally knocked him back so the man staggered.

He rubbed his chest where the telekinetic hit was made and his frown grew deeper. "Well come in." Julian let them in way and made way for the girls by telekinetically moving the boxes which piled the entrance. They walked in and moved down the long front hallway and into the very cramped and dirty living room.

"How've you been?" Madz asked sitting on a free corner of the couch. Mel plonked herself down and then removed the many t-shirts and various clothing items from under her.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way to Boston to talk about my health Madeleine so spill your beans or leave." Julian crossed his arms from his sitting chair.

"I'm here to talk about my sister. Sophia?" Maddie said.

"Why the hell you calling her Sophia?" Julian said pulling a beer from the cooler next to him. "Don't you two usually call each other by those weird little nicknames…Badz and Mibz or something or another." he said waving his hand about.

"It's Madz Dad." Maddie nodded. "But I've never met her."

"Never met her?" Julian scratched his head. "What the…?" he stood up suddenly and Mel looked at Madz wairily.

"Don't worry." Madz smiled. "He'd never hurt me."

Julian was looking around the place for something. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

"Where's what Dad?" Madz said standing up.

"The photo!" Julian cried out. "The photo your mother sent me…Or was it Sandra? No, no it was Amy. Sandra doesn't have a heart to be so kind." he looked around the place and Madz and Mel just looked at each other in confusion.

"Here it is." Julian smiled picking a cracked photo frame. "For my birthday one year Amy asked me what I wanted. I just wanted a photo of my two little girls and their brothers. Here you go." Julian passed the photo to Madz and Mel who held it in between each other.

In the photo Madz was holding onto the girl they saw at the party. The man she came with was in the background hugging both of his sisters and Marcus. They were all grinning like crazy people and laughing.

Mel looked at the photo and frowned. "This was a year ago."

"So you don't remember Bianca?" Julian said sitting down.

"No." Madz shook her head.

"I got another photo of you lot and your whitelighter." he said burying his hand deep into the side of his armchair. When he pulled it out Mel took the photo and gasped. It was a photo of Wyatt, Chris and Mel with Maddie and Bianca out the front.

"This is from when we were seven." Maddie gasped.

Mel just looked at herself in total shock. "My other self had no memories of her."

Julian shook his head. "I bet you Sandra has something to do with this but the bitch forgot to add me in her potion. Probably thought I was to drunk to remember my own daughter."

"Aren't you?" Mel frowned. When Julian looked at her angrily she threw up her hands. "Too drunk that is."

"No!" he growled. "Now let me find my shirt…I'm coming back with you's."

"Why?" Madz asked.

"Because none of you remember!" Julian shouted. "I do. You don't. Obviously you need someone like me."

"Dad, we'll be fine…" Madz started.

"You've already lost your sister and next your probably gonna lose your brother!" Julian shouted.

"Actually we don't remember the blonde boy either." Mel said pointing at the picture of Tyler.

Julian growled something and pulled his jacket on. "Come on, do that watery thing."

Madz waved her hand and created a water portal which Julian stepped through. "We have no choice." Madz shrugged to Mel who was shaking her head.

"I don't like this." Mel muttered but she orbed out anyway.

Madz looked around her fathers apartment and shook her head sadly. "This is going to be fun."

**Hi guys…:D**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!!! Review even if you're a guest…Please!!! I'll love you forever…REVIEW!**


	17. Trickery

Charlie, Simon and Andre orbed into the cave and looked around the place for signs of life. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes Charlie." Simon said for the hundredth time. "There is a great amount of good energy coming from around here."

Andre picked up the sledge hammer off of the torture table whilst he was avoiding a bear trap. "Yeah, I can feel the good radiating from this place."

"Shut up." Simon said whacking his younger brother over the head.

"Shush." Charlie told both of them as he heard voices. A door leading off to another section of the cave was slightly ajar emitting a glowing light of a fire.

"Why'd you bring her here?" A female voice demanded.

"Leverage my dear. I needed leverage. With Wyatt so noble, it will be easy to lure him here." The voice of Gideon spoke softly and calmly.

"But you promised when I married you, you wouldn't hurt them ever again." The girl said her voice rising.

"You made that deal with Sandra, not me. Sophia, how many times must I remind you that?" Gideon asked menacingly.

"My mother bought you back from the dead so any deal I make with her I make with you!" 'Sophia' shouted.

The sound of skin being slapped by a backhanded swing echoed throughout the cave. There was a thud and small gasp of pain and then silence as the silhouette of Gideon etched itself onto the light seeping through the door. "If you ever raise you voice at me again I will do worse than slap you."

"You've already done the worst." Sophia spat. The sound of a door opening and closing was heard and then the girls voice. "I won't let you hurt her! I made a promise none of my family would be hurt and I intend to keep my promises."  
Charlie, Simon and Andre looked between each other and nodded in agreement. They slowly opened the door and found a sixteen year old wiping blood from the corner of her mouth the left side of her face bright red.

Charlie placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from making sudden noise and spun her towards him. "I'm good." he mouthed. The girl nodded. "Don't scream." he mouthed again and gave her a full view of all three of the brothers. Yet again she nodded. Charlie slowly removed his hand from her mouth and her jaw dropped.

"You need to go." she said quickly.

"Where's our cousin?" Simon asked.

"Look she's fine just go."

"Not without Posy." Andre shook his head.

Bibz frowned and summoned a fire portal. She threw her hand out and telekinetically forced them into the portal. "Sorry boys."

The three brothers landed in a pile in the middle of the attic. Piper looked at them clearly confused. She was scrying but stood up to help her nephews. "Where the hell did you three come from?" she asked.

"She just threw us through a portal." Simon said standing up.

"Ah Charlie get off me!" Andre growled.

"Sorry." Charlie muttered helping his little brother up.

"She was being abused." Charlie said cracking his neck.

"Who was being abused?" Madz and Julian walked in.

"That Sophie chick." Simon explained.

"Bianca?" Julian frowned.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Piper, this is my father Julian." Madz introduced. "Julian, Piper."

"You brought up my little girl." Julian looked at her up and down. "Thank you."

"Well Madz does sleep over occasionally…" Piper frowned.

"Yeah, she doesn't remember Bianca either." Maddie shook her head.

"You idiots." Julian said walking over to the Book of Shadows. He flicked through the first few pages and shook his head. "This will help you with nothing." he clapped his hands twice and a book fell into his hands. "Now this will be useful."

"What the hell is that?" Piper looked at the grubby book. It looked as if it had been burnt in several places and the front cover had a dog ear.

"My family heritage." Madz muttered.

"And it has a lot of good spells in it as well." Julian growled to his daughter. "Just because you don't like me doesn't mean you should disrespect the book."

"We got the Grimoire." Chris said proudly as he bounded up the stairs. "Well hello." he looked to his cousins then to his mother and Julian.

"You're the one Bianca always brags about." Julian frowned. "I don't like you."

Chris looked clearly confused. "How do you know Bianca?"

"She's my daughter." Julian said.

"Not Bianca your girlfriend." Madz shook her head. "The Queen of the Underworld."

"I thought she was Sophia." Charlie scratched his head.

"Me too." Andre was clearly confused.

"This is too confusing!" Piper shouted. "Family meeting, kitchen, NOW!" She clapped her hands and everyone moved downstairs.

"Us too Dad." Madz nodded and Julian followed his daughter downstairs.

Everyone was told about the family meeting and every Halliwell, Julian, Madz, Marcus, Billie and Sarah met up in the kitchen.

"We need to wipe out the Source." Prue said.

"First we need to get Posy." Phoebe shook her head.

"Maybe we are looking at this the wrong way." Paige offered.

"I think we need to check out the memory loss thing." Piper said.

"Don't we need to figure out what to do with the Grimoire?" Billie suggested.

"No, we need to find my daughter." Julian proclaimed.

The six kept speaking over each other and the Halliwell kids and Madz all looked at each other confused. "QUIET!" Wyatt shouted.

The six looked at him. "What?" they all asked together.

"Aunt Paige is right." Chris said.

"You are looking at it the wrong way." Prue jnr. nodded.

"You guys aren't supposed to do this." Henry jnr. shook his head.

"It's supposed to be the new Charmed Ones." Mel smiled.

"In other words." Andre grinned.

"Us." Penny nodded in agreement.

"You've fulfilled your destinies." Pipa pointed out.

"Even you Aunt Billie." Simon added.

"So now its time we fulfil ours." Charlie crossed his arms.

"And use the power of twelve." Patience grinned like a maniac.

"Plus a little help." Madz raised her hand. Marcus also raised his hand in agreement.

Andy, Leo, Coop and Henry all grinned. "I think they're right." Henry smiled.

Piper looked at her kids. "Are you guys sure?"

"I think we have a plan." Wyatt nodded and looked to his cousins and siblings who all had the same smile on their faces.

……………………………………

"Hey Posy, wake up." Bibz shook the younger girl awake.

"What time is it?" Posy asked groaning.

"I don't know but it's a new day. I also got a present for you." Bibz smiled.

"What?" Posy said excitedly.

"It's from Chris. He came yesterday." Bibz said slipping it in her hand.

Posy looked at the necklace and started to cry. "No, no, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"Because Chris came and didn't take me home." Posy said her shoulders shaking.

"I didn't let him take you home." Bibz told her but instantly regretted the words.

"Why not?" Posy wailed.

"Because I didn't want to get hurt by Gideon." Bibz nodded.

"But you're powerful…you could've stopped him."

"You're too young to understand." Bibz shook her head.

"I'm only a little younger than you." Posy sniffed.

"You're five years younger than me." Bibz nodded. "That's a lot."

"No it isn't!" Posy cried. "I want to go home!"

"If you help me with something we can both go home." Bibz smiled. "How about that?"

Posy stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Do you promise?"

"Well I promise about you going home but maybe not me." Bibz shrugged.

"Pinkie swear?" Posy asked.

"Pinkie swear." Bibz said holding up her little finger.

"Okay." Posy nodded locking her pinkie with Bibz.

……………………………………

"So you guys got the plan?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

Charlie, Simon, Andre, Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Prue jnr, Penny, Henry jnr, Pat, Pipa, Madz and Marc were all sitting together trying to figure out how to vanquish the Source.

"Who's making the potion?" Wyatt asked.

"Us." Pat and Pip raised their hands.

"Who's got the new spell?" Chris asked.

"Me." Penny smiled.

"Everyone else know what they're doing?" Simon checked.

"Sir yes sir." Prue and Henry chimed.

"That book your dad gave us was good." Wyatt whispered to Madz.

"Yeah." Madz smirked. "I guess heritage can sometimes be good."

……………………………………

"Okay, you know what to do?" Bibz asked.

Posy nodded.

"Alright Rosy Pose." Bibz smiled. "Go!"

Posy skipped inside the altar room where Sandra was mixing the new memory potion. "Whatchya doing?" Posy asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Making a potion." Sandra said in an almost childlike tone. "What are you doing?" she said in the same fake high pitched voice.

"Watching a really old and wrinkly lady make a potion." Posy smiled.

"Why you little…" Sandra lunged out at Posy but she quickly dodged her.

"Ooo." Posy smiled. "To slow. It figures because you're so old."

Sandra lunged out and Posy again and yet again the girl dodged her. "You nearly had me that time." One last time Sandra lunged out but this time when Posy dodged her Sandra knocked into the potion and knocked it over.

"Oh no." Sandra said as her potion spilt all over the floor. "My potion!" she cried.

"That's just too bad." Posy backed away slowly over to the doorway.

"You are going to pay for that you little twerp." Sandra said standing up.

Bibz stepped in from outside the door. "What's going on mother?"

"This little brat knocked over the memory potion!" Sandra shouted.

"If she knocked over the potion, why are you covered in it?" Bibz frowned.

"Because she spilt it on me!" Sandra screamed.

"But mom how could she? I mean your cauldron is so big and she's so small, I mean…she couldn't have." Bibz nodded.

"Well I might've run into it but it was her fault!" the older woman was clearly frustrated.

"Run along Posy." Bibz smiled. "I think my mum has lost the plot."

"See you later old lady." Posy said skipping along going back to her room.

"So can you make another potion?" Bibz asked quickly.

Sandra looked through her potion cupboard and Bibz smiled thinking of the lava pit she had visited earlier on. She had thrown away most of her mother's ingredients. "No." she replied. "And the soothsayer said he wouldn't have dragon skin for a few days. I swear I thought I had a whole jar full."

Bibz frowned. "So how are we going to make them forget me?"

"Well I'm going to need Gideon to say the spell with me." Sandra shrugged. "Or you and your brother can help."

"We'll help." Bibz nodded. "Tyler!"

Tyler immediately flamed to her side. "What do you need me for?" he asked.

"We need to say a spell." Bibz smiled. "One to help everyone forget we exist."

Tyler frowned looking confused. "Okay then."

Sandra looked between her kids and shook her head. "Alright then hold hands." she stuck her hand out and Bibz forced Tyler's hand into hers. "And repeat the mantra after me."

_Atu cun e naatu so_

_Atu cun e naatu so_

Sandra closed her eyes and let the power envelope her. Bibz looked at her brother and mouthed 'fake it'.

Tyler grinned and started mouthing the mantra. Bibz threw in her own counter spell. She whispered the spell and Sandra who was too caught up in the 'magic' didn't notice neither of her children were chanting.

……………………………………

The Halliwell children all looked around dazed as a white light appeared around them. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Madz's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Oh…" Wyatt muttered.

"My…" Chris shook his head.

"God." Mel's eyes widened with shock.

"Do you guys remember?" Prue asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I am going to kick her ass so badly…" Madz said standing up.

"No!" Marcus pulled Madz back down.

"Sadly, I agree with Madz." Mel said attempting to get up but Charlie and Wyatt pulled her back down.

"Eight months." Chris muttered. "Eight freaking months and we had no idea who she was."

"I don't know if we're all talking about the same she here." Penny frowned. "I thought we were talking about Sandra."

"I was talking about my good for nothing sister!" Madz said standing back up and this time it took the combined efforts of Marcus, Chris, Andre and Simon to pull her back down. "How could she do that? How could she just leave us and make us bloody forget!"

"I think we should vanquish the Source and then vanquish her." Mel nodded.

"That's the hormones talking again." Wyatt nodded.

Mel raised her hands and blew Wyatt up. He reformed in a matter of seconds in a sparkle of blue lights. "What the hell was that for?" Wyatt shouted.

"You blamed it on the hormones." Mel smiled sweetly batting her eyes.

"I advise you not to do that." Chris shook his head.

"Obviously not!" Wyatt shouted. "She's a mad woman!" A few minutes later Wyatt reformed yet again. "I'll shut up now."

"Now you get the idea." Mel nodded.

"Back to the point." Pipa said.

"Bibz, do we kill her or do we save her?" Pat asked.

"Both." Madz nodded. "Let's go."

"Now?" Chris asked.

"We're ready." Henry nodded.

"And we'll never be more prepared." Charlie smiled.

"Alright then." Wyatt stood up. "We all in this?"

"Yes." Everyone said standing up beside him.

"Ah, Mel, I think you should stay." Simon nodded.

"Hell no! This is our first big vanquish together. Do you really think I'm going to miss it?" she demanded

"I think you should in your current condition." Andre smiled praying to God she wouldn't blow him up.

"I'm pregnant not dying." Mel frowned.

"Melinda." Wyatt and Chris crossed their arms. "What would Tye say?"

"He wouldn't be able to say anything now I'm orbing to the Underworld." Mel smiled before disappearing in a blue swirl of lights.

"I liked her better when she couldn't orb." Prue nodded.

Everyone followed her down into the depths of Underworld where Bibz and Tyler were waiting.

……………………………………

"You do know she is betraying you as you speak right?" Cole said from his chains.

"Yes I do." Gideon nodded. "This is why I bought you here."

"What's an ex-demon such as myself got to do with your elaborate scheme to kill Wyatt?" Cole asked his captor.

"Well not much really." Gideon shrugged. "I just wanted to meet my predecessor."

"Well here I am." Cole smiled. "Now will you kill me again because it took me a while to get dead and I'd really enjoy staying that way."

"Oh no, no, no my dear friend see you might not have much to do with my plan but you are still involved." The Source laughed. "I need you to get my Grimoire back."

"And why would I do that?" Cole laughed.

"Well because you love Phoebe do you not?" Gideon asked.

"Yes." Cole frowned.

"And you would never want her to be unhappy, correct?"

"Correct." Cole said his eyes narrowing.

"Well if her youngest happened to…I don't know, die per say, I guess she would be extremely depressed, right?" Gideon smiled as Cole understood.

"You wouldn't."

Gideon waved his hand over his head. "Posy." His voice came out as if it was Bibz's. "Posy, would you come in here please?"

The door to the dungeon was opened and the eleven year old walked in with her denim jeans and pink t-shirt. "Bibz the weirdest thing just happened, I remember everything!" Posy squealed excitedly but when she saw Bibz wasn't there she looked confused.

"Run!" Cole shouted but before it registered Gideon pulled Posy towards him and an athame appeared in his hands and at Posy's throat.

"Bring me the Grimoire and little Posy won't be hurt." Gideon threatened.

"Bibz!" Posy shouted. "Bibz! Help me!"

Cole looked at Gideon and gulped. "Unchain me and I'll go."

Gideon telekinetically released Cole of his chains and Cole looked at Posy. "Don't move." he told her and he looked as if he was going to shimmer off however he raised his leg and kicked Gideon in the face. As soon as Gideon staggered back Cole pulled Posy behind him.

"You fool!" Gideon shouted before forming a fireball in his palm and throwing it at Cole. Cole ducked and was going to use his body to shield off Posy when she created a pink shield around herself and the demon.

"Hey my powers are working." she smiled.

"Have you tried using them before this?" Cole asked her seriously.

"No." she shook her head but as she did another pelt of fireballs came raining down. "You know I wouldn't do that if I were you." Posy shook her head.

"Why not?" Gideon sneered as he threw more fireballs at her.

"Because I can do this." Posy smiled and her energy shield expanded reflecting all the fireballs back at Gideon.

He flamed out and flamed back in just missing the attack.

Cole grinned. "You are good kid. Now let's get out of here."

"Aw leaving so soon?" A voice came from the shadows behind Gideon.

"And we were just about to join in." Another voice giggled. It was more feminine that the first.

"Well we might just have to make you stay." From the shadows emerged thirteen faces ranging from twenty two to fifteen.

"Hello." Charlie smiled from behind Gideon. The Source spun around fireball in hand and threw it right into Charlie's stomach. He doubled over in pain and Wyatt kicked Gideon in the back as punishment. Mel waddled as fast as she could over to Charlie and grabbed his arm before orbing out.

"Two down, eleven to go." Gideon smiled standing back up before throwing out his hand a ribbon of fire pouring from his fingertips. It hit Pipa but her twin was too quick and threw the potion at Gideon.

"Say the spell!" Patience shouted.

Wyatt, Chris and Prue linked hands as Henry grabbed his little sister and orbed her out. Madz and Marcus also held each others hands pulling a little slip of paper from their pockets.

"Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Prue." Wyatt said as Andre, Simon, Patience and Penny fought Gideon back.

"Patricia, Penelope, Melinda." Chris ducked as a fireball flew over his head.

"Julian, Liam, Christine, Elizabeth." Madz shouted.

"Amy, Luis, Maria, Hope." Marcus added.

"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace." Prue held Chris's hand tighter.

"Witches of the past, and present, stand strong beside us." They all chanted together. "Vanquish this evil…" but the spell was never finished as Simon flew threw the air and knocked Wyatt and Chris over. Patience lay with her head on her should blood falling from her open mouth. Penny was sprawled across the floor. Andre was in a heap near Cole and Posy.

"Go back to the Manor." Cole whispered to Posy standing up. Posy disappeared in a flash of pink light and the shield which was protecting him went with her. "Leave! All of you. Before you kill yourselves." Cole shouted as he threw an energy ball at Gideon who merely deflected it.

Madz waved her hand creating a portal. Madz picked up Penny and Prue had Patience in her arms. Wyatt dragged Simon and Marcus was pulling along Andre. "Chris come on." Madz said before diving head first into her own creation.

Cole was still fight Gideon hand to hand and sometimes energy ball to fire ball. "Chris?" Cole faltered for a moment before flying through the air and colliding with the wall.

"Gideon, dinners on the…" Bibz opened the door and saw Chris, Cole, Gideon and a water portal. "What the…?" she looked at Chris who was fighting Gideon.

"Uncle Cole." she muttered running to the mans side. "Oh lord what happened to you?" Bibz looked back up at Chris who was starting to get over powered by the old man and the water portal was disappearing fast.

"Gideon stop!" Bibz screamed as she telekinetically pushed the Source back into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Gideon shouted as he tried with all his might to break free.

"Take Cole with you." Bibz ordered Chris. "Go!"

Chris looked at Bibz his eyes wide with shock. He placed his hand on her face and she smiled. They were broken apart by a harsh voice.

"Sophia!" Gideon shouted. "Don't you dare let them go! Or I will kill you."

Chris formed an energy ball in his hand and threw in at Gideon who squirmed under pressure. "You will never hurt her again!" Chris said hurling another energy ball at him.

"Grab Cole." Bibz muttered. Chris turned around and pulled Cole up from under his armpits.

"Come here." Chris said.

"I can't come with you." Bibz shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you here so come." he demanded and Bibz concentrated on keeping Gideon on the wall as she backed away to Chris's side. He held her arm and Bibz frowned.

"For twenty four hours we are free, to roam about with fear, make sure the evilest that I see, can not leave where the room in here." Chris nodded as he orbed out to the Manor.

Gideon fell to the floor and attempted to flame out but something was blocking him. He went to open the door but yet again it was locked. "I'll kill you all!" Gideon shouted but no one heard him.


	18. Death of Birth

**I'm supposed to be doing an assignment right now but who would do a boring essay when I could be writing about Charmed? LoL…I need to set out my priorities…**

**Happy Reading!**

Mel placed her head on Charlie chest and sobbed. She'd been too late. It was too late. Why hadn't she gotten to him sooner? Henry and Pipa sat next to her. Pipa had her head buried in Henry's t-shirt and Henry had a grave look on his rock hard face.

Posy appeared in the room in a flash of pink light and a water portal appeared as Wyatt came stumbling through holding Simon followed by Marcus with Andre, Prue with Patience and Madz with Penny. Henry and Pipa instantly let go of each other and started healing whoever was left.

Wyatt went over to Mel who was clinging onto Charlie for dear life. "Oh God." Wyatt gasped. "Char."

Simon and Andre who had just woken up looked at their big brother who was lying on the couch and both gave a choking sob before heading over slowly to the body. "I'll get Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy." Henry whispered to Wyatt but Mel heard him.

"No!" she cried. "He's fine. He's just…he's just sleeping." she cried placing her hands over his stomach. "Come on." she pleaded. "Wake up."

"Mel…" Andre said tears pouring down his face.

"Wake up Charlie." Mel continued to cry.

"Mel stop…" Andre said trying to make her face him.

"Please wake up. Please I can't lose you again." Mel said praying for the glowing light.

"MEL!" Andre shouted. "He's gone okay! He's gone. He's gone." he kept repeating it until he was holding onto Mel rocking back and forth.

"He wasn't supposed to die." Mel cried. "Not again. Not this time. You were all supposed to stay safe. All be safe."

"Come on." Wyatt said pulling her off the floor. "This can't be good for the babies. Just come upstairs with me."

Prue helped Wyatt guide Mel upstairs. Once they had taken her upstairs to her room Simon placed his head on Charlies and let his tears fall whilst Andre stroked his brothers limp hand hoping it would move.

Penny had pulled Posy into another room and was checking on her and making sure she was okay. Madz and Marc had gone into the other room as well to give them some space. Henry and the twins were all sitting around watching the mourning brothers when a sparkle of orbs alerted them to the entrance of Chris, Cole and Bibz.

"Oh my God, Bibz!" Pipa stood up and hugged her. "Never do that again!"

Patience and Henry also hugged the younger girl greeting her after the long separation.

Chris looked over to the couch and dropped to his knees. "Char?" Chris muttered.

Bibz looked over to the couch and her jaw dropped in shock. "Did…did Gideon? Did Gideon do that?" Bibz stuttered. Chris grabbed onto Bibz's leg and she slowly sunk down until he was holding her.

Pipa nodded tears swelling in her eyes. Henry placed his hands over Cole and healed him. When Cole came around Prue and Andy arrived in a swirl of lights because Madz had called them. Cole stood up as Prue cried out in pain. "My little boy."

"Come on kids." Cole said lifting his niece and Chris up. "Other room."

The six moved into the living room where Madz and Marcus were sitting. "Bianca!" Marcus and Madz both stood up and hugged their sister. She didn't move in their arms and when they let her go she went and sat next to Cole who held her close.

Penny and Posy came in and sat on the couch, Posy's eyes were bright red knowing she wouldn't see her favourite person for a long time. Henry wrapped an arm around Maddie who leaned into the hug and Chris stood in the corner shaking slightly.

"How'd it…why'd it…This wasn't supposed to happen." Bibz shook her head. "I just wanted you to remember me so you could get Posy back. Then you'd forget again. I just…you weren't supposed to…none of you were supposed to die."

Madz looked around. "Where's Tyler?"

"Just call him and he'll come." she replied looking over to Chris. Bibz was about to say something when Prue came bounding down the stairs.

"Melswaterwentbamandhestakinghertoemergencyviasparklinglights!" Prue shouted.

Everyone looked at her confused. "P.J." Henry frowned. "Repeat?"

"Mel's water just broke and Wyatt is taking her to the hospital!" Prue repeated slower.

"I'll tell Piper." Pat said orbing off.

"I'll grab Tye." Henry said letting go of Madz's arm.

"I'll go with Henry." Madz smiled standing up placing his arm back around her. They orbed off leaving a very awkward bunch of people.

"Pen, I wanna go home." Posy whined.

"Alright, come on." Penny said kneeling down to give Posy a piggy back ride.

"Thanks for the pancakes." Posy whispered.

"Your welcome." Bibz nodded not removing her head from Cole's chest.

The two sisters disappeared in a pink light and Prue went to the hospital.

"I'd better…" Chris muttered. "Mel might need me." he orbed out.

Cole looked down at Bibz. "So one kid is dead, another is pregnant, one was captured and two were pretending not to exist. And to top it all off, The Source is back and according to him is your husband. You wanna tell me what's going on kiddo or should I make assumptions."

"It's a long story." Bibz muttered. "To explain shortly, it's all your sisters fault."

"That's why she changed her name from Turner to Terra." Cole smirked. "I got all day kiddo so speak up."

Bibz buried her head deeper into Cole's chest as she spoke about the past eight months.

……………………………………

Prue's shoulders shook so hard Andy couldn't hold her. Simon placed to fingers over Charlie's open eyes and slipped them closed as tears flooded both his cheeks. Andre was too lost for words.

Phoebe walked into the room trying to keep her powers under check. An hour had passed and the family still hadn't moved. "Prue." Phoebe whispered. "Prue come on honey, we have to go to the hospital."

"Are-are they gonna f-f-fix my b-baby?" Prue cried.

"No honey." Phoebe shook her head tears rolling down her face. "Mel's having her babies. She wanted us to be there remember? Remember when she asked?"

Prue nodded through her tears. "I c-can't. Charlie. Who did this? Which son of a bitch did this?!?" She shouted as she threw every telekinetically backwards.

"Mom!" Simon shouted. "Mom calm down." he stood up from his position on the ground and headed over to her wrapping both arms around her. "We'll get through this okay. We'll get through it. Mel needs you right now. Go with Aunt Phoebe."

Prue nodded and grabbed onto Phoebe's hand reluctantly leaving her sons embrace. Phoebe looked at Simon who waved his hand sending Phoebe and Prue flying in a sparkle of blue orbs.

……………………………………

Chris sat in the waiting room looking at his hands. Wyatt paced the white halls of the hospital trying to think of anything but the death of his cousin but the image of him lying on the couch dead was burnt into the back of his retina. Prue was fidgeting uncontrollably and Tye was twisting a piece of string in his hand. Leo, Henry and Coop were all sitting in the waiting room between shocked and excited.

Piper and Paige came out of the emergency room in hospital greens. Piper smiled and Paige leaned on her big sister exasperated. "One boy and one girl." Piper grinned.

"Twins." Paige smiled. "She had twins."

"And we only had to freeze the room twice when they had blue orbs surrounding them." The older Halliwell puffed. Prue and Phoebe also came minutes later smiling Prue's face sadder than her sisters.

"She did it." Prue grinned. "Delivered in perfect health with only slight complications."

Tye's face split open in a grin as Leo hugged his wife and laughed. "We're grandparents." he laughed.

"Hahaha...Not funny." Piper said and kissed him anyway. Coop and Henry congratulated Tye and held onto their own wives Coop pulling Prue into a hug seeing as Andy wasn't there.

Wyatt and Prue held onto each other smiling happily knowing they were going to have babies in the family. Wyatt quickly ducked outside to orb over to tell Sarah what happened. No one noticed that Chris had orbed out not long after Prue had said 'complications'.

……………………………………

Chris looked at the silhouette for what seemed like hours but in actual fact it was only a couple of minutes. When he finally tore his eyes away from the window he headed up to the house counting the steps to the door. Twelve. That's all he counted. As he knocked on the door he looked around slowly taking in the surroundings.

"Hey." Bianca said when opening the door. She looked nervously behind her and then back at Chris. "How are you?" Half her body was hidden by the door.

"Charlie's dead." Chris said bluntly.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." her posture deflated slightly. "Do you want to…come in?" she added the last two words slightly louder.

"No." Chris shook his head. "I don't want to disturb you and whoever's in there. Just tell him he's one unlucky guy because you are really bad at keeping your other men quiet." Chris shrugged and turned around to start walking again.

"Chris it isn't what you think!" Bianca said moving from the doorway to reveal her lingerie.

Chris looked around and saw her there in all her glory and laughed. "No, it's exactly what I think. I've known for a while I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. Now that I remember some stuff, I think I can."

"But Chris…" Tears were swelling up in the girls eyes. "I love you I just needed…"

"Something different?" Chris quirked an eyebrow up. "It shouldn't have been at my expense. See you around Miss Daniels." He orbed off leaving Bianca standing in nothing but her underwear out the front of her house.

……………………………………

Cole looked around the Manor awkwardly. "Never thought I'd be here again." he muttered.

Madz came around the corner holding a steaming mug of coffee. "Here you go." she said placing the coffee on the table. "Piper called. A boy and a girl. Mel's sleeping."

"Mel's Pipers youngest right? The one that isn't a boy." Cole smiled sitting down at the dining table.

"Yes." Madz laughed but nodded anyway. "So what are you, my step-uncle?"

"Kinda." Cole smirked. "I'm kind of like you and Bianca with Sandra except we hate each other. She's half witch and I'm half demon. I'm her big brother."

"Is she in her one hundred and thirties as well?" Madz questioned creating a mini whirlpool in the air just by moving her finger.

"Late one hundred and twenties." Cole snickered.

"Weird." Madz shook her head as Bibz walked in followed by Henry. "Hey Bibz, your mom is one hundred and twenty something."

"Yeah I know." she nodded her head. "One hundred and twenty eight. Her mother was a warlock. I descend from some of the greatest evil known to man and I have about fifty more siblings I don't know about."

"Yet you're the only one that is pure good." Cole winked at her setting her fears aside.

Andy trudged in from the other room his face all red and tear streaked. "Sid and Ray fixed him up and took him to…to the morgue." he informed them.

"Uncle Andy I'm so sorry." Bibz said. "If there's anything…"

"No." Andy shook his head. "You did just fine. There are just some people out there who are ass holes."

"But Uncle Andy if it wasn't for me…" Andy cut in.

"Shut up Bianca." He smiled. "Char wouldn't have wanted you to be upset. We'll see him again. Trust me we will. It's fine."

"Listen to him kiddo." Cole smiled tapping Bibz in the face. "You might learn something for your niece and nephew."

"So Gideon and Sandra are still in the Underworld." Henry nodded.

"Yep." Madz smiled leaning on Henry's shoulder.

"Are you two going out?" Bibz asked suddenly.

"No!" Henry and Madz practically shouted.

"Okay then." Cole rolled his eyes and Andy sat down.

"You might as well be going out." Andy muttered.

"We forgot about Tyler." Madz said jumping up and trying to get the focus away from her.

"I think Tyler is okay." Cole smirked. "I told him before what happened. I think he's catching up on lost time."

……………………………………

Billie and Tyler stood in the middle of her apartment arms interlocked and faces stuck together. "Just for the record." Billie said pulling apart. "I would never have killed you at Wyatt's wedding."

Tyler's face cracked open and grinned. "Off course not. You would've waited until after the wedding and after you got out of the pretty little dress of yours."

"Did you like that dress?" Billie bit her top lip flirtatiously.

"I believe I did." Tyler said cocking up his eyebrows.

"Did you ever see what I wore underneath that dress?" Billie smirked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what you wore underneath that dress." Tyler grinned.

Billie projected the dress and undergarments onto herself and Tyler smirked. "I'm impressed Ms Jenkins but I don't know what you are proposing in such a short dress."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Billie laughed pulling Tyler's head towards her and kissing him softly and slowly.

Tyler bent down and placed his hands underneath Billie's legs to help lift her up. She swung her legs around his waist and he carried her into her room where he placed her gently on the queen sized bed. As he pulled his shirt Billie unbuttoned just the top few buttons.

"Oh come on, that's unfair." Tyler frowned. "I get my whole top off and you just undo a few buttons!"

Billie raised an eyebrow. "Well you're just going to have to take this buttons off by yourself aren't you?"

Tyler leaned over Billie and started kissing her neck and with his hands and undid the last few buttons on the front of her dress. "Hey this isn't coming off." Tyler complained.

"That's because there's a zipper."

"Do you enjoy tormenting me?"

"Yes."

Tyler undid the zipper and pulled her dress over her head before discarding it to the floor. As Billie opened up the button on his pants a large crash was heard and the front door of the apartment was flung open. Tyler groaned and got up. "Stay here." he told her before going to the door of the room and opening it. There stood Sandra. "Oh god." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Not a good time Sandra."

"Where is your sister?" Sandra demanded.

"Safe, from you." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"Mark my words Tyler if you don't tell me where she is right now I'll murder your little slut." she threatened.

Tyler sent a punch right at Sandra's face. "Never talk about Billie like that again." he warned her.

"You would abuse your own mother?" Sandra raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't see much sympathy from you when I was younger and I was only five." Tyler hissed.

Billie raised her hand and telekinetically threw Sandra out of the apartment. "We have to go warn everyone." Billie said pulling on a shirt. Tyler pulled his own shirt and fixed up his pants before latching onto Billie.

"I know this is really fast but let me tell you now, I love you." Tyler said leaning down to kiss Billie. She got on her tiptoe and kissed him back.

"I love you too." she smiled before the two flamed out.

……………………………………

Sandra paced the street of Halliwell Manor frowning. She couldn't enter the house because Tyler had warned his family and safeguards had been set up everywhere. The only way in was to be invited inside and it didn't look like that was happening anytime soon.

Piper was inside the Manor making a new apple and sage potion because the old one was wearing off. The Earth shaker knew there was no chance of getting into the house so went for a different point of entry. Smiling she let the earth envelope her and when she returned to the surface she was standing outside the hospital. Making her way to the entry she found her way to the maternity ward. Once she found the right room she entered and headed around to the right babies beds.

"Oh how sweet." Sandra cooed. "She named him after her dead cousin."

Sandra waved her hand over Charlie Carter Halliwells head. She then looked at the little girl and laughed. "And she named her after a fairy tale." Waving her hand over Princess Amelia Halliwell. "Sweet dreams little babies. And so bad you have to die when you're only a day old. Well that's demons for you."

……………………………………

Mel awoke in her hospital bed Prue, Phoebe and Paige sitting around her. Piper had gone home to fix some potion and was going to return quickly.

"Hey sweetie." Phoebe smiled. "You did good."

"How are my babies?" Mel asked tiredly.

"Well according to the doctors they are both doing fine." Paige said tilting her head to the side.

"That's good." Mel grinned. "That's very good."

"Tye changed one thing in the name though." Prue laughed.

"What?" Mel frowned.

"Instead of Amelia Princess Halliwell he accidentally wrote Princess Amelia." Phoebe snickered.

"Oh well. My daughter is a princess." Mel shrugged. "Do I have to sign the certificate?"

"Yeah but later." Paige nodded. "When you're fully awake."

"I want to see them." Mel said smiling. "I want to hold them."

Prue nodded and went outside to ask the nurse if they could see the babies. Minutes later two sleeping bundles were handed over to Mel who balanced them in each arm. "Oh my god they are beautiful." Mel gushed. Both newborns had tuffs of brown hair sticking out from beneath the blankets. They looked identical in every manner except that Princess was wrapped in pink blanket while Charlie was wrapped in a blue one. After Mel had passed Amelia over to Phoebe she studied baby Charlie's face and smiled lovingly before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. She then did the same with Amelia before leaning back in her pillow and staring at both her children who were now sitting in Paige and Prue's arms.

Mel continued to stare at her children but her eyes went blurry before she saw something horrible happening. Both her children were turning from rosy pink to pale yellow. "What's happening to them?" Mel asked panicking.

"What's happening to who sweetie?" Paige asked looking up from Amelia who she was holding.

"To Amelia and Charlie!" Mel said her voice rising. Her blood pressure machine started to rise.

Phoebe looked to the babies and had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you see?" Phoebe asked.

"They're turning yellow. Oh my god they are…" Mel couldn't finish the sentence because two nurses came in. The monitors were going haywire and one of them sedated her. The other took the twins back to the nursery. "Help them! They're dying! Quickly help them!"

Mel had seen her two babies stomachs bursting open to reveal a swollen liver and spleen. "They were dying…" Mel said slower as the drugs kicked in. "Help them." she said closing her eyes. "Help…them." she fell back to sleep and the nurse looked at Prue, Phoebe and Paige before running out to explain to the doctor what happened.

Phoebe edged towards the sleeping girl and took Mel's hand in hers. As soon as she touched it she felt the familiar feeling of a vision overcome her. "Oh my God." Phoebe gasped staggering back. "She did see them dying."

Paige and Prue looked between each other in shock and fear.

……………………………………

Chris looked around the room from his one person couch. Wyatt and Sarah were sitting across from him with Sarah leaning on his chest sleeping. Pipa and Patience were sleeping on each others shoulder and Henry was stroking Maddie's hair absently as she slept on his lap. Bibz was sitting by herself in a corner curled up in a ball and Tyler had Billie curled up in his arms. Prue and Penny were attempting to play cards whilst Posy slept on the couch with a blanket covering her. Andre and Simon were dazed and extremely confused as a part of them felt missing. The day had been a long one and things weren't getting any quicker.

"So do you guys want the good news or bad news first?" Cole asked coming in the cordless in his hands.

"Bad news." Wyatt said softly as not to wake any of the sleeping people.

"Mel has been sedated because she was seeing baby Charlie and baby Amelia dying so the nurses got a little freaked. Phoebe thinks that what she saw was real and a new form of vision so they did a little investigating and what Mel saw sounds a lot like Haemolytic disease which is deadly." Cole said. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other in shock before looking back at Cole.

"And the good news?" Henry asked.

"During Phoebe and Prue's little investigation they found traces of rock in the nursery." Cole said raising an eyebrow. "They think the disease was planted there by Sandra who obviously used magic. That means we can cure it with magic and no personal gain would be applied."

Bibz pulled her legs up tighter as tears poured down her face. "Hey this ain't your fault." Tyler said to his sister.

"If I stayed none of this would've happened." Bibz cried.

"If you stayed you'd be dead." Wyatt reminded her.

Bibz erupted into a fireball and once the fire had gone so had she. "We need to bind that power." Cole muttered.

"I'll find her." Chris said before orbing off.

Julian came down the stairs and saw Henry was still stroking Madz's hair. He was heading towards the kitchen but paused briefly to look at Henry. "Hands off my daughter." Julian warned before going into the kitchen.

……………………………………

Chris spent half the night looking for her. He couldn't sense her so he tried all her usual hang outs first. P3, Truly Charmed, the garage Wyatt had told him about, the volcano. He even tried a few places in the Underworld he thought she'd go to. However he could find Bibz anywhere. He went to the hospital to see if she'd checked in on Mel but no one had seen her.

"Where'd you go?" Chris muttered as he orbed up onto the Golden Gate Bridge to get better magical reception. He tried finding her everywhere and shivered in the cold. As he pulled his jacket closer around himself he felt the rain pattering down on his face. "Great." he muttered as a storm approached. "Just great."

He refused to leave the bridge until he sensed her but the rain hit with such a force he was lucky not to be blown off the bridge. He heard a gasp and a sob before he realised why he couldn't sense Bibz.

Chris looked around the place until he saw her lying flat on the ground and trying to freeze herself even though her body was begging her to curl up in a ball. Bibz was pale and her red faced proved that she was crying. Chris bent over and tried to pick her up but Bibz wriggled out of his grasp. "I want to die."

"And I want a million dollars but I'm not getting it." Chris shouted over the storm.

"Just leave." she cried.

"You say that an awful lot you know." he said as he finally picked her up pulling her as close to himself as possible. On reflex her body curled up absorbing his warmth as he orbed her into his bedroom. "Get out of those clothes and pull these on." He ordered as he pulled one of his large t-shirts, jumper and a tracksuit bottom from the cupboard. Bibz did as she was told and Chris turned around while she was changing. After pulling the dry clothes on Chris grabbed a towel and wrapt it around her head. "You really are stupid you know." he muttered. "You could've killed yourself."

"And?" she whispered.

"And that's a bad thing." Chris nodded.

"No it's not." she replied so softly in scared Chris.

"Do you really think today is a good day to die?" he questioned. "With everything that has happened?"

"When is a good time to die? After I watch someone else I love suffer or after I am forced to sleep with a man five times my age?"

Chris stared at her breathing heavily. "You should never have gone with your mother."

"It was better world for you though." Bibz said still emotionless.

"So? Only world that's better is one where you are safe as well." Chris whispered pulling her face up so they were looking at each other in the eyes.

"I don't believe that." she said shaking her head.

"What did they do to you?" Chris shook his head sadly.

"I don't know." Bibz shrugged. "Stuff."

"Lie down." he instructed her and she placed her head on the pillow. Chris took the covers and pulled them over her. He pulled some covers off Mel's bed and placed them on her. "Sleep." he told her. "And the windows locked and you're too cold to flame so you can't get out." he picked up her wet clothes off the floor and headed to the door.

"Where are you going." she whispered from the dark after he had extinguished the lights.

"To the laundry. I'll be back up in a second." Chris assured her before orbing to the laundry. He dumped the wet clothes and orbed back upstairs. He kicked off his shoes and slipped into the covers lying on his side so he could look at her. "You feeling warmer?"

"No." Bibz shook her head looking at him.

Chris wrapped his arms around her and let Bibz place her head on his chest. "How about now?"

"A little." she muttered.

Chris leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "What about now?"

However he didn't get an answer because she had drifted into a soft sleep.

……………………………………

Doctors stared at the babies incredulously as their health started to decrease. All four sisters, their husbands and Tye were given the news all at once. "They have Kernicterus a form of Haemolytic disease." Doctor Evans said with a sharp edge to his voice. "We don't completely understand how they received it seeing as there was no complications during pregnancy and its more likely to be something received by the child or children of the second pregnancy but they have both got jaundice which is when the skin and eyes discolour and turn yellow."

"Will they be okay?" Tye stuttered.

Doctor Evans paused. "There is a high chance of death." Prue, Paige and Phoebe gasped while Piper started to cry. Leo held onto his wife while the other men did the same for theirs. Only Tye was sitting by himself not sure of what to do.

"What could've caused it?" Tye asked.

"Mixed blood types of yourself and Melinda." Doctor Evans nodded. "We'll need to take a blood test of yourself and the children. We've already taken blood from your wife."

Tye's breath became shaky as he stood up and was led by one of the nurses to a room where they would withdraw his blood.

**Review! Review! Review! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Love u guys**

**REVIEW!**

**:D**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank u**

**hehehe**


	19. A new Earth

**OH MY GOD! I got people swearing! So much emotion! I'm so proud! I GOT M.S. TO SWEAR! SHE HARDLY EVER SWEARS! OH MY LORD!!**

**Oh and I will take this time to thank some people**

**Madz (M.S.), The Charming Sisters 2, Stormy 322, wiccanforever, fairyofmusic, Lolly, letswriteonthewalls, PiperPaigeP3, lizardmomma, criminally charmed, Paula18 (who I just found out has read my stories since Mixing Times but JUST reviewed…I can hold grudges u know…hehehe. Just joking) and Guest (lol…u need a better name ;)) for all reviewing my story…**

**Now back to it!! They are doing something a little bit dangerous and slightly on the suicidal side but YOU asked for it!! The death of…**

"I have an idea." Madz said the next morning. All the adults had stayed overnight at the hospital so the rest of the clan stayed at the Manor seeing as it was the biggest place. Henry and Madz slept on Wyatt's old bed, Pipa and Patience slept in Mel's bed, Chris and Bibz slept in Chris's, Prue, Penny and Posy all fit comfortably on Piper and Leo's bed, Andre slept on the couch which his brother had died on feeling a connection with it and Simon slept on the floor next to the couch, Marcus fell asleep on the kitchen table, Wyatt and Sarah crashed on the blow up bed in the attic and Tyler and Billie had slept on the other couch downstairs. They were all now gathered around the magically enhanced dining table staring at breakfast, (curtesy of Sarah) when Madz broke the silence.

"According to my eleven years of schooling at Magic School the law of potentially deadly spells goes as such." she said grabbing the attention of everyone at the table. "Until the spell has run its course you can reverse it in two ways. One, you can simply find the reversal spell but seeing as we aren't quiet clear on what spell was used that's kind of hard. Two, we vanquish the person who cast the spell before the spell has ended."

Bibz stopped pushing her food around her plate and looked up slowly. She knew what Maddie was suggesting and she didn't know if it could be done.

"But how do we know this is a spell?" Simon asked. "What if it's just nature?"

"There were rocks littering the ground." Wyatt argued. "What else could it be?"

"But I put a protection charm around the hospital just in case." Prue shook her head. "Maybe there was dirt on some ones shoes."

"I don't think so Prue." Penny shook her head.

"Can someone really be that evil to kill two babies?" Andre frowned.

"You guys." Chris muttered watching Bibz turn pale from the corner of his eye.

"You don't know my mother." Tyler muttered. "She used slap me when I didn't eat my dinner."

"Maybe Madz is right." Billie pointed out. "But you guys need practice and lots of it."

"I'm not having a repeat of yesterday." Pipa said shaking her head.

"I don't think I can handle losing another one of you." Patience frowned.

"How can you stop this…this…this thing?" Sarah asked still new to magic.

"She wasn't a thing!" Bibz shouted standing up and knocking over her chair. "She was my mother." she said it in barely a whisper and ran upstairs tripping every few steps because Chris's tracksuit was to big for her and dragging along the ground.

"So that's one person against plan kill Sandra." Posy muttered.

Madz looked shyly at her plate. "I didn't think she'd still…"

"Don't worry Maddie." Wyatt smiled. "Siddy will talk some sense into her. Meanwhile we have to figure out how to vanquish her."

"I think I know." Chris said gulping. "We don't need a spell or anything we just need a lot of force so everyone with the power of empathy raise your hand."

Prue, Penny, Posy, Pipa and Andre put there hands up. Chris also raised his hand and continued talking. "Okay, Tyler you're going to have to…well you're going to have to melt her down to a pulp and Maddie you're going to have to dry her out before she can reform." he explained. "You guys with empath abilities will have to help manifest the power because Tyler, no offence, you aren't that powerful."

"You know who would be though…" Tyler said looking upstairs. "Because obviously Madz is powerful enough to cool her down so Bibz should be powerful enough to heat her up."

"Would you really put your sister through that?" Simon scoffed.

"She's changed." Tyler said looking at his plate. "She'd do anything to protect you guys nowadays."

"Including killing herself." Chris informed him. "Like she tried to do last night. Lucky for you I saved her."

"What do you mean?" Tyler demanded. "When did this happen?"

"Probably when you thought she grew up." Wyatt spat.

"Okay boys calm down." Billie frowned.

Prue however looked at Tyler. "How could you let any of this happen? I mean if you didn't let Bibz get married we wouldn't be here right now."

"No we'd be far worse off." Tyler growled. "Trust me, I didn't want her to but it's true. Sandra would've done far worse to you if she hadn't. I mean do you remember what it was like to be trapped at Homeland? Think about what it would've been like to spend the last eight months like that."

"Well at least Charlie would've been alive!" Andre shouted.

"What a life." Billie fumed. "Tortured morning, noon and night. Glad to see you aspirations."

Madz looked desperately between Tyler and Billie and the Halliwells not knowing what to do. "Stop arguing! This won't help anything!" Madz screamed. "All of you stop. The plan will work and we will do it without Bibz. Now I'm going to the hospital to check on Charlie and Amelia. Who would like to come with me?"

Everyone looked around the table and Billie was the first to speak up. "I'll come Maddie."

"Thank you." Madz nodded. "Anyone else?" Patience and Sarah nodded as well as Andre and Simon. "Orb." Madz commanded as she grabbed onto Billie's arm. Patience took Sarah's hand and the six of them orbed off. Prue and Penny started to clean up and Posy and Pipa went to practice their powers. Tyler and Chris stared at each other before Tyler broke the gaze and flamed off.

"I better go check on Bibz." Marcus, who had been silent all morning stood up slowly but Chris stopped him.

"I'll check on her." Chris said. "You finish breakfast." Before Marc could argue Chris orbed out ending the short lived conversation.

……………………………………

Piper looked at her daughter who was crying silently on Tye's shoulder. "Baby it'll be fine." Piper nodded. "I promise we'll fix this."

"How do you know?" Mel sniffed. "How do you know they aren't going to die?"

"Because she's your mom." Tye said stroking Mel's hair. "Mothers know everything."

"Obviously some are stupider than others." Mel cried thinking of Sandra. "And I'm even worse than Sandra!"

"Oh no baby you aren't." Piper shook her head. "You aren't."

"Mel things like this happen to some people." Tye said stroking her hair.

"Yeah!" Mel scoffed. "Evil witches appear out of stone to kill babies with deadly incurable diseases everyday!"

"Well when you say it like that…" Tye frowned.

"Tye!" Piper frowned.

"I mean, we'll get through the Melly." Tye smiled. "They'll be fine. I mean they are Charmed Ones. You are the strongest person I know and you are their mother. If they have received anything from you in these past nine months it's your strength."

"Really?" Mel asked looking at him in pure awe.

"Really." Tye smiled leaning in and kissing her.

Piper looked at her daughter and smiled sadly. "I'll be back." she rubbed Mel's leg before standing up and leaving the room. Once she was outside she tracked down the doctor in charge of Charlie and Amelia. "Hello Doctor Evans, I'm Piper Halliwell."

"Yes I remember you." Evans smiled. "You were there when Melinda was giving birth."

"Yes I was." Piper blushed. "I'm here to ask whether or not you've made any break throughs with my grandchildren."

"Mrs Halliwell." Evans deflated. "I don't think there is much we can do for them. Their health is decreasing at an alarming rate. Amelia has been put on an emergency liver donor list but it obviously is extremely hard to get donors for her age group. Charlie had two seizures since we diagnosed him. Your family should accept the fact that there is an extremely large chance they will die and maybe if we are lucky may have brain damage."

"So there's nothing?" Piper frowned. "Nothing at all?"

"We're doing our best…"

"Well your best obviously isn't good enough!" Piper shouted and resisted blowing him into millions of pieces. She spun on her heel and stormed down the hall before demanding Andy or Coop to take her home.

……………………………………

Chris held Bibz close in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. "I don't want to kill her."

"But Bibz, she did all that awful stuff." Chris said stroking her hair.

"It doesn't matter." she sniffed. "My mother is still my mother. I can't let her get killed."

"If we don't Charlie and Amelia might not survive." he said sadly.

"I know but…isn't there another way?" Bibz begged.

"We need to find a reversal spell or convince her to reverse it." Chris shrugged.

"I can convince her to reverse it!" she exclaimed. "If I go back she has to reverse it!"

"I'm not letting you go back." Chris frowned.

"It's not up to you what I do." Bibz replied hotly.

"Maybe it's not up to me but it is up to your father." he said his frown deepening.

"You wouldn't." she hissed. Chris orbed her and himself to the living areas of Julian Smith in Boston. He was asleep on the reclining chair and had been since after Madz had returned him.

"Don't do that Chris." Bibz whispered harshly. "Let's just go back."

"Excuse me Mr Smith?" Chris said loudly enough to wake the man.

Julian woke up a terrible growl on his face. "Oh it's you two. I helped you with your problem now leave me be."

"See, he doesn't want to be disturbed now orb me home!" Bibz demanded.

Julian rubbed his eyes to see his daughter dressed in Chris's clothes. "Oi!" Julian frowned. "What the bloody hell are you doing with her?"

"Nothing but taking care of her." Chris smiled nervously.

"In what ways?" Julian said standing up.

"I got sick dad. I had no clothes at their house so he lent me his." Bibz said placing her hand over her face. "Can we go now Chris?"

"So why'd you come here if you want to leave?" Julian his eyes narrowing as he picked up a bat from behind the couch.

Chris gulped realising it might've been a bad idea to come here. "Well she wants to sacrifice herself in order to save my niece and nephew because your wife…ex-wife, is killing them with some disease. I just wanted you to talk some sense into her."

"I'll do more than talk." Julian said raising the bat. Bibz automatically flung herself against the wall pulling Chris with her as the bat swung through mid air.

"He's drunk now leave!" Bibz shouted and Chris didn't need telling twice. They quickly orbed out but before they could leave Julian kicked out his leg pushing a crystal in place. The whole room became a crystal cage and Chris's orbs were bounced back to the floor.

"Never enter my Julian's house without knocking on the door!" Bibz shouted. "First rule of the Smith family."

"How was I supposed to know?" Chris said ducking from a swing of the bat.

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place!" Bibz said before grabbing the bat which was being swung at her. She hissed in pain as the bat made contact with her hands but she quickly pulled it out of her fathers hands. "Go back to bed dad!" she shouted before she smashed his head with the bat. He fell to the floor in a heap and Chris looked at her in shock.

"Looks like you've done that a few times before." Chris gulped.

She ignored him before looking up to the ceiling. "Henry! Henry tell Madz to come to my Dad's place. Hurry!" Bibz shouted to the ceiling. Henry must've gotten the message because a water portal appeared and Madz stepped through.

"Oh lord." she rolled her eyes before knocking one of the crystals breaking the cage. "Put him on the couch." Madz muttered as the two sisters and Chris hauled the man up placing him on the foe leather. "You didn't knock."

"He orbed." Bibz explained.

"You gotta knock." Madz nodded.

"I think I understand that now." Chris muttered.

Bibz puffed before grabbing a notepad from underneath a pile of junk and pulling a pen from out of a bookshelf. "Ice." she muttered and Madz rolled her eyes as she headed to the grimy kitchen. Both twins seemed to know their way around. Bibz quickly scribbled a note and grabbed sticky tape from the bookshelf before sticking it to Julian's chest.

Chris looked at the note before grabbing Bibz's hand again.

_Hey,_

_Just hit you over the head with the baseball bat 'cos you were trying to kill us. Don't worry we escaped. Like I said…baseball bat. There's ice in the freezer so I suggest you place a little on your bump. Oh and get out of the house a bit. God know you need to. Go out, smell some fresh air, buy some aspirin. You might need it. I'm off to kill my mother. Wish me luck._

_Love you_

_Bibz…and Madz…and Chris…although I'm not quiet sure on the love with the other two but I love you Daddy, even if you are a little insane…_

Chris smiled slightly but his eyes were dragged to the six little words which made up a sentence. _I'm off to kill my mother…_

"You're going to do it?" Chris asked suddenly. Madz looked down at the piece of paper and realised Chris's discovery.

"You're going to help us kill Sandra?" Madz asked trying to contain her joy her sister was back in the right frame of mind.

"Do I have a choice?" Bibz shrugged. "I'd do anything for Mel and I probably would've killed my mother anyway if I had stayed in the Underworld any longer."

Chris squeezed her hand and smiled softly before orbing off. Madz iced out thinking they'd all land in the living room. Chris however landed in his room on his bed.

"Living room is one level down." Bibz joked.

"And so is a lot of loud and fussy people." he added.

"Point taken." she nodded.

"Come on." Chris said pulling her up. "If we are going to vanquish Sandra we need to do it before my spell on Gideon brakes which is soon."

Before the two could head downstairs Piper barged in. "Where is she?"

"Hi Piper." Bibz said nervously.

"Not you your mother!" she shouted.

Bibz backed off hiding behind Chris. "Mom calm down!" Chris told his mother. "We aren't hiding Sandra in here. We were actually going to vanquish her."

"I'll tear her apart piece by piece." Piper growled. "Where is she hiding?"

The flamethrower shivered. "Cell block D in Alcatraz prison. In the fifth jail cell on your right hit the third bar from the left with your magic. A secret door will open and just go through it. She hides there sometimes when she has no where else to go. If she isn't there she's in the Underworld but I wouldn't go there. It's an Earth cavern. She's in her prime."

Piper's breathing calmed down again and saw the fear in Bibz's eyes and puffed. "I'm sorry. I'm letting this get out of hand."

"Just a little bit." Chris said sarcastically.

Piper moved closer and Chris stepped out of the way as she enveloped the younger witch in a hug. "I never got to say hello."

"Well between finding out Cole was back and Mel was in labour then with the whole twin thing…" Bibz smiled sadly. "I guess things got hectic."

"I'm coming with you if you're vanquishing Sandra." Piper said more to Chris than Bibz.

"Sure." Chris shrugged. "The more the…well…better."

"I got to talk to Maddie." Bibz said before quickly leaving the room.

"Speedy exit or getaway?" Chris asked his mom.

"I think confession." Piper frowned.

……………………………………

"What do you mean?" Madz's voice filtered over the rooftops.

The two sisters had climbed up the side of the house and sat on roof seeing as no where else in the house was private.

"I mean I have to do it. Or else." Bibz replied.

"Or else what?"

"I don't want you dealing with the consequences."

"Its power. What harm could it do to me?"

"A lot. Do you really want to be immortal? Do you really want to watch everyone you love die and for you to still live?"

"Do you?"

"No!"

"Then why do you have to?"

"Because I love you to much to let you. Sandra wanted be to be just like her so I will be just like her."

"We'll do it together. That way the power will have no where to go."

"Oh yeah, let the Earth die."

"Is that what would happen?"

"Look, if a guy kills her I'll get the power anyway because I'm next female in line. All my siblings are male. That's why Sandra had me."

"The power can only be passed through women."

"Mother, not father."

"Did she kill the last person for it?"

"When has she not killed for personal gain?"

"Point taken." Madz frowned. "Okay but what if we get someone else to."

"On such short notice? We have to kill her before Gideon gets out of his cage and that's in like two hours."

"Okay, okay. But I'll do."

"No!"

"I'm older!"

"It's my mother!"

"My step-mom. I deserve to kill her."

"Madeleine!"

"Bianca!"

"Eid-dam."

"Ac-na-ib!"

"Tyler can take my place, who can take yours?"

"I'll find someone."

"Scissors paper rock?"

"Okay."

"Scissors paper rock." They said in unison.

"Best out of three?" Madz asked.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Madz!"

"Bibz!"

There was the sound of a fire erupting. "Oh my God, you so cannot flame out on me!"

……………………………………

Piper, Wyatt, Chris, Tyler, Madz and Bibz walked through Cell block D making without care if they were seen or not. Piper had already frozen the whole building so it was fine because the tour guides couldn't interrupt.

"How much further?" Madz groaned. "I hate this long path of doom."

"We're nearly there Maddie." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Wyatt just remember to keep the shield up because it'll get really hot in there."

"Got it." Wyatt nodded. "Shield up when fire starts."

"Good boy." Piper smirked.

The six reached the prison cell and Tyler counted three bars. "Would you do the honours Piper?"

Piper smirked raising her hands concentrated her powers to blow up the bar. It wasn't even scratched but a door appeared out of no where.

"Here is your one way ticket into hell." Chris muttered stepping inside the long dark passageway.

Bibz led the way using a fireball for light. The passageway was pitch black and the only thing Piper could see was the floating light which was only a soft red glow ahead of her.

"Where's the light switch?" Madz muttered sarcastically.

"Surprisingly." Bibz said. "Right here." she forced the fireball through a little hole in the wall and a large crack was heard and the ball of light seeped through patterns on the walls. Soon the walls looked like there were large mazes drawn upon them in a glowing gold pen and everywhere was illuminated.

"Cool." Wyatt whispered looking around the place.

"Come on." Tyler said pushing everyone forward. "Evil lair thata way." he pointed in front of himself and everyone continued moving.

They reached the main entrance point where they heard Sandra whispering spells underneath her breath.

"On the count of three." Piper whispered. "You all know the plan."

"What plan Piper Halliwell?" Sandra said without turning around.

"The plan to kill you." Piper said coming out of the shadows.

"Now why would you do that?" Sandra smiled still her back facing Piper.

"Because you are killing my niece and nephew." Wyatt said also leaving the shadows.

"So Wyatt is here as well which means Christopher and Madeleine are not far behind."

"Hello." Chris spoke up.

"We meet again." Maddie smiled.

"So now I'm guessing my children are with you as well." Sandra smiled grew as her eyes looked towards the ceiling.

"Yeah we are mom." Tyler said.

"Good." Sandra spun around and threw dirt at them. The dirt expanded itself and stuck to them turning most of their bodies into statues.

"How do we get out of this?" Chris shouted.

"Wyatt shield!" Tyler shouted.

He nodded pulling the shield around himself. "Count of three." Bibz nodded.

"Three!" Tyler shouted as the rock started suffocating him. The two siblings burst into flames melting the rock down into liquid magma.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Tyler cried jumping up and down to cool the fiery rock.

"Baby." Bibz muttered before pulling the lava mentally up and sending it cascading over her mother while Tyler broke the other four out of their rock prisons.

Sandra yelled in pain as the lava touched her skin but for the most part she could handle it seeing as it was manly made from rock. "Stay in the shield until we say so." Tyler ordered Wyatt, Piper and Chris who nodded in agreement.

"Madz you ready?" Bibz shouted.

"Yep." Madz was in her own protective water bubble.

"Tyler?"

"Will you start already?" Tyler replied.

"Go!" Bibz and Tyler waved their hands about and shot a long stream of fire from their palms. Bibz's was larger than her brothers but his was more precise. Sandra shouted in pain as the heat melted her much like it had melted the rock. Madz watched as the woman melted into a pile of slop shouting in pain as she did so.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS SOPHIA!" Sandra screamed. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY FOREVER!"

Bibz let the tears fall down her eyes but her pain caused the fire to grow.

"Now Maddie!" Tyler shouted over the gust of flames.

Maddie stuck her hand out still floating in her water bubble and sent waves of icy cold water over the melted mixture hardening it instantly. The rock became solid and Bibz and Tyler slowed down on the fire. By then end of it a large mush of rocks lay where moments ago Sandra Terra had been.

"Oh my God." Bibz gasped staggering back slightly as she saw the pile of fresh solid rock. She was caught by Chris who pulled her in tightly and hugged her as she cried.

"Wait." Madz frowned looking at Bibz. "Something is wrong."

The six witches stepped closer to the rocks and looked at them carefully and if on cue an earthquake began. The rocks began to pile up on top of themselves as a female figure emerged.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt shouted and the legendary sword appeared in his fingertips but the shaking of the earth caused the sword to fall at Pipers feet.

As the stone started to turning into a solid human being Piper picked up the sword and drove it threw the stomach of the freshly formed and naked human.

"NO!" Bibz shouted as she attempted to hold the sword. Sandra's face turned white as she saw the silver glint just above her belly button.

"Mother Earth has been crowned again." Sandra whispered as her eyes rolled back in her skull and she fell off the sword leaving it in Pipers hands.

"What the hell did that mean?" Piper asked as she handed the sword back to Wyatt.

Madz and Bibz looked between each other and bowed. Bibz frowned as Marcus appeared out of no where looking confused. He then looked at Sandra's dead body and at Piper. Then at Bibz and Madz.

Madz puffed and shook her head as she bowed. Marcus looked away and then followed suit. Bibz bit her lip as she did the same. "Welcome to the elementals." Marcus said closing his eyes tightly.

"We are your loyal servants, Water, Air and Fire." Madz said holding back the tears.

"And you are Mother Earth." Bibz looked up at Piper who was still in shock.

**Hehehe**

**REVIEW! LoL…I might have to put a few more chapters than my usual 20 because I got a bit more to right…sorry**


	20. Earth, Fire, Air, Water and The Moon

Doctor Evans jaw dropped in amazement as he stared at the two perfectly healthy babies.

"Did you…do you…what just happened?" The young nurse asked trying to understand what happened. The children had turned from yellow to rosy pink in a matter of seconds and Charlie stopped having a seizure falling straight to sleep. Amelia's stomach which had been swollen due to her liver swelling was back to its normal size. They were both sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened.

"I think we just witnessed what one might call a miracle, Lisa." Evans muttered. "I think we just saw a miracle."

……………………………………

Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Tyler sat opposite Marcus, Madz and Bibz as they attempted to explain to Piper her new destiny.

"We are elementals." Marcus explained. "We protect Earth using its three main resources of Water, Air and Fire."

"I was an elemental as well once." Tyler frowned. "Why aren't I in fires position?"

"Because you are a small elemental." Madz smirked. "Only bound to serve an Earth Shaker. Oh and you're a fire starter not a flamethrower."

"We refused to serve Sandra." Bibz explained. "When I was ten I found out my duties as an elemental and one of them was to be the army of Mother Earth. When I found out how evil she was I told Marc and Madz to forger and explained to the Elders our duties were to help preserve the Earth not destroy it. It was only a year later I found out she was my mother."

Piper shook her head. "So what does this mean for me?"

"It means unless you relinquish your powers you must protect this Earth and train its armies." Marcus smirked.

Piper, Wyatt and Chris looked to his father. "I heard the last Mother Earth wasn't extremely good but I never heard that the new elementals were teenagers."

"Well Sandra wiped our predecessors out." Madz shrugged. "We became the new generation."

"Basically I was going to kill Sandra so I could take the power." Bibz explained. "That's why I didn't want you to stab her."

"Well you could've told us this before." Piper frowned.

"Could've, should've, would've." Marcus shrugged. "But didn't. We weren't allowed because of the Elders."

Yet again Piper, Wyatt and Chris looked to Leo. "Because of their powers they are high up in the wanted list. The Elders keep the elementals a secret, especially the flamethrower because it's such a common demonic power."

"Thanks Leo." Bibz rolled her eyes.

"So am I…evil now?" Piper frowned.

"Hell no!" Marcus laughed. "Mother Earth is a being of pure good. Unless you were pure evil to start with you can't bend it. Sandra got the power because she murdered the Mother Earth before her."

"You need to relinquish your powers." Madz shrugged. "There's no other way."

"Why?" Wyatt asked. "Why can't she keep them?"

Piper flinched. "Because I'm immortal now."

"But…but…" Chris looked confused. "You'll never die?"

"No." Marc shook her head. "Mother Earth has one curse. Immortality. She is bound to watch each of her children die until someone kills her or she gives her powers to a daughter. A girl."

Everyone looked at Bibz. "Yes I'll do it."

"No." Piper shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to anyone."

"Yes you would." Bibz nodded.

"Who else can I give the power to?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Any female that moves basically." Marc shrugged.

"How about someone who was supposed to gain the power?" Leo asked.

"Who?" Piper frowned.

"Don't you have another sister?"

"As far as we know." Tyler cut in. "Bibz is the only one. I've met a few of my brothers but never a sister."

"You can't just turn up out of the blue and get someone to receive powers like that." Wyatt frowned.

"But it would be her destiny." Leo smiled.

"But it could be mine." Bibz waved her hands about.

"You have another destiny." Chris said firmly.

"What would that be?" Bibz raised her eyebrow up.

"You are not becoming Mother Earth and that's final." Piper said sternly.

Leo nodded. "Madz go up to the Elders and check out if there are any other Terra girls."

"But first…" Chris said looking at everyone. "Time is up for my spell."

"Oh no." Bibz looked at the clock as the seconds hand ticked one last time flames erupted in the middle of the front entrance. Wyatt waved his hand and forced his dad to orb out as Gideon formed in the middle of the room.

"Piper!" Marcus called out. He dug his hands in the earth of a little pot plant and threw the dirt at her. Instinct took over and she expanded the earth and threw it at Gideon. As the earth touched him it went solid encasing him similarly to what Sandra had done to them.

"Cool." Wyatt and Chris whispered together.

Madz formed a ball of water in her hand and Bibz and Marcus followed lead. They threw their hands out and the three elements wrapped around each other before colliding with Gideon, shattering the rock and knocking him backward.

"You aren't getting me this time." Gideon said whilst getting up.

"Wyatt, Chris!" Piper shouted as fireballs were flung towards her sons. She raised her hands to freeze them but instead decided to turn them into stone. She threw them back at Gideon knocking the wind out of him.

"Since when do you possess the power of…?" Gideon asked but Piper cut in.

"Since now." she frowned summoning all the earth she could before tipping it over Gideon forming a large rocky cage around him.

"Crystals." Chris summoned them from upstairs and orbed them around Gideon's stone.

"So, what now?" Piper asked more determined than ever.

"I guess I go look for a sister." Madz smiled.

"I'll come with you." Bibz nodded.

"No, I think you should stay and help with the potion." Marc said placing both hands on her shoulder.

"I'll go." Tyler volunteered. "Come on Madz, take me to heaven." he took the younger girls hand and both disappeared in a fountain of water.

"Come on." Chris took Bibz's hand. "Potion."

Piper looked at her hands clearly interested. She gathered clumps of earth together in mid air and then separated them again. She did it again but instead of separating them she stuck them together to form a solid rock. Marc took guard of the stone encasement of Gideon until they knew what to do.

……………………………………

Wyatt sat with his grinning sister. "So Mom killed her?" Mel laughed. "And my babies are okay! Well the doctors want to observe them but hey what do they know about our magical ways? This is so great!"

Wyatt laughed as Mel became bubbly. It was probably because she was hyped up on medication but it didn't matter to Wyatt because she was happy.

"So now all we have to do is get Mom to give the power to someone else." Wyatt shrugged. "Which shouldn't be too hard. I mean if you saw Mom encasing Gideon."

"Gideon?" Mel frowned. "Can I come with you to vanquish him? Please?"

"No Melly but if you want I can set up a dart board in here with his face on it." Wyatt smirked.

"No because I think I'd have a more fun time orbing his balls to Australia." Mel said tilting her head to the side.

Wyatt flinched at the thought and shook his head. "Calm down Mel. We got it under control. The Source shall be vanquished."

"But I want to do it." Mel grumbled.

"Sarah wants to have a baby." Wyatt said changing the topic and his drugged up little sister forgot all about the Source and started bubbling on about how great of an Aunt she would be.

……………………………………

Bibz held her hand underneath potion heating it up as Chris chopped up and threw ingredients in. "So why are you talking?" Chris asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

"You might need to add some more pigs feet." Bibz commented.

"Okay." Chris muttered before stirring the potion. "Do you have your Dads spell book?"

Bibz pulled her hand momentarily from underneath the potion, clapped her hands twice and the crummy old book fell into her hands. "Here." she said placing it on the bench before returning to heating up the potion.

Chris flicked through looking for the potion. He quickly switched benches before returning to the potion throwing some rosemary in. "So silence is good."

"I like silence." she replied.

"No you don't. You've always hated it." Chris frowned.

"Yeah well…" The potion started to over bubble and she quickly removed her hand. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Chris shrugged. "It isn't ruined so it's okay."

"I just don't understand why Piper can't just give them to me." Bibz frowned. "I'm willing."

"She doesn't want you to have that burden." Chris shrugged. "None of us do."

"Yeah but I would've gotten it anyway." she shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Because my mom is too nice." Chris smiled. "And you've done heaps. You can't keep sacrificing yourself. None of us want you to and at the moment none of us need you to. We are going to vanquish the Source and we are going to get back to our lives. Even if it means without Charlie." Chris added the last part quietly.

"Mother Earth." Bibz whispered.

"Huh?"

"Piper can bring people back from the dead with no consequences! Earth is the destinies leader! She can change destinies!" Bibz jumped up excitedly forgetting about the potion and bolted into the living room when she found a cracked statue and a dead Marcus.

……………………………………

"So there is another relative." Madz smiled.

"Except she's not a witch." Justin, the Elder, replied. "She's just a mortal. No powers and no destiny for power."

"So who then is supposed to be Mother Earth?" Tyler questioned.

"According to the hall of prophecies Mother Earth has always been Piper." Justin shrugged. "She has always been the mother of powerful beings."

"She can't be though." Tyler shook his head. "That's just unfair."

"Not really." Justin shook his head. "There is only one other person who can accept the power but she's already dead."

"Who was it?" Maddie asked out of curiosity.

"Sandra Maya Turner." Justin answered.

"In other words Sandra Terra." Tyler growled.

"What about Bianca-Sophia Terra?" Madz asked.

Justin thought for a moment. "Yes, she is a descendant."

"Come on there has to me someone else." Tyler complained.

"Well there is one other…but she wouldn't accept." Justin shook his head.

"Who?" The two asked desperately.

"Alicia Morris."

……………………………………

Alicia Morris telekinetically packed her books away whilst listening to her music. "No magic when cleaning." D.J. said walking past his sisters room.

"Puh-lease. Like you don't use magic when you're wiping your but." Alicia called out.

"Yuk Licia." Michael laughed as he stepped into her room. "I don't want to think about that."

"Did you ever think that we should track the Halliwell's down?" D.J. asked. "I mean, if it wasn't for them…"

"Daddy said no." Alicia shook her head. "When we all remembered he made us promise."

"Yeah but we remembered for a reason." Michael frowned.

"I mean it's been cool for the last few days." D.J. nodded. "Knowing we got magic and tapping into it but we should thank them."

"And I'm pretty sure there's more we can learn." Michael nodded.

"Like how to go from San Fran to L.A. in a matter of seconds." D.J. grinned.

"Or how to make a girl like you." Michael said bouncing his eyebrows up and down.

"Okay, okay." Alicia nodded. "I could do with a spell to get Christian to go out with me…but that ain't the point."

"So how do we get to San Francisco?" Michael asked.

D.J. smiled. "Look what I can do." He stood up and disappeared in a flash before reappearing a millisecond later with a grin and a bag of chips. "I just ran to the mall across town. Now to return these." he disappeared again and returned with nothing.

"Super speed." grinned the younger brother.

"Okay so you run us across the state." Alicia smiled. "Let's do it."

"Do we know where they live?" D.J. asked.

"I can get it." Michael smiled. He used his powers to tap into his Dad's brain and rummage for information. "Prescott Street."

"We can be back before dinner." D.J. smiled taking his sisters hand. "Come on little sis. I gotta carry you."

"Oh great." Michael and Alicia muttered together.

D.J. pulled Alicia up and disappeared quickly before returning this time seconds later to grab Michael. "There are a lot of houses on Prescott Street." D.J. frowned but picked up his brother and ran across California.

……………………………………

A blood curdling scream echoed through out Halliwell Manor. Chris knocked over the potion in surprise and Piper and Leo came running downstairs from the attic. They both ran into the front entrance where Bibz was doubled over something. Father, Mother and Son had no idea what the younger girl was doing but from her motion they realised something bad.

Leo was the first person to notice the cracked the stone. "Piper." he whispered.

Piper looked to where Leo was staring and gasped at the cracked statue. Chris instantly figured out what had happened and knelt next to Bibz who was cradling her step-brothers head in her lap.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." she kept repeating shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Piper knelt beside Marcus checking for a pulse. She looked up to her husband and shook her head. Behind the huddle Madz and Tyler iced in from heaven. "You'll never guess who the next Mother Earth is!" Madz said excitedly.

"Alicia Morris." Tyler grinned but instantly both of their smiles faltered as they saw Bibz rocking back and forth in Chris's arms holding something in her own. "What happened?" Tyler asked.

Piper stood up and back away from the body with her husband. Chris moved Bibz backwards slightly so the body was in full view of Tyler and Madz. "Marc?" Madz frowned dropping next to him. "Marcus? Markey? Wake up." she slapped his face slightly. "Marc?"

"Madz he's…" Tyler said as his breathing grew heavier.

"Marc?" Madz repeated.

"Dead." Tyler whispered finally and Madz spun around throwing waves of water at him. The water however hit Piper and Leo as well.

"No he isn't!" she shouted before stopping the water and placing her hands over his body. As the drenched Piper and Leo ran to Tyler's side to help him up Leo noticed his wife slowly turning to mud.

"Oh this ain't good." Piper frowned as her arm went all sloppy and fell to the floor. Madz placed her hand over Marcus's body and a small water bubble buried itself into the burn mark across his chest. However after minutes of waiting the bubble returned and nothing happened.

Madz growled and looked at Bibz. "Who did this?"

"Gideon." Chris said quickly. Before anyone could say anything else Madz iced out leaving a melting Piper and dying Tyler behind.

"Chris, help?" Leo said trying to wake Tyler and catch the falling pieces of Piper at the same time.

Chris shook Bibz slightly. "Hey can you heat up the room for me?" Chris asked. "Just do that and create a healing thing."

She nodded slowly as the room started heating up. The mud hardened and when Bibz created the small flame which she used to heal people Chris telekinetically sent it flying to Tyler who absorbed it through the gash on his forehead. Piper pulled herself together and shook her head.

"The sooner I get back to myself the better." Piper nodded praying she wasn't missing a part of herself.

The doorbell rang and Piper looked to Marcus before looking at Leo who was already hauling him over his shoulders. He placed Marc on the couch and made it look like he was sleeping. Chris orbed Tyler and Bibz upstairs while Piper removed the stone statue from the entrance.

"Coming!" she called out before walking towards the door and opening it. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Well you can teach us about magic." D.J. grinned. "Hey Aunt Piper."

"Aunt Piper…" Piper repeated frowning at the three kids. "I'm sorry I don't…" she shook her head.

"D.J. Morris." he grinned. "And these are my siblings Michael and Alicia."

Piper's eyes instantly locked with the girls. "Hi." Alicia grinned.

……………………………………

Madz iced straight into the Underworld not registering for one moment that she did it almost instantaneously. Her powers were growing. She was in the living room of the place Bibz was living.

"I know you're here Gideon!" Madz shouted. "I can sense your stupidness from another planet."

"Says the one who has watched two loved ones die while I have seen none perish." The voice came from everywhere.

"When you love no one Gideon it's hard to have a death count. Although Sandra is gone." Madz replied sourly.

"She was on her daughters side. Not mine." Madz spun around trying to find out where the voice was.

"She had no daughter." Madz spat.

"Oh, so Sophia is dead as well." Gideon laughed.

"It's Bibz and no you idiot!"

"But she will be soon. Now dear Madeleine I need you to do a job for me."

"I'm here to kill you not work for you." she growled.

"Oh I'm sure you'll reconsider after what you see I have." Gideon flamed right behind Maddie who spun around projecting a sword into her hand and stabbing it through Gideon's stomach. Gideon smiled and stepped back letting the sword withdraw from his insides. "Not very smart to kill The Source with a sword."

Madz shivered backing away enough so she could see Gideon coming. "I'm going to murder you just like you murdered my brother."

"Well aren't you silly?" Gideon smiled. "Piper can bring Marcus back to life. His death was just a precaution on my behalf."

"Piper can't bring him from the dead." Madz frowned.

"Didn't your dear sister tell you?" Gideon said tilting his head to the side. "I mean that's why she wanted the power to herself. To bring her mother back to life after she was dead. Didn't you know?"

"What are you talking about?" she didn't let her guard down but relaxed the sword in her hand slightly.

Gideon raised his hands to show her he hand nothing to hide before walking over to the study. He returned into her view minutes later and threw her a book. A diary.

Without dropping her sword Madz flicked through noticing her sisters writing. "So? What does this prove?"

"Read December 24th of last year." Gideon smiled.

Madz flicked through and read.

_Tomorrow is Christmas. It will be unusual to say the least. I won't have the normal family dinner and breakfast. No one will be there to share presents with. No one will even acknowledge the one holiday that is over celebrated at the Halliwell Manor. I'm sure as I speak (or write) Uncle Andy, Leo, Coop and Henry are sitting with Aunt Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige around the fire roasting walnuts and marshmallows while Sid and Andre are telling Pat and Pip funny stories. Mel is probably asleep and grinning at all the present her baby is going to get. I haven't checked in on her lately. Remind me to… Char is most likely to playing chess with Chris. Wyatt is with his fiancé in his old room. Prue is watching Chris like a hawk, which is slightly disturbing. That girl looks up to him to much. Anyways, Posy's going to be trying to stay up until midnight so she can open one present in the first minute of the twenty-fifth of December. Penny will be with Madz and Henry attempting to play some card game with magic only. They do that nearly every holiday. Billie and Marc are at a countdown to Christmas party in Australia. Little do they know that Tyler is going as well and dragging me with him. This is why I've got to be quick! Sandra gave me an early Christmas present and most likely the only one I'll be getting this year. It was a book on the elementals. I read it as quickly as I could and asked a lot of questions. One of them was what her original power was. She has the passive power of astral projection. This is when a plan formed in my mind. If I kill my mother I become Mother Earth. Doomed to immortality yes but I get the power to bring one person back to life. Only one. I'd bring her back to life. That way I can have my mother back but she doesn't have all the power in the world. I know I'll lose my place of fire element but I've already figured out my replacement. I'll be so powerful I can even get rid of Gideon and I can also change destinies! I can make sure I end up with whoever I want and I can manipulate anything! Time, earth, fire, water, air! All at my control…_

Madz looked back to Gideon. "Your sister is just a selfish as her mother. She was on her way to ask Piper to bring Sandra back to life before she found Marcus."

"Well she might've changed her mind now." Madz said but after reading the words on the page she wasn't so sure.

"Read the next few pages."

Maddie looked back at the book and flicked a few more pages ahead. All the words she read made her fear worse and worse. Knowing her sister wasn't the same person she looked at Gideon and looked back away.

"So Madeleine." Gideon smiled. "Will you help me?"

"Depends what's needed of me."

"Give me your sister and I'll bring back your brother." Gideon smiled. "If not I can kill Tyler as well. See he has a connection to that candle over there." Gideon pointed to the ever burning candle sitting in the middle of the table. "He poured his blood into as a deal he cut so Bibz wouldn't be lonely. If it is extinguished bye, bye Tyler."

Madz flinched at nodded. "I want the candle as well as Marcus."

"I will give you your own section of the Underworld if you want." Gideon smiled.

Madz closed her eyes and reopened them. "How about, you leave my family be again."

Gideon nodded. "That deal I can make."

"Julian Smith included." she made sure he agreed before she closed her tightly a single tear falling to the floor. "You better keep your end of the deal because I'm sacrificing a lot for this." she whispered before icing out.

Gideon looked at the pale stone he had been hiding in his hand. "There are two weaknesses of water. Fire and the moon." he smiled at the moon stone before slipping it back into his pocket.

……………………………………

"I hate Gideon!" Bibz launched another fireball through the air and Chris ducked to make sure it didn't hit him. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

"Calm down!" Chris said grabbing her arms and forcing them to her side. "Calm down." After she had grieved she had started attacking the walls. Chris just prayed whoever was downstairs wouldn't hear them. "Bibz my mom can bring him back to life. You said so yourself."

"No!" she groaned collapsing on the couch of the attic. "Only one person. It would've been Charlie and then I was going…It doesn't matter anymore. Marc is gone and I have to…I've got duties to do." she said before standing up. About to flame off Chris did something he regretted more than anything. He stopped her. If only he let her go the next few moments wouldn't have happened.

Madz iced in a look of determination on her face. She flung the diary across the room and it hit Bibz in the stomach as she staggered back. "What's wrong?" she asked her sister.

"You." Madz said levitating high enough to kick her sister across the head.

"Hey!" Chris shouted before bending over to help Bibz back up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stay out of this." Maddie growled.

"No! You two are my charges. If you guys fight I have to get involved." Chris said standing between the two.

"I'm guessing you read it then." Bibz said standing up. "But I wasn't going to choose her over Marc or Charlie."

"You should never have chosen her in the first place." Madz said moving forward but Chris stopped her.

"So you struck a deal with him?" Bibz smirked. "And you're giving me up. Should've known we wouldn't be sisters after all of this."

"What's going on here?" Chris asked. "What have you two done?"

"I couldn't believe it until I read it." Madz spat. "How could you?"

"I didn't do it so easily." Bibz frowned.

Madz jumped up and tried to get past Chris again but he didn't let her so she did something purely on instinct. Out of her hand an ice spear shot through Chris's stomach and out the other end to fall right in front of Bibz. "I didn't want to do that." Maddie muttered as Chris fell to the floor writhing in pain.

Bibz gasped and fell to the floor holding her hands over his wound. Before she healed him she looked up to her sister and saw a silver glint in Madz's eyes. "The moon." Bibz whispered. "PIPER! HELP! THE MOON! THE MOON!" she shouted as loud as she could but Madz was already icing out her sister in hand.

**The End**

**Bibz dies, Madz realises her mistake and regrets it for the rest of her life, Piper gives her powers to Alicia, Chris goes back with Bianca, Mel gets married to Tye, Tyler and Billie marry and have five kids, Marcus and Charlie never come back to life and that's it. Hope you liked it…**

**Oh come on…did you really think I'd do that? I'M WRITING MORE CHAPTERS!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	21. Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori

"Stay here!" Piper ordered the three Morris kids and Piper turned to a fine dirt.

"Whoa." Michael whispered amazed.

Piper reappeared in a whirlwind of sand. "Bibz?" she called out looking around the attic. She then saw her son lying face down a pool of blood. "Crap." she kneeled next to Chris and pulled him onto her lap. "Wake up baby. Wake up." Piper smacked his face. "Wyatt!" she shouted. "Come on peanut. You can do it. Melinda!"

"Save…Bibz…Madz…The moon…water…" Chris looked up to his mother. "Earth. Love you mom." Chris's head tilted to the side as he fell dead.

Piper's eyes widened at the realisation as Wyatt and Mel orbed in, Mel in her hospital clothes. Wyatt saw his brother and instantly fell to his side. "Chris!" Wyatt shouted.

Mel backed away slowly as fear closed her throat up. "He can't be dead." Mel shook her head.

"He isn't." Piper shook her head placing her hands over Chris's body. Similarly to Maddie and Bibz her main power of earth seeped through her fingers like grains of sand. The grains wrapped around Chris's body encasing him. Wyatt looked at his mother. "What are you doing?"

"Saving his life." Piper muttered. The sand started moving away and all they were left with was a sleeping form. Piper checked his pulse and grinned. "He's alive."

Mel happily hugged Wyatt and then her mother but Wyatt was staring at Piper. "How'd you do that?" Wyatt asked amazed.

"Really I don't know but I right now we need to find out what happened to the little screamer we call Bibz and the lost child name Madz." Piper nodded. "Wy, start scrying. Mel go back to the hospital or things will look suspicious."

"If there's anything I can do just call." Mel nodded before orbing out.

"Okay Bibz was shouting about the moon and Chris was telling me to save Bibz and Madz and also talked about the moon and water." Piper frowned scratching her head as Wyatt lit a flame above the scrying crystal. "What does all of that have to do with each other?"

"The moon is connected to water." D.J. said from the door. Piper jumped in surprise as the three children moved around the room to sit. "The moon controls water. It moves the tides."

"Madz is made up of 100 water." Wyatt nodded.

"Someone is controlling her to do what though?" Piper tried to think.

"Well what happened?" Alicia asked.

"She tried to kill Chris and kidnapped her sister." Wyatt nodded.

"Is this normal?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Piper told him. "Now you three aren't helping so would you mind going home. Please. Just until we get over this?"

"We can help." Alicia nodded. "I can telekinetically move things."

"I have super speed." D.J. grinned.

"I can read minds." Michael smiled.

"Okay then." Wyatt nodded. "I can do all that stuff and more. Just leave it to us for now."

"The moon is a powerful substance which can alter the flow of water because of gravity, movement and phases." D.J. said without even trying. "If your friend is made up of one hundred percent water and we are in the…magical world I'm sure the moon controls her too."

"Who can get a piece of the moon?" Wyatt frowned.

"Someone who can orb or flame." Piper growled.

……………………………………

Madz landed back in the underworld and looked to Gideon. "Is the deal set?" she asked quickly.

"As soon as you hand her over to me." Gideon nodded.

Madz looked down to Bibz who wasn't fighting her off. She stood up and let Maddie guide her back to Gideon. "Hello my love." Gideon smiled stroking Bibz's hair caressingly. "You have been bad."

"Shut up." Bibz muttered before receiving a slap across the face. "Love you to my hubby." She rubbed her face and looked at Maddie. "Thanks sis. I appreciate the fact you're giving me back to my abusive demonic forced husband." Bianca was attempting to crack the spell Gideon had placed her under but it wasn't working.

"Give it up Sophie. She's not listening to you anymore." Gideon smirked. He then turned to Madz. "Now leave."

"My family is safe." Madz said studying his face.

"Yes."

"Marcus is alive?"

Gideon waved his hand and nodded. "Now he is."

Madz iced off straight into the living room of Halliwell Manor where Marcus bolted straight up gasping for breath. "W-what happened?" he asked suddenly as Madz threw her arms around his neck.

"Nothing Marc. Nothing at all." she cried into his shoulder. Piper came downstairs followed by D.J. and Wyatt who carried a limp Chris in between them. Chris saw Madz on the couch and instantly perked up.

"Where is she?" Chris shouted. "Where'd you take her?"

Madz held onto her brother icing out before Marcus could understand. The two landed in Madz's bedroom in her house with her mother. "What was he talking about?" Marc asked sitting up.

"Don't worry." Madz smiled softly.

"Maddie what's wrong with your eyes?" Marc frowned pulling his sisters face closer to him to inspect her eyes more carefully. "They're…Maddie what have you done?"

"I've done nothing!" Madz frowned. "Now do you want something to eat?"

"Maddie."

"NOTHING!"

Marcus remembered Chris's shock when he saw her and his words. "Where's Bianca?"

Madz stood up suddenly. "So is soup alright with you?"

"Where is our sister?" Marc said more forcefully standing up.

"She's where she belongs." Madz muttered. "In hell."

"Oh god." Marc said standing up quickly.

"She's fine." Madz nodded. "Honest."

"She's in hell!" Marc shouted.

"With Gideon." Maddie said but then frowned. The glint of silver in her eye faltered for a moment before appearing again.

"THAT MAKES IT WORSE!" Marcus was sucked up by a whirlwind and left the room.

"Marcus." Maddie groaned but the silver totally disappeared from her eye. Her face dropped as she realised what had happened. "Shit."

……………………………………

Marc appeared back in Halliwell manor and looked between the shocked faces. "She's with Gideon."

Chris instantly stood up, all his strength regained. "We got to save her."

"Not you mister." Piper frowned.

"You healed me!" Chris complained.

"She brought you back from the dead." Wyatt explained.

"What?" Chris frowned. "Dead?"

"Yes, dead." Piper nodded. "I'm guessing the deal Madz struck with Gideon also brought you back." Piper smirked at Marcus.

"Huh?" Marcus scratched his head.

Wyatt filled Chris and Marc in on what happened. "BUT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE CHARLIE!" Chris shouted after Wyatt was finished. "You can only save one life and it was supposed to be Charlie!"

"Baby I'm sorry if I acted on instinct but I saved you." Piper frowned.

"Forget it." Chris shook his head. "I'm going to the underworld. Come only if you want to save Bibz." He orbed out and Marcus followed.

"Can we…?" D.J. started to ask.

"No!" Piper and Wyatt cut him off.

……………………………………

"So did you have fun on your little vacation?" Gideon asked as he walked across the room grabbing more potion ingredients. Bibz couldn't respond seeing as she was gagged and lying on a stone table. "Well you can explain later once you can speak again. Your mother didn't want me to do this until you were twenty. The woman seemed to care about you even though she had a crazy way of showing it. I never liked children to start with. Anyway, once I read your little diary I realised I can extract Mother Earth's powers from you and your child."

Bibz mumbled something and Gideon laughed. "Well maybe you didn't know about your child." There was more mumbling and Gideon nodded. "See this is what the potion is for. I'm giving this to your child."

There were more muffled noises and Gideon shook his head. "No my dear you are not pregnant…yet. However you will be soon enough. I just had to get your mother out of the way."

"Get her mother out of the way for what?" Chris asked from behind Gideon.

"Ah Christopher, Marcus, glad to see you." Gideon said turning around. "How are you? We didn't really get to talk last time we saw each other. The last time I ever saw you before that day, you were dying slowly on the floor of the attic."

Marcus spun around and kicked Gideon squarely in the jaw whilst Chris ran towards Bibz, kicking a magic crystal out of the way before untying the bonds. "I've missed you." Bibz grinned leaning over and kissing him.

"Wow." Chris smiled breaking apart. "You should get captured by your twin more often." He helped her off the altar before running to Marcus's side who was locked in battle with Gideon.

"You are not letting her go!" Gideon growled throwing a fireball Chris's way.

Bibz stepped in front absorbing the fireball. She made one of her own, double the size of Gideon's and an eyebrow quirked up. "I will never ever have your child." she said before launching the ball towards him. He stumbled backwards and Bibz smiled sensing something else in the room.

Gideon fell back into an icy sword. The sword pierced through his heart and came out the other side. He groaned in pain but his powers wouldn't allow him to die without magical cause. When Gideon fell on his knees it revealed a very pissed Madeleine forming a new weapon in her hands. This time it was an ice axe. She hacked it into his back and the pain to Gideon was almost killing him.

Now with an ice sword and axe coming out of his back Gideon was lying on the floor but death wouldn't come. "That is what you get for using the moon against me!" Maddie growled kicking him hard. "Never ever do that again!"

Bibz grinned to her sister and then looked to Chris. "You need the power of three." He nodded before orbing out leaving Marc, Bibz and Madz staring at the writhing Gideon. Wyatt and Mel orbed in with their brother and looked between the body and the three siblings.

The six linked hands and Chris looked at everyone. "You guys remember the spell?"

Everyone nodded. "Did you bring the potion?" Bibz asked.

"You'll never get rid of me." Gideon growled. "I'll just be reborn."

"Yeah but you'll never figure out where we hid the Grimoire this time." Wyatt smirked.

"Never ever." Mel shook her head.

_Paige, Phoebe, Piper, Prue_

_Patricia, Penelope, Melinda_

_Julian, Liam, Christine, Elizabeth_

_Amy, Luis, Maria, Hope_

_Sandra, Tina, Tyler, Fred_

_Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace_

_Witches of the past, and present, stand strong beside us_

_Vanquish this evil from time and space_

Chris threw the potion towards Gideon who shouted in pain before exploding knocking the six backwards into the wall. After a few moments and groans and pains, they stood up looking towards the scorch mark on the floor. "You did good sis." Bibz leaned on Madz. "You did good."

"How could I hate you?" Madz said leaning on her sister.

"Well if I read what you did I wouldn't forgive the person either." Bibz muttered.

"I would." Madz smiled.

They looked up and noticed the other four were staring at them. "What?" they asked together.

"Care to explain?" Wyatt said crossing his arms.

"No." Madz shook her head.

"I killed two witches and a few magical creatures including a leprechaun and a fairy." Bibz nodded. "It was either that or I get tortured and I was so stupid I went for the killing instead of the pain. I had to collect something's for Collectors."

Wyatt's jaw dropped and Mel hugged Bibz slowly which Marcus joined in on. Chris just looked to everyone else. "How about that information never leaves that room ey?" Chris asked before leaning back on the cave wall thanking it was over.

……………………………………

Piper nodded happily as she completed the spell. After a long talk and a longer speech from Destiny she handed over the Earth powers to the right person. Maybe not the most powerful person but she was already used to having the power of Earth. Tyler had disappeared for while convinced that the Elders were missing something. He had returned two hours after the declaration of Gideon's death was made clear to all the Halliwells and he happily celebrated until he revealed his own news.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my half sister Tammy. She's only three years younger than me." Tyler grinned revealing Tamatha.

"Hello." The girl had long curly hair. "I heard you had a power problem."

After a long explanation and a few short words between Bibz and Tam Piper relinquished the powers sending them to the girl who already knew how to use them. "I've been waiting to receive my full powers for years." Tammy smiled. "Thank you."

"Can you actually do us a favour first?" Chris smiled.

"Anything." Tam nodded.

"Bring someone back to life for us." Wyatt nodded. "Please."

"Anything for family." Tam grinned and before long a dazed Charlie was amongst them once more.

Later that night once everyone was back at their homes or in Mel's case the hospital, Madz lay her head on Henry's pillow as he pulled the covers over both of them. "So do you think this stuff will happen all the time now? Vanquishes, betrayal, going nuts."

"Hey, we can do it." he smirked. "It'll be more lively now and at least I have a girlfriend who isn't mortal and isn't afraid."

"Girlfriend?" Maddie questioned.

"Well that's what you are right? I mean, we've kissed and I just…" Henry was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his.

"Shut up will you?" she smiled before placing her hand on the side of his face and lying on top of him.

Leo and Piper laid naked in each others arms laughing. "We're grandparents, everything turned out fine and we are officially magically retired. How good is life?" Piper smirked.

"Well it could be better." Leo smiled.

"How?" she frowned.

"We could be in the same position we were in five minutes ago." Leo laughed.

Tyler planted kisses all along his girlfriends jaw and Billie giggled pushing him away. "Stop it." she laughed. "Please stop it."

"Aw you two get a room." Marc muttered swinging his leather jacket over his shoulder.

"How about you get out of the living room?" Tyler said before looking back at Billie.

"Don't worry I'm going, I'm going." Marc rolled his eyes grabbing his keys.

"Where to?" Billie asked pushing Tyler away who just kept crawling back up.

"P3 with a special little lady." he grinned.

"Who?" Tyler and Billie asked together.

"Well me and Miss Morris seemed to have hit it off." he shrugged before disappearing in a whirlwind.

"Mel?" Tye smiled. "I gotta ask you something which I don't think you will be ready for."

"Yes." Mel nodded.

"Huh?"

"Premonition."

"What!? Aw that sucks." Tye frowned placing his head on the bed. "I wanted to do it all romantic."

"Aw sweetie you did it excellently in the premonition." Mel tried to make him feel better.

"Yeah but I actually wanted to ask you." he pouted.

"Okay let's pretend I don't know." Mel smirked.

"Okay." Tye nodded. "Okay Melinda, you are the most special person in the world and to me you're beautiful. I love you so much and I want you to know I'd do anything for you. We have been through so much together it isn't funny. Now that we have our two beautiful children which I am glad and proud to say take after their mother in every aspect, I am asking you with a heart full of love, will you, Melinda Jenna Halliwell, marry me?" Tye grinned before opening a small blue box revealing a diamond ring.

Mel wiped a tear out of her eye and smirked. "I'll have to think about it."

"Aw come on Mel!" Tye laughed.

"Yes Tye, I would love you to be my husband." Mel nodded.

Sarah placed her head on Wyatt's chest and smiled. "I've got a little secret." Sarah whispered in the dark as Wyatt nodded.

"What?"

"Make me sneeze." she replied.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Wyatt shrugged before flicking his fingers and magically causing his wife to sneeze. She orbed out and orbed back in. "Oh no!" Wyatt frowned. "You're dead!" he started panicking before Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"No Wyatt I'm not dead!" she laughed. "I'm pregnant."

Wyatt promptly fainted.

"So you're not angry my ex is back?" Phoebe frowned.

"I'm cupid. There is no more love there for him. I can feel that." Coop nodded

Phoebe leaned across the dinner table and kissed him on the lips not caring which paparazzi camera saw.

"You are the best in the world you know that right?" Phoebe whispered.

"Yep." Coop nodded back before calling the waiter to order something to eat.

Charlie, Simon and Andre gathered around the bar at P3 flirting with random girls and drinking to their hearts content. "To life." Simon said raising his glass.

"Hear, hear." Charlie nodded. "Grams bugs me to high heaven."

"You were in high heaven." Andre frowned.

"Yeah." Charlie grinned. "I was on the highest cloud and she was still following me around telling me off for something."

"Posy, go to bed!" Prue groaned.

"Just tell me one more time." Posy bounced up and down on the bed.

"I know it's good that we vanquished Gideon and all but this has just bought about more problems." Penny nodded.

"Tell me about the part where Maddie stabbed him!" the youngest grinned.

"That's it!" Prue said picking up her jacket. "She's your problem! I'm meeting up with D.J. at the restaurant."

"You can't leave me with her!" Penny frowned but the door slammed shut.

"What about when Charlie came back, can you tell me about that? Can ya, can ya, can ya?" Posy said bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Sleep." Penny ordered her and instantly Posy dropped off to a deep slumber. "Thank god."

Pipa and Patience sipped their drinks chatting away to D.J. and Michael as Prue walked in. "Hey guys." Prue grinned. Penny came in from the back.

"Prue you shouldn't have left me!" Penny complained sliding into the booth.

"Yeah well she was whining. You get her to sleep?"

"Out like a light." Penny nodded.

"Can I have this dance?" D.J. smiled.

"Sure." Prue nodded.

"Penelope?" Michael asked.

"It's Pen or Penski." Penny grinned standing up.

"You're going to have to explain how you got that nickname." Michael winked twirling her around to the dance floor.

"Hey Pip?" Pat smirked. "Are those two boys trying to cast a spell?"

Pipa looked across the room seeing two twins throw random herbs the were taking off their plate into a little cup. One of them was whispering something. "I think they are." Pipa nodded.

Pipa's bag fell and a lipstick rolled out from it. It rolled all the way to the other side of the room before one of the twins picked it up. Pat's jaw dropped as she flicked her wrist. The lipstick orbed from their hands and into Pipa's. They looked at the boy and the boys looked at them. Pipa flashed them the lipstick jar and the boys smirked before standing up walking over to the girls.

"I'm Luke." The first one nodded.

"And I'm James." The second one winked.

"And I do believe we magical creatures have gotten into a little problem." Luke smiled.

"We were trying to use a love potion." James said shyly. "But obviously you caught on."

"Well the Halliwell witches aren't a force to be reckoned with." Pat grinned standing up walking over to Luke and wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke instantly placed his own on her waist. "I'm Patience but everyone calls me Pat."

"And I'm Pipa but I'm usually called Pip." Pipa said looking away slightly but standing next to James.

"Pleasure." James took Pipa's hand and kissed it lightly.

Paige rested her head on Henry's shoulder. "You think the kids are good?"

Henry kissed his wife's neck. "They…are…fine…now will you stop worrying? It's hard work doing this by yourself."

"So then how did you do it before I came along?" Paige grinned slyly.

"Are you implying I was a virgin before I met you?" Henry frowned.

"Well according to me you were." Paige nodded. "Are you implying that you weren't and had other women?"

"No." Henry shook his head. "The only woman I have ever had was you my darling even though I didn't realise it until I met you."  
Paige kissed him and soon enough Henry wasn't alone and had a friend to help him out.

Andy held his wife as close to him as possible stroking her hair and smiling. "What?" Prue giggled as he ran his finger down her back.

"I was just thinking of my first vanquish as a magical being." Andy smiled.

"And that got you to caress me?" Prue frowned.

"No, what we did afterwards got me to caress you." He grinned planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Andy Trudea, what are you getting at?" Prue said slyly.

"Well Prudence Halliwell I am getting at this." he orbed off.

"Huh?" Prue frowned.

"Follow me." The voice echoed throughout the small bedroom. Prue shrugged and glimmered, following her husbands orbs. When she reached him she found herself on the top of the Eiffel Tower where a picnic blanket was laid out.

Chris traced small circles on Bibz's back as the two lay upon the Halliwell rooftops staring up at the night sky. "I guess she was a bit of a good mother." Chris whispered softly. "If she didn't you would've been pregnant months ago."

"Don't remind me." Bibz groaned.

"I won't." Chris shook his head. "Never again. I love you."

"I love you too." she replied before softly kissing him. "I've waited years to do this."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Chris smirked.

"Would you have dated me when I was twelve and you were sixteen?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not." he smirked cheekily.

"Well now you know." Bibz nodded pulling his arms tightly around herself.

**You'd think this was the end wouldn't you but I got one more surprise rolled up my sleeve…**


	22. Epilogue

_Five Years Later_

"Maddie will you stop doing that!" Mel shouted.

"Doing what?" Maddie frowned.

"Touching your hair!"

"Why can't I touch my hair?"

"Because I'm not calling the hair dresser back in AGAIN to fix it!" Mel rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Maddie sat on her hands to stop herself fidgeting.

"Maddie why are you so nervous?" Pipa said sitting next to her.

"Because it's my sisters wedding." Madz grinned. "And we're connected. I can feel her nerves."

"I am not nervous." Bibz exclaimed flinging open the door of her room.

"Here comes the bride." Pat snickered.

"Shut up." Bibz frowned then her face softened before looking towards her bridesmaids. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine." Prue Jnr. rolled her eyes. "Now let's go. We're going to be late."

"Prudence." Bibz smiled sweetly. "I was nice on your wedding day now you be nice on mine."

Prue smirked and headed back in line with the others. Sarah, Billie, Prue, Mel, Pat, Pipa, Penny and Posy were all lined up looking at Madz and Bibz who stood side by side. Both girls had grown much taller and were now twenty one. All the Halliwell girls and Madz wore the same black dress with white trimming and had white roses in their hands. Bibz wore a white flowing dress with her veil and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They orbed/iced/flamed off and met up with their partners at the Church. "Jeez you're late." Wyatt said before pecking Bibz on the cheek.

"Hey we're women." Madz grinned. "We can be."

A beeping and vibration was heard. "Posy, get off your phone!" All the bridesmaids and Bibz shouted.

"Just one more message!" The sixteen year old groaned.

"Posy, give me the phone." Phoebe said walking up behind them. Posy begrudgingly gave her mobile to her mother.

"Can we go in now?" Henry asked sneaking his arms around Madz. A crying noise was heard and Maddie laughed.

"I'm guessing little Elliot wants to go in as well." she smirked leaning down and picking up her son.

The bridal party lined up as the procession music started. The first into the church were Charlie, Amelia and Matthew the ring bearers and flower girl. Matthew had light brown gold hair and bright blue eyes and trying to act as adult like as possible. Charlie and Amelia were grinning like mad their brown fringes covering their brown eyes.

After them it was Posy and Timothy, one of Chris's school friends. Next down the isle was Penny, holding Michael's hand, smiling and stepping to the music. Pipa and Patience came next with their boyfriends, James and Luke. Mel walked in Tye in hand. Prue and D.J. walked in squeezing each others hands tightly. Billie and Tyler came in together getting a slight applause from a row on the right of the church which made Billie laugh. Sarah came down the isle with Henry and Madz and Wyatt came down together seeing as they were Best man and Maid of honour.

Bibz came down finally Cole holding her arm. "Hey Kiddo, your dad is in the front row." Cole whispered.

"Really?" she smiled. "Why didn't he tell me? I would've gotten him to walk me, no offence."

"None taken. He just told me to tell you, while you were here; he's three years sober, today."

Bibz saw the one thing she had been waiting to see all day. Her husband-to-be-in-moments, Chris. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Me." Cole nodded before pecking his niece on the cheek. Andy, Prue, Leo, Piper, Coop, Phoebe, Henry and Paige sat in the front row joined with Cole, the pregnant Alicia and her husband, Marcus. Baby Elliot and little Lisa, Billie and Tyler's daughter, were sitting in their prams next to the isle. Charlie, Simon and Andre stood at the doors guarding them from intruders.

"You look…" was all Chris could say and shook his head before looking back up to the priest.

"We are gathered here today in…" the whole room froze apart from magical creatures and the Halliwells. Piper was standing up frowning looking at her oldest nephew.

"Mom?" Chris frowned.

"Hey Charlie gave me the signal." Piper frowned.

Charlie and raising his fingers to his lips and shaking his head. "Can you feel that?" he whispered.

"No." Chris shook his head.

"Chris." Bibz frowned. He puffed closing his eyes and when he felt the presence his eyes snapped back open.

"Where are you?" Wyatt called out. A fireball was sent straight at Maddie but Henry waved his hand and it rebounded hitting the demon in the chest.

"It was a drone." Andre frowned. "There'll be more of them. If I'm right they should be out and about tonight. The next time they'll be out is in two months."

"We can ignore it." Simon smiled to Bibz.

"No way." Bibz then looked at Chris. "Unless…you want to?"

"Hey I want to get him as much as you do." Chris nodded.

"Well let's wrap things up here then" Billie said before Piper unfroze the room.

The church was quick and Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Henry, Maddie and Bibz volunteered to go.

"Sorry about this." Chris said sadly to Bibz.

"Hey, we're witches." Bibz nodded. "We gotta do this stuff."

"Come on!" Maddie laughed pulling on her jacket.

"No demons can crash my brothers wedding without getting what's coming to them." Wyatt winked as they all orbed off.

**The End**


End file.
